


Hunger and Passion

by TheTragicNoir



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, Isolation, Literature, Love/Hate, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Paranoia, Philosophy, Politics, Slice of Life, Social Issues, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 98,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTragicNoir/pseuds/TheTragicNoir
Summary: As a young man living independently after graduating from Shujin Academy, Ryuunosuke Katsuo decided to live isolated from society because afraid of his luck and past will chase him and hurting the people he cares. Never thought that his life will go upside-down after meeting with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They will teach him to overcome his feelings of paranoia and guilt.





	1. A Man Afraid of His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from FanFiction.Net I hope all of you enjoy my first fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

You maybe are asking right now, how a bunch of teenagers were in ridiculous outfits while fighting a giant mechanical god on top of Tokyo. That's one way to start a story because our journey felt like the Divine Comedy, but we were going to heaven instead of hell which it doesn't make things better.

Seven months ago: I was an everyday young man working in a bar for some money for studies in Europe. One could wonder why I would do that instead of going to a university in this country. I had higher expectations, too prideful if I have to describe it better. My family was able to afford it if I ask them, but I don't, I wanted to become more independent after graduating from Shujin Academy a year ago. That school was a hell hole at the moment Kamoshida, the PE teacher and the biggest douche I could ever meet, step in and started to bend the school for his desire, he always behaves like some king or something. He caused to the Track Team to disband because a first-year student punched him, creating big fuzz around the school. I felt terrible for the student, but there wasn't anything I could do to help him.

Everything changed on last May; I watched the news about Kamoshida getting arrested for physical abuse and sexual harassment, the thing that surprised me was he confessed about all those nasty things and turned himself for the police. There was no chance in life that scum could admit himself about all that stuff, some students said rumors about blackmailing or a fight with some delinquents, the most popular was about people called themselves The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, who left a calling card on the school board as a warning for him. At first, I thought that they were exaggerating if it wasn't for the following month. Right, when June started, a renowned artist named Madarame confessed on the public during a conference on national television; he was arrested by fraud and plagiarism, including abuse from his former students, claiming he made them ruin their careers, throwing them to the rough streets. The Phantom Thieves appeared once again, and this time they were real for me.

The following month people around Tokyo started to talk more about them, was no longer rumor despite the skepticism from the citizens. Still, people hardly accepted them; television, internet, magazines and any other form of media kept talking about that group of people, being label as criminals. When I was thinking about them, people would easily classify others who are doing a change being criminals despite doing something good for others, made me feel sympathetic for them, sometimes jealous because they were doing more than me for a change.

When criminal organizations and government are always trying to overcome the other, and the third party gets on the middle, is easy to approach them and to try to get rid of them for their benefit instead of others. At the end, I was nobody to interfere on that kind of business, let those people do whatever they pleased. The only thing that kept me alive was myself because of my terrible luck with people, it was easy to do not stick my nose on someone else problems, or it was what I kept saying to myself until that day.

After finishing my morning shift from my delivery job, I drove on my motorcycle to Shibuya to rent movies, hoping to watch The Mechanical Apple. Just when I step on Central Street, I saw her.

She had Shujin uniform skirt, clean and always kept; her collar had some emblem with the letters BJ instead of the usual white polo shirt from the school. Her short hair was dark brown, with some style looking almost like a headband from the same color as her hair. I knew who she was, Niijima Makoto: the little sister of the Prosecutor Niijima Sae, the current student council president at her school, the role model student, and a pain in the ass. When I was her senpai during my senior year at Shujin, she always was talking all high almighty around everyone at school, all the teachers loved her, and she was that egg-headed principal's favorite. I saw her standing outside of the bookstore, almost like trying to spy someone with malice. She was keeping her eyes on another Shujin student, one with glasses and messy black hair, walking around the street while talking to people. I thought her detective phase was over a long time ago; I was wrong because that is in her blood anyways. She walked to an alleyway where that student with glasses was, in front of Protein Lovers gym. I ear dropped her conversation, talking about some investigation about looking for a name for some mafia boss, I doubted she would let things go because that is suspicious. A man with cheap clothes walked to them offering quick money work to those two students, and she opened her mouth making that thug being mad, the other student defended her. Good thing he was by her side, who knows what that guy would do to her.

After the thug left the alleyway, I was surprised she thanked the student for defending her from that guy, I usually never saw her like an apologetic type, kind of a friendly tone. I was behind a corner while crossing my arms, without being noticed by them. Whatever she was doing in Shibuya it was terrible news for her, trying to get involved with criminals and exposing them, naïve as always. I was waiting for her to give a piece of advice for her.

"Still playing the Junior Detective, are you Niijima-san?" I was lying behind the corner while crossing my arms.

"Did you were listening to my conversation there? That doesn't concern you." She gave me her trademark glare while she turned at me.

"Ok Miss Perfect, you should already know that those issues do not concern to a student like you either."

"It does concern me because some students are being dragged by shady business at Shibuya."

"You might be right about protecting your students, but you are doing a huge mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"You should stop with this wannabe-cop nonsense. Those people are hazardous for a high schooler, and using those students to search them for you is the lowest you can get. Are you trying to look good for that goodie-two shoe Principal? What did he offer you, a letter of recommendation for the best college in the country?"

"That's…"

"Because let me tell you a little secret. You are not the first student to being bribed by such shallow promise."

"How did you know that, and why should I believe you?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Wait…Don't tell me he…"

"Yep…he did offer the same thing to me, even if I wasn't the top student from my grade."

"And why should I listen to you about those things? That was a matter of the students. A civilian has no reason to interfere."

"That's right, it is something doesn't concern me at all, but to be fair, I'm more worried for you and those kids before you get into deep shit. Even if I'm no longer your senpai, you still need to listen to me because I know by experience, regardless of who you think I am."

"You don't understand what is going on!"

"I know that, and I don't want to. Whatever is going on between you and those guys, I won't forgive myself if people I know end up dead for foolish choices!"

"I never thought you cared for others besides yourself."

"I always do, but I'm more afraid that people around me get hurt because of myself!"

"Senpai…."

"Do you know what the worst enemy is for society? I'm sure you know the answer."

"….. Is…ignorance?"

"Ding-ding-ding! It is because if people like you don't know about the consequences of one's actions, we are losing our right to freedom. That is why you are still stuck where you are. No matter how academic successful you are, you still become useless for others if you don't take the initiative by yourself!"

"Huh..u..useless? I…." A tear showed up on her left eye.

"Now, if you don't want to disappoint people, better change that attitude." That was rude of me to say this to a woman, but that was necessary for her to make it understand my point. Before I could say more to her, she was standing in front of me while looking me at the eyes with fierce.

"Don't call me useless, you piece of shit! She was furious, never saw her like that before.

"What a surprise! Are you calling me a piece of shit because I'm calling you useless? Now that is what I'm talking about!"I was oddly happy about it.

"Why are you so happy about for?" She was confused about my change of mood.

"Don't you see? You are proving me wrong; people will always are going to claim things they don't know until you show them what you worth for. Nobody should call you useless, but if they do, you have to know when or how to respond to that."

"Why are you telling me this? What kind of benefit you gain to insult me and then praise me?" She was utterly in blank without any idea of why I was treating her like that.

"I'm saying this because you still need to learn how reality works. People will eat you alive if you don't act by yourself. It is easy to commit mistakes while trying to please others."

"Ok let me understand this: A criminal like you, is trying to teach me about life. It seems that you underestimate me." She said it while smiling.

"Ouch, that hurts me. Is this how you repay me for giving you useful tips? Calling me a criminal? THAT'S TOO FAR FOR YOU!" Her comment pissed me off.

"We can call it even then." She was mocking me with that stupid smirk."I have no reason to keep listening to you. So have a nice day."

"Hey, we are not done talking. You need to...Hey! Don't ignore me! Wait..."She kept walking down the street before I could say anything else.

"Fine, don't expect me to help you if anything happens." The nerve with that woman. I doubted she cared about my advice. She made me worried about her and that guy about their investigation. It made me feel tired. "Criminals huh?" I don't even know what I'm supposed to be at that time. After finishing buying some stuff from the convenience store, I ran into a punk with blond hair.

"Oww be careful where you run into!" I said that to him in my worst mood.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." He took his time to apologize with me for a moment before he was continuing on his way.

"Did a guy like him just apologized to me?" Even if that was brief, I wasn't expecting someone with that appearance of his being polite at the very at least; well not all people are what appear to be. I wished it could be that easy for me. For some reason I remembered the last time I talked to Makoto, it was at her Father's funeral two years ago. My old man respected hers with immense gratitude, saying he was one of the few men who served to protect the people he loved. I didn't care at first, until I saw her wholly shattered, unable to talk or express some emotion. Those vivid red eyes became lifeless after seeing her father gone. A different person, if only I could do something to help her at that time. I was the useless one.

Two days after, I went to work at Crossroads Bar for the evening. It felt like a typical shift, my boss Lala Escargot always watching for Ohya Ichiko, a journalist from the local magazine, she was a workaholic on both senses of the words, always looking for her next scoop and cold booze.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Lala asked me.

"Mhh? Nothing wrong, Lala-chan, just tired of my morning shift from my other job."

"I can give you the free night if ya don't feel good."

"It is not necessary, I appreciated though because this place is calm despite Shinjuku is lousy."

"Damn Straight! This place always has great ambiance any night of the week!" Ohya joined the conversation.

"You only like this place because nobody would bother you while you are drinking," I replied with my deadpan attitude. "By the way, I thought you wouldn't come here because you have work tonight."

"I'm working right now, just waiting for someone to come here."

"Who is the poor guy this time? I'm feeling sorry for whoever will show up here."

"It's no big deal, just someone who wants to trade info with me."

"I better have the bottle on stand by for you, because I will talk with Lala-chan while you 'work' with that person."

"Don't feel sad, I can talk with you if you want to." Ohya winked at me; which I wasn't amused.

"No thanks," I said before someone entered the bar.

"Welcome, welcome" Lala greeted as always to the person he came to the bar. "How old are ya, boy?"

What the hell? That guy was the same who was with Makoto two days ago at Shibuya. Why was he doing here? I thought high schoolers weren't allowed to walk around Shinjuku during these hours. I hope is not what I think it is when Ohya mentioned about waiting for someone.

"Sorry, Lala-chan. He is with me." Ohya said with a big smile. I wasn't happy though.

"Ooh, you picked up a real young this time…Just don't let a minor to drink alcohol, ok?" Lala said it with such calm.

That guy walked towards Ohya, almost like they knew each other before. What was the hell going on here?

"Lala-chan, I'm going to borrow the seats in the back. Go on, back there. I will treat you with some water." Ohya and that guy with glasses moved to the seats of the back, to have a private conversation.

That was getting odd every time he shows up: First, he was helping Makoto to find the Criminal Boss at Shibuya. And then he was trading information with Ohya-san. That became suspicious the longer this guy appeared wherever I was; he was some enigma. Despite his docile appearance, he emitted a strange aura that made me feel goosebumps like he was from one of my Arsene Lupin books.

I wasn't able to hear what they were talking about, but I had an impression that is about the rumors at Shibuya. Something wasn't reasonable, entirely not normal at all. Whatever he or Makoto were trying to do, this just made me uneasy with the idea of getting involved with criminals. Should I interfere at that time? Do I need to help them from being dragged for dangerous business or worse? Whichever was the case, things become complicated

"Lala-chan, can I get a refill for this kid? We need to make a toast for new acquaintance!" Ohya said it loud, and with the whiskey already kicking in.

After that guy left the bar, I decided to ask about what they talked about moments ago. I was hoping she willingly could tell me some information without any issues now that she was under the influence of alcohol.

"Hey Ohya-san, did you get a good time with your informant?"

"It was great! That kid had info, even a reliable source about my next story!"

"That is great, what is your next story?"

"It is an interview with a victim from Kamoshida's abuse. He gave me his ID to call him another time."

"Kamoshida? You mean the Olympic Medalist that was arrested two months ago?"

"Yep, of course, I had to give him some info as well if I wanted the interview."

"What kind of info he asked you for? If is not a problem."

"Just rumors, but about a crime boss in Shibuya, his name was supposed to be Junya Kaneshiro." She said it like if it wasn't important.

"Kaneshiro, huh? I'm sure are just false rumors, people talk too much because how heating up is Shibuya at the moment." Although that name sounded familiar for some reason, not sure where exactly.

"Isn't too risky to give such info to kid like him, Ohya?" Lala commented about that.

"It is not your problem, Lala-chan. Just like he said, most of those rumors usually tend to be false. Maybe I should send a message with an update to that kid if I find something else about it." She sounded serious about him.

"Lala-chan, I will go outside to get some fresh air for a moment, if you don't mind," I asked her.

"You can go, my dear boy, just comes back before the regulars show up; it's almost time for the happy hour."

I went outside to find that guy and warning him about this investigation nonsense, but I couldn't see him anywhere nearby. He most likely left the district shortly after he went Crossroads. "Let's get some fun; you are so young to leave so soon." Oh no, I knew those voices, those were from those colorful guys, how annoying. It seems they were already busy to notice me; I moved faster before they do see me. I decided to walk around if he appears again.

"Good evening." Mifune-san greeted me when I passed in front of her.

"Good evening, Mifune-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Are you here to make me reread your Luck?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind though." I was about to pull out my wallet for my Luck reading.

"It is not necessary to pay me." She refused my 5000 yen.

"Why not? It is bad for your business if I don't pay you for Luck reading" I said it with confusion.

"Your Luck is pretty odd every time I read it, almost like goes in zigzag or stays in the middle. I won't ask you to pay me until it changes." She was modest; I don't blame her though because my Luck is bizarre.

"Ok, instead of Luck reading, can you read my future or something else?"

"I can do that; sit down while I shuffle the deck." She started with the Tarot process. She thought me how to read Tarot cards because I'm interested in occultism or any other form of mysticism stuff. My Luck is so unnatural, almost like there is not good or bad luck. Falling in the middle where the concept of win or lose is practically nonexistent. Mifune-san is a pretty good fortune teller, most of her predictions are accurate, and something I never ask her for a regular fortune reading because it never changes.

"Mhh, interesting…" She said it with amuse after finishing the card reading

"What is it?"

"Do you know what this card means?"

"It is the Tower Arcana, meaning an upcoming tragedy. Wait, Is something bad going to happen to me?"

"Not necessarily, the card is in the reversed position which means is not too serious. Although, it acts as a warning, so it is easy to assume you are not safe yet. The outcome can be positive or negative depending on how you see it. I recommend you to look at your surroundings, so you don't miss the warnings." She gave me another lesson about Tarot reading.

I was truly curious if my fortune had something to do with Makoto and that guy about their investigation. I already warned Makoto, but it looks like something is going to happen regardless of what I said to her. Talking to her was a mistake? Did I make things even worse? I didn't like the odds. It looks like I would need to keep an eye on them until I can be sure they are safe from any danger.

"Thank you for the reading, Mifune-san. I will try to pay more attention around me. By the way, do you have any Holy Stones that I can buy? I know my luck is not going to change anyway, but at least to give me some boost."

"I'm sorry, I don't have for the moment, but I don't think you would need one anyway. Besides, you told me you are trying to save some money for your studies right? My Holy Stones are too expensive, that would be bad for your business, don't you think?"

"Touche." She used my own words against me.

After saying goodbye to her, I thought that was time to get back to work. I couldn't believe that my warnings were useless to Makoto. Did I say something that would make her continue with this? I should guess it that getting on her way was a bad idea. Every time I was trying to help someone with any problem, it just made things worse for them. I can't help myself to intervene in other's problems. Tomorrow would be Sunday, which means I can go to Shibuya all day to watch for those kids if they are going to do something. I only needed to keep my distance and call the police if things go out of control.

That name, Kaneshiro sounded too familiar for someone who hides under the cop's noses. Whoever was means bad news, why bother to get near to him? If those kids were trying to locate him, expose him or else. I will get killed if I intervene even further. I stayed far from other people, fearing that others would suffer because of me. I always have been considered as bad luck trinket for any person gets close to me. I thought getting away from my family was enough, but a tragedy always followed me wherever I go. After tomorrow, things would go for better or worse. I sensed change, never felt so attached to others a long time ago since I lost my friends; I don't want to feel empty again.


	2. Stuck in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some stake-out for this mysterious teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

It was Sunday at Shibuya. I was sitting next to the Lottery Booth while watching the people passing by from the train stations. If my intuition was correct, they would reunite around Station Square because it was really crowded. People would not mind about teenagers hanging out around here. I saw him, he was accompanied with another two guys and a chick, but Makoto wasn't with them though. They were standing in front of a dog statue, just talking and sometimes saying random words that I couldn't get. They were standing for an hour, which it becomes tedious. The only words that they kept repeating were; "Kaneshiro", "Bank", and "Shibuya" I had no idea what were for.

Just bored out of mine mind, I stood up and bought a lottery ticket despite my bad streak. I felt a chill when I turned to see them; they disappeared out of the blue. How the hell just happened? Was I losing my mind? Because the moment my sight was on another direction away from them and suddenly I lost them like nothing. Maybe they moved to Central Street, if they were still looking for information. After hour and a half of wandering around the area, they completely left Shibuya without trace. What was going on? It was impossible for teenagers move so fast without being noticed by any human being. I walked around the area, the only area I didn't checked was the alleyway behind the arcade.

"Yo! Looking for easy money?" A thug with exercise clothes approached me on the same alleyway.

"Sorry, not interested." I refused his offer; it was clearly obvious he was with the people doing suspicious business.

"Why not? You clearly look like someone who can accomplish any job right." He insisted despite my previous answer.

"Hey, I said I'm not interested. Besides, I already have a job so don't bother me again." I was starting to lose my patience.

"Hey, Smart-Ass, I offered you easy money, you can't reject me just like that." He was pissed off.

"I just did it" After saying that, I walked away from him. He grabbed me from the collar before he tried to threat me.

"Seems I have to force you to take this job, don't you think?" He really was trying to behave like hotshot, I just head-butted to his nose, making him bleed. "Owww, you ass, I will make you change your mind with my fists."

"Go ahead, make my day. I was getting bored anyways." I gave him my intimidating glare. I felt his fear, making him stumble like a bitch.

"Tch, whatever, I'm not going waste my time. Better watch your back asshole!" He ran away form me, all words but can't hold by his own.

There is no such thing like easy money in this life. I couldn't believe students fell for that bullshit. I couldn't think of any places where that guy with glasses or the others could be. I saw a shop in the same alleyway I was. "Untouchable" was the name labeled outside. It was the store Iwai-san owns since he stopped working for my family. I was wondering if he had something to share with me.

"Mhh?" Iwai-san was sitting while reading a magazine when I entered to the store. "Look who shows up. What can I do for you?"

"Long time no see, Iwai-san. You are looking good after retirement."I complimented him, I think he smelled my sarcasm.

"Yeah, what brings you here? I doubt is for any business."

"It is business, my own."

"What kind of business are we talking about then?" He looked curious about me.

"Nothing special, I wanted to ask you if you saw a guy with messy hair and glasses."

"Is he a Shujin student?"

"Yes, he is. Did you saw him?"

"Saw him? Hell, he is even helping me to clean the store during the evenings. Why? Is he a friend of yours or has something to settle with you?"

"None of that, we kind of have a mutual acquaintance, I'm just making sure they are fine."

"Well it's none of my business then. But if you are asking if I saw him today, I didn't."

"Ok thanks, I guess. Now that I'm here, minus well buy something from your store."

"What are you interested for? Handguns, shotguns, rifles, ask me what you like the most."

"Mhhh, This one looks great." I pointed to the double-barrel shotgun model.

"You have good taste: Lupara, a sawed-off shotgun model. It is Italian, used for hunting wolfs. Why are you interested on such model?"

"I like to collect western stuff. Just like revolvers, those are good weapons that pack a punch while holding with one hand."

"Ok before selling you that, I want you to answer me one question."

"What is it?"

"Why you left your family?"

"Does it matter? You left them too for your own personal reasons."

"Yes, I left them for a better life for my son. But doesn't mean I forgot them."

"What is the difference? You already know that I want nothing to do with them."

"That doesn't mean you have to ignore them. When you know there is nobody else for you, family is always there. I'm not saying you have to go back to them, but don't forget you are all what they had. Don't disappoint me on that." He said it with his terrifying stare while aiming at me with his lollipop.

"No promises." I stared him back without breaking my cool.

"Alright, here you go. Don't show it in public, not even your folks will help you with the cops if they catch you with that."

"I'll keep it in mind, say hi to Kaoru for me."

"Take care."

After exiting from the store, it made me think how simple is for him leave them to focus on a more personal issue. For a tough guy like him, really let his soft side takes him over long time ago. I was really jealous of how he managed to do that without being worried if his past will come back to haunt him again. Being an adult sometimes sucks, teenagers complain about jobs, social activities or school, while I was struggling more for my place in society because seems that I had nowhere to go in this life.

* * *

 

Whatever was the case, I was still walking around Shibuya with no signs of those teenagers. I gave up until evening, already late for them to show up. It was better to eat something before heading back home. The Diner was the first thing I saw; it was better option than cheap fast food. I never liked fast food from any sort. After sitting and ordering my meal, I heard a voice that I hadn't listen from long time ago.

"Oh, is it you, Katsuo-san?" The person that talked to me was Akechi Goro. Yes, THAT Akechi Goro; the famous young detective that appeared on TV lately.

"Hey Goro, long time no see." I put a small smile.

"I'm certainly surprised to see you again here." He looked really happy.

"I would say the same thing. Six years, right?"

"Yes, it really felt like ages, but is good to know you are not in jail yet." He said jokingly.

"That is really funny of you, Mr. Detective, because I'm not laughing. Just to give you an update, I'm not with them anymore."

"Oh, did something happen to them?"

"Not much, I wanted to live independently after graduating."

"I see nothing grave then. Mind if I join you here?"

"Are you really going to eat in this place? I thought you only dine in fancy places." I was confused of why he was doing her.

"I usually do, but I skipped lunch because of work. Here was the first thing I saw while passing by." His work sounded really demanding and strict.

"Feel free; it was already depressing table for one."

"Thanks." He took the other seat while looking at the menu.

Akechi Goro, I never expected to see him again after all those years. Since he started to become a famous detective, we stop hanging out together because how busy he was at the moment. Now that he is with the law, I would expect a little bit of hostility towards me because of my past. In reality, he was still friendly with me as always, only to a certain degree. We talked about things that happened to us over the last three years until he come up with an interesting topic.

"So, what do you think of those Phantom Thieves?"

"Is this another interrogation? To be honest, I don't really care much about them." I wasn't really sure how I feel about them in reality.

"Is that so? I wasn't expecting a neutral response about them." He sounded unsatisfactory of my answer.

"Well, I heard you from that show you were no too long ago. I can't say if both sides are right about justice."

"You look undecided. It is not too hard to think which one is more certain about justice."

"The problem of the why I can't decide is more the fact how the government and laws are so flawed as those guys." I never trusted government or the police if anybody asks me about it.

"So are you saying we are not good to deliver justice?" Goro looked like he was ready for some kind of debate.

"More like nobody is good to deliver justice, I'm more for fairness on people in general." And yet, I felt unsure about it.

"Fairness, huh? I can see what you mean, but don't you think it is flawed too?"

"I'm aware of it. No philosophy is perfect; there are always pros and cons. It's just depends of oneself and how to deal with it, whether if it influences others."

"You might be right; it is not easy to convince other people to support a single person. Although the idea of each one of us has to deal with our own problems individually is not as simple as it sounds. Darwinism is never the answer, letting others to solve their own problems creates instability and chaos. The government was created to able to solve people's problems as long they respect the laws. Of course people like you wouldn't be able to understand that."

"Say whatever you want, I will respect the laws, but that doesn't mean I would trust either side. The only person who I will trust is only me." I was hoping that is the right answer for me.

"Be careful what you wish, I don't think you would be able to handle things by your own in this life. The reason of how I'm successful in my line of work is because I needed to rely on people's approval and trust to being able to make justice to any criminal. Even your people rely on trust to expand and growth."

Goro told me in the most brutal way, what a total prick. Although, I have to admit the he is now capable to hold by his own now. Despite of him saying that people are necessary to succeed he was really good to handle with other adults and media by his own merits; truly deserved to be called the Charismatic Detective.

And what am I? I rejected my name and place because I wanted to become a better person. Seems life was really unforgiving when it comes to reality. I really wanted to be independent, but I can't even do that right because I dragged myself into this annoying investigation with Makoto and the other guy. I was afraid of emotional attachment because it would be really poisonous for anyone who is closer to me. You know, it made me remember someone from my childhood, a friend of me and Goro. Just like him, the other guy left us when I was 12. If Goro is a detective, maybe he can have a lead about him.

"Now that I'm done responding your question, I have one for you."

"What is your question then?" He looked curious of what I was about to ask.

"Are you still in contact with Souta?" I was wondering if Goro was still in contact with him.

"Sadly, I don't. I only talked to him since the time he moved somewhere else with his mother six years ago." He sounded sincere, neither he was able to see him again.

"I was expecting you would use your detective skills to search if he is still around."

"I will try if I have the free time. It's not easy to access info from each individual citizen around the country." He was uneasy about that.

"Well, thanks anyways." What a letdown.

* * *

 

We left the Diner after paying the bill from our meals, we paid separately. Just at the moment we stepped to the street, the same thug from earlier showed up with his friends looking for revenge. Another huge mistake for them, it would not take too long before they noticed Goro was with me.

"That's the asshole that broke my nose!" He said to his friends.

"What is the problem, gentlemen?" Goro intervened between me and those thugs.

"Your friend broke mine's nose, and I'm not going to stand here without making him pay for what he did." The other thug said that to Goro.

"Ok, just to make it clear: It was self-defense because your friend was threatening me. That is really stupid of you are looking for a fight with me in public." I replied.

"I agree, not really the smartest choice for them." Goro said with such calm.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, dumbass." The broken-nose thug said it.

"OH SHIT!" The third thug noticed of Goro with fear.

"What are you afraid of?" The second thug asked to the third one.

"That guy is the Detective from the TV!"

"WHAT!?" It was a new record, they took longer than expected to notice him.

"Oh crap, let's just leave, dude. I don't want to be arrested by him." The second thug said with panic.

"Tch, fine, I got enough for this day to deal with him now." The thugs left the street afraid of us.

"Still picking on fights are you?" Goro stared at me with guilt.

"Like I said, it was self-defense." I replied with confidence. "Are you still a pacifist? I hope you don't have a problem with that."

"I don't have any problem with that if you are so sure about it, and yes, I will keep being one as long I serve the law."

"I think is for the best, you never were a troublemaker like me and Souta." I felt with relief knowing that Goro is still that kind of person.

"Well then, seems we part ways here. It was certainly a pleasure to have a mature talk with you again; maybe we can go to play darts or something another time." He said it with his trademark smile.

"I agree, see you around Goro." I said with weak smile.

"Stay out of trouble, Katsuo-san."

Just as we walked on opposite directions, it made me feel nostalgic of seeing him again after all those years. He was totally a different person from what I knew. He was able to overcome his problems now that he was a respected detective. Always in total control without the fear of what others says about him. Why the people I knew are going well than me? What made them alive despite of their issues from the past? I must felt like a loser after seeing those people advancing in life. Sometimes, I wished to have the power to help others, but they were capable of helping themselves. I didn't want to look weak in front of anybody, either people I know or strangers.

I always had that façade since I was a child. It was easy to look calm and reserved so nobody would ask about me or my life at home. Never had many friends, Souta and Goro were the only ones that truly knew about me, but they never cared who I was, which it made me happy of having trusty friends. Getting separating from them was truly a heart-breaking moment. I know that I was talking so down of myself, but it is not easy to ask any person with an honest opinion about me. It was better to tough it up living in solitude. Now that people are trying to the foolish actions, I was hoping that my moment to do something for others came after seeing Makoto trying to help her classmates with those people at Shibuya.

I was hoping to pass by in case of something bad come out while working. I couldn't afford to screw it again since I just lost sight of them right in front of me. The next day was going to be a long day for me. I was thinking: Those teenagers that were with the guy with glasses, were also helping with the investigation too? That was just getting more dangerous with even more people getting involved with. What a day.

* * *

 

It was Monday; the traffic at Tokyo was the worst thing during the morning. My stress levels were rising per second; trying to look for those kids, and stopping them from going even further before things go full bar. That was a total nightmare, my mind kept the priorities on the following order: Jobs, Makoto and co, bills, groceries, bike maintenance, the monthly Ultra Jump, Hyper Featherman's new episode.

I never mentioned what kind of delivery job I had; it was a courier job. Despite being outdated, people still order things around the city when they don't have the time get themselves. It doesn't pay as much as working in Crossroads, but being able to ride around the city with some fresh air is never a bad idea, except when it comes to traffic. I didn't have to worry about those kids because they were at school. I doubted Makoto would skip classes just to walk around Shibuya without getting attention from any cop. Now that I was thinking about it the other day, I should bring a book if I have wait hours like the last time.

When I stopped on gas station to refill my bike, I checked my phone to see the hour. I noticed something weird on it: A strange-looking app with the form of an eye appeared on the main screen. I pressed it to see what kind of function had. "Please enter a name, a place, and a keyword" it was navigation app. Why I would need another navigation app if my phone already had one? It must be downloading by itself, damn you advertisements. I deleted the app like the trash it was. After finishing with my bike, I headed back to my work with even more deliveries than before on the way. It took me hours until it was already afternoon, I finished with my work which it made me feel tired. When I was passing near Shibuya, something caught me off guard.

I finally found those guys while getting in to a cab. They looked in a hurry; I couldn't let them see me so I stayed far with a reasonable distance while riding my bike. The traffic was more crowded than earlier, so I started to lose them again, so many cars from the same color as the cab. So close yet so far to lose them again. Why is always that hard to find them? This was getting ridiculous for me trying to stop them. Definitely this time wasn't good; almost make bash my head against a wall for my cursed luck and losing sight of them every damn time.

I end up just going circles without results, already evening and I was starving. Just when I get the idea to drop this shit and better continue with my life, I got jackpot. Makoto, the guy with glasses and the others walked outside of a nightclub. So they finally appeared, judging by their faces they looked worried, Makoto was really sad. She looked apologetic to them, whatever she was saying, nothing good came out of that place. I never saw her behaving like this with me or others. I was hiding behind a vending machine but I couldn't hear of what they were talking about.

After they were done talking, Blue-haired guy started walking, while the others followed him. I decided to follow them as well without being noticed. The students kept walking until they stopped at the middle of Central Street. I didn't know what they were planning to do next, but I won't let my sight separated from them this time. "Please enter a name, a place, and a keyword." That voice, they were using the same app I found in my phone earlier this morning. What the hell is wrong in this life? The blue-guy started to say the following words to his phone: "Junya Kaneshiro", "All Shibuya", and "Bank". Those words, now things became clear: The app was using those words to locate specific people and places. They most likely had an idea of where Kaneshiro is.

Why they wanted to go after him? It didn't matter; right before I left my hiding place to warn them about that reckless choice. I felt that chill again like yesterday when I was spying those guys in Station Square. "Starting Navigation" the phone said it. From one second to another, something shocked me that my eyes weren't able to comprehend of what I saw from that moment: They disappeared out of nowhere, like magicians in a show. I was losing my mind? Being delusional? Whatever was the case, there was only one thing that got stuck in mind: "Are they the Phantom Thieves?"

Whatever it was: Illusionist, smoke mirrors, voodoo, black magic, stunt doubles, or a good elaborated a prank. No matter how many things I came up to answer about it, nothing like that could ever happened in this life. If those guys are the Phantom Thieves, probably Makoto was dragged into this shit too. I made up my mind, if she is now involved in dangerous business and that guy was one of them; I would not stop until I find answers.

"Oh crap, what the hell I am thinking? I started to sound like Makoto. Please, for fuck's sake, somebody wake me up from this nightmare!"


	3. The Bogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to discover the truth once for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

**Katsuo:** I'm sorry, Lala-chan. My other job really made a number on me. I wanted to ask you the free night, at least only for this time.

**Lala:** Don't be ridiculous, my dear boy. You don't have to ask me if you don't feel good. Just tell me and I will wait until you get enough rest.

**Katsuo:** Thank you, I will get some. I'll be back before Ohya-san finishes her glass.

**Lala:** I don't think you are that fast enough, my dear.

**Katsuo:** Fair enough. See tomorrow.

**Lala:** Get some rest and be careful on your way home.

Lala-chan can be really a benevolent person, sometimes too permissive. Good thing she never minds about free night because how much I work during the whole day. After all, an adult like her caring about young people really brings me some relief. Always her kindness for others was her main trait that anyone who knows Lala Escargot will acknowledge. I wished I could think the same way about caring people, what a hypocrite I am.

Now, of what I saw on that evening. What the hell was that? How? Why? Disappearing like that was not okay. They didn't look like using a portal or any sort of transition; they just became transparent into nothingness. Good thing nobody else saw that, because who knows how many questions would emerge from that. I lost sleep while trying to understand that. Makoto was being dragged by those teenagers, who most likely are Phantom Thieves, into this mess with the Criminal Boss. I know a few names from other bigger fishes, but none of them are in charge of Shibuya, so probably they are new in town. I had nothing to hold my ideas of what happened the last few days.

I was lying on the bed of my apartment, that place was really small. There is nothing but barely basic furniture, a small sink and oven, and a claustrophobic bathroom. It really wasn't expensive, but is kind of cozy. I was really tired, never thought my stress levels would go beyond my limits. Why I was feeling so weak so sudden? I got worse days before but this was different. Maybe was about being aware of the imminent danger Makoto was getting into.

What the hell was I thinking? She got into this herself, why would I care about her well-being? I can't ignore anyone who made poor choices in life. She was with those Phantom Thieves; maybe she was safer with them. Why so sure of that? Nobody was sure if those people are good guys. They were trying to locate the Criminal Boss and maybe take him down. It can be anyone; including me could be target because I'm a criminal. I'm not a criminal, I'm not a criminal, I'm not a criminal, or am I?

I would regret this, but seems I had to discover the truth about those people and stop this madness. I'm absolutely done with doing nothing for others. Sorry Goro, sorry Souta, but I had to break my promise. I witnessed something people can't comprehend, and I not allowed getting involved into this, but I can't overlook this. I was definitely losing my mind.

Shibuya was busy like always. I followed the blond-hair punk to where they would reunite on one of the train stations. Everyone was there, including Makoto. They started to talk, but I couldn't hear anything again because I needed to keep my distance. I was able to understand why they bother to risk their life to target such dangerous person. I almost forgot, they used that weird app to transport where Kaneshiro is. I deleted it without knowing what was for days ago. I was afraid I screwed up my only to follow them, but that thing was still in my phone like nothing happens. I wouldn't complain about that moment because it was the only thing I needed to find the truth.

I had to comment, the idea to use a public place to hide was both clever and stupid. Hiding in plain sight was clever because a lot of people pass so fast to change lines or minding their own business. However, they never crossed their minds that maybe someone they knew or else could notice them and discover their activities, just like me. Then again, not much people can suspect them that easily without some work and thought process. They were standing on the way in front of the window while looking outside. Whatever they are planning to, I was hoping to replicate the same entrance method. Unlike other times I lost sight of them right away, I had to let them have some time of advantage. I need to follow them but not letting discover me, so I had to wait an hour or so after they disappear on go wherever this app leads to.

Just when they disappeared into nothingness again, I had to be prepared if anything happens in the other side. The model gun I bought from Iwai-san minus well helps to scare anything on my way. I was shaking; not knowing of what kind of place they would be is enough to feel uneasy. That method of transportation was unconventional, weird that nobody knew about this app long time ago. If I recall correctly, the app needed certain things before using it: Name, location and keyword. What a strange app needing such information. Without hesitation, I said all the words needed to go where they are: "Kaneshiro Junya", "All Shibuya", and "Bank".

"Starting navigation" said the voice coming from the app.

"Here goes nothing" I said this to myself, feeling unsure of what was going to happen to me.

I felt another chill through my body like other times they used while I was present. The surrounding didn't change much, except no people around and the sky was dark. Something didn't feel right, maybe going to Central Street I would be able to see the difference, and boy I saw the difference. Not only there was a huge UFO sucking yens like a vacuum from the sky, but people around Shibuya looked like ATM machines with arms and legs. That place was bizarre beyond logic, and there was supposed to be where Kaneshiro is. The UFO left a road to aboard on them, the top of that looked like a bank with giant golden pig statue and yen symbols on the front gate. Whatever was that place, somebody really loved money, almost make me feel sick of how bad the aesthetics of the place was. I couldn't see anyone outside, no signs of Makoto or the others around the front gate. Going inside the back was the only thing I could do, but the front door was busted, I wondered what happened there.

The only way I could find was a hole next the pig statue, how convenient there was secret passage. Once finally inside the bank, it didn't look that bad at least with the interior. The main hall looked like a regular bank, with the exception of the stalls that resembles to a church. If this place is where someone worships money, then that person is really bad in the head. More people ATM humanoids around, but they looked broken than the ones outside of this bank. From all things, they weren't the only one there: There were security guards with yellow suits and breathing masks while patrolling around the area, it would be troublesome if they caught me snooping around. I walked around to the other area; I saw an elevator, some stairs and a door. Those guys patrolling around really made feel nervous, but it wasn't time to lose my cool. The door was already open, maybe this leads a way where they are.

Walking down the stairs, the floor felt like labyrinth. Somebody has to fire the architect of that place because it was really inconvenient to move around without getting lost. So many doors, yet too few places to go, most them were dead ends. One room in particular felt safe; there were no guards, or dogs, but not humans beings either. Seems those guys already covered a lot of terrain, if for some reason I had no problems to trespass around without difficulty about locked doors or such.

The last place I went was some sort of place with a huge safe blocking the way. It was locked with two panels on each side, it required keycards. It looks like they are not there yet, so where are they now?

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice behind me before I could turn to see who it was.

"What the eff is this guy doing here? Is he a Shadow?" A guy with a skeleton mask was surprised.

"I don't think so; he doesn't look like one of the guards." The thing resembling a monster cat said it with confidence.

"Then, who is he?" The girl with cat-suit said it with curiosity.

"Senpai?" The other girl with the rider outfit was surprised, judging by appearance and eyes, it was Makoto.

"So it is you, Niijima." I was really shocked to see her in that getup and acting like one of them. "I have to guess you are the Phantom Thieves that people are talking around, but seeing you acting like one is something I never saw it coming, Niijima."

"Can you tell me who this man is, Queen?" The guy with the fox outfit asked to Makoto.

"He is…was my senpai from last year at Shujin." Makoto explained to everyone, I felt their confusion.

"So, why is he doing here?" The guy with domino mask and suit asked to her. I know who he was.

"You!" I pointed at him with my index finger. "I know who you are. You were the guy that was helping Niijima around Shibuya and trading info with Ohya-san at Shinjuku. So you are the one in charge." Now things started to make sense, he looked like the leader type for a calm person.

"Wait do you know him, Joker?" Makoto ask him about that, almost looking upset at me and that guy.

"Now you mentioned it, we saw him working in that bar where the reporter was." The monster cat said with disappointment. "Had we were being followed by him this whole time? This is embarrassing as a thief."

"Whatever that….thing said…you are the worst thieves I ever met in my life." I said it with amusement.

"Can you explain me how you got here?" Makoto asked me with a really angry tone.

"The same method you guy used: this weird app." I showed them my phone with the app.

"What the..? He used the Metaverse App!" The skeleton mask guy said it, knowing what I was talking about.

"The What?" I was confused if they were referring to that app.

"No time to explain, we need to get you out of here before the Shadows appear!" The cat-suit girl exclaimed with desperation.

"Wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere until you answer me my questions!" I was demanding them for some info of what was happening.

"It doesn't matter; this place is dangerous for a person like you." Makoto said it, made me angry about of what she referred to.

"What do you mean by 'a person like me'? Look, I'm not going anywhere, even if you force me to leave, I will come back here anyways." They looked undecided of what to do with me.

"What should we do, Joker?" The guy with the fox outfit asked to his leader.

"It's already dangerous letting him go. Our only option is let him tag along with us until we are done securing the Treasure." The leader was confident of his choice, better for me.

"Are you sure about it? We are risking his life if he goes with us!" Makoto wasn't happy with his response.

"Hey, I'm not going to get in your way if you have to fight. Better have a good damn explanation when you are done with whatever you are doing in this place." I stood away from the safe, waiting for them to their job.

Two of them were in position, each one in front of a different panel while Makoto and their leader were standing in front of the safe.

"Ok….Let's try turnin' it all at the same time." The skeleton guy said it while waiting for the cat-suit girl to be ready.

"On three, two…!" She made the countdown until the safe opened.

"This took some time, but we managed to force it open" The fox-suit guy claimed.

"Great teamwork, everyone." The leader congratulated to his fellow thieves.

"Yes, I agree. The cooperation of our whole team is what helped us through this particular ordeal." She was smiling with satisfaction.

Teamwork, huh? It made me feel bad because they looked like they can depend from each other without worry. I had to admit, they made my work easier because they went through so much trouble only to open that safe. What a pain listening to them.

"Dude... There is money all over the floor…" The skeleton-mask was surprised; I would be too if I saw all this money, maybe I could grab some on the way.

"So he took all this from the weak…" The monster cat commented about the money.

"He is going to pay for this." Makoto sounded determined.

Wait, this money was stolen from innocent people? Seems I have to put aside my dreams until this issue is solved. Seems Kaneshiro was stealing money from students at Shibuya. What petty man, acting like some school yard bully. From what I could get from their reactions, he sounded like despicable man. When we walked into this hall made of glass, we saw someone. There was fat man in white suit accompanied by another two guards while blocking the door at the end of the hall. Who looked familiar somehow, is he Kaneshiro?

"Seems you made this far." The white-suit man said it with a sinister tone.

"You were expecting us here, didn't you?" Makoto looked at him with anger on her eyes.

"After you defeated two of my best men, I think it is time to stop you here, right know." He looked composed, yet it made feel like I want to punch this guy in the face. "Mhh? You! I never saw you with them before." He was pointing to me. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"Not that I could remember, but I have to say, you looked like the kind of person I would hate your guts." I felt hostility towards him.

"Oh now I remember, you are that brat from the family I left long time ago. What a surprise." He smiled with a stupid grin. "Looks like I got lucky to finally take my chance to get rig off them."

"What?" It threw me off guard about him saying he wants take my family down. "Now I remember, you were that debt collector whom left them. Looks like you went independent after all."

"What the hell is he talking about?" The skeleton guy asked for much he wanted to understand about my situation.

"He… is from the Fujin Clan, one of the most powerful families of the country." Makoto explained about my family, it was too painful to be reminded of that fact.

"Wait, is he a member of the yakuza too?" The fox-suit guy asked Makoto to be sure if is true about me.

"Not just a member, he is the patriarch's son and heir." Makoto looked really ashamed to share that important thing.

"WHAAAAT?" Everyone shouted with shock, kind of expected reaction.

"Hey, I left them too because I'm not a criminal like them or that fat-ass right there." I was really angry about it. "My name is Ryuunosuke Katsuo! I'm not part of any group. Why everyone calls me a criminal when I don't even want to be part of them?"

"Such a fool, thinking you are a freeman because you just change your name and run away from them." He smiled with malice. "Once born as a criminal, you are always going to be one. Accept reality as it is, we are not so different about it."

"What are you implying, Kaneshiro?" I was curious.

"You can work for me; maybe someday you will get as much money as me so you can accomplish your dream." He tried to make some bargain.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"You think I don't know anything about the other families while I'm trying to do business at Shibuya? I know everything about you, I was waiting to kidnap you and do ransom for your family. I can see we are not so different; we wanted to be our own man. How about it? These can the best business you could ever imagine." You really make doubt of my place in this world.

"Betraying my family for some money? ARE YOU NUTS!? The hell I would do such thing for some selfish reasons." It was madness of what I heard.

"Katsuo-senpai…." Makoto was shocked to see me like that.

"Well, seems that I would have to the original plan and do the ransom. What a worthless criminal, but at least I can have some use of you." His smile started to make me even angrier than before. This guy has absolutely not respect or values about this life, is always about profit.

"A worthless criminal, you say?" Something struck my mind, I finally understood. I did nothing other than laugh about it. "You think I'm a worthless criminal? Then let me give you some news for you! I'm not a pathetic loser like you who thinks that every person has a monetary value. Maybe you are right; there is no way I can be other than a criminal. You think you can compare to me as one? So be it, if I'm one, then you are nothing but the same stupid good-for-nothing debt collector thinking you are above everyone else because you have filthy money from innocent people! I'm so sick of this life! I'm sick of living in obliviousness while others suffer for pity reasons. This is not how life works! You know what? I will show you how to respect someone properly, you fucking maggot!" I was feeling so angry to him thinking that this life was about eating or being eaten. That was when I heard his voice.

" _Feeling empty?_ "

I was in pain, my head started to spin while hearing that voice.

" _Tired of how society reverts to old ways? Humans can be true savages...Not knowing of why they are wasting their lives...You denied society because of your status, embrace it now! Know your place in this life! A person claiming to be over the chain food is such a disgusting thing to say by someone without real power...Where are my manners? If you truly wish to get rig off such pest, why not strike a contract? Such power can be your greatest chance to redeem yourself."_

I was on my knees while trying to hold myself from screaming in agony.

" _I AM THOU, THOU ART I."_

" _ACCEPT YOUR ROLE IN THIS DRAMA! TIME TO SHOW THEM WHAT FEAR MEANS WHEN THOSE PUTRID HUMANS HEAR YOUR NAME AND RUN WITH DESPAIR."_

"I understand it now." I was standing up while holding a mask attached to my face. "It is time to enter on stage. Hannibal!" I ripped of the mask, leaving a trace of blood all over my face.

" _I AM HANNIBAL, SCOURGE OF SHADOWS, ONE WHO HUNTS FIENDS WITH BLOODTHIRST. BRING ME THEIR HEADS AND PUNISH THOSE ANIMALS CALLING THEMSELVES GODS."_ I summoned a humanoid being surrounded by blue flames and chains around him. He had a metallic mouth and being covered with a huge red coat with fur, while hiding his claws which look like harpy knives and his clean black suit. 

This power, I didn't know what exactly was but it felt good. I never thought to be over flow with such magnificence. Now that I had Hannibal, it was time to make him felt like the piece of shit he is. One of his guards tried to hit me with his baton, but I stopped him while Hannibal lifted him and holding from the arms and legs. He tore apart that thing in two with such brutality while the black goo scattered all over the floor. "So, those are not humans. It is fine by me. I'm just warming up for the worst coming to you, Kaneshiro!" I was nothing but wrath incarnated. Before he could do anything, Kaneshiro sent another guard. This time, it transformed in to black goo while changing into one Chivalrous Fiend and four Zealous Messengers blocking my way to him.

"All security, hold your positions and send reinforcements! We are not going to be afraid of some p-petty thieves!" The Chivalrous Fiend said it while feeling intimated of what Hannibal did to his friend.

"Are you not afraid of me? Fine, allow me to give you ninety-nine reasons to start calling me the Motherfucking Boogeyman!" After getting ready for what appears a long battle, but I wasn't alone.

"Do you think you can fight them by yourself?" The monster cat said this to me while welding a huge sword.

"Back off! This a matter between me and 'Uncle Pennysack' right there. Don't interfere." I said to it while holding a chain with my right arm.

"You are not the only person who wants to deal with him. We are not letting you do anything reckless." The leader said it while he took out his knife.

"We are doing this as team; don't risk your own life fighting them without proper planning." Makoto was holding two brass knuckles on each hand while doing a fighting stance.

"Fine, I'm not going to be responsible if anything bad happens to all of you. Curse them all, Hannibal!" As holding my mask while Hannibal casted black magic to all the enemies, knocking down only 2 out of 4 of the Zealous Messengers. I casted again only killing the first 2 while knowing down the last ones, the Chivalrous Fiend didn't suffered too much damage.

"Alright, I will put fear into your soul!" Hannibal extended his arms and laughed at the red monster, making it shaken.

"Let me deal with it. Come Arsene!" The leader held his mask with his right hand; he summoned a being with black wings and red suit, doing a powerful strike that knocked it down as well. We got the upper-hand. "Hold on!" he shouted while everyone, including me, aimed our guns at them.

"It is time for an All-Out Attack!" The monster cat shouted the assault signal, that was the part everyone went full rampage on them. Killing everything on there, but it was far from over.

Two Chivalrous Fiends appeared accompanied with three Prankster Leaders. "Damn, the reinforcements came." The monster cat was upset of more enemies appearing.

"Ok, time to scare them of with this!" I pulled my double-barrel shotgun while aiming at them.

"Shoot them!" The leader gave me an order.

"What?"

"Just pull the trigger, trust me." The leader smirked, sounds like waiting for pleasant surprise.

I pulled the trigger, the model shotgun shot like a real one. It made jack and shit to the red monsters, but it killed the Prankster Leaders with only two shots. One thing made me said: "Huh, neat." Now with those two on the field, time to try one more trick Hannibal had to offer. "Hannibal, punish it!" He casted a straw doll with needles, killing one of them instantly.

"Not bad, but let me show you how to make it with true skills. Here Zorro!" The monster cat summoned a swordsman bandit using his rapier to knock it down so easily despite not doing too much damage, I was impressed though.

"Baton Pass, Mona!" The leader requested to change places with it for better attack strategy. He used a bunch of cards to cast light, killing it instantly too. The bad news were more reinforcements came for another round. There were one Tornado Devil and two Human-Eating Ladies for this fight.

"Oh come on! Do I have to kill every single one of them just to reach Kaneshiro?" I was getting annoyed by the reinforcements coming every time we defeated those monsters.

"Don't let your guard down; we should be already done with them..." Makoto at least tried to give some relief of this fight. "Move aside. Go Johanna!" She summoned a motorcycle with a face. What the… she was riding it? Casted energy spheres to the enemies, knocking down the Human-Eating Ladies, only leaving us to deal with the Tornado Devil.

"One more and we are done. Hannibal, chomp-chomp!" He appeared launching himself while biting the Tornado Devil, fell on its knees.

"Hold It!" We made the same formation from before by surrounding the enemies for another assault. "It's over!" I shouted while attacking them from all directions. In the moment we stopped, those monsters were standing like nothing until I walked a few steps and gave them the Thumbs-down.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici" Tragedy fell upon them. They exploded in black goo, that battle was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal-The Hunger Arcana  
> Stats: Null/Curse, Resist/Psy, Weak/Bless  
> Skills:  
> Cornered Fang  
> Eiga  
> Maeiha  
> Mudo  
> Evil Touch  
> Rakunda


	4. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new power nothing will stop him, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"Kaneshiro! Get back here, you son of a bitch!" I saw him running way while we were fighting those monsters. I chased him down to the door where he was standing in front of when we entered to hallway made of glass.

"Hey, wait! Don't go alone!" The leader tried to stop me. I didn't listen his warning because my mind was under an unstoppable rage.

Kaneshiro made fun of me, mocked me, he wounded my pride and my family's honor. I always said that I don't want to be involved with them, but not deserving the worst of me. He was the Fortunato of my Montresor, and just like that, I was hoping he would meet the same fate as Fortunato. Someone had to teach him how to respect others, even yakuza members should know about honor and courtesy. Without them, it doesn't make you any better than an everyday thug who doesn't progress in life.

Sorry guys, but I had to go ahead by myself from now on.

When I opened the door, he went to another one from right. I chased him to there, but in the moment I crossed that door locked itself. With no turning back, I decided to move along into those halls with office desks and surveillance cameras. To me left there was a large window, showing all the money where fatso had been hoarding from long time. What a disgusting man.

From the other side there was another hall like the one I was, but the Phantom Thieves were fighting those monsters in such narrowed space. It looked like a race from what I could see, I wouldn't let them to fight Kaneshiro if is not me the one giving the punishment he deserves. I sneaked and ambushed enemies on my way, which it was sort of difficult because not many of them were weak to curse spells or were resilient to Hannibal's physical attacks. Each move I made started to worn me out, never thought that using such power can consume me physically or mentally. The best way to save energy was using this chain with a hook attached to it and my shotgun from Iwai's store.

At the end of the hall was an elevator, which it was convenient for me, too convenient if I had to suspect. I took it to move on; he most likely was at the first floor. Oh boy, who could ever imagine that fighting like this would be hard? Not only that, but while the elevator was going down something caught my attention. On the elevator walls that I could saw my reflection, I was using a weird outfit that resembled to renaissance clothing: It was fully black from the torso with armor plates on my shoulders. The sleeves were in pattern from red and black that looked like flames. I got a cape from the same pattern colors only covering my whole right arm. The gloves were also black with red only on the fingers while holding spikes from the knuckles. I was using black pants that were spacious and easy to move. The boots were large up to my knees and also armor plates covering my toes. Finally, I was using a devil mask with small horns with design that looked like from the ones at that time. I didn't get why I was using that but the textiles from the clothes were really nice though.

So when I awakened this power, I got this outfit. What was the meaning of that? I had no clue of the purpose of using that get up. The Phantom Thieves were using outfits too; I had to assume that they had this power before me. For how long she was with them? If her sister discovers this, is going to be one hell family dispute. I couldn't imagine if my parents would discover this too despite of saying I would never do any sort of criminal activity. I would look like goddamn fool.

The elevator stopped; there was a huge room with a lot of stairs. Kaneshiro was on the bottom of that room, waiting for me. I walked down until where he was while another guard was by his side. What a coward letting others to fight for him while watching, I hate people making others fight each other for one's own entertainment.

"Looks like one of my special customers arrived; I hoped you enjoyed your stay here." Kaneshiro was standing there, thinking he was untouchable.

"I have to say, you got the worst bank: No signs for directions, no friendly staff, and no restrooms. The only thing I have to admit is you're taste for interiors, too bad you failed in everything else. What? Not enough money for a better architect? What a cheap asshole." I felt really confident of my skills.

"That is going to be solved once I'm done to kidnap you and the Niijima girl." He smiled mischievously.

"What? Are you talking about Makoto? She has nothing to do between you and me!" I was angry because he involved Makoto in this.

"Don't you know? She and her friends owe me 3 million yens."

"3 million… WHAT!? Why?" That was a stupidly high amount for teenagers.

"They just pissed me off. If they don't want the photos being leaked at their school, they have 3 weeks to pay me."

"Are you serious? They owe you that much because you got mad? How pity you can be?"

"I tried to offer other payment plans, but sadly they reject me. Her sister could make good profit if only she wasn't so annoying to deal with." His eyes were wide, looking so repugnant. "Both are beautiful women, perfect for being my own personal slaves."

"Go ahead, because if you lay a finger on her I will cut that finger to make you swallow it like a candy." I was getting furious of what he was planning to do with Makoto and Sae-san.

"Fine then, let's see if you can deal with my top security guard." He let his guard stepped on front. "Try to not damage him too much. He will be useless if I can't do negotiations with only his corpse to offer." The guard transformed into a Demonic Warlord, a Floodbringer Demon, and a Tornado Devil.

"Well shit….." I wasn't too happy to fight with all of them at the same time. I pulled out my shotgun to damage them. The blast wasn't powerful enough to make them flinch a little. The Tornado Devil buffed its leader while Floodbringer Demon used ice magic on me; it froze me like an ice sculpture. With no way to defend myself, the Demonic Warlord moved towards me and with a single strike it shattered me with all its might. I took massive damage which left me lying on the floor losing consciousness. For the first time in my life, I was finally defeated in a fight with a sour taste in my mouth.

"Is he still alive?" Kaneshiro asked to the Demonic Warlord.

"He is still breathing, sir. Want me to carry him to your office?" The Demonic Warlord asked him while waiting orders.

It was hopeless, I wasn't able to move because of how injured I got. I never got a chance to fight them all alone. No matter how much I wanted to help someone, I expected someday to end up dead because my luck. I gave my best shot, I screw it anyways. Sorry, but it was the end of the road.

When the Demonic Warlord tried to grab me, an event which I would call it deus ex machina happened: "Matador!" someone shouted while damaging the Demonic Warlord.

"Captain Kidd!" Another person also shouted while damaging the Tornado Devil with lightning.

"Carmen, go!" Another one made the Floodbringer Demon to sleep.

"Johanna!" I heard Makoto voice throwing an energy ball to the last one, killing it instantly.

"Sorry for the wait, we got some inconveniences along the way." The fox-suit man dragged me out of the fight.

"You are quite troublesome, good thing we came in time." The monster cat was happy that I didn't die. "Queen! Joker! Finish them all quickly, he needs our help!"

"Got it" The leader nodded to the monster cat.

"Understood" Makoto replied too.

The Phantom Thieves came to save my ass from a terrible fate. I saw blurry, and I was able to hear only. Why? Why I wasn't strong enough to protect them? "Let…me…go" I tried to talk, but my voice was so low.

"Sorry, you are in bad shape." The monster cat told me.

"You aren't in good condition to keep fighting. Don't worry, they can handle them easily." The fox-suit guy informed me while carrying me from the shoulder.

I saw them annihilating the monsters one by one. They were clearly stronger without my help. Just like that, they emerged victorious against those monsters. Despite their victory, Kaneshiro ran away once more.

"Where is Kaneshiro…!?" Makoto looked around.

"Grrr, he took off while we were fightin'..." The skeleton guy was upset.

"Yes, he seems to have been in a hurry. He left this behind." The fox-suit guy picked up a notebook from the floor while still holding me from his shoulder. "R=C=0, I=1, H=2…What could this mean?..."

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get him out of here." Makoto asked them to carry me in to safe place.

"I saw a Safe Room right there. Hurry up and take him there!" The cat-suit girl ordered everyone else.

Their leader carried me from the left shoulder while walking across the room. When we entered, I had a warm sensation inside that room. We were out of danger. They put me on a sofa while one of them gave me some medicine. I barely was able to stand by my own.

"Where are we?" I asked them while still feeling light-headed.

"We are in a Safe Room; Kaneshiro has no control over this place." Their leader told me the state of this room.

"Kaneshiro? Where is he? I will make him to…Owww." I jumped from the sofa, but I was so pumped up that I didn't notice my pain until then.

"Hey, stop moving! They harmed you pretty badly." The monster cat tried to hold me on my seat.

"Sorry, he escaped while we were fighting." The leader apologized to me.

"What were you thinking? You know how much worried sick I was while knowing that you almost died!" Makoto was upset with me, almost trying to cry.

"Take it easy, Queen. He just tried to help us." The leader calmed her down.

"No, she is right. It was my fault being stupid of thinking I could handle Kaneshiro by my own." I was disappointed of myself. "Without you guys, I almost kicked the bucket. Such a weakling I am. I don't even deserve your pity on a person like me." The mood of the room felt depressing. "Just end with this, put me out of my misery."

"Man, don't be so dramatic. A thank you is all we need." I was shocked to hear such kind words from skeleton-guy. "Someone who is weak wouldn't say somethin' like that. You showed us how stronger you are of admittin' your limitations."

"That is really kind of you saying that, Ryuji." The cat-suit girl complimented him.

"He is absolutely right; a man recognizing one's own weaknesses is a sign of improvement." The fox-suit guy complimented me as well for my actions and words.

"Why? Why you are telling me this?" I was confused of how they were treating me.

"Because you are not alone in this, we are impressed of your courage." The leader respected my actions; despite I did nothing but being a fool.

"I'm not alone?"

"We accomplished this together, and I'm glad that you awaked your Persona." Makoto smiled towards me, I felt her warm honesty.

"Persona?"

"It is the power of the heart. You chose to reject Kaneshiro's ideals, and you acknowledged to no longer living in ignorance. Sounds familiar?" Makoto tried to imply something, I got the idea.

"Yes, now I get." I felt Hannibal nodding with satisfaction in my heart. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't feeling alone. "You know guys? I tried to act by myself because I was afraid of being a load for you. I mean, I just got here like none of my business and starting to act like one of you. Isn't that funny?" I was laughing how things turned around. "I guess I can't do anything except know when to fold 'em."

"Speaking of which, can we call it a day? Everyone is looking tired to continue." The monster cat expressed concern for the other's well-being.

"I agree, let's go back." The leader told the others to move out this place.

"Now returning to the real world from Kaneshiro's Palace. Thank you for your hard work." The voice from the app spoke through the leader's phone.

We returned to reality, it was a weird experience to be honest.

"So, I didn't introduce myself properly. I should guess you already know who I am. My name is Fujin Katsuo, but I rather prefer Ryuunosuke Katsuo because I don't want to attract attention from other people. I already know Niijima Makoto, but I don't know the names from all of you." I asked politely for their names, being honest to them was for the best.

"Sure, I'm Kurusu Akira. As you can see, I'm their leader but I don't like to brag about it." He was really modest. "This is Morgana; he is our guide and mentor from the other world." He showed up out of Kurusu's school bag.

"And don't forget master thief." He didn't sound so modest though.

"I'm Sakamoto Ryuji, nice to meet ya." The guy with blond hair smiled while presenting himself.

"Oh is my turn? I'm Takamaki Ann, I'm a model, and I could say I like sweets." She tried to be formal, sounded nervous.

"Huh? I don't think you need to tell me anything other than your name." I was being unsure about it.

"I suppose I'm next. My name is Kitagawa Yusuke, as you can see I'm not a Shujin student." He was definitely a polite person from his mannerisms. His uniform was from Kosei.

"Well nice to meet you all. I guess I have to make things clear before any of you are asking me a couple of things. I'm done with Shujin so I'm not longer the senpai from all of you. No honorifics too. I'm currently working so I'm not studying a career for the moment." I was hoping they could understand my situation.

"Why you are not studying a career?" Makoto asked me.

"I'm planning to study at Europe, but I wanted to be independent from my parents. You already guessed it why." I felt a little uncomfortable to say about this with other people. "As you can see, I'm saving money, or trying at least because is pretty expensive."

"So you are pretty much an adult, right?" Takamaki was curious about my life.

"Yes, and it sucks." It really does.

"Don't you feel a little bit weird to hang out with teenagers?" Sakamoto pointed out about being friends with them.

"To be honest, I don't care at all. You are pretty mature for a bunch of kids. Well, most of you though." I was looking to Sakamoto and Takamaki because I felt they are still behaving like children.

"Yeah, Makoto was the oldest member of the group so it wouldn't be any different if you are with us now." Takamaki was feeling comfortable to have more mature people on team.

"But having a real yakuza in the team will totally change how we are going to operate on our activities." Kitagawa was expressing happiness of having a person with proper knowledge about organized crime.

"Hey Yusuke, don't call him a criminal." Makoto tried to defend me of not letting anyone calling me a criminal; surprisingly I wasn't mad of him calling me that.

"Don't worry, Niijima. It doesn't bother me of what he said about me. I already accepted who I am, but that doesn't define me. Besides, aren't we all criminals too?" I smirked because I knew we were on the same boat. "Speaking of criminals, Kaneshiro told me about your debt, which we are under a time limit to deal with him right?" I used a serious tone about of the topic at hand.

"Yes, we have 3 weeks before he leaks the photos at our school. We need to steal his treasure so he can confess his crimes before the appointed date." Kurusu explained me the situation.

"And how did you ended up knowing that guy? I thought he was really hard to find if the police couldn't do it in the first place." I was curious of how the met Kaneshiro.

"I… tried to be the bait to find his hideout." Makoto sounded embarrassed of what she did.

"You know, I would be mad at you if it wasn't the fact that I was being reckless too earlier. I have not right to complain about it." I was being really understandable about her choice.

"But her choice gave us the opening to infiltrate his palace, without her we wouldn't be able to have a chance like this." Morgana explained the reason of her actions.

"Palace? Now you mention it, you guys were using terms I couldn't catch on. Can you explain me what are exactly are?" I was curious to learn about all that stuff they knew.

Morgana explained me all about Palaces, Shadows, Personas, Treasures and the Metaverse. Despite of the plethora of information, I was able to understand everything without issues. Knowledge is power after all.

"Do you have any questions about it?" Makoto asked me if I learned about Morgana's explanations.

"No, I think it is enough."

"For real? Did you understand everything of what he said?" Sakamoto was surprised of how much info I was able to get in short time.

"What? It is not that hard to get once you pay attention on the key points. It was just like hearing Inui-sensei's lessons." It was the best way to compare it with a real teacher.

"Huh?..." Sakamoto was lost in thought.

"Are you serious? You never pay attention at class?"

"He doesn't." Takamaki commented about his short attention span.

"Shut up! How would you know that?" He replied while being upset at her.

"Anyways, tomorrow we are going to talk more about this after school. Make sure you have enough rest when we need to go back there." Makoto told me when we need to be ready for the next time we have to go to that Palace. "I almost forgot, we need your ID if there any other plans during for our activities."

"Sure, there is my number." I exchange mine with everyone's IDs if they needed to talk with me for an emergency.

"All right seems everythin' is set up. It is almost late so better catch my train as soon as possible." Sakamoto was in hurry to find his corresponding station.

"Yeah, me too." Takamaki also commented about it.

"Same" Kitagawa wasn't in haste by his expression.

"Well see you tomorrow everyone!" Kurusu said goodbye to the others while taking separate ways.

I went to where my motorcycle; good thing the Metaverse moves to a different time frame than the real world or I almost got a traffic ticket by waiting for too long. That was a hell of a day.

I couldn't believe I experienced another world, and I became friends with the Phantom Thieves. Goro would now arrest me for sure if he discovers I was one of them, talking about complicated friendships.

Being the only person becoming an adult must be huge responsibility because of my perspective and opinions in life are rather sour. The looked really optimistic despite of risking their lives to fight corrupted adults. To be honest, I still do not share such idealistic thoughts; because there are so many things that we can't control even if we want to make things for better. The one thing that drove me to cooperate with them is how rotten this world is. I hated how people were okay to being conformist while others take advantage of innocents. I wouldn't care about justice or defeating criminals, I wanted to fight the life itself. I didn't like how everything was being shape; it would be me against this world.

I was no longer alone; they taught me to defy society ideals. Thinking just walk away was the best solution because one has to deal of how life works. It wasn't true, life doesn't work like that but people accepted the idea of being happy for no interfering in other's business. Every person can affect others even indirectly. Goro was right; I can't do things by myself. I have to rely on others if I want to succeed, but I won't just depend on others to do my own work.

From the moment I became a Phantom Thief, I finally made the first step to growth and mature. So many things I still don't understand from that world, but I was sure that with my own power I will challenge life itself and its nature to seek my place. I'm a criminal, but I'm human above all.


	5. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day as a Phantom Thief, what else awaits for our heroes further in the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long after the last chapter. Personal issues aside, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer:Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"Oh crap" I was still feeling pain from my injuries at the Palace. I had to take another free night; it would be impossible to explain Lala-chan about all that Metaverse mumbo-jumbo. That was definitely my worst week. Two straight nights without going to work and I wasn't sure how many more would be if we don't steal the Treasure before the appointed day. From what Morgana explained me: We only had to secure the Treasure. In other words, I only need one more night before going back to work. How annoying.

Tomorrow we would reunite again to talk about our current predicament. "We..?" I shouldn't get too attached to them for the moment. I wasn't sure if they were going to survive with me on the group. It is already bad that I did something stupid for my first time on that world. There's no turning back, I had to test my luck if we can succeed despite of my odds.

 **Ryuji** : Hey Katsuo-san! Did you get your train at time? I didn't see you walking to any station after we departed.

 **Katsuo** : I don't need it.

 **Ryuji** : Why not?

 **Katsuo** : Because I have a motorcycle.

 **Ryuji** : That's so cool! When did you get one?

 **Ann** : Did you start this chat only talk about bikes?

 **Katsuo** : It was him who started this topic.

 **Ryuji** : I was just curious.

 **Katsuo** : Just to satisfy your curiosity Sakamoto: I got my license during my second year, but I got the bike until the end of my last year.

 **Ryuji** : Why that long to get the bike?

 **Katsuo** : I wanted a better bike, scooters are so boring.

 **Ryuji** : What kind of bike you have?

 **Ann** : Would you stop talking about bikes already? You could do it in your own chat without us here.

 **Ryuji** : I just wanted to know him better as new member of the group.

 **Katsuo** : Takamaki is right; you only send me messages for more important matters on group chat.

 **Ryuji** : You too? You didn't object to answer my questions!

 **Katsuo** : I was hoping you would stop asking me, looks like I was wrong.

 **Ryuji** : Dude! That is too blunt to say someone!

 **Katsuo** : So?

 **Makoto** : Alright enough you two. We should talk about important matters tomorrow as we agreed.

Like always, she to had the last word in any conversation since we were kids. It would be really difficult to deal with her from now on. Then again, it wasn't the time to talk about trivial stuff until we dealt Kaneshiro. It was better to get some rest and being ready of what was awaiting for us in that bizarre place.

It was already late at Shibuya from the next day; they were already waiting for me on what we had to do before heading to the palace. I arrived late because I had to leave my bike at home. I'm sure that after my first time experience in the Metaverse really made a number on me. Using the trains wouldn't be a bad idea because it saved me the problems for parking and some traffic accidents. There was one thing I wanted to say before doing anything else.

"Hey, before heading there, I want to address one thing."

"What is it?" Takamaki asked.

"Who chose this place as our hideout? I got the feeling somebody will discover our activities sooner or later because we are being exposed." I was really unamused of how ridicule was this place. Everyone stared at Sakamoto.

"Why is everyone looking at me? You all agreed about this place too." He really felt attacked from everyone's blame shift.

"In any case: Yusuke, do you still have that notebook which Kaneshiro left behind?" Makoto had something in mind.

"Yes, there you go." Kitagawa handed over a notebook from his pocket to her.

"The pages afterward have been torn out as well. Could be a code from sort?" Makoto was examining that notebook carefully.

"If we're not gonna figure this shit out now, we should just go back to the palace, yeah?" Sakamoto was being straightforward about infiltrating right away.

"Considering Kaneshiro's reaction, the last elevator should lead us to the innermost part of the bank." Morgana was deducing about our next move. "If so, it'll be the most secure area as well. Let's make sure we're ready for whatever awaits!"

"He can run or hide all he wants, because I will catch him before he gets the chance." I was really pumped for what awaits us in that place.

"Before going, I have one simple rule for Katsuo he needs to follow if he wants to accompany us there." Kurusu had a word with me, he sounded serious.

"What is it?"

"Promise us not to chase him again; we are only going to steal his treasure without risking a chance of causing him a Mental Shutdown." He sounded dead-serious.

"Mental Shutdown, is that even possible?" I didn't know if that would cause him like those incidents from the previous months.

"That is something we are not so sure, but we can't afford it to risk our chance to prove our justice as long we keep following the steps." Morgana explained me about the what-if scenario.

"Fine, I will only follow you guys, no promises if he tries something that would risk your lives otherwise." I had to promise it, even if I didn't want to.

Kurusu took out his phone and started to use the Metaverse app to tele transport at his Palace. It always gave me the chills no matter how many times we were using it. "Starting Navigation" We arrived to the bank.

"Alright, I think is a good time to choose a codename for you." Morgana was expecting this for me.

"Great, I was waiting for this." I really was.

"What? How did you know about the codename?" Makoto asked me with surprise.

"Isn't obvious? All movies and books about thieves always have some sort of alias for their characters. Also I heard you and Kurusu being called Queen and Joker respectively."

"Man, he nailed as Queen about these codenames." Sakamoto was surprised as well.

"Well, we don't have all day talking, better chose my codename now." I was really excited.

"Mhh, what about Oni?" Sakamoto just pulled the simplest one.

"Nope, too obvious because this mask."

"What about Jester? Your clothes look like one." Takamaki tried to put more thought.

"Sorry, but can you be a little more creative? Jester sounds way too similar to Joker, so I rather chose myself."

"So which name you want to be called?" Makoto asked me about my option.

"Mhh….Faust"

"What?" Sakamoto looked confused.

"Faust, it means 'Lucky' in Latin and 'Fist' in old German."

"Why that name?" Makoto didn't get my reason of why.

"I like to play with the irony like theater; I'm always being considered an unlucky person. With this power, I will bring glory to my allies and ruin to my enemies." Sounded childish but that is how I felt.

"That is really elaborated." Sakamoto wasn't sure about my codename.

"Do you have a problem?" I stared that clueless blond-guy, hopefully not to scare him too much.

"I think it is fine, you really looked like an acknowledged person." Kitagawa was agreeing with my code name without problem.

"Say the guy who was agreed being called 'Aburage' as the first option." Sakamoto was looking upset.

"It was your suggestion." Takamaki intervened.

"Ok that is enough! Just tell me your names and let's move on because we are already wasting time." I really lost my patience discussing about this.

"Sorry, their names are: Morgana is Mona, Ryuji is Skull, Ann is Panther, and Yusuke is Fox. You already know mine and Makoto's, so it should be enough." Kurusu, now Joker, told me everyone's names while getting into his now more confident attitude. He truly looked like a leader type.

"One more thing before going back: What happened to the front door?"

"Oh you mean 'Queen's Escape Route'? It was awesome! She really saved our asses." Skull was smiling about what Makoto; I mean Queen did to that door.

"Could you please not talk about it?" She in the other hand was more embarrassed about it.

"I can see that." I wasn't sure if to laugh or not of how she did, her Persona is bike so most likely she ramped into it.

Joker used the app to transport us to the last Safe Room we were when they fought Kaneshiro's guards. What a convenient method because I would hate to walk all over the bank again. Why this Palace had to be so complicated to move around?

We walked to the elevator after leaving the Safe Room right in front of us, which was too small for 6 people and cat. With a tight space like this no wonder why only 1 or two 2 shadows used this at the time. We just moved down to whatever the treasure is until we noted something from the windows.

"Hey, look." Mona appointed of what was below is from the elevator. It looked like a labyrinth.

"Wh-what the hell? Are these all vaults…!? How messed up is this guy!?" I couldn't be more than agree with Skull. He is sick.

"Are we supposed to check all these for the Treasure!?" Panther looked worried about doing too much work.

"Hold on, this distinct shape… Could it be…" Queen noted something odd about the shape of this place.

"What's the matter?" Fox looked curious.

"If my prediction is correct, we won't need to check every single of these small vaults." Queen had something on mind.

"For real!?" Panther was surprised.

"… That is, I hope. I'll explain why once I've confirmed my theory."

"I don't know what you have in mind, but I'm hoping you are right." I was really curious about her theory.

"I seriously hope so too…" Mona was agreed with me.

We went to the bottom, that place was absurd of how huge and cryptic is to move around the bank. If this Palace reflects the owner's desires and thoughts, I couldn't imagine how Kamoshida's or Madarame's looked like. Those guys were really narcissistic people from what Morgana told me along those lines of his crash-course. Is it possible for anyone having a Palace? I was wondering that if good people can even have one. I couldn't have one anyways because I didn't go to extremes and I awaked Hannibal not too long ago. It was weird pulling those stunts inside another reality, mostly being in ridiculous outfit.

When we reached the floor, everyone was intrigued of how huge this place was. Looked like nowhere to go despite of more vaults behind another. Something that caught my eye was a panel to dial numbers, I already guessed that must be a way to go move around here. Queen pulled out the notebook while Joker pressed the numbers, just as expected, the walls started to rotate giving us more opportunities to infiltrate and find the Treasure.

"Looks like there are more roads for us, too bad it isn't going to be that easy for the other walls." I commented about the complexity of this place.

"True, I don't see another panel so we need to keep moving and find another one." Joker was thinking of how much exploration we would need to get to the center.

"Even if we find more panels, the notebook is still incomplete, maybe we can find more pages the further we explore this place." Queen explained us of how we had to deal with this infiltration. That sounded annoying.

To make things simpler of how we did succeed on reaching the center of that place: we had to do a lot of complicated and tiresome task such as avoiding cameras while not letting the dogs to see us. The pages were scatter from each other inside big piggy banks. Seriously, who or what designed this place? Isn't already bad enough to avoid shadows, electric fences and being worn out of magic?

Before we were able to advance, another Shadow was guarding the panel right behind it. The bright side was if we defeat it, maybe we wouldn't have to keep going for more walls. I liked when things become easier after so much work. When Joker started the battle, A Defeated Avenger and two Chivalrous Fiends appeared from that guard. I took the front lines along Joker (as always he is fighting) with Panther and Skull on the team too.

"Alright then, bring it on you freaks!" I was eager to use Hannibal on those shadows, during the exploration Joker explained me the names and uses of the skills I had, I wondered how he knew about my skills but is good to know what I was capable of. "Hannibal, use Rakunda on the middle one!" While just holding my mask, Hannibal extended his arms while doing a malicious laugh at it, making the Defeated Avenger's defenses weaker.

One of the Chivalrous Fiends used Rampage on us: Joker and Skull dodged the attack, Panther only took 1 hit, but I got the worst with 3 hits. That really hurts.

"Let me help you with." Panther summoned Carmen, using Dia on me. That was a close one.

"Thanks Panther, one more or I would be almost out of commission." I was grateful she healed my wounds.

"Okey, let me deal with the big guys." Skull summoned Captain Kidd, being in position to attack it. "Go, Use Head-butt!" Cap used the back side of his ship to hit one of them; it was affected with Forget status. That should give us the advantage.

With no time to waste, Joker summoned a different Persona than Arsene to damage the other enemies. He summoned a skeleton with bullfighter outfit; it carried a capote and sword. His Persona used Mapsy on the group of shadows. The Forgetful Shadow suffered a lot of damage while its leader was knocked down. Things looked good for us.

"Here is Baton Pass, Skull!" Joker high-five Skull for a boost while changing places. It looked like a simple yet useful tactic; I wasn't able to do it through because it required synchronization from everyone else, Queen couldn't do it either.

Skull used Head-butt again on the other red shadow, it was affected as well. The Shadows were in disadvantage because of Joker's leading skills. He truly was the leader of this gang of misfits, I loved it.

The Defeated Avenger stood up and used Mazionga on everyone. Skull didn't suffer damage while Panther and I were hit with that attack; sadly Joker wasn't lucky and got knocked down by that. The Shadow used Assault Dive on him, but it failed miserably. I toke it back, he was too lucky despite his odds.

I summoned Hannibal to keep us ahead of the game. "I hope you like being bitten, Cornered Fang!" Hannibal launched himself doing a bite attack. It was critical! Hannibal used again on it to make even more damage.

Panther used medicine on the group; it didn't heal much but was better than nothing. "We can do it!" She shouted to us like a cheerleader.

"I got you covered, Rampage!" Skull attacked the Shadows, they weren't lucky punks with 3 full hit at their asses. They were at low health.

Joker stood up and with his Persona, delivered the _coup de grace_ on them with Mapsy. They never got a chance to avoid his attack.

"Phew, that really was fight." I was feeling satisfactory because we survived that; I would never commit the same mistake twice of fighting them alone.

"Don't get too confident, we are not even done with the Palace." Queen commented with a feeling of disdain towards me, what a killjoy.

"I know that, but let me enjoy the small victories!" Despite being part of the group, she still didn't like the idea of me being involved. She was in odds with me since we were infiltrating around. I wouldn't blame her for acting like that but I'm trying to put aside my differences with her while doing my work with them. "Speaking of victories, Joker can you give us the honor?" I moved way of the panel while he controlled. That panel was different from the others; it had arrows instead of numbers. Joker rotated the wall to both sides until it gave us the right pathway.

The bad news was ANOTHER FRIKING WALL. "Oh come on! Give me a break, another wall!?" I was so pissed because we weren't done yet.

"Calm down, we should go back to the Safe Room before continuing. Sounds good for you?" Joker tried to cheer me up, I nodded at him. We walked all the way back to the closest Safe Room. It was just next to the elevator, how convenient.

"How's everyone?" Joker asked everyone about our well-being.

"I can keep up with no problems." Fox replied while keeping his cool. (hehe, 'cool', sometimes I amazed myself)

"I should be fine." Mona replied too.

"No problem either." Queen was feeling alright.

"How is our progress?" Joker asked us again about the Palace.

"I can feel the Treasure nearby, so we are good." Mona sensed our job is almost done.

"There is one last wall. After that, we should already get the Treasure in no time." Queen explained about our chances.

"About that, I was wondering about Palaces in general." I shared my thought with everyone.

"Mhh, what is about?" Skull was curious about my question.

"Are Palaces always this complex to move around? Because I started to get some distaste about how complicated they are." I didn't like everything about that place.

"Sadly those are always like this, Kamoshida and Madarame weren't exactly a park-walk either." Mona told me with disappointment.

"I think I will hate Palaces from now on."

"Just wait until we get to Mementos, you definitely won't like that place too." Panther added about somewhere else too.

"Memen-what? You know what? I don't want to hear it." Whatever was that place, it was bad news. "So anyways, I think that would be it. Let's move on!"

"Hold on! You looked tired; you should go the back line. I will see who else will take your place in the mean while." Joker tried to stop me from continue fighting.

"What? I'm fine! I mean, I know most of those enemies around this area are stronger or even immune to Curse magic but I can keep going with physical skills or ailments." I wouldn't stop that easy until we reach the Treasure.

"Joker is right, we won't judge you if you can't continue. Remember this; if you reach your limit I will drag you out of battle. Do you understand it?" Queen looked dead-serious.

Queen not judging me? As if! Then again, I can't deny they are right about being careful on not overdoing my body. I still need more practice to control Hannibal; he is a bloodthirsty beast you know?

After a small break, we moved to the last area of that damn vault. We sneaked around every corner and wall while searching for the last panel. Something I noticed was every time Joker used a panel; we heard Kaneshiro's voice about trying to be successful and his sick obsession with money. I know my promise with Joker to not go after him, but I can't help myself from punishing him like a punching bag.

After a long trip to the panel and the last notebook page, everything looked good. "We are almost done, that wasn't as bad as I expected." Skull was feeling gleefully.

"Yeah, despite dog guards, electric fences, MacGuffins and other kind of dangers around here; yeah, everything looked good for us." I don't need to explain how I felt about the area.

"Why you have to be so pessimistic?" Queen commented. I didn't like her tone.

"Why you have to be so annoying?" I replied.

"You smart-ass comments don't help us. Could you stop already?"

"Why I would do that?"

"I'm getting tired to just listen to you. So please, would you shut up already?" The mood around area became tense of what Queen said, everyone was silent.

"Oh no, you want me to shut up. What can I do? Oh I know. I just need to leave you behind so I don't have to hear you. How about I do that, Miss Perfect?" She really got on my nerves.

"Alright everyone calm down already both." Joker intervened about our argument. "I know you two don't get along very well, that is way I never put you on the same team. We are a team, so don't try to get in each other's throats like Skull and Mona. If you don't stop arguing, I would ask you both to wait on the Safe Room until we get the Treasure." Despite being a calm person, Joker really sounded serious about this. I never expected him behave like that.

"Ok Joker, sorry" Queen apologized for such unlike behavior.

"Whatever you said, listening to you is better than dealing with her." I couldn't stop myself of doing those comments.

"That's it I'm going to…." Queen was really upset, but she interrupted herself for some reason. "Did you hear that?" She stood silent for a moment.

"Hear what?" I was confused for her sudden change of mood.

"….LOOK OUT!" Mona shouted while everyone spread out.

We got ambushed.

Queen and I were the only ones being surrounded by Shadows while everyone else got out of danger. More Shadows appeared to fight everyone else. That didn't look good for me and Queen being the only ones fighting two Jealous Lovers and two Battle Fiends. Without Joker, Panther or Mona to exploit their weaknesses, there wouldn't be a chance to defend ourselves that easily.

The Jealous Lovers used Psio on Queen, knocking her out. "Oh Shit" I was surprised how bad things turned on us, my damn luck. Before that Shadow tried to use Psio again on Queen, I had to stand in front of her to use myself as a shield to not let them exploit her weakness.

"What are you doing?" She looked surprised while lying on the floor.

"What it looks like I'm doing? Harvesting cabbages? Protecting you, idiot." I was annoying by the fact that I was just trying to save ourselves and she is bothered with that. Hannibal is stronger against Psy magic, but it still does too much damage including with the Battle Fiends attacks.

"Let my help you then." Queen got on her feet and summoned Johanna. "Diarama!" She healed me because of the too much damage I had to deal from the whole group of Shadows.

"Ok now I'm SO pissed with all of you, get the hell out of my sight you fuckers!" I summoned Hannibal to use Cornered Fang, not only I did a critical hit on one of the Jealous Lovers but also even stronger attack that usually is. Cornered Fang is stronger while being ambushed according to Joker. We never got the chance to use it because we never got ambushed before. That is pretty handy for bad situations.

One Shadow less, I killed another Jealous Lover with another critical attack. With another chance, I felt Hannibal so eager for some reason like he got another trick on his sleeve. "Show them true fear!" Hannibal extended one of his claws to not only cutting one of those Shadows with a swing, but also causing Fear status. That wasn't Evil Touch because he did some direct damage on it.

The other Shadow tried to counter attack be he missed us. "Let's finish this already, Vajra Blast!" She used a multi-target attack, she was able to knock them out despite they are stronger against physical attacks. It was our chance. With no time to waste, we unleashed an All-Out Attack on the defenseless Shadows.

"Fists of Justice!" She shouted on the hammiest way, justice indeed has prevailed. All those Shadows were annihilated.

"*pant* *pant* I think I'm not going to pissed you from now on. I have to admit, you really are good at fighting than I could expected." I complimented Queen despite I don't like her attitude.

"Thanks, I guess?" She sounded confused and oddly pleased of what I said. She gave me small smile.

"Is everyone alright?" Fox asked us after he and the other teammates were done with the other Shadows.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, Fox." I replied to him, I kind of felt even more worn out than before. "Although, mind if you can tell me what kind of skill Hannibal used? It wasn't Evil Touch or Cornered Fang." I looked at Joker to tell me about my new skill.

"Mhhh, you used Terror Claw. It's a physical skill that has medium chances to inflict Fear status." He told me with detail, but he wasn't done. "Not only that, but you have another skill."

"Wait, another skill I wasn't aware of?" It took me for surprised of having TWO new skills, but I didn't think Hannibal could use it.

"It is a passive skill, Adverse Resolve." He gave me the name of the second skill. "It increases your chances of landing critical attacks while being ambushed, just like Skull."

"Skull has it too?"

"Well, more like I had it. I ditched it long time ago because we were trying to avoid being ambushed for so long. You got lucky on this dude!" He sounded happy of my new skills.

"Huh, Really? I don't feel lucky, but that explains why I made critical attacks on them without failing." Man, two new skills that saved mine and Queen's lives from that unexpected battle. "Whatever the case, let's finish with this Palace already. I will take the sidelines for now." I wasn't afraid of taking the backup team that time. I decided to take their advice of taking a break if I don't feel good.

Joker used the panel to put the last code, we felt something moving outside. Kaneshiro's voice sounded for one las time, with a prideful tone. He sounded like he was untouchable because of having enough money to being recognized. Who says money can buy happiness? That fatso was certainly afraid. What a miserable man.

"Let's go back everyone." Joker gave us the order to move on outside. When we reached the walls, the pathway opened just with only an elevator. Our job was done. We used the elevator to reach the vault's interior.

"We found it. It's right here…" Mona appointed to that glowing thing.

"I don't see anything." Queen looked confused.

"You are looking at it." Mona corrected us about it.

"This thing is the Treasure? I was expecting something like a real object." I felt confused too because that thing is what we were looking for.

"From here on we're gonna need this callin' card thing." Skull commented about the something I didn't know what he refers at.

"Calling card? Hey Mona, you forgot to explain me something!"

"A calling card… I see… Making the target believe that the Treasure is in danger will cause it to materialize." Queen was able to catch it on pretty quickly. "That's quite a bold trick."

"Oooh, now I get it. That makes sense for thieves. I guess?" I really was able to understand that.

"Huh? They understood?" Panther was kind of surprised of how pretty quickly Queen and I figured it out the trick. Mostly her, I was thinking for more realistic situations on fictional thieves.

"Joker, we'll defer to you regarding its timing." Fox commented about Joker's next choice for the calling card.

"Ok guys, let's get ready for the heist!" Mona told us to be ready for the big day. We moved to the main entrance to leave the Palace once for all.

"Now returning to the real world from Kaneshiro's Palace. Thank you for your hard work."

After a long day of working at the infiltration, the only thing left was waiting for Joker's order to send the calling card to Kaneshiro. I never felt so accomplished, but is still far from done. From what Morgana explained me, those rulers won't let anyone take their Treasures without a fight. If that means punching Kaneshiro in the face, I would be so happy to make the honors.

Is all or nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal new skills:  
> Terror Claw  
> Adverse Resolve


	6. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Treasure secured, the only step left is the calling card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

**Ryuji** : When're we gonna send the calling card? We should hurry it up.

 **Ann** : I have to agree, the earlier the better in my book.

 **Yusuke** : There in no assurance he will keep his promise, after all.

 **Yusuke** : What are your thoughts on the matter, Makoto?

 **Makoto** : Honestly, I can't wait to send it.

 **Makoto** : I want to put an end to his nasty crimes as soon as possible.

 **Katsuo** : Ditto, I want to make him cry already.

 **Akira** : I agree.

 **Ryuji** : Damn, I gotta step up my game. You guys are super passionate.

 **Ann** : We'll be ready to go whenever you are!

I was lying on my bed checking my messages while resting after a long day of thievery activities. For some reason, I felt the weight of my shoulders stopped being heavy. I didn't why I was being so calm despite we weren't done with Kaneshiro. We should be done planning with the calling card for the next day. The good news was we wouldn't go back to there until the heist. I could finally stretch my limbs and relax for a whole day. After a day of fighting Shadows, I was thinking if I should go back training kick-boxing at Proteins Lover. I needed to stay on shape for any future Palaces.

You know? If they were working as Phantom Thieves since April, that means they got a lot of money from their previous heists. I always said that there is no such thing as easy money in life. Working with them should be high-risk/ high-reward thing. I was wondering if only sticking with them for the money. I shouldn't sound greedy but is not a bad goal to achieve. Punching Kaneshiro in the whole face would be bonus.

Makoto, I still don't like her attitude but she is far from being a bad person. I should admit that she could be a better influence for all those kids than me. Being just and being righteous are two totally different things between my mindset and hers. I was more afraid if we should work together despite our problematic arguments like earlier. I mean, Sakamoto and Morgana are always like that, but because they still immature so it is never a problem for them. Adults discussing can be a whole different matter. Makoto was mature for her age. Granted, she lives with her older sister after their dad passed away and being the school's perfect example sounds a lot of pressure. She still doesn't know how rough real world works after graduating from high school.

 **Lala-chan** : Darling, how are you doing? You didn't come to work lately. Is everything alright?

Oh crap, I knew she would be worried after not going to work after 3 nights.

 **Katsuo** : Sorry Lala-chan, I got caught up with some important issues. Don't worry, I will come back sooner. I promise it.

 **Lala-chan** : It is good to hear it. I know you are having a stressful week. Your health is more important than anybody else.

 **Katsuo** : What about Ohya-san?

 **Lala-chan** : She is a grown-up woman, which is different.

 **Katsuo** : True I guess, thank you for worrying about me.

 **Lala-chan** : Not problem, take care my dear boy.

From all people, I was expecting Lala-chan would be the one being worried about my well-being. Japan's suicidal rate is pretty high due to stress and other factors. I got the feeling if nobody would notice if I was gone. Not in the sense of death, but more like if whatever I do in this life should be worth it at the end. I wasn't sure if my parents would care either. Good thing I didn't go to extremes because I have friends at Shinjuku: Lala-chan, Ohya-san, and Mifune-san. I wonder why I didn't have more friends of my age like Goro or Souta were during my childhood.

I did rest for tomorrow's plans.

Right on Shibuya, in our 'non-suspiciously useless hideout' we reunited for our next move.

"All that's left is the calling card, right? We should send it out at once." Makoto was the first to speak about it.

"I would agree, but it will not be easy task this time." Kitagawa did sound concerned for some reason.

"Why everyone is with the long faces?" I was curious of the sad mood.

"Because nobody actually knows him…" Takamaki was in the same mood.

"There's so goddamn much I wanna write on the calling card too…" Sakamoto wasn't in his best, not even for his loud tone.

We were standing there while looking to rain outside of Shibuya. I heard the weather affects people's mood but that was downright depressing seeing everybody like that on an important day. After 7 minutes of doing nothing, Kurusu finally gave us the order to send the calling card to Kaneshiro.

"I guess we should send out the calling card." Sakamoto mood still didn't improved.

"Now the question is, how do we deliver the calling card to him?" Kitagawa was wondering to deal with this issue.

"Yeah, we don't know where he lives." Takamaki wasn't sure about it either.

"Hm? Why not use the same method as before?" Makoto was doing a suggestion. I didn't like what she meant for it.

"Huh? Are you being serious? I don't want to be the bad news messenger but of what you did wasn't your smartest move you would come up with." I was concerned that she would risk her life again.

"You will see of what I mean. For now, everyone should go back to home. Leave it to me with this." Makoto sounded so confident about her idea. I got the feeling that would involve physical activity. After everyone was dismissed, Makoto stopped only Ryuji and me for something.

"Mhh, what do you want us here, Makoto?" Sakamoto asked her about of what she was planning.

"I needed you two for calling card." Makoto replied.

"That is obvious, but why you need me for this too?" I was asking because I doubt Sakamoto would need me to write it unless he needed grammatical corrections.

"We are going to decorate all Shibuya with poster and cards about Kaneshiro, even put it on some cars." Sakamoto and I were shocked of what she was planning to do. "Besides of the crafting supplies, we need cloths to go around without drawing attention."

"Oh, I see. So we are going to make our prey leave its nest. Not bad." I was being impressed for her idea.

"But that means a lot of exercise for us. I don't like it." Sakamoto complained for what we were going to do.

"It can't be that bad, have you ever tried something like cleaning parks or streets during a school trip?"

"Why we would do cleaning during a school trip?" Sakamoto sounded displeased.

"Never mind, you guys got it easy than us back then." I couldn't believe that those kids were becoming slackers for each school year.

"Katsuo, bring the supplies from the bookstore at Central Street. Ryuji, could you bring us some cloths? It doesn't matter if they are old, we can't let anyone seeing us." Makoto sounded bossy as always. At least I got the easy job before putting the posters. Before Ryuji and I went to our separate ways, Makoto stopped me once more time. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Mhhh? What is it now?" I wasn't happy of why she called me for.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me well. I wanted to say sorry for prejudging you on everything before." She sounded honest.

"Please stop it. You know is both our fault. I was the one being rude with you before. It's just…I was being worried that you would do some horrible mistakes. It is not really easy for me to carry all the responsibility on everybody which they are risking their lives."

"It's not your responsibility either. I know that we are having our differences, but we need to work together if we want to make Kaneshiro confess his crimes." She sounded determined; I was able to see fire on her vivid crimson eyes.

"You already know I don't care about your so called 'Justice' like everyone else. Although, it made me furious of seeing defenseless people being treated like trash by corrupted authorities and miserable criminals. You know that I never liked to be called one, but now I hate even more when someone compares me like one of them."

"Like the dragon." Makoto said it to herself.

"Did you day something? Well in any case, we are now part of the same team. Not only that but also we are the most mature members. We should lead the example of dealing with this kind of stuff; both of us took the first step. You did it by taking the initiative for yourself and awakening your Persona were the first step to fully mature as a person."

"What was your first step then?" Makoto sounded curious about my little lesson in life.

"Acceptance" I was feeling proud of now we were becoming better people. "We are still going to keep growing from now on. Don't you think so?"

"I agree, let's help each other with all our strength and spirit."

After a long civilized conversation, Makoto and I started to work on the posters and cards while Sakamoto brought us the cloths and wrote the message for the calling cards. We got separated to cover terrain faster. It was relaxing doing those kinds of activities, with the exception that I had to hear Sakamoto whining all the damn time until he gave me a headache. We kept working until 8:32 pm. That should be enough for the calling card. We left Shibuya while being unnoticed by anyone.

June 23th, that day was the big day. The Kaneshiro's Palace Heist.

Right on the afternoon, Shibuya felt pretty heated with people being curious and excited of what the Phantom Thieves are going to do. I wished to see the fatso's reaction to the calling card. We were standing on the usual spot.

"The calling card's been posted all over Shibuya…" Morgana commented about our well done job.

"A good idea, no? Given the theatrical nature of this one, Kaneshiro must surely have been contracted about it." Makoto looked angry for some reason.

"You truly are the brains of this Phantom Thieves operation! Ryuji, you should follow her example!" Morgana stared to Sakamoto with a sassy tone.

"Y'know I'm the one who went postin' it everywhere, right?" Sakamoto was mad of how he felt underappreciate.

"Also the one complaining all the damn time, I already heard you like the first 20 times. Would you cut it out please? I did more work than you anyways." I was getting tired of keep hearing him like that.

"Come now, we don't have the time for idle chitchat. Let us get moving." With determination coming out of Makoto's mouth, we felt so pumped up for what is coming to him.

"We're going up against a truly horrible criminal this time." Takamaki was feeling ready too.

"That dick ain't gonna stop us now that we got our new members! Makoto! Katsuo! You remember how all this works?" Sakamoto was doing a quick reminder for how the calling card works.

"Once we steal the Treasure, the Palace will crumble and the Palace ruler's heart will change." Makoto gave a brief summary to us.

"And if the ruler tries to stop us from stealing his Treasure, we give him a good old beat down. Regardless of the outcome; our main priority is the Treasure and nothing else." I was finally able to understand how it works.

"Wow, you two got that quick! I think Ryuji's still struggling to comprehend it all." Sure, keep bashing on Sakamoto, Morgana.

"Evil adults are nothing more than garbage, I am not better… I will resolve this, I swear it!" Makoto was on the mood.

"Sounds like you're fired up!" Morgana commented about our mood of the moment.

"We don't sound, We ARE fired up! Enough of this! Kurusu is your call now!" With no time to waste, I was waiting for our leader's orders.

"Are you ready? IT'S SHOW TIME!" After his command, we got transported to the Metaverse.

We moved directly to the elevator where the Treasure was located. After reaching our destination, the glowing thing wasn't anywhere else. Worse, Kaneshiro was already there with his goons too. Behind him was a huge safe, most likely keeping the Treasure away from us.

"Greetings, Welcome to my private city bank." He was mocking us while his goons were getting closer to him. "I'm surprised you made it here alive. It seems you are quite lucky."

"Lucky? Don't be ridiculous." Queen replied to him with disdain.

"Luck never should be an important factor in life, I doubt someone like you without true skills could understand it." I was looking at him, with nothing but pure hatred.

"We're gonna change your heart and make you confess everything you've done." Skull was getting ready to kick his ass. "That'll save all those people who're suffereing 'cause of your shitty actions. Even the police're strugglin' to deal with you, so this'll make the public believe in us too!" Now you were getting too cocky, Skull.

"Those in power work the ones below them to the bone for money. Such is the hierarchy of the world." Kaneshiro tried to lecture us about Darwinism, somebody give me a break already. "Just accept your fate as a source of my wealth!"

"We'll never agree to that!" Well said, Fox.

"And hierarchy? You have to be out of your mind." Even Panther knew that whatever he said is BS.

"All of that was forced on me too, you know!? I went through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it's my turn to on everyone else and finally have my revenge on the people who threw me like trash, such as the Fujin Clan!" So Kaneshiro compared himself with a cockroach, I wasn't surprised though.

"Excuses, excuses… Do you think you could ever have the balls to gather power all by yourself? Don't make me laugh!" I was really annoyed of his voice.

"Still! Don't you think you're getting back at the wrong people?" Panther got a point.

"What a pitiful man." Amen, Queen.

"It doesn't matter whether you're clean or dirty! Only the clever come out on top! The strong and the smart devour the weak. That is the natural order of things. You damn brats who think you know the world through the shit you read online will make perfect prey." Kaneshiro was getting pissed.

"Wow, have you ever heard yourself saying all that? I wasn't hoping to hear someone saying so many contradictions in just span of 3 seconds. What do you think, Queen?" I was looking at her for a quick answer.

"Hmph. He is utterly hopeless." She nodded to me.

"It's always the fools who get tricked! Fools who have to pay for their foolishness. And if those fools don't learn well they have to suck it up and stay as plain stupid fools!" Somebody should tell me it wasn't true what Kaneshiro said.

"Will you just shut it already!?" Skull was feeling annoying too.

"Yeah, seriously man! Foolish this, foolish that. Somebody throw him a dictionary already!" Hearing him just gave me a migraine.

"I guess there's not much point saying to you fools!" Gaaaaaaahg, I was starting to hate that word coming from him. "This is where my gracious lecture ends. Now then, I hope you're ready to work as slaves here for the rest of your lives."

"That's outrageous!" Fox was annoyed too.

"*snicker* I'm gonna swarm all over you… and squeeze out every last yen!" After mocking us with his stupid ass monologue, he stopped moving for some reason. Everyone even his goons looked afraid of him. From a gruesome transformation, he grew a pair of wings and some huge red eyes. How fitting, he just became a fly. "I can take care of myself. Wassup yo!? Now come get some!" Not only his voice changed, he became from annoying to repulsive.

"You filthy fly on dirty money… Get the hell out of my face!" Queen reached her limit, she was utterly mad with him. She even summoned Johanna before we could even start fighting him!

"Gyahahaha! Aight, here we go, yeh pieces of shit!" He was ready to fight, and so we.

We were surrounding him, forming like a half circle with him on the center.

"Hehehehe! Bein' young is such a crime! They're naïve, they're reckless, and top of that, they don't even realize how stupid they are." He was really bad at judging others. "Now I couldn't just sit back and not cash in on those idiots, right?"

We were preparing to knock the lights out of him. "Get'em, Joker! This moneygrubber's getting a one-way ticket to redemption" Not the most glamorous things Mona could ever say, but anything was better than hearing Kaneshiro again with his pretentions lectures.

"You are mine!" Joker summoned a different Persona, Flauros, to use Giant Slice on him.

"I would like to punch you on the face, but I want to start with some warm-up. Rakunda!" Hannibal debilitated Kaneshiro's defenses.

"Goemon, strike!" Fox use Giant Slice on him.

"Rakukaja!" Queen summoned her Persona, increasing Joker's defenses.

Kaneshiro tried to use Eiga on Joker; it did some moderate damage on him. "Eat this!" He just punched Queen, what a prick.

"Yo Faust! Here is some boost!" Skull used Tarakukaja on me, the more power the better I punch him harder.

"Matador!" Joker used Sukukaja on Queen, we couldn't let her get receive damage or miss attacks.

"Hannibal, make him bleed!" With one swing, my Persona used Terror Claw with his sharp claws to deal damage on him, not Fear status though.

"Ahahaha! Yeh're just gonna keep goin' at this to the bitter end, huh? No more games then. I ain't gonna forgive yeh punks for this." He sounded confident, but that really didn't matter to us.

"That's our line! You had better be prepared!" Queen was getting ready for some more old fisticuffs on him.

"Oh what an intimidating line you have. Like hell you would ever scare me with that, jackass!" I felt really confident of how weak he is in that form.

Kaneshiro started to use Evil Touch on me, it really affected me.

"Afraid? I don't know wh-what are you t-talking about?" I was feeling vulnerable, that fuck was using my own tricks! Kaneshiro started to spam it again but in Mona this time.

"Somebody help me." That poor cat was shaken, incapable of moving by his own.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Panther used a paper-fang to get me back on my own senses.

"Eat this!" Skull used Assault Dive on him, which looked really painful.

Kaneshiro spammed Maeiga twice; everyone except me suffered massive damage.

"HA! You made me jack shit with that!" Hannibal was totally immune to Curse attacks, I was lucky on that one.

"Let me help you." Queen cured Fear on Mona, it was necessary for us.

"Zorro!" Mona used Media on everyone, what a life saver.

"Shiisaa!" Joker used Double Fang on Kaneshiro, he wasn't a lucky punk.

"Ngh… Aaagh…" Kaneshiro fell on his knees, leaving him vulnerable,

"Keep at it, everyone! Corner him!" With that order Mona gave use, every single one of use pointed at him with our guns. Things didn't look good for him.

"D-Dammit…! Yeh goddamn punks…!" Kaneshiro's voice sounded weaker.

"Show no mercy! Let's finish him!" Mona shouted at me.

"It would be my pleasure! Kaneshiro! Get Over Here!" With my chain and hook I threw at him by the legs, dragging him on the floor to me. Despite of his shape, he wasn't that heavy as I would imagine it. After lifting him with the chains, I hold him upside-down like a goddamn fish. "Look what I caught! Hey, Queen! I think we should soften some meat, don't you think?"

"I'm on it!" without hesitation, Queen started to throw hooks, uppercuts, jabs and kicks at him like a punching bag. She was an outright beast with him, even I was afraid of her. After a brutal beat down from our fearsome advisor, Queen kicked him with such magnitude that he was launched towards the safe, being even more cornered than before.

"Tch… The hell? Yeh punks're stronger than you look… Looks like I gotta bring out my big guns…!" He was desperate.

"You're all buzz and no bite!" Mona was confident after showing him who is the boss now.

"Why you just don't give up already? I'm getting tired of looking at your face!" I was feeling eager to bring him more pain.

"Hehehe… We'll see about that… Time to roll out…!" I didn't like his tone. "Here he is…My guardian robot!"

Ummm, what?

He flew towards the open safe, the wall started to change. Just behind the wall, and Holy Shit! That was the biggest piggy bank I could ever see in my whole life.

"Gyahahahahahaha! Yeh ready to die!?" He laughed maniacally at us through the speakers.

"A pig!?" Mona was shocked as well like everyone else.

"It ain't a pig, yo! This is my Palace's swine-model defensive mechanoid, Piggytron!" Is this guy being serious? Somebody give me a goddamn break already!?

"Whatever that thing is, I hope everyone likes pork-chops because I will TEAR THAT THING APART!" I was getting obnoxious of how things escalated from bad to stupid.

"Goin' against me's a real bad crime, yeh know? It's time for yeh all to go to hell!" He was being ridicule serious.

"Dammit…! I didn't expect he'd have something like this up his sleeve! Joker! Have us regroup if you think we're at a disadvantage! We need to take down that giant robot, but we'll be in trouble if it attacks us when we're weakened!" Mona warned our leader about this unexpected turn on battle.

Piggytron launched itself up to the air, causing a ground pound move that shaken the earth. Everyone dodged, but it was too dangerous to get nearby. If it wasn't enough, that robot used Gatling guns to shoot wild on us.

"Take cover!" Joker shouted at everyone, we got behind of some walls that belonged to the safe.

"Rats! How the hell are we going to stop that thing? It got an arsenal!" I asked to anybody if they could come up with a plan.

"Mhh, I got it!" Queen had another idea; anything she got would be a good plan. "Joker, Fox, Skull, and Faust: You four go to distract it from the front. Panther, Mona and I are going to use magic from behind. Don't let it get you hurt." Her plan sounded good enough.

We got divided into two groups, while the males were going to distract it with physical attacks; the girls and Mona were going to cause even more damage to it from behind. Everyone was into positions.

"Rising Slash!" Fox used Goemon to cause heavy damage on it, it barely got scratched.

"Here! Tarakukaja!" Skull boosted Joker's attacks.

"Don't leave me out of the party. How about this trick? " I used Rakunda once more to make that robot weaker to anything, perfect for surprise attacks.

"On my mark!" Queen raised her right hand, waiting for them to throw magic at them. "GO!" They launched fire, wind and nuclear attacks on the Piggytron with all their might. Joker used Swift Strike with Matador, causing a lot of damage from all angles.

"Yeh punks're really pissin' me off! Yeh called my Piggytron a pig earlier, right? Were yeh talkin' about me too when you said that? If you were… Imma tear yeh all to shreads! Go, Piggytron! Super VIP Fooorm!" The giant robot changed into a metallic sphere, with Kanehiro rolling it.

What the hell? First a fly, then a pig and now is he a dung beetle? How many insignificant animals can be this guy? Despite of that ridiculous tactic, he slowly gained momentum to ramp over everyone. We kept attacking like before, but he was gaining speed per each second. Things didn't look good for us.

"It's coming!" After of so much speed, Mona shouted on everyone to avoid that thing. We didn't have enough time to react.

"Oh no, you don't!" I summoned Hannibal; he was trying to stop the robot by holding it with his claws while that thing was still rolling. The synergy was way stronger for me. "Skull, lend me a hand on this!" I couldn't contain it all by myself.

"I'm here! Captain Kidd!" He used his Persona as well to stop that robot, giving our teammates enough time to move away of its trajectory. Both of us almost reached our limits.

"Move out of the way!" Queen used Johanna to travel across the room. I caught her and mounted her Persona from the back while Panther used her whip to drag Skull out of the way too. We both survived the attack.

"How's this!? Can't even speak 'cause of how scary my Piggtron is, huh? Gyahahahaha!" He really enjoyed this, that sadistic meat-ball. He released gas fear from… the rear while launching missiles. Everybody took cover again.

"Ok anyone has another plan? Now I'm getting anxious." I was feeling tired of how things became complicated.

Kaneshiro entered into VIP form again, I hated when that asshole spams the same attacks.

"Hm!? Is that bastard going to rush us again!? Wait a second… We can attack Kaneshiro directly right now. Shouldn't we be able to stop the rush then? Perhaps we can drop him on it!" Mona noticed a fatal flaw on his attack.

"Nice thinking Mona!" Panther complimented Mona, he got blushed from it.

"Everyone! Same plan as before!" Joker commanded us to the same positions, this time focusing on both the robot and its pilot. Everybody unleashed more attacks from all direction once again. That was too much for that fly-brain that fell and lost control of the robot, it ramped on him. He returned to pilot it again.

"Dammit… How dare yeh hurt my Piggytron so much…! My Piggytron's gonna lose…? No, that's impossible!" He was losing his mind.

"Accept reality, you stupid buffoon. You can't win!" I warned him will being on guard.

"It's already been decided… You are going down." Queen had no holdbacks.

The guy started VIP form again; I was getting more annoyed of how he can't stop doing that.

"Hm!? Is that bastard going to rush us again!? What do we do? Should we try distracting Kaneshiro again?" Mona was asking to Joker.

"Another way" Joker replied.

"As you know, Kaneshiro is a money monger. Tossing an expensive item his way might draw his attention and serve as a distraction…! Let's give it a try, Joker! It's your call what item we throw!" Morgana came up with one last plan.

Using an item to make him vulnerable was certainly the best option for us; I got in my pocket some Physical Ointment.

"Hey Joker! I have this! It should be foolproof." I showed him the item. He looked gave me the thumbs up.

"Toss it out now!" I did what Joker told to do, right in front of it. I was aiming at it with my sawed-off shotgun for precaution.

"Hm…? What is that!? It's got the shine of somethin' pricey! Go collect it, Piggytron! R-Right away!" He stopped using the VIP form and sucked the valuable item like a vacuum cleaner. "Wh-Whoooaaa! Th-This'll make us a fortune! Damn good find, yo!" He was really enjoying with that item, freak.

"We don't need to worry about getting rushed now! Nice work, Faust!" Mona looked happy for plan's outcome.

"Thank me later. Now, TIME TO BRING THE NOISE!" I was getting ready to start with the All-Out Attack.

We unleashed a barrage of strikes from all places, that thing started to get even more tarnished and worse. Now with a lot of damage, the robot exploded, making it totally wasted.

"Noooooooooooooooooo….." Kaneshiro was defeated. I could sense his misery from his expression.

"Mark my words, fool. We came, we saw, and definitely we kicked your ass."


	7. New Changes, Same Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kaneshiro defeated, the only thing left is take the Treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been rough for me this couple of days, I kept writing but I'm still unsure if people really liked this or not. Even if is not the best story I will keep doing until I finish it. Thanks for some of the readers that at least discovered this work.
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"Where do you think are you going? You have no way to run now." I was moving towards Kaneshiro when he fell to the floor after coming out of his robot; giant gold bars came out too. "What is the matter? Are you afraid of me now?"

"Please! I beg mercy!" Kaneshiro sound really agitated from an expected reaction as he knew what kind of person I was.

"Now begging for forgiveness? What happened to the other people you blackmailed while they begged the same thing to you? Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" I summoned Hannibal while he was doing a horrified expression; I really enjoyed every second of that. Hannibal started to grab Kaneshiro from the neck with his sharp claws while lifting him into the air, starting to choke him.

"Hey! What do you think are you doing with him?" Queen sounded surprised like everyone on the room.

"Can't you see? I'm finishing the job." I replied to her while looking at that insignificant being.

"He already learned his lesson! We don't need to do more damage to him!" Panther was protesting about my actions.

"He didn't get enough from me."

"Stop already, you promised us not going after him!" Queen was feeling angry because of my actions.

"I promised you that I would not chase him unless he does something that would put everyone's lives in danger. Don't you see he almost killed us with that thing!?" I was getting annoyed how they want to let him live despite of what he did.

"Stop already! We are not killers! Do you understand this? If we don't make confess his crimes, then we are never going to be able to make justice to the victims." Joker was angry with me, even more than any other time.

"Justice? Don't bring that shit in my face! We almost got killed by his fault, and you want to let him go? Do you know how much trouble he will cause if we let this leech roaming free? I'm doing a favor to all of you!"

"If you kill him, you are not going to better than him, maybe even worse. You may think we are doing justice because we are being naive, but we are also bringing hope to any innocent people. If we don't make him confess for his crimes, everything will be the same for them." Queen was looking into my eyes, she had the same stare that her father gave to any other criminal he arrested.

I was struggling with her look and words, she made me angry. I couldn't help myself of being classified as someone like him, after all the things that I tried to help them. Nothing but anger and resent were in my mind, I made Hannibal to release him while he crawled away from me. "Fine, you guys do whatever you want with him. Let's make one thing absolutely clear to you: If he does anything, and I mean ANYTHING to you one more time, don't try to stop me on going after him." With not much fight, I moved behind everyone else while they were trying to talk to him. Joker and Queen looked at me with disapproval but at least relieved that I chose right. Everyone focused their sight at Kaneshiro while looking mad at him, especially Queen.

"Now… as for you, Kaneshiro…"

"I'm not gonna let anyone have it… This is my money…" Kaneshiro was looking afraid while hugging all the gold around him.

"You stole it all from innocent people!" Queen counter argued to him.

"Fine, I'll call off the debt…" He didn't sound so sincere.

"Fine? You're still soundin' pretty condescendin'" Skull sounded unsatisfied of what Kaneshiro said.

"You're right…I'm a poor, ugly… idiot… How am I supposed to live a normal life like this…? It's all because of our society! Weak people can't lead a happy life, no matter what they do! I'm a victim too, you know!? Yeah, none of this is my fault!" I have to admit; despite of everything what he said is wrong, I couldn't deny he is right that society like to live in conformism. However, unlike him, I don't blame others of my own actions, and I don't make others suffer if I did suffer too. He playing the victim brought me nothing but shame at him.

"The more you talk, the more pathetic you sound." Fox commented with disgust towards him.

"I just wanted a place where I could belong! You get that, don't you!? Fujin-sama!" He centered his eyes on me. "You see we are not so different about that! Your family threw me at the streets despite I did everything they asked me to do! I put all my heart on them and they repay me with nothing but pain and regrets! You left them too because they didn't respected you enough right?" He was on the edge.

"Sorry, pal. You are completely wrong; I didn't left my family because they were the bad people you might be thinking of. I left them because I was worried that everybody around me would get hurt or worse if I stay close to them. It didn't matter for me now because that curse still follows me wherever I go. Do you see the difference? I did it because I cared for others than myself, if they threw you out of the family is because you are self-centered and greedy person. They don't want anybody who doesn't respect others. Seeing you like this brings me nothing but a sour taste in my mouth of how ungrateful you are with them. I never wanted anything with the family business but it doesn't mean I hated them either. I'm more than grateful of how they allowed me to see with my own eyes how real world can have both an enjoyment and a horrible experience. You only see the horrible things and you are not happy of what you have. It took me some time until I met those guys, to see the real value of what life has to offer. I'm respecting those kids of how brave they are to defy society despite of I don't share the same goals and ideologies like them. I won't ever betray them like you did with my family. It is all about change on oneself." Everyone felt silent, looking at me with smiles. I finally felt a place where I could belong.

"Then what I can do to change myself as a better person? Where do I belong in this life?"

"Kaneshiro, you don't to worry about that. You'll finally have a place you belong. Somewhere you can make amends, for the rest of your life." Queen broke the silence to tell Kaneshiro about all this.

"We're gonna do something about that distorted heart of yours…Free of charge." Skull felt determined to finally finish with all this.

Kaneshiro turned around to face at us while looking at the floor with regrets, he didn't put much resistance.

"I'm glad you understand. Now hurry up and return to the real Kaneshiro" Fox commented of his reaction.

"Seriously? You don't have any tact. Especially with that incredible power…These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people's hearts!

"We're not like you!" Skull replied.

"Where do you find meaning in that naïve of justice…? You know, there's already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer…"Kaneshiro shared a little of information that never crossed my mind. We were shocked of what he said.

"What…?" Queen asked.

"I'll let you in on a little something…There's a criminal using other people's Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please." Kaneshiro smirked about all that. "They don't care consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns… Anything goes."

"Is that… the same person Madarame's Shadow spoke of…?" Fox was mumbling something I didn't know.

"What are you talking about? Is it true what is he saying?" I was totally confused about all this. Nobody answered me about it.

"Spill it! Who're you talkin' about!?" Skull tried to get more answers without results.

"*snicker* Don't even bother. You are nothing compared to them…Better be careful…A chance encounter with them could prove fatal…" After giving us the warning, he disappeared like air.

"Comeback… Dammit! He returned to his real self, right?" We weren't done with him but I couldn't stop of being upset of what he told us. Of course, while waiting anyone to answer me the entire place started to get agitated.

"We can think about that later! Grab the Treasure; there's no time!" Fox told everyone to hurry before things could be worse.

"In that case, we should take that large one…Wait, what!?" Just about doing a suggestion, Queen saw something really off. I saw that too.

"Mrrrrrooooooow!" Mona acted a little weird around the giant gold bars. "Treasure…"

"What's gotten into him…!?" Queen asked the same thing to the others.

"This is soooooo cooool! Wowwwweee, being a human is greatttt!" Mona was getting excited for each second.

"Huh, anybody mind to explain me what's going on with him?" I was really curious of his strange behavior.

"It's…It's…It's…shiny shiny golddd!" He was really in to it, much for my annoyance. All that excitement made him jump into Panther's face, she was upset about it.

"Hrgh!? L-Leff ho off mee!" With Mona on her face, Panther took off him angrily and launched that cat into the air, what was next really threw me off guard.

"You shouldn't throw animals, dammit!" He became into a van in a not so happy mood.

"What the hell he transformed into? Is that a 'Catmobile'?" I just experienced even more weird things the more I stood around.

"Enough, already! Let's get it in, everyone! Hurry!" Panther ordered us to carry the gold bars.

I helped Fox to carry two gold bars while Skull and Joker carried another two. "Ok, all set!" Skull spoke after we sat in the van.

"We got the Treasure, we punched Kaneshiro in the face, and the Palace is falling apart. Let's get the hell out of here, pronto!" I was right on the edge of my seat, that care was smaller than expected.

"Grrr…Fine!" Mona wasn't so happy. He started to accelerate with Queen on the driver's seat. We went to full speed despite of the gold's weight, but there was one little problem. "Wait, there's no road!" We were falling from a huge height, everyone started screaming.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I was absolutely mad of how nobody noticed that, but I forgot about it anyways.

We returned to the real world.

"Oww"

"I think I cracked my ass…" Sakamoto was the second person to say something after Takamaki.

"Ann, are you all right!? Is yours cracked as well…?" Kitagawa wasn't the most subtle person I could ever know. He sounded really worried.

"Of course not!" Ann replied with embarrassment.

"Isn't it supposed to be though?" Makoto was really missing the point too.

"Urgh, that's not what I mean! More importantly, it's dangerous for us to just charge like that!" Finally, somebody spoke with more logic after a wacky experience. Takamaki noticed the people around them. "Ack! Everyone's staring at us!" The others noticed around them too.

"Thank goodness nobody was hurt." Makoto spoke with relief, Sakamoto not so much.

"Uhh, I wouldn't say nobody…" Sakamoto was looking to the street; everyone turned their sight as well.

You may ask what they were looking at, well that's quite simple.

Morgana in his cat form was on top of my face while I was lying on the middle of the street. Both of us were hit with a golden briefcase on the head. That really hurts.

"That briefcase…" Sakamoto looked surprised of what the Treasure became into.

"It appears to have been the cause of Morgana and Katsuo's demise…" He totally was missing the point about our pain.

"That's not what I meant! Isn't that Kaneshiro's…" Sakamoto called out.

"You mean his Treasure…!?" Now Kitigawa noticed it.

"Hey, the light's red!" Makoto was the first one to call the others that we were on the middle of the fricking road. Everyone came to us while helping us getting off the road. "Katsuo, are you alright?"

"The real enemy… was within us… but… we did it. Gah" I just passed out. Kurusu and Kitagawa were holding me from each shoulder.

"I think he should be fine. Now, where should we open it?" Makoto wasn't even worried about me or Morgana, figures. She asked everyone a place where we could look what inside the briefcase.

"How about at karaoke?" Takamaki was the first one to come up with a suggestion, everyone wasn't sure about it.

"We'd have security cameras to worry about there." Makoto replied about the first option.

"Oh, I got the perfect place." Sakamoto suggested another place while looking at Kurusu, he looked confused.

"That's right!" That blond girl understood where he was referring to.

"I was just in the mood for some coffee too." Kitagawa deduced pretty quickly where too.

"And we need to fix Morgana up!" Takamaki kneeled to carry that black cat with her.

"Maybe I should find an ice bag for Katsuo as well." Kurusu commented a way to help with strike on my head.

"So… warm." Morgana regained his senses.

Everyone moved while carrying me and Morgana to a train station. We traveled for 20 minutes until we stopped on another station at Yongen-Jaya. After leaving the station, we walked around some alleyways until we went to a coffee shop named Leblanc. They told me that Kurusu lived on the attic of that place. I won't ask questions of why and how, but the attic looked kind of cozy though. Once inside, they slowly put me on top of Kurusu's bed while everyone moved some chairs and a table on the center of the room.

"I will bring some medicine for Katsuo and Morgana." Kurusu told everyone else while going down stairs.

"Right, and I will bring some ice for him too." Makoto accompanied Kurusu on the first floor to find a bag for some ice.

I was lying on the leader's bed, looking at the roof and around the room. I couldn't move by myself, there were only the voices from everyone else I only could hear them. Kurusu and Makoto returned with the medicine and the ice bag, they didn't took so long. She gave me the ice which I would put it on my head, holding it with my right hand while sitting on the bed.

"This place is oddly calming." The president commented about that place.

"Yeah, I have to admit. It is really peaceful… Owwww." I was feeling in pain.

"How are you feeling, Katsuo?" She asked me about current state.

"I feel like I fell from a six-story building and a cat landed on my face with a briefcase, oh wait… that really happened and it hurts!" I was nothing but annoyed of how I ended up, maybe worse than Morgana.

"Now, now…no need to be sarcastic with me. I know it wasn't a pleasant experience, but we finally got the Treasure." She was rather mad of my response, not hostile though.

"Yeah, I guess that is something. Also, we finally defeated Kaneshiro, that fatso shouldn't mess with us on the first place." I felt proud of how things ended mostly well for some of us. "Still, I can't believe those four giant gold bars transformed into a single golden brief case. Talking about some messed up alchemy." I was really curious of how the Treasure changed between realities.

"Speaking of briefcase, have you learned anything new?" Makoto asked to Kitagawa, which he was trying to open that briefcase. No luck for him.

"It's sealed by a rotary lock. We'll need the combination to open it." He looked disappointed.

"Maybe we can use a hammer and screwdriver… nah, I'm sure that would ruin the mechanism if we do that." I was suggesting another way to force it, but that wouldn't work.

"Meoooowgh…!" Morgana yelled in pain after Takamaki put some medicine on his head.

"A rotary lock, hm…?" Makoto sounded curious. She moved towards the briefcase like she found a way to open it.

"Do you have an idea? Unless you knew the right combination, there is no way you can open that damn…."

Makoto opened the briefcase without issue, much to everyone's surprise. "…I knew it."

"Well…I'll be damned." I was out of words while I kept the ice bag over my head.

"How did you get that?" That blue hair boy was amazed of how she solved it.

"I simply memorized the combination. I saw him open and close it so many times, after all." She was really proud of it.

"W-Well that's…scary. But amazin' too!" Sakamoto was also amazed of that.

"Urghh, that burn…Hey, hurry up and open it." While still in pain, Morgana was anxious of what was inside of that.

Everyone, including myself, was getting closer while Makoto was slowly opening it. My eyes couldn't believe of what I saw. That briefcase was full of money, lots and lots of money.

"H-How much is this!?" That punk was almost out of words because of the fortune we got.

"I believe one stack is one million yen…mh?" Kitagawa fell in silent after counting the money.

"One, two, three…Uhhh, there's thirty of them in here!?" Takamaki couldn't expressed of how much money were.

"Thirty million yen… Even after splitting it, we still each get four million…!" Makoto's eyes were wide open of the exuberant quantity.

"WE GOT JACKPOT!" I yelled with excitement of how much money I got from a singly heist, my first one nonetheless.

"Holy shit… It's gonna be deluxe pork soul combo for from here on out!" For punk with a lot of money like Sakamoto, he didn't have many ambitions in life.

"You have to think bigger than that…" Morgana was unamused of his response.

"Monte Carlo, Barcelona, Venice…It would be a waste not using this money for my studies on Europe. I should start packing now!" I couldn't hold myself with all this money, dreams really come true.

"Not to bring down the excited mood…but does this money look real to you?" Kitagawa made an odd observation.

"What!?" Takamaki replied, I didn't like that tone coming from her. "Children's Bank!?"

After looking closer, all bills had Kaneshiro's face. How disgusting.

"F-For real…!?" Sakamoto's smile turned into a grimace.

"I guess this represents… how everything he did was an act to make himself seem tough…?" Makoto got a sad expression of how ugly the truth behind the briefcase was.

"Noooooooooo..!" Sakamoto was really sad.

"No… Venice…" so do I. "You know what I always say: There is no such thing as easy money in life. Now I understand better the meaning of it, what a letdown." I got nothing but sadness all over my face. What a horrible, horrible day.

"Well hey, at least it feels like we totes busted this case, right?" The blond teenager got a change of mood into a more cheerful one for some reason.

"What do you mean? Is busting a case good or bad…?" Makoto got confused of what Takamaki said.

"Both"

Makoto was in silent for a moment until she started to chuckle and then into a laugh. "Ahahahaha!"

"Hey I don't find this funny! We got nothing but shattered dreams…" I was still feeling down of what we got.

"Sorry, is just…To think for the reward for the Phantom Thieves is feeling they 'totes busted' the case…" She kept laughing a little more. "Ahhh… How funny!"

Everyone smiled, not much for me but then again, most fictional stories about thieves got the same kind of results anyways.

"Hold on second. Even though the contents were nothing more than trash, the case itself is quite nice." Well, Kitagawa at least thought a better alternative than leaving with the empty hands.

"All right then, let's sell it! Glad we got that sorted!" Sakamoto was on high spirits again, that was quick.

"You know, with those bills we can use them to lite a bonfire for a barbecue or make one thousands of origami cranes for a wish. That should be something right?" I was trying to light up my mood a little, it worked somehow.

"By the way Morgana, have any of your memories returned?" Kitagawa asked to the little cat.

"No, not at all..." He looked disappointed.

"C'mon, did that hit to your head make you forget even more?" He was insensitive.

"It's easy for you to talk. You're not the one who lost your memories." Morgana felt disdain towards Sakamoto, as always.

"You have amnesia…?" Makoto did sound concerned about Morgana's situation.

"Pretty messed up, huh? I feel sorry for him." It really made me sad of how bad of not knowing anything about yourself.

"Something like that. He does remember searching for Treasures thought." Takamaki added about Morgana's amnesia problem.

"Hm. I hope your memories return soon then." Makoto sound apologetic. "So… what happens next?"

"First, we wait for Kaneshiro to have his change of heart." Morgana's summary of our next step, which sounds simple.

"Wait…That's it? Huh, then I guess I can go back to work and relax in the meantime." Now that everything was done, I was feeling happy of being able to continue with my life.

"It's gonna be big this time. People're gonna make huge deal oh it, for sure." That punk's hopes were pretty high.

"Hey, you know what Kaneshiro said at the end there…? About that 'criminal using the Metaverse…" Takamaki was feeling worry of that his words.

"Yes, I was bothered by that as well." Kitagawa added a comment too.

"Why everything has to be so complicated?" I was doing nothing but asking in circles because they don't know much about it. Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"No point mullin' over it now. Let's and see how Kaneshiro's change of heart goes first. We should prolyl just lay low for a while." That was the smartest thing the punk would ever said in life.

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming from you." Makoto was surprised as well of the words coming out of Sakamoto's mouth.

After a long day of disappointment, laughs, and some questions; everyone started to leave the place with only me staying behind.

"Are you not leaving yet?" Makoto asked me why I didn't move yet.

"I'm going to stay here a little bit more to rest my head before heading back home. Don't worry about me, just go ahead without me." I insisted to her of move along.

"Okay, be careful on your way home. Good night."

"Take care." I said that to Makoto while she walked downstairs. I was still in Leblanc's attic with only me, Kurusu and Morgana around. His room now felt empty without more people around. I was thinking about if I should keep doing thief activities like before, but my only major problem was working with everyone. Those kids acting as thieves would be the vein of my existence because of how bad they are and I don't know a better way to have constructive opinion without making me look like a bad guy. Even though I did care about them, it wasn't enough for me to thank them. I was really jealous of Kurusu because looked like an understanding person. Asking him while being honest with would be the best to help me with this fear.

"Hey Kurusu. Can I have a word with you?" It was hard for me to strike a conversation to someone younger than me.

"Sure what is it?"

"I…Do you see me as a bad person?"

"I don't think so; you looked like a good one. Why?"

"To be honest, I don't feel like a good person at all. You see, I'm lacking some sort of tact towards others; you can say I'm afraid of being friends with you guys because how much my bad luck will cause you any trouble."

"No you are not; you really helped us defeating Kaneshiro and get the Treasure."

"That's not enough for me thank you for accepting me in the group. Everyone trusted in each other while I focused on my own goals. I broke my promise with you about going after him, and you forgave regardless." I was feeling ashamed of myself, nothing good ever came out of being my friend. "I want to repay all of you for what you did for me, but I don't know exactly how."

"You don't need to repay us. Only being our friend is more than enough." Is Kurusu a saint or something? Why he had to say those things? He is truly a selfless person.

"Sorry, but I must. I can't stand here doing nothing. If only I can …make you… better…" I fell in silent for a moment until I realized something. "I know a way to compensate for your help!"

"What do you have in mind?" He had a confused expression about my change of mood.

"As you can see; I'm not the best person to call myself a thief, but I learned a couple of things about being a professional criminal. I read books, watched movies, played videogames and learned the family business. While you have a lot of members on the group, it is always important to know their strengths and weakness from each on of them, and I'm not talking about their Persona attributes. Unlike Niijima to guide you in battle and act as proper students, I can help you to balance your double lives as students and thieves without raising any suspicions towards us. If you screwed up something, I will fix it. If you have trouble, I will solve it. If you need to get the best scores at school, well I can't do miracles but at least I can help you to study about some classes that don't include science or math. In other words, I will make you true professionals"

"So you want to be our team manager or our coach?"

"More or less, anything you guys need, I'm always willing to help you. Don't doubt to call me whatever it is necessary. How about that, sounds good for you?" I was doing a proposal of helping his friends to improve as a real organization.

"Sure, I can always count on someone like you to help everybody, especially a group like ours." After closing statement, Kurusu and I shake our hands as a sign of partnership. I finally made a new friend of my age (Two years younger than me, but still) after a long time of solitude and paranoia.

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hunger Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power…_

I don't know what the hell was all that about, but no complains since I became friends with the leader from this group of misfits. It felt like my next step to mature took a new turn, despite the irony of hanging out with teenagers. I hope they don't start calling me Big Bro; I would hate myself if they do that.

"By the way, I noticed one thing while we were fighting Shadows."

"What is it?"

"You were picking up some sort of weird stuff from those monsters after battle, why you need for?"

"Oh you mean those? Those are crafting components for my thief tools." Akira showed me his workbench and the process of them, which was an interesting demonstration.

"I'm really amazed of that. How did you learn to do all those tools? You must need some sort of special training to come up with stuff like that." I was wondering about all the origins of his crafting skills.

"Morgana was the one teaching me to create all of them: Lock picks, smoke bombs, the usual tools of a thief."

"If that's so, then let me share little advice that can help you to gather more materials after battle. What you do it's like hunting; you don't want to ruin the vital parts of the prey. Killing Shadows effectively would let you to get even more components than before. Not a bad advice, right?"

"Yeah, that must be helpful. I will try it when we fight Shadows next time."

"Hey, I think is already late for me. Thanks for the ice by the way. I will be in contact with you if I run into something."

"No problem, ask me anything you want."

After some little talk, I decided to leave to return home.

I felt like I'm always welcome to him. No matter where I go, at least I have another person watching my back. Those kids are weird, but in a good way. I picked up my corresponding train to get my way back home. With all the pain in the world I got in my head, I didn't care about it at the end. That entire burden I got on my body finally left, making me feel like a more complete person. I promised to myself on never fear about my own luck ever again as long I'm with them.

My heart felt lighter than usual, making Hannibal satisfactory about my determination of change. The only thing that worried me the most was my friendship with their rival, Akechi Goro. I hope it won't cause any trouble to both of them. I know he can be a prick at times, but is not really a bad person. He suffered the most like any of us. He is another victim on this fragile society.

Don't worry Goro, we will fight this cruel reality that treat like trash for years. The others don't know anything about you; sometimes I wished you were on our side to understand our reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuo Rank 1
> 
> Skill- Scavenger: Raises the chances to get double of crating materials after battle.


	8. The Good Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no important targets to deal with, time to continue with the regular routine and enjoy life for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

It's been a couple of days since we got Kaneshiro's Treasure and his Palace was destroyed, which was a good thing because I was able to sleep better at nights. I had to explain an excuse to Lala-chan about my absences; I told her that I was doing tutoring classes for some students which were halt-truth about helping teenagers. She was too benevolent about it because education was important at our age rather than taking their priorities on work rather than their future.

It's always good to be back at reality without dealing with shadows or fighting despicable people at the moment, I don't know how they can deal with this but I promised to Akira to help them about being professionals. I mean, their cover had been blown up when Makoto and I discovered about their identities under different circumstances. If they kept being careless, Goro would discover us in no time. Now my job was literally being their babysitter if things got out of control, but I shouldn't worry that much knowing that Akira, Makoto and partially Morgana can keep them on line without me.

I was the oldest member of the team, also the one who wasn't a student. I had more responsibilities than them so going to Palaces would be complicated in some near future. I already put my priorities on jobs first, then bills, and finally P.T. activities while the trivial stuff putted aside. They been working on different targets on a place called Mementos, I didn't had the chance to go and see by myself since my work at delivery piled up after days of absences. Good thing they weren't important so they could handle themselves without me, it can be selfish of my part of not going but I already explained my reasons, unless is a personal request from someone we knew personally then I would go. Right now, their targets were nothing but puny people.

It was already evening at Shinjuku, lousy as ever. Things became more agitated around since we posted the calling card at Shibuya, nothing interesting around though. Crossroads had been quiet as usual, unless you want to count Ohya's-san complaining about her work. The weird part during those days was she talking to Akira while I was working; they became friends for some reason. I just tried to act like I didn't know him so nobody would suspect about our activities as Thieves. That guy was an odd case about hanging about with adults; I can't complain much since I was working with teenagers, se I call it even. During one of my breaks from working at Crossroads, I decided to check my phone messages for an update about Kaneshiro.

 **Ann:** Kaneshiro got rid of those photos, right?

 **Makoto:** That's what he said.

 **Ryuji:** You think we can trust him?

 **Katsuo:** I don't believe a word of what that asshole says.

 **Makoto:** I doubt he'd lie if he really had a change of heart.

 **Ryuji:** Looks like we're all clear then.

 **Yusuke:** We can't be sure of that just yet.

 **Ann:** You mean he might not have had a change of heart?

 **Yusuke:** No, I'm relatively certain he did. That is not the issue.

 **Yusuke:** Despite Kaneshiro's change, his organization remains intact.

 **Yusuke:** I can only hope they don't abscond with the photographs.

 **Ryuji:** Y'mean like, run off with it? I guess that is possible…

 **Yusuke:** After all, loss of the leader does not necessarily spell out the demise of the group.

 **Yusuke:** That is merely common knowledge.

 **Katsuo:** I doubt his organization will maintain order without him after his change of heart.

 **Katsuo:** From what I found while doing research about them, those guys are a small group that accomplished so little while having external help.

 **Katsuo:** Long story-short, they will fall like a pile of dominos.

 **Makoto:** How can be so sure of that?

 **Katsuo:** I can still have access to that kind of information. Don't underestimate the son of a yakuza patriarch.

 **Makoto:** Well…I guess the opposite sometimes holds true as well.

 **Makoto:** Some groups that lack strong guiding hand will simple crumple.

 **Ann:** So this all depends on which way it goes…

 **Akira:** We'll be fine.

 **Makoto:** All we can do now is pray the pieces fall in our favor.

 **Yusuke:** Hopefully Kaneshiro's confession motivates the police to crack down on the Yakuza…

 **Yusuke:** I would love nothing more than to see them defeated once and for all.

 **Ryuji:** That part'll be up to Makoto's sis.

 **Katsuo:** Yep, I won't feel bad for them though.

 **Makoto:** That aside, we've done everything we can for the time being.

 **Makoto:** All that remains now is to wait until the result becomes clear.

After reading the messages from those kids I was thinking if it was a good idea to let him live or not, even if we did everything we could to change him. I knew that would become complicated but good thing he didn't call Makoto about the debt or something else that would risk their lives. Just before heading back to work I got a call from a unknown number. Who could it be?

"Hello?" I answered.

" _Hello, Katsuo-san_?" It was Akechi Goro on the phone.

"Goro? How did you get my…never mind, I already got the idea. So what is this honor of you calling me for?" I really didn't expect he would call me after the last talk we had last month.

" _Sorry, did I interrupt something?_ "

"Not really, I was taking a break from my work, so what's up?"

" _I was thinking if you are free for the moment to play darts, but I guess you are busy right now._ "

"Not really, my shift will be over in an hour. I can play some rounds after work." I wouldn't let this chance to hang out with my friend after so many years.

" _Alright then, I will send you the address of the place. See you later._ " He hung up the phone.

That's something I didn't expect after so much trouble. What I was doing was like walking on thin ice: One of my best friends hates the people I'm working with. I wasn't betraying them; my personal life was totally separate from Phantom Thief work. He wouldn't suspect about me if I'm friendly with him, as long I wouldn't bring topics about criminals or else. I'm surprised that after so many years he would like to hang out with me, I guess dealing with older people really made him feel a little isolated without me or Souta being around.

After an hour, I said goodbye to Lala-chan and Ohya-san after a busy shift. The address that sent me was actually in the same area as me. Pretty odd considering that he would be a person a higher standards, playing darts in a place like Shinjuku wouldn't be something for a Detective Idol like him. Then again, it was convenient for me so I didn't need to ride my bike to go somewhere else.

The address was confusing as some of the establishments tend to obscure each other with so many lights and bright colors. It was a mess to find the place but at least wasn't too far from Crossroads than I could expect it. After entering the local there looked pretty classy than I could imagine it; with some pool tables and darts on the same room. The place definitely wasn't for minors, but that didn't stop the famous detective to invite me here.

"Ah, you finally came. I thought I sent you the wrong address." Goro was standing next to the main door while looking kind of worried.

"Nah, it was right but the place was kind of hidden." I was feeling a little embarrassed of I got a little lost. "Are you okay we can play darts here? It doesn't look like a place for minors."

"It is fine as long they don't serve us alcohol. I always play here when I'm done with work earlier."

"Huh, I didn't know that. Maybe I should come here more often after work."

"Why you say that?"

"Well, I work in a bar down the street which isn't that far."

"I didn't you worked around this area." Goro sounded surprised of how close where this place and Crossroads. "Which bar are you working at?"

"Ummm….is a bar called Crossroads. Better not ask what kind bar is." I felt a little embarrassing of saying about the place I was working in.

"Okay…I guess we should start. How many points do you think we can play for this round?"

"300 points, is two rounds good enough for you?"

"Yes, two rounds should be enough. I'm warning you, my aim is deadly." Goro smiled, sounded a lot more confident of his skills.

"We will see that, Mr. Detective." I was confident of my skills too.

I picked the red dart while he picked the blue darts. The first turn was mine, holding the dart with my right hand while taking small breaths to be steady with my grip. When I threw my dart first, it landed on 17 closer to bullseye. My second dart landed on 19 with triple ring. My last one of my turn landed almost on the bullseye's outer ring, but I just got 5.

"Not bad, seems that you are having a steady hand at least." Goro complimented me despite of not my best effort.

Goro was holding his darts with his left arm while doing small breaths. His grip was steadier than mine while he closed one eye to aim. On his turn he landed one bullseye and two outer rings. He did it much better than me.

"Well look at that, you weren't joking about deadly aim. I guess you practiced more with this than me." I was amazed of how he performed on his turn.

"Not really, I barely got time to play darts lately due of my work." He was really modest.

"I suppose, there isn't many teenagers working as detectives that could handle with."

"Not at all, have you ever heard of Shirogane Naoto?"

"Yeah actually, I heard that her family worked as detectives for generations. She worked as one since she was too young. Why that question? Do you know her?"

"Actually no, I never met her on person but I would like to. She inspired me to work as one since I was a child."

"Yeah I remember that, you wouldn't stop talking of becoming one like him, err…I mean her." Dammit, sometimes I forgot that she was behaving as a man until she was 15.

"It is a weird thing don't you think? One of the people that I admired the most was a woman. She really was full of surprises."

"There is nothing wrong to admire a woman that is the best on her job." Just look at Makoto's sister, she was the best but also the most terrifying prosecutor around Tokyo.

"Mhhh, you are right. Women are full of surprises after all when they have one objective on their minds." He was lost in thought a little bit while I took my dart for my turn.

I threw my dart with better results, but not much like him: 2 double, 20, 7 triple. "I guess so; I would never make a woman angry as long I live to tell." Even with more reason since I fought Shadows with Makoto, she can be equally terrifying when someone pissed her off. Kaneshiro got the Niijima Treat on the most painful way possible.

While we continued with our game, Goro threw his darts with two bullseye and 20 triple. I should feel humiliating but I was getting fun with this friendly competition. "I forgot to ask you this. Did you hear what happened at Shibuya at couple days ago?" He asked me about our calling card from Kaneshiro's heist.

This is great, the only thing I was trying to avoid on topic of conversations now he was asking me that. Somehow I knew he would come up with more stuff like this, I had to play along so he would not suspect that I was involved with them. "Yeah I heard of it. I'm surprised of how they did that without people noticing anything suspicious."

"Did you think they already accomplished it?" Goro sounded worried.

"What? Oh do you mean about what those posters said? Who knows? All I can say is those thieves are nothing I've seen before." We were lucky of doing that without people suspecting, good thing Makoto was with me and Sakamoto or we would never be able to accomplish such risky tactic.

"I wonder…If they succeed, then I'm going to be humiliated around everybody." He was not pleased about it.

"We don't know if they did it or not. Hey, don't feel bad about it. You know you can have my full support." I didn't want to feed him with false hopes but I tried to make his mood better.

"I thought you didn't want to pick sides since the last time we talked about this." He looked curious of my change of opinion.

"I said I support you, not that I support the laws or them."

"Well, is good that at least a friend like you still thinks I can solve this." He sounded more cheerful after hearing me saying that.

We kept playing until the end of the first round, he won though. We started over with the same score. His aim was almost supernatural; his darts landed so close to the center with the occasional bullseye. Great aim, sophisticated form, and left-handed: He really knew how to play this gentlemen's game. I did not do well playing this, I guess I should practice it by myself if I would get the chance.

"Hey, did you remember what you asked me the last time we talked?" Goro made another of his questions.

"What I asked…Oh, are you talking about Souta? Do you where is he?" I finally caught up what he was referring to.

"Not really, is just I started to remember when the three of us played a lot on our favorite spot." He sounded nostalgic.

"Oh yeah, we loved to play on that park all the time. I think we tried to play Phoenix Featherman once, but we were always short on two people for the full team." The good times, I was surprised he still remembers us getting fun. Time really changes.

"You and Souta always fought who would be the Red one." He sounded so playful about such childish stuff.

"You always chose the Blue one. So it was hard to us to be the leader at that time."

"That aside, do you think we will do something together like those days?"

"I'm not so sure, we don't even know where is he or what is he doing right now. I guess only the time will tell us." I was just thinking on a way to find him, but not even the social media can help us on that, I tried to find his name but he didn't appear.

"I will try to look about him after I'm done with the investigation."

"Which means it's going to take a while." I felt really unenthusiastic about waiting that long.

"Nobody says that is easy work."

"I guess so."

After playing some time with the darts, Goro won again the second round. Well, Mr. Detective really knew to make good company for an old friend like me. I wish the other guys could know him better instead badmouthing. Then again, he didn't like them either so it was neutral ground for me. After leaving the place he gave me a presentation card in case anything happens. We took our separate ways once again after a long day of work and a fun match. It ended better than expected, he didn't get any suspicious towards me at the very at least. I had to get my back and sleep earlier for another day of work.

Right on the next morning, my boss left me a message about an urgent package. He said that was special and that I needed to deliver it at Shibuya. I was getting sick of coming at Shibuya too many times. The package was weird; it didn't have any information or names, just a note:

_Deliver this to a woman with yellow scarf at Station Square; you would be compensated for your extraordinary job._

I had no idea of why my boss accepted this delivery despite of not have the complete information. I would say that is really suspicious but then again it was approved somehow. I was waiting right on the place of what that note said. There were a lot of people and giving that package to someone in a public place was really bad enough after dealing with that kind of problem with Kaneshiro. Why it didn't scream trouble for me with this?

"Mommy, where are going?" A little girl was asking to a young lady.

"Mommy has to pick something important, Yuki-chan. It won't take too long." The lady replied to her daughter while walking around the Station Square. She looked on her middle 20's maybe, she looked really young. Her hair was of color chestnut and her eyes where red like Makoto's but brighter. The thing that struck me the most was the yellow scarf she was wearing. Is she really the person I had to deliver to?

"Excuse me; are you the one waiting for a package?" I moves towards her and asked if she was the person I was supposed to wait for.

"Yes, and I suppose you are the delivery man I was expecting. Thank goodness I found you; there are more people than usual on this day at Shibuya." The young lady with yellow scarf was feeling relief of finding me without issues. "Mhh? Why there is no name at the package?" She just noticed something odd about that thing.

"I'm sorry for that, but my boss told me to use only the note to find you. He didn't tell me why though."

"He did? Ugh, I told her not to do that again, is just a simple package." She sounded not so happy on the way I delivered it.

"Sorry is something wrong?"

"No is not that, my friend that ordered you to deliver this can be sometimes a little paranoid when she does a favor for me or my friends."

"How paranoid are we talking about?"

"Like… everything around her can be a potential danger."

"Okay… I get it. Well seems that I'm off then. I hope you are happy with your order." I was about to leave before she started to call me.

"Hey…wait, did I know you from somewhere?" She looked like she knew something about me. I couldn't tell if I knew her or not.

"Mhhh? I don't know to be honest with you." I replied without much explanation.

"Sorry… just you kind of remind me to my husband for some reason."

"Really? That is weird."

"Well, never mind. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" I was intrigued of what that lady was talking about.

"Well…my friend, the same one asked you to deliver this to me doesn't trust much in other people besides me or my husband. So I want to ask you if you can be the one to deliver things to me instead of asking another courier." Despite her odd request, she sounded like someone trustworthy.

"I don't know if the company allows me to deliver specific people without sending someone else."

"Don't worry, my friend can arrange that."

"Why though? I mean, what would be the reason to ask all this?" I was getting really curious of everything about that lady.

"It is just to make things easier for you; also maybe you will get paid more than usual. Don't worry is nothing illegal what you are delivering, I hope." From her offer, I guess I could do that since delivery work was getting rather slow lately and the payment wasn't enough for me to pay the bills or fuel.

"Sure, just I'm hoping is nothing dangerous. I already have so many troubles with my life."

"Wonderful! I will tell to my friend to always request you to deliver my orders to me or my husband." I didn't like that for one side, but she had that aura that makes people trust around her.

"Well, I hope not being much of a problem to you."

"Of course not, but I have to ask your name so I can make sure of always asking for you when my next comes."

"Uh sure, my name is Ryuunosuke Katsuo, and yours? If is not much trouble to ask."

"Sure thing, my name Arisato Minako and this girl is my daughter Yuki. Say hi to Ryuunosule-san, Yuki-chan"

"Hello!" She sounded so hyperactive. "Mommy, the movie is almost starting. Can we go now, please?"

"Sure, I guess I have to go. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ryuunosuke-san."

"Same thing, Arisato-san."

"Don't forget to say bye to him." She told to her daughter.

"Bye-bye!" The girl waved her hand while smiling. Mother and daughter walked towards Central Street while holding hands.

"…And I thought Akira was the only one meeting weird people, I guess not." I said that to myself while leaving Shibuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start a new story soon. Don't worry I will keep updating more chapters. I hope you like the surprise.


	9. Understanding Life and Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep you waiting huh? Here is the new chapter.  
> My new story is already out, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"Well, guess how much I won in the lottery?" I talked to Sakamoto as we were walking at Shibuya to do some training at Protein Lovers. Akira asked me to help the other members in case he got busy in something else.

"What you won?" Sakamoto asked me with curiosity.

"I got a refund. Why I'm not surprised?" My usual tone really showed how unlucky I was.

"I guess is better than losing, I never won anything with those things."

"I don't know why I do even bother with those things. Working with you guys should be better for me than gambling."

"Uhhh, I don't think that's how it works."

"What?"

"You see, the money we got in that world is usually for team expenses like armor, weapon, medicines, and the usual stuff."

"What about our own personal expenses?"

"Let's say we are not good to administrate our own money. I mean, it's still a lot bigger than our allowances."

"Mhhh, oh well…." I couldn't believe that we don't get that much. What kind of phantom thieves are we anyways?

We kept walking towards the gym to start training. From what Akira told me, he and this punk were doing some running after school. Sakamoto was the track-team star before everything went downhill for him with Kamoshida at school. That big-chin asshat coach broke his leg and Sakamoto became incapable to do long-distances. Since there is no team, it was Akira's job to help him to make him in good shape. Well not that day though, Akira got important business and I promised him help those kids whatever it was necessary.

"Did you bring protein? It's important to be on top form." I asked him once we were already ready start the training session.

"Shit, I forgot it at home."

"*sigh* I will give you some of mine, but better bring yours next time." I took out two protein bottles and drank them to get some boost out of this routine.

"Alright then, what are you going to do? I will start with the running machine before lifting weights." That blond guy sure sounded excited like a little kid.

"I will start with the machines as well, and then maybe start hitting the sandbag."

"So you practice some sort of martial art like Makoto?" He looked surprise.

"Kick-boxing but not by much, I used for a short time before I got caught up with a lot of work." It made me think about the wasted time I could use to train before.

"But it doesn't look like you have issues when we fight Shadows."

"I don't think using a chain with a hook attached to it should be part of kick-boxing. The same thing I could say about you using blunt objects for a runner."

"Whatever is good for someone I guess? I mean, Ann used whips and she never used one before. Yusuke uses katanas for an artist. I don't know how Akira learned to do all those knife tricks and we don't need to talk about Makoto as we already know the rest." That last thing made him to shivers some reason, so I did too.

"I couldn't say much about Ann and Akira, but for Yusuke makes sense using katanas. It requires being calm and precise. We, on the other hand we are not that kind of people."

"I guess you are right, enough talkin' because we should start already." As soon he called, we started with our respective routines.

I used the machine around 20 minutes of jogging and running, which kind of left me out of breathe. What I was thinking about doing that without warming up? That was a mistake. I moved to the sandbag to practice my fighting style. From punches and kicks, I felt weren't strong enough to be good against anyone, or even Shadows. I've been using the chain and hook like fool despite always starting with superman punches before using the weapon. I had to improve my fighting style if things started to pack heat. Strength was never important for me when I got into fights during childhood, just analyze the opponent patterns and counter attack. Too bad I was getting rusty if it wasn't for awakening Hannibal that helped me to survive long enough.

"10…11…12…13…" I heard Sakamoto struggling with the weights, I chose to stop with my routine and see if he needed some help.

"Need a hand?" I told him while he was busy.

"No… I'm… fine… right… now…" He couldn't speak clearly as he was trying to take small breaths.

"Nononono, I think you don't need to put too much weight on those." I grabbed those weights and putted them back. "That was too much for you, why though?"

"Sorry I kinda got carried away. You didn't look struggling with those."

"Nah, that is too much even for me. If you do that you will feel pretty bad in the morning. I thought you already knew your routine."

"I usually do but for some reason I remembered something awful." He looked upset for some reason.

"What is it?" I was puzzled.

"It's just that bastard Kamoshida, when we trained and the shit I got from him."

"You know, you never told how you dealt with him."

"I will tell you everything after we are done with training." After that, we continued with our regular exercises until we were done and tired. That was kind of painful though. After change our clothes and leave the gym, we got hungry. "Yo, can we get some beef bowls?"

"Beef bowls? After doing exercise for hour?...Heh, sure." Despite of his idea, I didn't disagree about eating that because it was right around the corner. We just walked inside the restaurant and order some big bowls for both of us. Not a big fan but anything is fine. "Now, I would like to hear your story about 'that' place and Kamoshida."

"Sure, I don't think is that would be long…" He started to tell a not-so-well narrated story of Kamoshida and his 'fungeon' castle. He acted as a king, the male students as slaves, and female students as princess or maidens. Ann didn't like seeing her own cognitive version in a bikini and cat ears from that sick guy. His treasure was a huge crown, which in reality was his golden Olympic medal, talking about not letting the past die. Kamoshida cried and begged to be executed, too much in my opinion.

"Hahahaha! Really? I wished to see his reaction of crying like a bitch he was." Not going to lie, it sounded funny.

"I'm sure someone recorded and is at internet."

"I should check it later. Back to the topic, it is pretty messed up a person like him having so much power in a school. Humpty-dumpty knew about that and he tried to hide it. No wonder why I hated that hellhole. I shouldn't hold my self of using my family power to punish those guys when I had the chance."

"It doesn't matter now; I only wished to have the same kind of self-control like you and Akira when I punched that bastard during my first year…"

"Hold on a sec...It was you the student who punched Kamoshida last year?"

"Yes, why?" He looked curious because of my reaction.

"I want to apologize of not doing anything to help you at that time. Dammit, I should feel bad about it." I felt ashamed of myself.

"No worry, past is in the past y'know? No need to keep thinking about thing already happened."

"I know is just I can't believe that I didn't stop all those problems if I had the balls to intervene at that time."

"You don't need to be so tough on yourself, I completely understand it because is not easy to have courage and stand for yourself." His tone became livelier despite of being moody. "If it wasn't for our leader that helped to understand that and awakening my Persona, I wouldn't know what my life could be right now." He was really grateful of Akira.

"Yeah, I can see that." I couldn't stop thinking of how easy was for him about forgetting everything that happened to him. "Still, I don't know a way to apologize with you, maybe give you useful advices or else, I don't know…."

"Don't sweat it; I'm sure you can do a lot for me and the others."

"I suppose, but thanks for not minding that."

"Sure no problem 'Big Bro'" Sakamoto smirked.

"Don't ever call me 'Big Bro'! I dare you if you call me like that ever again." The only thing I didn't want to be called as really put on my nerves.

"Hehehe, alright then I won't say that again. Now…why they took so long to get our orders?" We were sitting for a while still waiting for our beef bowls. I just noticed that there weren't any people working in that place. How is possible to run a restaurant with not enough people working?

After finally eating and leaving, we went to our separate ways. I rode my bike while heading at Shinjuku for work.

* * *

I was at Crossroads washing the dishes, there weren't any costumers, and how odd not even Ohya-san there either. Quite a relaxing night, but I had the feeling that I forgot something important. Did I forget to buy the monthly Ultra-Jump? It can't be because is not 15th yet. Whatever it is, I'm sure is not that important.

"Why the long face, my dear boy?" Lala-chan asked me about my quiet mood.

"What? Oh is nothing is just I went to the gym earlier today. Maybe just tired, that's all."

"If you say so, boys at your age worry too much about looking strong when they are not happy of how they are or feel. Usually they tend to overcompensate. Don't strain yourself please."

"Don't worry I won't." After listening one of her life lesson, I heard someone coming through the door, it was Akira. He was coming lately to talk with Ohya-san, giving good publicity about us. I stopped pretending I didn't know him as how often he came to this bar. "Hey Akira, are you looking for Ohya-san? She is not here today though."

"I came here for something else."

"What? If is about working here, you should talk to Lala-chan in case she needs someone else."

"I will think about it, but is not I'm here for."

"Uh? If is neither of those, then what is it?" As soon I asked Akira for the reason to coming here, Ohya-san came with a cake on her hands. Are they waiting for someone's birthday?

"Sorry for being late, there was an asshole blocking me on my way." Ohya-san looked desperate for a moment, but she smiled as soon she left the cake on the table.

"Mind if I ask but who's the birthday-boy or girl?" I was confused of not knowing they prepared a celebration for someone here.

"Katsuo, do you know what day is today?" Lala-chan asked me with a serious expression.

"It's July 7th, why you ask me that."

"Oh silly boy, don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday."

"My…wait what?" I was shocked.

"Happy Birthday, Katsuo." Akira congratulated me.

"How do you know is my birthday?"

"I told him and Ohya about this important day, they didn't mind to help me."

"A birthday means we need drinks to toast this special occasion, this round is on me!" Ohya-san was really excited about it.

"You already know that we are still underage for drinking right?"

"Well…that means more booze for me. Cheers!" She raised her glass as high as possible while putting a big grind.

"Still, how do you forget is your birthday?" Akira asked with a really curious tone.

"To be honest, I don't feel today is that important. For me is just another day."

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear. Today is a special day, which means I will read this." Lala-chan took out a paper from one of her sleeves.

"Oh you don't have to do that." I said it with a more sarcastic tone.

"What is that?" Akira asked.

"Seriously, don't do that. It's embarrassing." I lowered my head while covering myself with my apron.

"This? It's a poem from Katsuo's mother. She always read that every year to him."

"Why you have it?"

"You are making too many questions, don't you Kurusu? My mother is really good friends with Lala-chan, but I didn't expect she would give the poem to her and read it."

"I think it is really sweet."

"Yeah, I don't. Anyways, I hope that would be the last thing to…" I got interrupted when my phone got messages. I was hoping is not what I think it was.

 **Ryuji** : Yo! Why you didn't tell us it was your birthday?

"I hate you, Kurusu" I was looking at Akira with a really angry expression. He just smirked at me while drinking his glass of water.

 **Katsuo** : Because it's not that important, can we move along and forget about this?

 **Yusuke** : Nonesense! A birthday is a special occasion, no need to feel embarrassed of that.

 **Katsuo** : Seriously guys, you don't need to know about this. It's just normal day like any other.

 **Ann** : You shouldn't think something like that. We need to celebrate this.

 **Katsuo** : If you want to, fine but not now. I will be busy this week.

 **Makoto** : I was thinking, we could use the money from the Treasure to celebrate our victory and use your birthday as an excuse.

 **Ann** : Great idea Makoto! But we need to wait for Kaneshiro's confession before selling the briefcase.

 **Ryuji** : Totally agree with Miss Prez!

 **Yusuke** : Me too as well, I should start looking for nice restaurants.

 **Katsuo** : I hate you guys.

 **Ann** : And we love you too, Katsuo.

 **Ryuji** : Same, Big Bro!

 **Yusuke** : Big Bro?

 **Katsuo** : Oh Shut Up! You don't need to know that.

 **Makoto** : Why is Ryuji calling you Big Bro?

 **Katsuo** : None of your business.

 **Ryuji** : I gotta to go; my mom needs me to buy ingredients for dinner.

 **Ann** : Me too, my show is almost starting.

 **Yusuke** : I will talk to you later.

 **Makoto** : Happy Birthday Katsuo.

"Why you did that?"

"You really want to know?" Akira asked me.

"Yes."

"Because you are our friend, there's no need to be by your own. Why so upset?"

"Well, maybe because I never felt that important for other people. I preferred to not bother others for such trivial stuff."

"No more then, you are important for us now. Don't forget that you can always trust on us, no matter what is." Akira putted his hand on my left shoulder with reassuring smile.

"I guess you are right." I kept forgetting that I no longer alone. The same could say about Goro. "The deadline is in two days right?"

"Yes, is closer. The only thing we can do is waiting for the news."

"I don't know what think about, but I should feel relieved for now."

"We did a great job, together. Don't forget that."

"Sure thing, thanks Akira." I felt pretty good, with friends like those I should no longer be a downer.

"Hey! How old are you again? I think I forgot more candles." Ohya asked me while she and Lala-chan accommodated everything on the table.

"19, one more year and maybe I will share a glass with you." I made small smile.

"That is a promise!" Ohya-san was extremely cheerful than usual, is she already drunk?

"Happy Birthday my boy Katsuo, now for this poem…." Lala-chan started to recite that stupid poem; I didn't care at the end.

The only thing left to worry about is the deadline, but I was sure we did an A+ job. I guess life if good sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuo Rank 2  
> Skill-Baton Pass


	10. Finals Around the Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters on the same day? Thinks this as an apologize for not updating chapter for a long time. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

**Ryuji** : The deadline's tomorrow… We gonna be OK?

 **Yusuke** : The pictures are gone. He has no avenue to threaten us anymore.

 **Yusuke** : That is, if we're able to trust what Kaneshiro said.

 **Ann** : Don't say such scary stuff.

 **Katsuo** : We did everything we could, isn't that enough?

 **Makoto** : We can't relax just yet.

 **Makoto** : He may still end up released from police custody…

 **Katsuo** : Of course, I should already guess it.

 **Ryuji** : For real!?

 **Makoto** : That is, unless they have decisive evidence like a confession.

 **Akira** : It'll be fine.

 **Katsuo** : What a laid back you are, you know?

 **Makoto** : But is true, there does seem to be some movement.

 **Makoto** : Sis actually sent me a message saying she won't be home tonight.

 **Makoto** : There's a chance that the police have found their breakthrough.

 **Ryuji** : Oooh, does that mean it happened!?

 **Katsuo** : IF he does a confession, we don't know anything for sure yet until tomorrow.

 **Ann** : The timing is perfect, I guess let's just hope for the best?

 **Ryuji** : I'm gonna stay up all night watching the news to find out!

I didn't want to sound like a mood-killer, but it is important to be more realists to our situation if that guy does absolutely nothing and we would get boned. On the other hand, I should put faith on the others because we did everything we could; I didn't want to think it was a waste of effort.

I hoped to see the news on the morning.

* * *

It was July 9th; Shibuya was heated because of the Kaneshiro's arrest. He actually confessed despite of my doubts. I'm glad I won't have to think about that human meatball ever again. I was reading the new while taking a break from my delivery job. The results were the same just like the two previous targets. It was already after school hours, so went to see the others and talk about the good news, until I got a phone call.

" _Hello, Katsuo?"_ It was Makoto.

"The only one, so what's up?"

" _Did I caught you busy?"_

"I was heading to see the others, are you coming?"

" _Sorry I can't, the principal called me so I won't be there today, I will tell to the other though."_

"Sure no problem, do whatever you need to not raise suspicion."

" _Right, see you later."_

Well, seems I had to move along while she had to deal with Mr. Ass-kissing principal in the meantime. I walked towards the station until I saw them already at the 'hideout'. They looked really happy.

"Hell yeah! Kaneshiro finally confessed!" Sakamoto said louder as ever. "People've been makin' a huge deal of it since the police announcement!"

"It's difficult to accept that the authorities are taking all of the credit for his arrest." Yusuke didn't look satisfied though.

"I don't care to be honest, that's how it works when our job are not to attract attention toward us." I commented about harsh reality.

"People are going nuts about the Phantom Thieves online though. Look!" Ann showed us her phone with the Phan-site positive comments about us.

"It's all comin' together for us!" That punk couldn't stop smiling.

"This is quite the turnaround. All of a sudden, people are expressing their long-standing beliefs in us." Yusuke added.

"So this is why Makoto told us to post the calling card anywhere that might stand out." Ann complemented about her calling card idea.

"Pretty smart move on her part. Oh… where is our amazing Miss President?" Sakamoto just noticed that Makoto wasn't with us.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that she would be busy with your principal. She will call you to tell all of you about the details soon." I commented as soon as Akira's phone started to ring.

" _Hello? It's Makoto. My apologies, but I won't be able to join you today. I've been called into meeting with the principal."_ I and Ann were able to hear her talking through Akira's phone.

"Katsuo just told us that a moment ago." Akira replied.

" _I told him in case I couldn't call you by myself. Well, there's no need to worry though. More importantly, there is a special on TV about the Phantom Thieves!"_

"Huh? What did it say!?" Ann was surprised about of what Makoto said.

" _They were talking all about our calling cards."_

"For real!?" Ann looked so happy, I just cracked a smile.

" _Anyway, my apologies about today. I'll have to see you all another time."_ Makoto hung up.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked to Akira.

"It was Makoto; she said we are now on a special for TV because of our calling cards." Akira explained about the conversation.

"Really!? That's freakin' crazy!" Sakamoto was really excited about it.

"I hope all this excitement doesn't place us on the police's radar." Yusuke on the other hand, not so much.

"Hey, nobody said that being a Phantom Thief would be that easy." I made a statement because of how bigger things became for us.

"It'll be fine! No way they'd find out about that weird other worlds!" The punk really sounded confident about it.

"True, but…Do you remember what the fake Kaneshiro said towards the end?" Yusuke sounded concerned, I shared the sentiment.

"You mean the other Metaverse user?" Akira added.

"Yeah, he said we're not the only ones who are doing it…" Ann was worried.

"If it's the case, knowing there is someone besides us traveling there could be bad omen for us." I couldn't stop thinking there's that possibility. Sakamoto wasn't worried though.

"Eh, not gonna let it bother me. Far as we know, he was just pullin' that shit out of his ass."

"I hope that's the case…" Yusuke and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I doubted Kaneshiro would come up with anything to save himself when he was already defeated.

"Anyways, in your face, Akechi!" Despite that comment Sakamoto did to my friend, I had to keep my cool so I didn't want to let them know about my friendship with Goro. Besides, I guess is normal he would say something like that because how that kind of rivalry we had. "Now whaddaya want do about our next target!?

"Hold your horses, cowboy! It's too soon to talk about it." I had to cut that out because we just escaped from a dangerous situation.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Still, people might expect a lot from our next move considering how they're getting." Ann was awfully pleased despite of objecting about thinking our next target.

"We can't just pick any old schmo now." Sakamoto added.

"There is no need to hurry though. Counting Kamoshida, we've claimed three consecutive victories, right? We should just lay low and wait for all his excitement to blow over." Well said, Yusuke. We need to keep things subtle.

"In that case, how about we have another celebration?" Aaaaaaand subtly is gone, thanks Ann.

"Oh yeah! We talked about making a welcomin' party for Miss President and Big Bro's birthday too! By the way, that briefcase? It's pretty damn expensive! Let's sell it and drop the cash on a party for them!" Sakamoto really knew how to get on my nerves.

"Cut that out, would you? I said stop calling me that."

"Wow… Seems like the 'lay low and wait' idea has gone completely out the window." Morgana wasn't completely agreed with that idea of a party.

"And they are using my birthday as an excuse to celebrate it. I'm completely agree with you."

"So we can count you out then, Morgana?" Ann tone sounded pretty suspicious, almost manipulating him.

"Uh… what are you talking about? I was just saying we should try and keep our party on the down low." He fell for that easy trick, how predictable.

"Hahaha, that's the spirit. Well, I'm gonna let Makoto know!" Ann pulled her phone out and started calling Makoto about the party. "…Hi, Makoto? There's something we forgot to tell you! So… Oh" After a couple of seconds she interrupted herself while doing a serious expression while pushing the speaker button.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked her.

" _Hello? I hope you remember we have finals next week. Yusuke, Katsuo and Morgana excluded, of course."_ No one looked happy about what she said. _"If you wish not to stand out, you had best not get bad grades, OK? That is something I simply would not be able to overlook as student council president! For now, behave and concentrate on your studies. We can have fun once finals are over… Understood?"_ Everyone nodded; I got a chill down my spine because of that kind of tone she used.

"Urrrgh…" Sakamoto got really depressed about it.

"Welp, good thing I'm not a student anymore. Sucks to be you guys." I said it while I kept walking and saying goodbye to them. Good thing I wasn't the one who was the killjoy for them.

Nothing interesting happened that night except Kaneshiro on TV, his expression made me chuckle of how pathetic he looked. That was a cathartic feeling if I have to guess. I started to read everyone's opinions through chat.

 **Makoto** : This reaction is incredible. I'm honestly shocked to see it.

 **Yusuke** : It is only natural people are surprised. Even the police were struggling to catch him.

 **Ann** : Yeah. By the way, you said you were called in by the principal?

 **Ann** : Did something happened?

 **Makoto** : It was regarding my investigations of the incident with Mr. Kamoshida.

 **Katsuo** : I fucking knew it!

 **Akira** : Knew what?

 **Katsuo** : It's just about something I talked with Makoto before meeting you guys.

 **Akira** : It's everything alright then?

 **Makoto** : Don't worry. I didn't mention a word about any of you.

 **Makoto** : I essentially told him I was unable to find any information.

 **Akira** : Are you going to be OK?

 **Makoto** : I will.

 **Makoto** : I've graduated from my role as exemplary honor student.

 **Makoto** : From now on, I'm going to be more honest with myself.

 **Katsuo** : Honor before reason, smart gal.

 **Makoto** : It's quite a refreshing feeling.

 **Ryuji** : What're you gonna do now? Wanna stay with the Phantom Thieves?

 **Makoto** : That's my intention, assuming it wouldn't be any trouble.

 **Ryuji** : What about you, Big Bro?

 **Katsuo** : Fucking enough with "Big Bro" crap, alright?

 **Katsuo** : But yeah, I will stick with you guys. It sure beats monotony anyways.

 **Akira** : Welcome aboard.

 **Ryuji** : It'd actually be a big problem if you two didn't stick with us.

 **Yusuke** : We should allow them to join us. It would be greatly convenient.

 **Makoto** : Well then, I hope I can continue getting along with all of you.

 **Ann** : That includes Katsuo?

 **Makoto** : Yes

 **Katsuo** : Don't worry guys, I'm sure it won't be another discussion ever again.

* * *

Work and more work until I got the free night at Sunday 10th. Just when I thought I felt free at last, I got a message.

 **Ann** : Hey Katsuo! Finals are coming and we need your help to study at Leblanc!

 **Katsuo** : Why me? I think Makoto should be a better help than just me.

 **Ann** : I asked her too, she is coming with us. The thing is we could split between two people to help us with that.

 **Katsuo** : Let me think…

I was thinking for a moment if to go or not, but I promised Akira to help everyone, even with exams. Sometimes I hated myself for doing promises.

 **Katsuo** : Alright, I had nothing to do anyways.

 **Ann** : Thank you so much!

 **Katsuo** : Yeah yeah, just give 10 minutes to ride my bike at Yongen-Jaya.

I took my helmet, my backpack and my favorite book because that would be a long night for us. I was traveling from my apartment to Leblanc to help those kids. The good thing was they just arrived like me so I wasn't late like always. We came inside the coffee shop and saw Akira watching the news from the TV. I never commented the aesthetics of that place, I liked how rustic and classy it was. I never was there before as a costumer so Ann told me once that coffee was great. I should taste it by myself while reading my book, like a true gentleman.

" 'Sup? We're here to hang out." Of course school wouldn't be the first thing coming out of Sakamoto's head.

"That's not why we're here! We need to study for finals!" Ann stared at him with annoyance. Did she never told him about this or he just didn't paid attention?

"*sigh* Why are Katsuo and I here too…?" Seems Ann never told Makoto about the study session.

"You're one of us now, so of course you gotta help us. We're in trouble if you two don't teach us, you know?" That punk was happy to see us helping with finals, I really despised finals.

"But why is Katsuo here too? He is not a student." Makoto commented while looking at me.

"I promised those kids to help them with studying, but only with Literature, English and History. I will leave Math and Science up to you. Besides, Ann told the coffee from here is good." To tell the truth, I didn't get coffee at the end of the day.

"That's right. Help us please." Akira said with much confidence, I sensed the tone of his voice, I should guess it that he either didn't need to study or he didn't wanted to. Whichever the case, he was stuck with us.

"Even you're saying such things?" Makoto didn't like his no-so-honest response.

"Let's leave those guys be…" Ann added.

"*sigh* I couldn't ask the last time I was here… But what is this place? The storekeeper doesn't seem to be around…" Makoto looked curious about the store.

"It's where this guy lives." Sakamoto said while pointing at Akira with his thumb. Akira nodded while Makoto looked surprised. "He's got complicated circumstances… We can tell them about it, right? Actually, tell them yourself." Everyone took a comfortable position while hearing to Akira's story. I couldn't believe of what I just heard. He was falsely accused of assault because he was trying to defend a woman from a drunk man. The police didn't believe him and that he doesn't remember that man. I was trying to contain my anger of how absurd was his story, neither that woman nor his parents couldn't defend him. Everyone looked down while Makoto looked horrified of such tragic story. I finally understood Akira's situation.

"That's…That's terrible…" Makoto broke her silence.

"Terrible? That is utterly absurd! How is that even possible!? And I thought my life was already bad compared to you guys." I tried to control my anger, almost screaming inside my head.

"Ann, Yusuke, and me are pretty much the same too. I mean, it's not as bad as this guy's though. There's just something we can't ever put up with. That's why we all became Phantom Thieves." Kind of touchy was the way Sakamoto explained.

"Hey, don't forget me." Morgana interrupted.

"I know, I know. We're all part of the team." The punk replied. "By the way, Makoto, ain't there someone you can't forgive either? Like, a heart you wanna change?"

"…That's a secret." Makoto did a mischievous smile.

"Ohh, there's someone like that? You could tell us, you know. You don't gotta be so cold." Sakamoto was really curious.

"Don't bother her with that, I'm sure she has her own reasons to not tell us. Not that I care of course." That curiosity was contagious though.

"That aside, do you have intention of studying for the exam?" Makoto exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"Not really…" The punk wasn't happy about it.

"Well too bad, you are stuck with me now. Let me help you with English first."

"It's fine if I leave then?" Makoto added.

"N-no, I'm just joking! Please teach us…" He really was hopeless.

We just accommodate everything around one table to study, Akira and Sakamoto was sitting on wan side while the girls took the other side. Yusuke was on the exterior while I got out of space, so I sat right behind the boys while reading my book and checking them if they were having doubts. What book I was reading you may ask. It was about reincarnation, souls that lived for so long between different lives. I was wondering what kind of person I was in my past life.

After a couple of minutes, I decided to check on Akira's and Sakamoto's exercises. Akira didn't have any issues but the punk…. I couldn't help myself. "What the hell is this? It's barely English what I'm reading at!"

"Sorry! It's not easy to figure that sentence." He was trying to excuse himself.

"Then read it carefully! This is not a goddamn race. If you are focusing on finishing the exam without reading slowly and with patience, you will fail and..." I didn't remember when I switched from Snarky Tutor to Sports Coach. Everyone kept working while I was helping this lost lamb.

"Hmm, what was this term? It's 'phobia,' so it's a fear of some kind…" Makoto was helping Ann with English, despite Ann already knows it.

"I think it's a fear of open spaces. You don't hear it often, though." Ann added while Makoto looked surprised how much she knows about English.

"You would be surprise how much people suffer of 'Agoraphobia' now days." I commented about it.

"Leave vocabulary and long sentences to me. I suck at proper grammar, though…" Ann said it with a cheerful smile, despite of not feeling confident. She was going better than Sakamoto at least.

"Even if we study English, it's not like I'm gonna use it in the future." He couldn't stop whining.

"When it comes to you, your Japanese is questionable too." I snickered of how accurate was Morgana's comment about Sakamoto.

"What are you laughin' at?" He looked upset at me and the cat.

"Nothing, is just I already saw your notes and…"

"Aw shuddup!"

"Explain the writer's feelings…? What point is there in that?" Ann looked confused about the problem.

"It's impossible! I can't memorize all these formulas… Ain't there a good way of cheatin'?" The punk looked tired.

"…Why don't we take a break?" Makoto was tired too.

"Yes, please." I stood up and tuned on the TV while everyone took out their drinks. I was looking for the local news if anything else comes up with. I sat in my chair while kept reading my book until something interesting showed.

"… _And that was the follow-up report on the suspect Kaneshiro. Now Akechi-san…"_ Everyone including myself focused our attention to the TV when the TV Reporter mentioned Goro. _"This case is said to be result of the Phantom Thieves's actions, but in actuality, is this true?"_

" _Considering how a calling card was scattered about, I believe there's no mistaking that."_ Goro replied about the question they made to him. _"The question is what the Phantom Thieves actually did. If they tampered with a suspect's heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity of any confession."_

" _So then, by tampering with hearts, the Phantom Thieves are fabricating crimes that may not exist?"_ The TV Reporter asked.

" _We can't deny the possibility. There's no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing hidden injustices in society."_ Goro kept talking about it. _"However, if this is done by sidestepping the law, their way of thinking is very dangerous."_

" _So in a way, they're outlaws."_

" _Yes. They're no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked."_

" _I see."_

With that, they interview was over, leaving with the rest of us with a really sour expression. Sakamoto was the least happy about it.

" 'I see,' my ass. Why the hell're we bein' treated as the bad guys?" The punk was certainly upset.

"Just let them say whatever they want." Ann made a really matured comment. "More people are starting to understand that what we're doing is right, after all."

"Yeah, we shouldn't care by those kinds of opinions as long we are doing what is right for us." I added.

"When I'm walkin' around in town, I hear a lot more people talkin' about us too. And the forum's been full of hype! Do you think we made it big time?" He sure was excited.

"Don't get pompous over dealing with some street thug. Save it for after we deal with a bigger target." Morgan commented about Sakamoto's thought.

"We just gottat take down a bigger one, yeah? That was the plan from the start, anyways!"

"True, it may be best if we start thinking about it." Makoto added.

"I bet we'll find one in no time. The wind's blowin' in our direction and everything! I feel like we won't lose to anything right now."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I need you to stop there, big shot." I had to intervene before he would get carried away for the excitement.

"Why is that?"

"You see, the bigger we get the easier we are to attract attention from other undesirable people. We need to keep our guards up all the time. Don't you think that as well, Makoto?" I was really serious of how the situation changed now that we became more famous than before.

"Well, we'll decide on that eventually. We need to overcome our exams first. Now then, break time's over! Let's get back to…" Before she could say anything, she got interrupted Sakamoto.

"That reminds me – the celebration party. Weren't we gonna do it after exams?"

"Yes, I believe so." Makoto replied in moody tone.

"Where should we go? I feel like I'll study better if I got something to look forward to."

"Then how about you should start looking at you notes? Maybe you will find the answer of where to go if you look closer to them." I was getting annoyed by him getting distracted every single time.

"The last one was a buffet at a hotel. We haven't gone anywhere since." And Morgana kept talking about the celebration. Somebody should give me a break.

"…Hm!? A Buffet!?" Yusuke sounded interested for some reason.

"Where would be good…?" Ann was thinking about it too until she got an idea. "Hey, what about fireworks!? A fireworks festival!"

"Oh yeah, it's that season, huh!" With Sakamoto comment, I gave up of stopping them to continue focusing on studying and I just sat in my place while kept reading my book.

"That sounds good to me." Not you too, Makoto. Those kids are bad influence for you after all.

"It's hard to ignore a buffet, but I'll take the beauties of summer. Still, I demand that we feast during the festival as well." Yusuke was eager about summer.

"Do you guys own a yukata? Will you wear a yukata!?" With Morgana getting into the talk, that just left me and Akira as the only ones not caring about this.

"Doesn't a fireworks festival sound good? You think so too, right?" Sakamoto asked to Akira. Please don't play along with them.

"That's sounds great." And now is just me as the only sane man. *sigh* Teenagers…

"All right, fireworks festival, it is! Let's look for a good one!"

"Study comes first, though. I won't let you off if you fail any of them. Are we clear?" With Makoto's serious tone, Sakamoto stopped talking about the festival.

"Y-yes, ma'am…" He sounded terrified by her signature death glare.

"Thank You!" I shouted with relief while extending my arms into the air.

We continued studying until it was pretty late at night. I made slightly progress with Sakamoto while Makoto helped Ann and Yusuke. Akira didn't have many problems by his own and Morgana just fell asleep. Despite goofing around and losing some years of my life by helping them, it was a fun night. I never studied with friends before because of my isolated attitude during high school. It was a nice change of routine after all. With summer around the corner, things become more interesting if I have to say. When it comes to fun, there's always trouble of what happened during exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update more chapters frequently during Spring Break, that should be good.


	11. Among the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

After a long week, everyone finished their finals. It was July 16th, two days away before the fireworks festival. We just got reunited on the usual spot, Ann and Sakamoto looked pale for some reason.

"Exams are finally over… I'm so exhausted…" Ann was the first one commenting about the week.

"I can get back to actually sleepin' in peace…" The punk was exhausted, not even for his loud tone.

"Huh. You must have been studying pretty hard if it kept you up at night." Makoto was cheerful than usual; exams are never a problem with her.

"Nah, I was up playin' video games. Slackin' off is just too much fun…" So everything I did to make him learn every single topic was for naught.

"I know, right!? I kept cleaning my room instead of studying! It might even be too clean now…" Ann too? After she asked me and Makoto to help her with the study session at Leblanc? This must be a joke.

"You two are perfect exemplars of escapism can mean." Yusuke commented about the behavior of those two kids.

"Why I'm not surprised, though...?" I felt pretty disappointed with them.

Call me hypocrite but I never studied for exams, despite I always got the highest scores. The difference was I kept reviewing every single day almost to death. Even classes that I still hated such as Science or Math, I got the best scores because I don't want those teachers to pester me every time.

"*sigh* And I can only imagine what the end result will be." Makoto added.

"Whatever, it's over with now. Who cares about that anymore!? What's real important is the Phantom Thieves' popularity! Ain't it amazin!?" Don't let that up to your head, punk.

"It kinda feels like our time's finally here!" Ann added.

""I have even heard people excitedly speculating about our next target. We will have to choose carefully." Yusuke commented while smiling.

"There's no need to hurry. We should spend some time thinking it over." Makoto commented on slow down the plans about the next target. I'm not so down for it just yet.

"Hold up, the most important thing now is our celebration party" Dammit, Sakamoto! "I hope you guys didn't forget. It's the fireworks festival on the 18th. I guess we're good meetin' up in Shibuya, yeah? Let's say… 5 pm!"

"You sure are on top of these kinds of things…" Morgana wasn't as excited as him.

"I hope to be there at time, it's going to be a lot of people with both traffic and trains." I recalled about it because 18th would be Monday, my free day. Just before doing anything else, I got a phone call. "Excuse me, guys." It was my boss from my delivery job; it was weird to call me at those hours.

"Hello?"

" _Katsuo-san? Thank goodness you answered."_ I sounded anxious for some reason.

"Yeah, so what is it?"

" _It's an emergency! Please come to here to pick up this package for the priest at Kanda."_

"Emergency? What happened to the other couriers?" I didn't like the how my boss sounded.

" _One of them was reported sick and the others are already busy, you are the only one available! Please, I will pay you double for this!"_

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll be there in no time."

" _Thank you! You are a lifesaver!"_ I hung up my phone.

"Lifesaver my ass…"

"Who was on the phone?" Sakamoto asked me.

"It was my boss from my delivery job. I have to go because there's no other sucker for the job besides me. I'll see you all at the fireworks festival."

"See ya, man"

"Take care."

"Be careful out there"

I said goodbye everyone while heading right to my bike. It was a real pain those last minute 'emergencies' because no one wanted to work at those hours around Tokyo. From what the company told me, the package is for the priest in a church at Kanda. I don't remember the last time a stepped inside one though. I picked up the package and rode to Kanda for 20 minutes. Kanda was peaceful because it wasn't as busy like Shibuya, Shinjuku or even Akihabara during evenings. I kind of got lost on my way.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the church is?" I asked to an old man for directions.

"Which one?" He told me while he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…right, I forgot there are a lot of them here. This one on the paper…" I showed to the old man the address marked on the package.

"Oooh, is not too far from here. Go straight down the street and should find it at your left side." The old man pointed at where to go exactly.

"Huh, thank you very much sir." I kept riding my bike until I stopped in front of the church. Once inside, I looked around and heard the calming music that surrounded the place. There were few people on the benches, praying. What caught my attention was a Kosei student playing shogi by herself; I didn't mind her so I kept walking. From what I saw, the priest wasn't around and that really worries me if he got desperate by waiting or something. I asked to the teenage girl since she was the only not praying in that church.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Sorry I'm not interested on doing autographs at the moment." She replied with annoyance.

"Autographs…What are you talking about?" I got confused of what she said.

"Are you not here to ask me questions or something?"

"Look, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to know if the priest is around here."

"Why you need the priest?" Her attitude toned down and looks even more confused than myself.

"I got a delivery for him, do you know if he's here or not?"

"Sorry, he just left a couple minutes ago. I don't know for how long he would be out until he comes back though."

"Is that so? *sigh* this is just great, now I have to wait here." I just sat on one of the benches with a really annoyed attitude. I wasn't sure for how long it will take until he comes back then. Despite of my mood, the environment was oddly relaxing. I was starting to reflect of how my life had come. I didn't understand how I got involved with the Phantom Thieves from one day to another. Even if things turn out better for me, I wasn't still sure if being part of the team was a good idea. I didn't contribute much with Mementos requests due to my work. I barely hang out with them. I'm still not sure how to connect with teenagers despite Akira is helping me with that. I was trying to get more involved like the study session at Leblanc before finals and with upcoming fireworks festival. Sakamoto calling me Big Bro was kind of painful, I don't want to be worshiped or being admired, I'm not even someone to be followed. I wondered how I became friends with Goro and Souta when we were younger, despite of not being anything special. Friendships were really painful, there's always a goodbye and being forgotten.

"Excuse me…" The teenage girl asked while she was still sitting on the bench from the front row and playing shogi.

"Yes?" I replied while still with my head down.

"Are you alright? You look kind of down."

"Me? I don't even know, maybe this kind of places make me think a lot for some reason."

"I kind of understand, this place can be really calming most of the time. It helps me to think new strategies."

"You are talking about shogi right?"

"Do you play it?"

"No."

"Do you want to try it for one round until the priest comes back?" She moved to make some space for me to play shogi.

"I…I guess, is better than doing nothing anyways." I just walked and sat down while she accommodated the pieces on their default positions. I never played shogi before so I couldn't expect to win anyways. That girl was a complete different level than any of use when it comes to strategy; it was curb-stomp battle of epic proportions. Every move I made, she did a counter attack without time to react. One of the oddest things was she started to get way to serious to the point of calling herself the Queen of the Togo Kingdom. I mean, I just played shogi with a stranger and things escalated pretty quickly. Just what the hell I got into?

"Check!" She yelled proudly. "And those, the Togo Kingdom prevailed once more."

"Well, that was…quite a match, miss." I was perplexed of her odd behavior during the round.

"Sorry, I think I got carried." She looked embarrassed

"No kidding, but I'm really surprised of how you managed all those moves without a second thought. Do you play that often?"

"Yes, I usually practice with the priest here."

"I see, and why here though? Are you catholic or something?"

"I'm not so sure, I just find this place nice. Do you belief in particular?"

"Not really, I'm pretty open to most beliefs but I prefer to do not stick to one unless have one or two worth of learning about."

"Interesting, may ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me your name?"

"Why?"

"If I want to request you for another match the next time we talk."

"I don't think I'm that good with shogi, you know?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm teaching someone else right now because I want to find new strategies."

"Are you sure? Well in any case, I'm Ryuunosuke Katsuo, and you?"

"Togo Hifumi."

"It is nice to be your acquaintance, Togo-san."

"The same for you, 'Noble Dragon'…" It caught me off guard of what she called me.

"What the…Noble Dragon?"

"Oh sorry is just 'Ryuunosuke' is a pretty odd surname. It exactly means 'dragon' and 'noble' together."

"I didn't know that, but I doubt I'm really that noble." Compared to what my family does, I'm not even a good guy from all things considered.

"That's alright, not many people can see themselves as heroes of some kind."

"I guess…" I was thinking for a moment until I heard an old man's voice.

"Seems that you found another practice partner while I was busy, isn't that right?" It was the priest you arriving not too long ago.

"Yes, it was fun." Togo-san commented.

"My apologies, sir. I brought the order you requested not too long ago." I handed the package to the priest while I pulling out a pen and the receipt. "I need you to sign this, please."

"I hope I didn't cause you much trouble because of my absence."

"Not by much, at least I sat here and reflected before playing with Togo-san."

"That's good that you got your time to grasp life."

"Well job here is done; it was a pleasure to meet you, Togo-san."

"Likewise, Ryuunosuke-san. Take care."

Left the church with a lot to think about, I never thought those kinds of places made me think too much.

* * *

July 17th on the morning, I got another package but this one was a special request. I already got the idea for who was the delivery. I had to come back to Kanda for this 'special' request because my life wasn't already bad enough, seriously. Why I kept doing promises to more people? Lucky for me, I didn't get lost like last night with the church.

The houses around neighborhood looked nice as always, but there was something that didn't inspire me confidence. I couldn't stop think about a lot of things since yesterday. The address was pretty far from the area, what kind of house would that far? After looking number by number, I finally found the right one but I didn't like it. From all the places I had to deliver, it was an orphanage.

Geminis Orphanage, what an odd name. The exterior looked pretty old, with decaying paint on the walls and dusty playground. The front yard could use some work, too bad I had no idea about gardening or someone to help with. I had nothing but shiver while I was walking towards that place.

Right in front of the door, I knocked twice to see if there was someone at home. I heard steps coming and I scary-looking man with long brown hair opened the door.

"What do you want?" His tone was really gruff.

"Hello? I got a special package for Arisato Minako, is she here?" I tried to not lose my cool.

"Who's at the door Shinji-kun~?" I heard a woman's voice coming from inside.

"Someone saying he got a special delivery for you hon, were you expecting something?" The man answered to the woman, I presumed the woman was Arisato-san.

"Let me see..." I heard steps coming until she appeared on the front door. "Hi Ryuunosuke-kun! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Arisato-san."

"Do you know him hon?" The man asked to Arisato-san.

"Yes, he was the young man that delivered my teacup at Shibuya the other day."

"Oh that's right...dammit Mitsuru." He mumbled something.

"I didn't introduce you to my husband. Ryuunosuke-kun, this Aragaki Shinjiro. Shinji-kun, this Ryuunosuke Katsuo."

"Hey"

"Sup"

It was an awkward introduction from one cheerful woman to two confused men.

"I know this is none of my business, but I noticed you have different surnames despite being married." I didn't want to ask but the curiosity got the best of me.

"Please excuse her, we are actually engaged but she never stops telling to anyone that we are marry."

"Well, I don't want to wait until spring." She inflated her cheeks with an upset tone. "Anyways, I hoped Shinji-kun didn't scare you, Kat-kun."

"Kat-kun?" Why everyone kept calling me names? "No, absolutely no ma'ma." Despite of what I said, I was just a little.

"*giggle* don't worry, it's alright if you are. He doesn't leave the best impressions at first, but once you know him he is a big softie~" She said while hugging him in cheesy tone.

"Please, don't do this…" He blushed but didn't mind about the hug. "I have to check on Yuki-chan. It is nice to see you, kid."

"The same, Aragaki-san." I said goodbye to him while he gave a kiss on Arisato's-san cheek and came back inside. She looked at me with a weird expression.

"Are you alright? You looked nervous for some reason."

"It's nothing." I replied quickly. She wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"Don't lie to me; I can see everything on your eyes. It's something bothering you?" She really knew something about my behavior despite I'm a good liar. I'm that predictable? Damn.

"Well, I don't want to sound insensitive but I have bad vibes with orphanages in general."

"It's okay, I know most orphanages have a bad reputation but we are trying our best to change that."

"Even so, why you owned an orphanage?"

"That would be a story for another time. Why don't you come in? I can make you some tea." She sounded a really kind of person, for some reason she remind me to Akira in kindness.

"I would like to thank you, but I have to refuse the offer because I have more work to do and I will need to rest for tomorrow to see some friends at Shibuya for the fireworks festival."

"OHMYGOSHISTOMORROWISTHEFIREWORKSFESTIVAL!?" I jumped with surprise due to her sudden change of behavior. "Thank you to remind me that, I need to tell that to Shinji-kun. It was nice to see you again. Please take care of yourself and enjoy the festival." Despite with her hasty attitude, she never broke that smile.

"Sure… Take care you two." I was out of words of how things ended. I mean, what the hell just happened? I never expected to see her again and her fiancé this time, owning that old place for some reason, I wondered why though...

* * *

At the evening, things were as calm as always. I looked at my phone about the weather forecast of possibly raining the next day, I doubted that would happen but bringing an umbrella in case is always important. Summer rains are unpredictable after all. While working at Crossroads as always, I checked the messages from the others about tomorrow plans.

 **Ryuji** : Tomorrow's the fireworks festival! Let's meet in Shibuya at 5!

 **Katsuo** : No promises, it's going to be hard for me to find parking with so many people.

 **Ryuji** : Why not just take the train instead of going in your bike?

 **Katsuo** : Maybe…I will try it.

 **Ann** : Hey, Makoto. Are you going to wear a yukata?

 **Makoto** : I'm planning on it.

 **Yusuke** : Yukatas are great part of the summer tradition… They truly heighten a woman's beauty.

 **Katsuo** : I have to agree, there's something hypnotizing about a woman wearing yukata.

 **Yusuke** : I think I will wear mine as well.

 **Katsuo** : I said a woman…

 **Ryuji** : You've got one, Yusuke…? How about you two?

 **Katsuo** : Nay

 **Akira:** I don't have a yukata either.

 **Ann** : Hey, I know! Why don't you come without your glasses?

 **Katsuo** : But don't you think he needs them to see?

 **Akira** : Those aren't prescription. I don't need them at all in actuality.

 **Katsuo** : Really? I didn't know that.

 **Makoto** : In any case. What's the point in that?

 **Ann** : I dunno, you don't get to see fireworks every day, so it'd be sad just wearing normal clothes!

 **Ann** : I was just thinking he might want to go for a change of pace.

 **Ryuji** : That sounds great! You should totally come without glasses!

 **Katsuo** : I don't see the difference, but is his choice after all.

 **Ryuji** : Welp, you guys better not be late tomorrow!

I decided to put back my phone after the chat was over. Already outside for my break, I decided to see Mifune-san because it's been a long time since I talked to her before I became a Phantom Thief. Maybe my luck finally changed after everything I went through. I walked to her usual spot and she looked happier than usual.

"Hey Mifune-san."

"Oh, Katuso-kun. Long time no see, I was waiting for you."

"Is that one of your predictions or just you are saying that?"

"Whichever at your interpretation."

"I don't like those vague answers. Anyways, I came to see if my luck changed or not."

"Sure thing, have a sit." She started to shuffle the deck while I was waiting. It's weird that her last prediction was accurate about The Reversed Tower: Those warnings turn out to be true for the best; my actions led me to be one of them under unusual circumstances. I was hoping if thing would be different for me. She stopped shuffling the deck and one card came out, it was the Hermit in upright position.

"You know what this card means, Katsuo-kun?" She tested me if I finally learned the meaning of each card.

"It's the Hermit, upright position."

"And…?"

"I guess it means reflection and knowledge…What it has to do with my luck?"

"As you can see, your luck didn't change at all but it seems that things started to move because of your actions. Have been doing something different since the last time I saw you?"

"Well…I made some new friends since the last month. They are good people but sometimes I have self-doubts if they deserve me as a friend."

"That's what the Hermit is all about, knowing yourself and understanding what goals you set for them and your own future. If they are a positive influence for you, then you should keep looking for them." I trusted her predictions and advice about this.

"I guess so, thank you for the reading."

"No problem, now that would be 5,000 yens."

"Wait a sec… I thought you said I don't have to pay unless may luck changed. I don't feel anything different."

"Yeah I said that, but your luck at least made a different turn than other times. I'm more surprised than you about this."

"I suppose it's fair enough, you never stop to amaze me." I took my wallet and gave her the 5K bill. Well, at least I had to pay the fortune reading after so many attempts of my luck not changing at all.

I thanked her before going back to work and prepare for tomorrow's plans with the others. I had to admit; maybe Mifune-san was right about sticking with them so at least we can help each other. I was pretty sure they won't have any problems as long Akira and Makoto are supporting us. Oh boy, what a day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest for a moment, writing this chapter made me reflect of what I can write. I rarely get any opinions or something from some if this good or not. Despite I'm writing for my self to improve, it's hard to find someone with honesty to tell me if I'm not wasting my time on this. This doesn't mean I will stop uploading more chapters, but I want to know if this is helping me as a writer or not. If anyone has comments to say, go ahead because I'm not afraid of the brutal honesty as long is more constructive than destructive. I want thank for the people that are still reading this because never thought go more than 10 chapters.


	12. New Problems, Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"Damn you Shibuya and your congested places!" I yelled at full lung because of how ridicule was to park my bike. Just when I thought it would be relaxing day and that happened on the worst possible ways. Good thing I didn't listen Sakamoto's advice of using the train instead of my bike, when there are even more people using trains and possibly getting lost between lines.

With too many people on the outside, I decided to find them on the station if they were already waiting.

"Please, don't do this to me now..." I heard a girl's sophisticated voice, I looked at her and she was struggling with a vending machine. Her bright-color curly hair was that caught my attention and she was kind of cute.

"Got problems with that machine?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm trying to get my green tea but it got stuck." She looked in distress about something so simple.

"Yeah, I know this one. This machine always has stuck drinks all the time. Why nobody fixed this thing yet?"

"I should ask someone around and…"

"No need for that, I know little trick to drop it." I had to interrupt her while offering a better solution.

"Really? How?" She looked curious.

"Watch it…" You may be thinking I tried a fancy secret skill to unstuck drinks, you are only half way right. I only gave a small kick on the sides, which not only released the green tea bottle but also my favorite apple juice soda. "There you go."

"Wow… that was incredible. It's almost like magic." She really looked so happy, such a pure smile.

"Not really, I just watched it once on a really old American show." Never thought it would work in real life to be honest. "Well, better get going. Enjoy the fireworks festival, miss." I just kept walking while she stayed behind.

With so many people it would be hard to find anyone, but lucky for me that wasn't the case. I found Ann wearing a blue yukata with colorful circles. She was alone by herself.

"There you are." She looked at me while waiting. "You came earlier than the other boys."

"You think? I thought I came late because there are a lot of people here."

"Nah, me and Makoto came here not long. Have you seen the others yet?"

"Nope, I don't where they are right now. I hope they are not doing something stupid yet."

"They are fine as long Akira and Morgana are keeping an eye for them." She looked relaxed about it.

"Speaking of which, you said Makoto and you came earlier. Where is she now?"

"She needed to adjust her yukata at the restroom; I think it won't take too much time. How do I look by the way?" She started to spin around while showing me her yukata.

"You look good." My opinion was rather too simplistic about her.

"Just good or I look pretty?" She kept asking me about her looks.

"I mean, it really remarks with your blond hair. I would say is a nice contrast."

"Mhhh, I see…" She kind of looked disappointed, but she didn't mind though. I will assume that it took her by surprise that a man wouldn't complement in that way like I did. I guess was better because I really respected her to be at least more down to earth than most teenagers at her age.

Not too much after that, Makoto showed with a white yukata with red flowers on the design. I was speechless.

"Hey you came earlier…" Makoto walked towards me and Ann.

"I… yes, the traffic was horrible though." I stumbled with my words for some weird reason.

"Are you okay, Katsuo? You look pale."

"It's mothing, maybe allergies. By the way, you looked pretty good." I replied to Makoto, but I felt like I wanted to cough.

"Thanks." She responded with a smile.

"Mhhhh…" Ann gave me a strange look, like something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong, Ann?" Makoto asked her.

"I was thinking where the others are right, we should go then."

"Sure, let's go." I said it while being hasty. We started to walk around if those guys already arrived, I would be so pissed with Sakamoto if he gets late after telling us of being punctual every damn time. Just when we finally found them, they were accompanied by two girls. Yusuke was the only one talking to the girls while Sakamoto and Akira were talking to each other.

"Hey there they are, seems they are already busy." Makoto commented.

"I will go with them and tell about…" I was about to go with the guys until Ann stopped me.

"Wait."

"What is it now?"

"I want to see how this is going." Ann was smiling mischievously at the scene. I was curious how things will go for them.

"That's enough! You're disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood." Of course, Yusuke being himself, he made those two girls go away without saying a word. I just facepalm myself.

"How could you!?" Sakamoto was certainly disappointed.

"Why don't you go after them then? Ann just yelled at him while we were finally moving towards them.

"So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji." Makoto commented.

"Uh, well… That's…" He was trying to excuse himself, I assumed.

"…You know, Yusuke's such a pretty boy, but he is really missing out because of what he says." Ann added.

"I'm kind of jealous of his brutal honesty, because at least he doesn't look like a huge jerk to other people." If I do say such things, I would end up as the biggest insensitive asshole.

"I guess, but he's more likeable since he stays true to his ideals. Definitely more than somebody I know." We stared at Sakamoto because of Makoto's comment.

"I heard that Ryuji's pretty much failed his exams." And of course, Morgana had to open his mouth just make him look bad. Even if he is loud, saying something like that at him just too much. Someone should give him a break already. Makoto and I responded with an angry attitude.

"Oh"

"Is that so?"

"Mona, you little…" Sakamoto was looking annoyingly at Morgana.

"Hey, it's gonna get crowded if we don't get going." Ann told us about moving on.

"Agreed." Yusuke replied.

We moved to outside before the fireworks begun. Sakamoto stayed behind while talking to himself, he didn't notice us that we are left.

"But man, you both look amazin' in yukata! Talk about Japanese beauty…"

"Hey! Stop talking to yourself and get moving!" I yelled at him the farther we got.

We took our places among the crowd, with the fire work on the sky; it was hard for us to see it between the people and the tall building not letting us see the show. It was a bummer, and that was just the beginning: It started to rain, making us to find a safe place away from the rain.

"Why now…" Makoto commented while the rain drops kept falling.

The safest place we found was right in front of the convenience store. It was the worst time when I forgot to bring my umbrella that day. Yusuke used his traditional fan to cover him from the rain, not that is helped him though. Akira tried to take out some water from his left ear while Morgana was shaking his fur. Ryuji and Ann were squeezing their clothes.

I took out my handkerchief from my left pocket to wipe my face, but Makoto had nothing with her to the same thing.

"Take this; you are going to catch a cold if you don't wipe your hair with this." I offered her my handkerchief.

"Thanks, you are considered." She grabbed it and wiped her hair from the rain water. We looked at the guys trying to look away while Ann squeezed her yukata, exposing her legs. "Ann."

"Yeah?"

We looked at the guys with a nervous reactions, Sakamoto wasn't subtle enough.

"Come on!" Ann yelled at him because was he the closest one next to her.

"Look like you need help…" He made mocking monotone. That really made Ann upset.

"Then why don't you go buy me a towel already, huh!? At least Katsuo is being a gentleman with Makoto, what about you?" Ann just grabbed Sakamoto from his clothes and started to shake him.

Makoto and I sighed after looking those two kids fighting. We heard the announcer around Shibuya: Due to the sudden rain, the fireworks festival got canceled. Makoto, Akira and me looked at a limousine with two adults escorting a teenager to get inside the car. That girl was the same I saw earlier with the vending machine. Was she a celebrity or something? It didn't matter for us though as everyone decided to get inside the store before the weather gets worse. More people were already taking refuge in the same store as well.

"Ack… We're just tryin' to get outta the rain, but look how crowded it is…" Sakamoto said it while looking around the store.

"I guess everyone had the same idea…" Ann added while looking at Makoto lost in thought. "What's up?"

"Mh, I think I just saw someone I know…" Is Makoto talking about the same girl we saw a moment ago?

"You mean the girl in the black car?" Ann asked, seems I wasn't the only one knowing her.

"Well, she's got a ride… Time to show your skills, Mona! We need you as a car!" Are you serious, Sakamoto?

"It's not possible in this world!" Morgana corrected him.

"My feet hurt… It's cold… The festival's been canceled… This sucks…"

"Tell me about, I was looking forward this for the first time." The sentiment was mutual between Ann and me.

"We made such a commotion with the public, and this is what we get? Laaame." It could be worse, my punk friend. "Aren't heroes that lurk in the shadows boring?"

"I like the shade." What the hell was that, Akira?

"What are you, moss!? I wanna change the world with a loud bang, like a huge firework!"

"Then suck it, because we don't have anybody at this moment: Unless you have a better idea of course." Sorry to be rude with him but I had to make clear that targets like him are not easy to be handed over.

"...Then again, we aren't gonna find someone bigger than Kaneshiro that easily."

"The rain is letting up. Thought it's regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today." Yusuke told this while the rain stopped.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Just like what Morgana said, we left the store and everyone went to the trains except me who I have to find my bike from the parking slot. I hate when bike seat gets wet every time rain falls. With nothing else to do for the rest of the day, I decided to go back home and stretch my limbs. I had to ride carefully because the roads are pretty dangerous after raining.

* * *

I managed to get home safe and sound. Once inside of my apartment, I took of my wet clothes and changed it with more comfortable ones. I turned on my small TV to watch the local new as always, nothing different than the usual psychotic breakdowns incident around town. That is until something caught my interest.

" _Onto other news… The international hacktivist group Medjed has released a statement to the Phantom Thieves."_ I didn't like how it sounded as the TV Reporter kept talking about that. _"… These are the details of the message that are posted on Medjed's website. 'To the Phantom Thieves causing uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice.'"_

What a bunch of phonies.

" _However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you."_

Why they couldn't stop using the word "justice" in every damn sentence? It just made me even more suspicious about every time I heard them using that stupid word.

"' _We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.' Akechi-san, why do you think this announcement was made at this time?"_ The TV Report stopped reading the message and started to ask Goro about that.

" _I don't know the details, but there's no doubt that they were provoked by the Phantom Thieves. Whether it's a sense of rivalry or a simple attention grab given the recent trends. I cannot say… Regardless, it's quite a nuisance."_

" _A nuisance?"_ The reporter asked Goro.

" _Both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves are nothing more than groups that uphold an egoistic justice."_ I didn't like he was thinking that we were the bad guys, but I had to let that aside. _"It's possible that more people like these will continue to appear due to their influence. In that respect, the Phantom Thieves face a very serious crime."_

Well, at least Goro wasn't stupid about how shallow Medjed was. It is too convenient that those guys have the authority to plea us right now when we just became famous. At the end, he didn't like us or Medjed because we are doing stuff outside of the law. It was important to me talk about this with the others right away.

 **Ryuji** : We gotta talk about Medjed.

 **Katsuo** : I was thinking the same.

 **Ann** : You mean those guys people online are going nuts over?

 **Yusuke** : Medjed…

 **Yusuke** : That name seems to come from one of the obscure gods from the Egyptian Book of the Dead.

 **Makoto** : I saw the news too.

 **Makoto** : For some reason they think we speak of false justice…

 **Katsuo** : They are a bunch of hypocrites.

 **Katsuo** : They are on to us because we are actually doing something to help people while those guys are only interested on themselves.

 **Yusuke** : Now then, what exactly did you want to speak of regarding Medjed?

 **Ryuji** : Welllllll, why don't we go after them as our next target?

 **Yusuke** : What a sudden suggestion.

 **Katsuo** : What a stupid suggestion.

 **Ryuji** : Why not? I mean they're like, bad hackers or something, right?

 **Makoto** : Technically, they're crackers.

 **Makoto** : Those who use the internet to illegally access and alter data.

 **Makoto** : Medjed is an organized group of such people recognized by the larger international community.

 **Yusuke** : So they operate on a global scale?

 **Ann** : That makes them even bigger than Kaneshiro!

 **Ryuji** : Right!?

 **Ryuji** : Then it's settled. Our next target's gonna be Medjed.

 **Ryuji** : I wonder if the Nav'll get a hit if we put Medjed in.

 **Ann** : Oh, right!

 **Akira** : Let's try it out.

 **Katsuo** : Are you guys even paying attention? This is bad news!

 **Ann** : Why are you saying that?

 **Makoto** : Because that would be impossible. It has to be a pseudonym. We don't even how many people Medjed is.

 **Ann** : Oh…

 **Ryuji** : Wouldn't we get at least one member's info if we try and look into it though?

 **Katsuo** : And do you know exactly how are we supposed to do that?

 **Ryuji** : No…

 **Katsuo** : That's what I thought.

 **Makoto** : Even if we did, how would we discover their location?

 **Makoto** : The only confirmed presence of Medjed had been online.

 **Yusuke** : This is a greater problem than simply finding their keywords.

 **Yusuke** : Unless you have any more ideas, Ryuji?

…

 **Ann** : Hellooo?

 **Yusuke** : …It seems he had suggested this without putting much thought into it.

 **Ryuji** : C'mon, we can't back down now! People are all excited about it!

 **Ryuji** : Our reputation's gonna plummet if we don't face this shit.

 **Katsuo** : That doesn't matter. We should not bother with them at this moment.

 **Yusuke** : But Ryuji is right. If we remain silent, people would believe we simply chose to run away from the matter.

 **Katsuo** : I don't care; we should not get involved until we find a more viable target.

 **Makoto** : Medjed has taunted us publicity, after all…

 **Katsuo** : Grrrr…

 **Yusuke** : If they are criminals, we cannot just let them be.

 **Ann** : Yeah.

 **Ann** : And we don't have any other targets right now either.

 **Katsuo** : …I hate when people taunt me and thinking they can get away without getting of what they deserve. Alright, I guess we have to deal with them first and fore most.

 **Ryuji** : That's the spirit, Big Bro!

 **Katsuo** : Still…How are we going to get information about them unless you know someone about this?

 **Ryuji** : Hey, Akira. Let's talk to Mishima tomorrow. This is more his thing.

 **Akira** : Let's do that.

 **Katsuo** : Who is Mishima?

 **Ann** : He is in the same class as me and Akira.

 **Ann** : He created and administrates the Phan-Site.

 **Katsuo** : Interesting. If he is the most reliable source you can get I will leave it at your hands then.

 **Ryuji** : Also, Makoto. Try seeing if your sister has any info on 'em.

 **Makoto** : It's highly unlikely, but sure.

We finished talking about Medjed and I wasn't sure if it was good idea to confront them without a possibility to find someone from them. It seems that I had to do my homework about gather info while I work at delivery for tomorrow. I made cynic comments but that was overwhelming targeting a bigger fish than Kaneshiro was.

* * *

On the next day, July 19th, I tried to gather info around Tokyo and most of them were useless. I was hoping if Akira and Sakamoto got something out of this Mishima guy. The results were disappointing.

 **Katsuo** : So, did you learn anything useful?

 **Ryuji** : Mishima was pretty useless. You guys get anything?

 **Makoto** : I tried asking my sister, but it seemed as though she didn't know very much about them.

 **Makoto** : She doesn't specialize in cybercrime, after all.

 **Katsuo** : Nothing good or interesting came out of the underworld net.

 **Katsuo** : Besides the fact they operate under 30 different countries around the world, the info was nothing but junk.

 **Ann** : I tried looking into them too, but I didn't come up with anything.

 **Ann** : There are really just no leads.

 **Yusuke** : Hm, our opponent is truly elusive.

 **Katsuo** : I told you guys this was a bad idea.

We interrupted the conversation because of classes, so I had to wait until we get then chance of continuing talking about this urgent matter.

 **Ryuji** : How're we gonna find Medjed?

 **Ann** : I'm not so sure. No matter how hard I look online, all I find are just unreliable rumors.

 **Yusuke** : They have carried out corporate terrorism, yet they still manage to elude arrest somehow.

 **Katsuo** : "We are unseen. We will eliminate evil."

 **Katsuo** : At least the first part is the only thing true of what they say because we are having a hard time to find them.

 **Yusuke** : Kaneshiro was a lot of trouble, but this is turning out to be a much greater ordeal.

 **Ryuji** : Did we bite off more than we can chew?

 **Akira** : They're too big.

 **Makoto** : Yeah…

 **Makoto** : We don't even know whether it's a single individual or a large conglomerate of people.

 **Katsuo** : So we are stuck on the fence, huh?

 **Makoto** : And even if we do manage to get a lead, what do we do from there?

 **Ryuji** : Damn, this stuff's really not going so good…

 **Ryuji** : That's prolly why my exams're going to shit too.

 **Katsuo** : Nah-huh that is totally your fault.

 **Ann** : You know those are two separate things, right?

Well, that was pointless. Now that we were no longer had to deal with Medjed, we decided to continue with our lives until things changed otherwise. From how things went, I decided to take my time and talk with Akira about what to do next. Maybe it was better to see him after school and discuss about this disagreement.

 **Katsuo** : Hey are you free after school?

 **Katsuo** : We need to discuss this issue about Medjed and the others.

 **Akira** : I have the spare time right now.

 **Akira** : Just tell me where I need to go.

 **Katsuo** : Alright, I'll be at Central Street in Shibuya.

 **Katsuo** : In front of the bookstore.

After that, I had to wait on the appointed place. While looking at newspapers, magazines and other articles I couldn't find anything useful about Medjed. Things were just getting complicated for use within each second. Just at time, Akira finally arrived and I decided discuss about it.

"So what exactly you want to talk about?"

"Isn't that obvious? This stuff about Medjed is kind of driving me nuts."

"I thought you didn't want to get involved yesterday during the chat."

"That was until Makoto and the others mentioned of how they mocked us."

"It's alright if you want to step back. We are not going to judging you because this more complicated than what we thought."

"You may think that, but I should tell you that I never back off in a fight before, never!"

"That's the Katsuo I know!" I heard a different voice coming from behind me.

"Who said that?" I turned my head and I saw a young man greeted me for some reason. "Who are you?"

"Say whaaaaat? Don't tell me you forgot your good old pal." He looked happy, that is until I finally got it.

"S-Souta!? Is that really you!?" I couldn't believe that it was really him. There was no one else before the Phantom Thieves besides him and Goro.

"The very same old pal. Surprised of seeing me again back in town?"

"Yes actually, why are you doing here back now that you are back in Tokyo?"

"I came here to finally become bigger and famous, being my own man." He sounded really prideful of himself.

"That's good, so you finally are becoming a musician?"

"Oh that? Sorry but I gave up that dream long time ago."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure your mother would like that. How is she by the way?"

"Death." He told me in really serious and plain tone. "She died last year."

"Oh my… I-I'm so sorry to hear... I never knew that." I felt really sad of hearing the news of his only relative died not too long ago.

"It's alright, because I'm no longer tied to one place. I'm a free man with dreams." He still looked as optimistic as always back on those days. "So who is that guy with the glasses with you?" He started to look at Akira.

"Oh sorry… This is Kurusu Akira; he works with me on the same bar. Akira, this is Hazama Souta, a childhood friend." I just introduced one friend to another.

"Sup! A friend of Katsuo is a friend of mine as well. I hope he doesn't give you a lot of trouble."

"Not at all, he is a pretty reliable man." Akira replied to Souta's comment.

"That's what I thought, maybe he didn't tell you yet but I and this guy were an unbeatable team." He kept running his mouth about old memories.

"What you mean by that?" Akira asked him about that statement.

"You don't have to tell him about that, Souta." I tried to stop him of opening his mouth.

"We were the best fighters back in our turf when we were kids."

"Not really fighters per say. We got into a lot of trouble, just senseless stuff as kids." I interjected before he kept talking more things Akira didn't need to know.

"You know what they say, if you couldn't carry your own weight then you become dead meat."

"I don't think you need to take the fight by yourself." Akira commented, while it caught Souta's interest.

"Why you say that?" Souta frowned at Akira.

"When you fight, one should never forget that there are people watching each other's fight." I was agreed of what Akira said.

"I suppose, but those were different circumstances during our younger days." Souta didn't look so convinced of Akira's answer, but it wasn't a big deal for him. "Well, I have to go because important stuff to attend right now. It was nice to see you again Katsuo, You too Kurusu."

"The same with you Souta, I will see you another time."

"That's a deal my eel." He kept walking to Station Square. I never thought to see him after so long, and good thing he didn't mention Goro in front of Akira. I would be so screwed.

"So that's why you don't want to back off that easily, huh?" Akira looked at me while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that is something I learned from him to do not chicken out from any obstacle. I ended up doing that anyways when I left my family and name." I felt ashamed of myself of doing such choices and not respecting Souta's lessons of bravery.

"Well, I see that you don't want to give up on Medjed just yet, so do I."

"Akira…"

"I and everyone else are going to watch your back just like you are supporting us."

"You are one of your kind, you know that?" His kind words really touched my soul. "Well, I won't fail to you or the others."

"That's good, now about Ryuji calling you Big Bro…"

"One step at the time, okay? I don't like to be called like that but Sakamoto doesn't care anyways."

"At least is better than you two fighting like him or Morgana."

"True."

"The same thing could be saying about you and Makoto no longer fighting each other. I'm pretty proud you got over it." Akira just used his signature smirk, trying to imply something else.

"As mature people we are, we decided to put our differences aside before we defeated Kaneshiro. Like you said, we are still better than that loud punk and bossy cat of yours."

"I will see you tomorrow and maybe discuss more about Medjed with the others."

"I'm sure of it. Thanks for listen me despite of my objections." We decided to part ways and return with our routine of the day.

I had to admit, I couldn't stop thinking of seeing Souta ever again. Now that he was back in Tokyo, maybe I should tell to Goro about the good news and doing something the three of us together like the old times. At least that day was better than yesterday.

* * *

During the evening at work, I got another message from the group; Yusuke was the first to speak.

 **Yusuke** : So, I looked into Medjed.

 **Ann** : Did you find anything?

 **Yusuke** : As you know, Medjed is a god that appears in the Egyptian Book of the Dead.

 **Ann** : Huh?

 **Yusuke** : Its name apparently means "the smiter."

 **Yusuke** : It seems nobody is actually sure that Medjed is a real name.

 **Yusuke** : On top of that, almost everything else him is unknown.

 **Yusuke** : Even his form is unattainable.

 **Yusuke** : An unseen god that flies through the sky and shoots from his eyes…

 **Yusuke** : He truly is an elusive being.

 **Ryuji** : Dude.

 **Yusuke** : Everything about his existence is shrouded in mystery.

 **Ryuji** : Wait.

 **Yusuke** : Fundamentally speaking, ancient Egyptian art always depicted gods drawn in a side profile.

 **Yusuke** : However, Medjed is facing straight ahead in all depictions of him.

 **Yusuke** : Talking all of this into account, he seems to be quite the alien being.

 **Akira** : Well done.

 **Ryuji** : Hey, there's nothing to be impressed about.

 **Katsuo** : He did more research than any of us regarding Medjed, quite an accomplishment.

 **Yusuke** : I hope that information was at least somewhat useful.

 **Makoto** : Indeed it was.

 **Yusuke** : Should I look into it more?

 **Makoto** : That's enough, thank you.

 **Katsuo** : You can send the rest to me; maybe I can get something out of it.

Despite not being that useful for our current problem, I had to admit that was interesting about Egyptian mythology. Yusuke really surprised me on finding so much obscure information about the meaning of the name alone. Besides Makoto, Akira and me, is good there's someone informed like Yusuke in our team. I decided to look more about this Medjed god on the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuo Rank 3  
> Skill: Follow Up


	13. Unwanted Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

**Akira:** Everyone. Hideout. NOW!

 **Yusuke:** Is there something wrong?

 **Akira:** Just go to the hideout, try to do not send messages for the moment.

 **Ann:** That sounds serious.

As soon I readied the chat, I decided to not respond if he warned us about something that important. The worst had yet to come when we finally gathered around start discussing about the emergency.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked Akira about that worried behavior.

"Someone sent me messages knowing everything about us." Akira sounded really serious, I didn't like that tone.

"And with everythin' about us you mean…?" Sakamoto was perplexed.

"Everything! Our identities, stealing hearts, Medjed, everything. Look at those messages." Akira showed us his phone with the messages from someone called Alibaba, that he want us to steal someone's heart. Things didn't look good for us. No, things now became so fucked up.

"Considerin' he mentioned stealin' hearts, he knows, doesn't he?" Sakamoto was astonished like everybody else.

"Seems so…" Makoto was worried.

"How were we found out?" No idea either, Yusuke.

"He may have traced our chat log…" Makoto was assuming about it, but this was too much.

"How careless of us…" Yusuke blamed himself about it.

"No, it should be my fault because it never crossed my mind that possibility about someone blowing our cover. This not good…" I was really disappointed of myself because I did a mistake from an amateur.

"But how would he have known all detail with just that…?" I had no clue, Makoto.

"Do you think that there is another cause?"

"Like what, Yusuke? There so many ways of being discovered and we don't know exactly how that happened." I added.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why, but that's the feeling I get." Makoto still looked even more worried.

"Hey, is it that easy to look at someone else's chat log?" Ann asked if that was even possible.

"I don't know much about it myself, but… it's probably not impossible, I think?"

"How's it done?" Ryuji asked with angry tone.

"Maybe they extracted our phones' data…?" Makoto made an assumption, it was most likely.

"You know, I think we should talk in code or something since the beginning." I suggested a solution in case Alibaba would try to read our chat the next time.

"Still, why's Akira getting an error when he tried to reply?"

"Perhaps the receiving end doesn't exist?" From what Ann and Makoto said, there's no chance for us to communicate until Alibaba contact us first.

"That's possible?" Sakamoto, please.

"Don't ask me everything. I told you that I don't know much about it." Makoto replied to him.

"Wait. Might this be what is referred to as hacking?" So Yusuke finally noticed it.

"Then, does that mean this guy's a hacker!?" Well, duh you punk.

"I don't get high tech stuff! What does this all mean?" Morgana looked completely lost of our conversation.

"An unknown hacker contacted us!" Ann yelled to the cat.

"Oh boy..." I couldn't believe that.

"I see. I don't really get it." And you call yourself a master thief, Morgana?

"Then, is this person Medjed?" Yusuke asked with serious tone.

"I doubt it, considering he says he wants to 'deal' with them. That is, only we take his words for face value." Makoto was right, it was impossible to trust someone offering us a chance to defeat Medjed.

"True..." Yusuke added.

"Hey… Wouldn't it be great if we got this guy on our side?"

"But we know nothing about his identity at all. We can't trust him." Makoto refused Sakamoto's idea.

"I would give you props for thinking about it, but I'm not going to trust on any hacker that easily." I refused as well.

"I don't think it's a bad deal though…" It is, Sakamoto, at least for the meantime.

"Even if Alibaba turns out to be a criminal? I am not helping anyone of that sort." Pretty smart said, Yusuke.

"Oh, right. That wouldn't be good…"

"The 'I've prepared the necessary tool' part makes no sense either." Morgana commented.

"Could this just be a prank?" Hell no, Ann.

"He knows an awful lot for it to be a prank." I'm completely agreed, Makoto.

"If he knows who we are, won't we get caught?" Ann kept worrying about.

"No. If he wanted to report us, I think he would've done it already."

"I hacker with an agenda with us, huh…" I said it until Yusuke commented.

"He must have some sort of objective of his own. He did offer us a deal after all. I'm certain he'll contact us again"

"There's no telling when he'll do so though… It'd be best if we stay together. If something happens, we can act at once." I was agreed with Makoto's idea.

"Yeah. So, somewhere we can wait and hide for long hours…" Ann was lost in thought.

"How about Leblanc?" Makoto spoke pretty quickly. Everyone agreed and moved to the train station. I had to go on my separate way because I didn't want to leave my bike at Shibuya while knowing the risk about Alibaba spying us.

* * *

After some time, we finally got reunited at Leblanc. Once inside we saw an old man with stylish clothes and an apron reading some papers. Was he the owner and Akira's guardian?

"…" The man didn't pay attention to us until Akira kept walking, making him finally notice us. "…Oh? What's with the big group?"

"Good evening." Ann greeted him. "We were thinking about putting together plans for our summer."

"Hm? Are those new faces I see?" The man looked at me and Makoto.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Niijima Makoto. I hope we're not being a bother." She presented in really manner way.

"She's our student council president." Sakamoto added.

"What about that guy behind you? He doesn't look like a student." His sight focused on me.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Ryuunosuke Katsuo. I'm not longer student but I help those guys with exams and other things. It is my pleasure to meet you, sir." I introduced myself as well.

"Niijima…?" The old man mumbled Makoto's surname.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked him.

"…Nah, it's nothing. A student council president and graduated, eh? I'm stunned. I hope he's not causing you two too much trouble. I'm Sakura Sojiro, but everyone just calls me Boss." He made an assured smile until he focused his sight at Akira. "By the way, that was addressed to you. This old man'll get going and leave you kids be. All right, the store's all yours." He left the letter on the table he kept walking out side of the store.

From the impression I got, he looked like a reasonable man despite the circumstances. I mean, he is taking care of Akira despite of living in the attic of a coffee shop. At least he left us alone so we can talk about everything in private.

We accommodated everything like the last time we were at Leblanc, with drinks and snacks all over the same table. I brought the same book as before because I couldn't read it lately. We started to talk about random stuff until the local news showed off.

" _We have late-breaking news on Medjed, whose notoriety rose since their statement the other day."_ The TV Reporter spoke. _"Just moments ago, a new message has been released on their website. They have announced their victory over the Phantom Thieves."_

What kind of bullshit was that?

" _Medjed also warns any Japanese citizens who praised the Phantom Thieves to stop doing so. We will report any further actions by Medjed as they arrive."_ The reporter was done talking.

Ann and Sakamoto took out their phones, but he started to whine about it.

"Oh, come on! It's in English!"

"That's your problem then. I taught you everything about English and you still complain of not knowing it." Seriously though…

"Let me see…" Ann started to translate everything for us. "The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves that we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves."

"What!? That's bullshit!" Tell me about it, Sakamoto and I were pretty angry; I kept quiet to listen the rest.

"Keep listening." Yusuke told to that punk.

"We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is the confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil." Ann was done of reading it. "…That's what it says." The reactions were bitter.

"What does that all mean!?" Sakamoto wouldn't stop yelling.

"They're saying that they'll target sympathizers of the Phantom Thieves." Makoto replied.

"Confiscation of possessions, hm…?" Yusuke was wondering the meaning of until Makoto explained him.

"Perhaps bank accounts or personal information… Either way, it won't be anything pleasant."

"Why the hell are we being singled out?" Sakamoto asked furiously.

"Because they hate competition, that's why…" I just made one of my comments because I couldn't stop hating so many contradictions about those guys.

"Perhaps all they care about is labeling the Phantom Thieves as crooks. That all this wouldn't have happened had the Phantom Thieves not existed." Makoto added.

"Oh, like that made them are anything better than us, huh?" I couldn't stop myself. "They want justice when they are treating us like the plague for helping innocents. They are threatening civilians because they are choosing the side that is not them. And I thought Kaneshiro was worst when it comes to being political incorrect."

"That's complete bullshit." Sakamoto said it after I was done.

"Talk about a troublesome organization that we've been targeted by…" Morgana commented.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" We tried it, Ann, but nothing could help us now.

"It's certain we can't do anything about on our own…" Of what Yusuke said, we fell on silent because we were out of options. Sakamoto noticed Akira's letter.

"Hey, so what's this letter about? We don't need any more trouble."

"It's rare for you to get something like this." Morgana noticed too.

While Akira was opening it, he noted that the envelope had no names or address. The worst was a red card inside it. I didn't like thing went.

"A calling card…?" Morgana didn't like it either.

"Anything else in there?" Ann asked if there was more information, there wasn't. "Who's this from anyway?"

"There's no stamp on it. Someone must've directly dropped in into the mailbox here…" Makoto took a closer look at it.

"Hold on just a second…Who ever sent this must already know about us. Could it be…?" I interrupted Makoto's comment.

"Could it have been Alibaba…?" Yusuke said it.

"That reminds me, he did mention something about preparing the 'necessary tool'…Don't tell me… Is this what he was talking about!?" We are pretty sure of it, Morgana

"What the hell's goin' on here…?"

Just like Morgana and Sakamoto said, things looked bad for us from now on.

"All we can do at the moment is wait for Alibaba's orders. Let's brace ourselves and stand by… in case anything comes up."

"I hope that's the case, Makoto. I will fear for the worst."

"Oh dear…" I know Ann, I know.

* * *

I couldn't believe that we are just hitting rock bottom with all this crap about hackers, cyberterrorists and being exposed. Things didn't make better on the next day when Alibaba contacted Akira again during school, he got another offer for us: We change Sakura Futaba's heart or we would be reported to the police. That was what Akira showed us on his phone.

"We're gonna get reported if we don't do this? What the hell…" Sakamoto was the first speak about it.

"Sakura Futaba…?" Ann was lost in thought.

"Wasn't Sakura…?"

"It's Boss's family name!" Ann said it before Makoto could mention it.

"Yes, it is." I added, no that it helped though…

"Does he have any family?"

"Does he?"

Sadly, Akira didn't know despite Boss is he legal guardian.

"For reals!? How laid-back are you!?" Sakamoto was kind of down. "Wouldn't you normally be introduced at least? I mean, you ARE living at his place."

"Now now, no need to get mad at him, Sakamoto. I'm sure there is a reason why he doesn't know that. I mean, look at this way he is living in the attic of a coffee shop for an unknown reason." I tried to clarify because it was odd Akira doesn't much about Boss's home life.

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"Well, his situation does make things difficult…" Yusuke wasn't sure f it.

"The calling card was delivered to Boss's house; it'd be more natural to assume this is all related."

"The conundrum here is why." I asked Makoto as she continued explaining.

"Maybe one of the reasons for that is because Alibaba mentioned nothing about 'which' Sakura Futaba. Perhaps he thinks that the name alone is enough."

"That makes sense." Morgana added.

"I believe it's adequate for us to think that this is the doing of someone close by."

"I see." Ann spoke.

"I don't know how Alibaba got a hold of Akira-kun's smartphone information. However, since he's ordering us through chat, I do feel as though he's taunting us." Makoto had a long face expression.

"You mean, this might just be a prank?" I highly doubted, Sakamoto.

"I mean, look at his demands. Pay me if you don't want me to leak who really are-that I'd understand. But he's telling us to steal someone's heart without explaining why."

"So we're being tested?" Yusuke made a serious expression. Why testing us though?

"Regardless, I think we should ask Boss about Sakura Futaba once."

"That's probably for the best. There's nothing else we can do at the moment, and Chief might have an idea on what this is about too." Morgana added.

"I'll check the school's roster just in case." I was thinking of doing the same around town, Makoto.

"We must make sure Boss doesn't figure out who we are. We'll have to go about this cautiously." Just like Yusuke told us, we started to move along and find info about Sakura Futaba.

I spent the whole day looking for info, apparently there's none familiar with that name. I gave up and checked the messages to see if Akira got anything useful from Boss.

 **Ann:** Oh, I just remembered!

 **Ann:** Akira, were you able to ask Boss about Sakura Futaba?

 **Akira:** He didn't want to talk.

 **Katsuo:** Well, we are officially screwed.

 **Yusuke:** Could there be a reason as to why that was?

 **Makoto:** Hm, Alibaba might be our only defeating Medjed.

 **Makoto:** I wish we could get some info about Futaba out of Boss…

 **Ann:** But trying to force it out would probably have the opposite effect.

 **Yusuke:** To be honest, I owe a great deal to both Boss and Akira.

 **Yusuke:** I don't wish for this to be a source of discord between them.

 **Ryuji:** Yeah, I know just what you mean!

 **Katsuo:** So what can we do then?

 **Makoto:** It's probably best to wait for Boss to bring the subject himself.

Well, nothing we can do about it. Akira will gather information for the following day.

* * *

July 22th, just another day without anything important about Medjed or Sakura Futaba just yet. Makoto kept looking for school records and the guys were busy with their normal routines. Ann asked me to see her at the Inokashira Koen Park because she wants to practice her acting skills. I saw some of her pictures on magazines but never thought she could do acting too. Akira usually helps her to gain confidence, but I was thinking she was already confident enough.

The park was always peaceful and beautiful for long walks, almost looked like the perfect place for us to get some picnic or maybe training. I kept walking until I found her already waiting for me. I never thought she would need me help with acting.

"Hey Ann…"

"HELLO KATSUO. HOW ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at me from an unknown reason. I just covered my ears.

"Aaaahg, slow down, why are you yelling?"

"Sorry, I looked an article that speaking louder helps to increase confidence."

"Yeah, and it helps me to become deaf in short time. Please, don't do that again." I responded with my usual tone.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine; at least you are trying to improve yourself. So, why you asked me to help you with acting again?"

"Makoto told me that you were in Drama Club once at Shujin, and Akira is busy right now to help me with that."

"How did she…? Never mind, but yes I took Drama on my last year, not that it was a good experience though…" It just brought me bitter memories of that hellhole.

"Sounds like you never liked."

"Well, blame Shujin because there is nothing but full of whiners and hypocrites. You already know why because of that 'you-know-who' I'm talking about."

"Yeah I know…" Ann made a sad expression. "You know, I never saw you there during my first year now that I think about it."

"Well I never was the type of person that likes attention anyways, ironic huh? I took Drama but never on stage before." I was very private with my life. Why nobody ever dared to give me shit at that time? I still don't know.

"Weird… but you know? Maybe things wouldn't be that bad if we had the chance of being friends before. Ryuji, me, Makoto, and you, school couldn't be so bad for us if we knew each other better at that time." Ann sounded so calm.

"Why you say that?"

"Well, just made me think about how solitary we were each one of us. I mean, even if I got Shiho, there were no one else to watch each other's back."

"I understand that, maybe high school wouldn't be so bad if I knew you guys before." Thinking back then, it was pretty sad they were in the same school with me but never knew about them.

"Well it doesn't matter now that we are working together… Oh we forgot about the acting lessons!" Ann just remembered about the reason we came here in the first place.

"Dammit, we got distracted with the talk. Ok what exactly you need to improve as an actress?"

"How do we start it?"

"Well, it depends what type of character you want to play in media. Do you have any ideas?"

"I always wanted to try as an evil and sexy villain." No surprise though…

"Ok that's one, but flirty, sadist, or what exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I meant. Now days, those kind of characters, even villains tend to be more in-depth than just your basics. Take for example Hyper Featherman: Despite being the latest incarnation from a long-running show it have a lot of characters layers, even the most clichés villains have something different with their traits and..." I had to explain a lot of how to act when it comes with full emotional arrangement.

"That's a lot of information for a kid's show. I never thought about."

"Yes, but it's more than a simple 'kid's show'. It really teaches you a lot of different things, sometimes."

"I guess so; in that case I could watch some episodes to have a point of reference."

"I suggest you to create your own style, because nobody wants a second version of the same character." That's the most I could tell her because I don't think things about theater would help her anyways.

"Thanks you so much! I can't wait to watch it at home and try it." At least my explanation was help for her.

"Sure, if you have more questions don't be afraid to ask."

"Oh I have another one."

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Makoto?"

"Wh-What!?" Okay, I didn't expect THAT kind of question. "I said a question RELATED TO ACTING!"

"It is, because you almost fool me of noticing it."

"What are you implying?" I seriously didn't like how that was going with that conversation.

"Nothing, just it looked odd to me the sudden change of behavior towards her during the fireworks festival: Complementing her without asking, offering the handkerchief and reacting the same way as hers towards Ryuji when he does something stupid. Not to mention how you worked together when we were at the Palace." Are you being serious, Ann?

"Look, I think you are getting the wrong idea."

"I'm not! Tell me, tell me. There something between you two?" She started to pester me.

"You are jumping too many conclusions, okay? If you are saying I'm attracted to her, then you are mistaken because I don't care about her other than being part of the team."

"Daaaawww~, now you are being too defensive. I never thought you would be a tsundere."

"I'm not…"

"Denying huh? That's classic tsundere behavior~"

"Yeah keep saying that and I will tell the others that you skipped classes because you wanted to buy 3 crepes."

"Wh-what!? How did you know that!?" She stopped when I mentioned that.

"I saw you while I was doing delivery work." In reality, I didn't but judging by her reaction, I was right. "Better be careful next time you want to do that again."

"Y-You are bluffing! That's part of the acting lessons, right?"

"I don't know, maybe or maybe not. I will leave it at your own interpretation." I never thought that annoying someone like her could be that fun. "I won't tell anyone as long you don't bother me with that topic, ever again." If that's how it feels to tease someone, than I should do it more often.

"Mhhh, deal!" She completely agreed without second thoughts.

We kept talking about possible methods and practice it. She once showed me that she was capable to use crocodile tears in no time. Well, at least that day was productive despite of not getting any new information about that Futaba person or Alibaba.

Ann thought that Makoto and I were together? That's ridiculous, we barely putted our differences behind and we are not always agreed on most conversations. And I don't want Sae-san to arrest me or worse if she dates the son of a yakuza boss. What's with kids those days and crazy love?


	14. Happiness through Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"A woman was threatening Boss…?" Makoto was the first one to ask about what Akira saw at Leblanc last night.

"Yeah, she was going on about domestic abuse and taking the case to court and stuff…" Morgana explained to us about that issue. Makoto fell silent for a moment.

"What's up?" Sakamoto asked Makoto.

"It's nothing. So to summarize what you told us, Futaba is Boss's daughter, and he's abusing her? I don't know him very well… Is he really the kind of person who would do that?"

"There's no way." Akira responded firmly, he was lying that's for sure.

"Agreed, I don't know much about him either, but I doubt that Boss would be a horrible person, that's what my instinct says." I mean, I don't like to judge others without knowing them at first.

"I would like to believe so as well, but we don't have any conclusive evidence, do we…?" Makoto was right, trusting my perception wasn't enough until we could have 100% of positive results.

Just when she asked, Akira's phone started to ring.

"Is it Alibaba!?" Morgana asked Akira while checking his phone.

"Yes, I don't know what he wants now." He showed us his phone to see what Alibaba has to say.

 **Alibaba** : I've given you a calling card and told you the target's name. You should be ready for this.

 **Alibaba** : Why aren't you doing?

 **Alibaba** : I told you I'd help if you stole her heart. What seem to be hold up?

 **Alibaba** : I also said I'd report your identity to the police if you didn't help me.

 **Alibaba** : Are you OK with that? I'm serious here.

"What a selfish person." Yusuke commented.

"Well, he does have information on us…" Makoto added.

"Anyways, this Futaba he's talking about have a Palace? If so, we'll need keywords to get in." Sakamoto was right; we never checked in before, maybe because we refused to work for him in the first place. "Try messaging him about 'em."

 **Akira** : Tell me her keywords.

 **Alibaba** : Keywords?

 **Alibaba** : What are you talking about?

 **Alibaba** : Are you just saying random stuff to dodge the issue?

"Dammit, we are walking on thin ice right now." I commented as well, I didn't like our odds.

"What're we supposed to do about this?" Ann looked worried too.

"We'd be able to figure out Alibaba's identity if we could just meet him…" Morgana's idea wasn't so farfetched. We need to meet our 'client' if he wants our services after all. "Try asking him if there's any way we could meet up."

 **Akira** : I want to meet you.

 **Alibaba** : Meet? With me?

 **Alibaba** : That will be difficult.

 **Alibaba** : I have reasons for not being able to go out.

 **Alibaba** : That's why I'm contacting you like this.

"That was pretty smooth of you, eh Akira?" I made one of my sarcastic comments, it didn't help though…

"He can't go out?" Morgana commented.

 **Alibaba** : Wait, I get it.

 **Alibaba** : You steal people's hearts directly… That might make things difficult.

 **Alibaba** : Extremely difficult.

 **Alibaba** : Hold on.

 **Alibaba** : I'm thinking…

 **Alibaba** : OK. It's a shame, but I'm calling this deal off. Stop looking into Sakura Futaba.

What was going on? Alibaba started to hesitate for some reason.

 **Alibaba** : Forget this ever happened. I won't report you to the police either, don't worry.

 **Alibaba** : Sorry for taking your time. Now if you'll excuse me…

 **Akira** : Wait a second.

 **Alibaba** : I said the deal's off!

 **Alibaba** : We're never going to speak again. Don't expect me to contact you anymore either.

 **Akira** : We're not done here.

Error

Well, Akira can't reply to Alibaba anymore

"Ok…What the hell was all about?" That was the first thing I said after done with that chat.

"Huh…? Did he just shut the whole operation down?" Ann asked too with an even more confused expression.

"This doesn't make any sense… Not only can Alibaba not go out, but he won't let us meet Futaba either?" Morgana couldn't stop asking about this.

"Well, it's none of our business now. We can't contact him anymore." Sakamoto wasn't really worried about that.

"But… what do we do about Medjed? We won't be able to get Alibaba to help us with them now." Ann commented, still worried.

"Maybe they were just prankin' us." I doubt it, Sakamoto. "They made that huge declaration but they ain't done nothing since. I bet we got 'em freaked out."

"You mean they backed out because out because they're afraid we'll change their hearts?" Morgana was agreed with him, what a surprise to be honest.

"Yep. And now it'd just make 'em look lame if they came out and apologized!" He was really happy about it.

"Hmph. Cowards…" I added.

"But…" Makoto was trying to say something but Sakamoto interrupted her before she could ever say anything.

"I guess with Alibaba and Medjed outta the picture, can we just say this case is closed?" After what Sakamoto said, everyone didn't say anything, just nodded to each other.

"…You do have a point. I guess it is safe for us to relax a little." Makoto said with assuring smile. It still worries me though…

"Oh yeah, remember Kaneshiro's Treasure? Prepare to have your minds blown!" Sakamoto was excited. "We got 150,000 yen out of it!"

We were surprised of hearing that quantity; it was almost unbelievable we got that much.

"That's awesome! We can really go all out with that kinda money!" Ann couldn't help herself with all that excitement.

"Yeah let's make up for what happened at the fireworks festival! We gotta go eat something fittin' for the Phantom Thieves' worldwide debut!" Sakamoto was l almost like a kid after winning a prize.

"Were would be good…?" Ann was lost in thought.

"Ooh, how 'bout sushi!? I could really go for some eel too!"

"I second it! Eel is the best just after squid and octopus." I never thought to be agreed with him, eel is kind of my weakness for delicious food.

"The best method is to fill yourself on ginger before beginning to eat sushi. That is my master technique." If that means I can eat more eel than usual, I could listen Yusuke's advice then.

"You don't need to do that this time. Actually, definitely don't do it, OK?" Makoto, you are always a killjoy.

"I'm all for sushi! You're OK with that too, right?" Morgana asked Akira while being excited.

"Sushi's fine." Akira agreed as well.

"Then it's decided."

"All right! We'll go tomorrow night!" After what Sakamoto said, there were no objections about going for sushi.

* * *

During the evening at my work, it couldn't stop thinking that all that scandal with Medjed and Alibaba was so suddenly over. It's is fine for us but it still bothered me that everything was for nothing. That was until Makoto sent a message to everyone.

 **Makoto** : I wonder if all that Medjed business was just a prank.

 **Makoto** : Now that I think about it calmly, it's strange that they haven't actually done anything yet.

 **Makoto** : If their goal is to target the Phantom Thieves, they should want to be acting now, given our fame.

 **Ann** : Huh. When you put it that way, it kinda makes me wonder too.

 **Ann** : Especially after they taunted us theatrically like that.

 **Yusuke** : Yes. However, it would be best for us to come up with a countermeasure regardless.

 **Yusuke** : For now though, we should cautiously enjoy the sushi. That is all we can do.

 **Akira** : Something's not right…

 **Ryuji** : I was thinking that too! I can't really put it into words though.

 **Katsuo** : You too, huh? Yeah I couldn't stop thinking about it either.

 **Makoto** : Hm, Yusuke is right.

 **Makoto** : I'm sorry for bringing this up. On the day before our celebration party too…

 **Ann** : Cheer up, Makoto! We'll be eating sushi like kings tomorrow!

 **Yusuke** : I hope one person in particular is on their best behavior. I'll refreain from saying who though.

 **Ryuji** : …You better not be talking about me!

 **Katsuo** : No comments…

With nothing else to do and just time to relax, I kept working as always. Lala-chan left me go earlier because she wanted me to sleep earlier for my plans of tomorrow. What great boss I have.

* * *

The following day was Sunday 24th, I had the free day and at least I could enjoy my sweet sweet eel with the others at Ginza. I took the train from my apartment to the sushi place during the day because I didn't want to ride my bike with full belly, everyone were already there waiting for me. Once inside, we took our seats with me far from everyone, Yusuke was just next to me though.

Once the sushi was on the table, everyone looked excited of how much sushi was for each one of us. I couldn't stop smiling for my eel.

"Man, the flounder is outta this world! That texture…" Sakamoto was talking while still enjoying his portion.

"I-I don't see any prices listed here…" Yusuke looked worried.

"It's called market price. Don't worry 'bout it; we got the cash!" The punk explained to Yusuke while his mouth was still stuffed, some manners man.

"Sooo goooooood…" Ann was really enjoying her sushi, don't blame her.

"No talk, eat more…" I said it to the others while still focusing on my eel.

We couldn't stop ordering more sushi, was so great and addictive. Too bad Yusuke's technique was useless because I could try to get as much sushi I could get. That and because we were under budget.

"Hey, is the fatty tuna ready yet?" Morgana asked Akira while he was hiding inside Akira's bag.

"Hold your horses. And don't talk!" Sakamoto replied with an angry expression.

"By the way, Akira-kun… Is Boss really the kind of person who would abuse someone?" Makoto brought an interesting question.

"That again?" Sakamoto exasperated.

"Is something bothering you, Makoto?" I asked her.

"I can't get it off my mind. Especially if it means he could be taken to court…" She was serious about it. "What kind of person is he? Do you truly believe he'd do such a thing?"

"He is pretty strict." Akira replied.

"…Oh, because of your record."

"She has a point; I don't think Boss is that bad as a person. That's what I want think of…" I hope the mood wasn't getting sour.

"If it's really true about the abuse, he'd be a no-good jerk pretendin' to be a guardian."

"Maybe the chief is the one who needs a change of heart…" Sakamoto and Morgana were jumping to conclusions pretty fast.

"Hold on a sec! About that…" Ann interrupted them. "I actually got curious after our conversation… and checked his name in the Nav."

"Sounds to me like there wasn't a hit." Makoto commented

"Right. Anything beyond this is his family's problem. We probably shouldn't get any more involved."

"Nicely said, Annie." I was agreed with her, better to do not interfere with family issues. That's what I learned with mine anyways.

For a moment, Sakamoto started to think for a moment and came up with this.

"Wait… You think Alibaba could be Boss's ex-wife!?" Everyone looked confuse of what he said. "He musta cheated on her, and that's where Futaba came from."

"Doubtful." Ann added.

"Your imagination has run rampant." Makoto added too.

"How foolish." Yusuke too.

"Sorry buddy, but I will give you extra points for creativity." I said too, Akira just nodded at him.

We kept eating our sushi, the octopus was a little raw but combined with the sauce really made the difference.

"Still, this is delicious. I've never experienced anything quite like it before." Yusuke commented with a smile on his face.

"Tell me about it, I never ate sushi outside of my house, because of paranoiac parents and all…" I commented just a little more about myself.

"Why though…?" Akira asked me.

"You know the usual stuff: About being killed on public or something like that. Sometimes I thought they were exaggerating."

"Are you serious? Isn't that a problem with you now?" Ann looked surprised yet terrified.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they are still exaggerating about it."

"I guess." Ann commented.

"But you know, I'm glad I met you all. I couldn't imagine what I will be doing right now if it wasn't for you guys." I smiled a little; at least things looked great for us.

"The same could be said for me." Yusuke added.

"Me too." Makoto said as well.

The place felt warming because of the company. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Man, and it's all thanks to us bein' the Phantom Thieves…" And the moment was gone thanks to that idiot. Everyone were shocked and looked at him. The chef and customers turned their heads at us. "Crap."

"U-Ummm… Ph-Phan…" Makoto tried to solve this but nothing came out to her mind until this. "Fantastic! This sushi is delicious!"

"So delicious that you almost want to steal it don't you think!?" I tried to follow her to drive away attention. I was getting anxious.

"Y-Yeah! The fish is so fresh!" Ann made forced smile while playing along me and Makoto.

"Hmph. Everywhere we go, we hear about theses Phantom Thieves." An arrogant woman said it, how annoying.

"What rubbish." The haughty man added. They kept minding they own business.

"Ann" I asked her while looking at Sakamoto.

"Yes?"

"Could you be so kind and smack him hard in the head, please?"

"Sure thing." She did it without complains.

"Owww… Hey! You don't have to do what he says…" He looked at me and Ann with an annoyed expression.

"But he asked me so politely. Still, think about where we are, Ryuji." She looked angry as well to him.

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped…" At least he apologized for what he said.

"You almost blow up our cover for the fourth time." I was whispering to him.

"Fourth time? When the other three times happened?"

"Makoto, me, Alibaba, do I need to say more…?" I raised an eyebrow while counting the incidents with my fingers.

"No…"

"Good boy." I kept eating my squid while everyone was silent for a moment.

"My apologies for bringing up Boss again. We should just enjoy the food." Makoto broke the silence.

"Please." I said it while everyone continued to enjoy that magnificent sushi. We talked about random stuff until it was already late for us. Akira asked the fatty tuna for Morgana as take-out. We walked to the station until I decided to go to the restroom. I asked them to wait for me for moment. While done doing business in there and washing my hands, I looked myself in the mirror.

If you were expecting a narration about my physical appearance in front of the mirror then you were wrong. I was starting to reflect once again about my life, and things started to look brighter for me at least. With Alibaba out of the way, Medjed not bothering me and the others made realize of how lucky I was meeting them.

The only issue would be my friendship with Goro and them. I wasn't sure yet how to tell them about it. When the right time comes, it would be better to share it with them. I hoped they will still accept me, especially Akira and Makoto about that inconvenience.

I walked to find the others until I saw something really bad, Goro was with them.

I had to hide myself while they were still together talking, I didn't like how things were at the moment. I wasn't ready to tell about it just yet. Despite their angry expression from everyone, Akira looked the most composed, like Goro wasn't a nuisance for him. That was really odd…

"Well, this has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you all again." Goro said to everyone with his trademark smile. He kept walking until he was far enough from everyone and I could get back with them to ask of what happened.

"What was that about…?" Ann asked to the others.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I was trying to act natural.

"Akechi was here a moment ago." Akira informed about it.

"Really? That's sounds bad." Playing so innocent, I think I just dodged the bullet.

"Do you think he's ascertained our true identities?" Yusuke added.

"Nah, couldn't be. Right?" Sakamoto sounded unsure about it.

"I'd like to say that it's simply us overthinking this, but…it may to be cautious from now on. We shouldn't forget that Alibaba was able to discover who we are."

"Agreed, Makoto. We should not risk ourselves as long as we are under the radar." I commented from what I could tell that Goro was suspecting about us.

"True, but it's not as though he had tangible evidence to prove that discovery. Just keep acting normally." Well said, Yusuke.

"More importantly, things are getting serious with Medjed!" Ann took out her phone, which sounded troublesome.

"Oh yeah! What'd they write!?" Sakamoto asked her.

"Here, I'll read it…" She started to redact Medjed's message. "We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves' false justice."

"This 'justice' crap again…?" I murmured.

"Keep listening…" Makoto shushed me.

"Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21st. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages." Ann got interrupted by Sakamoto.

"For real!?"

"Keep going." Makoto said.

"However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves once final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to public. We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil." Ann was done reading the message. "…That's what it says."

"Sounds bad…"

"I think the word 'bad' would be an understatement right now, Sakamoto." I added up while I was trying to keep my calm with so much anger inside of me.

"In other words, if we don't unmask ourselves, Medjed will attack Japan… correct?" That would be the case, Yusuke. "It seems they are quite the attention seekers…"

"What are we gonna do about this…?" Not sure either, Ann.

"If only we could get in contact with Alibaba." Makoto looked down while sounding worried.

"Our only clues… are Boss and Futaba." Sakamoto commented while scratching his head. "Anyways, it's too damn hot out here. Why don't we go to Leblanc? We can talk more over there."

* * *

Following his suggestion, we took the train to Yongen-Jaya and plan about our next move. I took it back what I said before; my fucking luck didn't change at all. We kept walking until we reached Leblanc and started thinking about it, we didn't have many options.

"So, what's our plan?" I was the first one to speak. I wasn't feeling sure of myself due to the situation.

"We went through all sortsa options on our way here, but… Looks like we got no choice but to ask for Alibaba's help." Sakamoto suggested to everyone, we couldn't think any other option anyways.

"Question is, how do we get in touch with him?"

"He cut off all contact with us after that misunderstanding. Then again, if we manage to steal Futaba's heart, he may attempt to reach out to us once more."

"That's one risk we might have to deal with right now." I replied to Yusuke's comment.

"But we don't have any clues on what her keywords are." Morgana was concerned of how little we had at the moment.

"Dammit, Alibaba! Where the hell are you!?" Sakamoto couldn't hold himself.

We were out of ideas until Makoto spoke.

"Actuallly, he may be closer than we think." She commented while Sakamoto and I replied with curiosity.

"Huh?"

"Say that again?"

"Hypothetically speaking, even if we stole Futaba's heart… How would Alibaba know that the deed has been done? Would he truly be able to discern that just from cell phone messages?" We were looking at each other because Makoto made an interesting question about the status of Alibaba.

"You mean he'd have to meet her in person?" Morgana asked her.

"Alibaba was able to deliver the calling card here. On top of that, he can check on Futaba's condition. However, according to the circumstances he put forth he's unable to meet with us. This leads me to believe that it would be bad for him if we were to see the two of them together." Makoto paused for a moment before delivering her conlclusion. "It seems to me… Alibaba may in fact be Futaba herself."

Everyone was shocked of hearing that idea, plausible but kind of far, even for Sakamoto's standards.

"For real!?"

"Just hold on for a second Makoto. You are conscious of what are you saying right? What are you saying is Alibaba wants to steal Futaba's heart? Which means…?" I couldn't believe of what I was hearing.

"Which means she's asking that we steal her own heart…?" Yusuke finished of what I was to say, which it sounded like madness.

"Maybe she wants us to save her from the scars of her abuse…? That would be hard to ask directly." Ann was feeling sad of hearing what I think was painful.

"I'd like to meet with Boss… He lived nearby, right?" Makoto asked Akira.

"I know where he lives, but we may have problem right now… He will suspect of coming at his home during this hours." It sounded trouble some of what Akira told us.

"I agree. It's real late though. What're we gonna tell Boss when we get there?" Sakamoto was concerned that we may actually get in trouble, which I don't want to cause.

"We'll say this take-out sushi is a gift for him." Makoto's excuse sound good enough at least.

"But my fatty tuna…!" Morgana didn't like the idea though…

"No complaining." Ann added.

"Sorry, whiskers but this is more important…" I tried to make him feel better, I doubted it worked. "I will bring you some next time."

"Let's all go together. Boss may get the wrong idea if Akira-kun and I show up alone." After what Makoto said, we followed Akira around the area. Boss's home was literally around the corner of Leblanc. We tried to use doorbell but no response though…

"Nobody is answering." Makoto said while looking at the windows. "But the lights are on…"

"Think he's nappin'?" Sakamoto asked.

"Even Boss would've woken up with how many times we've rung this doorbell." Ann commented.

"I would think Futaba would have answered by now if she were here too." I doubted she would come to open to some stranger at home, Morgana.

Shortly after that, Yusuke pushed the gates.

"Ah, the gate is unlocked."

"Well, that's awfully convenient." I commented about it.

"Dude, you can't go openin' other people's stuff like that." Even Sakamoto knew that isn't right.

"But look. The door seems to be slightly open as well. I wonder why. That's rather careless…"

"Stop right there, Junior Detective. Where is your warranty?" I made one of my famous comments because from what I can see, it was a bad idea.

"Huh? What? I don't know what you are talking about." She replied in a more innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb with me. I must protest to invade someone else's property."

"We need to get inside we want answers."

"I don't care; even I know that is against the law. You want to deal with the cops?"

Everyone looked at me, but seems that they made devilish smile. I didn't like at all.

"Whoa, it sounds like it's going to rain… We should get inside!" Morgana just played along with them.

"Grrr…"

"…Do you think that's OK?"

"Prolly…?"

"It's not…"

"My apologies, Boss!" Makoto at least had the decency to say that before committing a crime.

"If we get caught, I don't know any of you guys." I was getting so mad but it looks like I got no choices but to get inside of Boss's home.

That place was literally dark, almost like I couldn't see what was in front of us from the entrance to the hallway.

"Hello, sir?" No one replied to Makoto.

"Well, seems nobody is here, how about we come back later?" I suggested an alternative and less dangerous alternative, but everyone ignored it.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark?" The punk was trying to make fun of me.

"How old are you, 9? I'm more afraid of being arrested, how about that?"

"Be quiet, you two." Ann intervened between me and Sakamoto.

We started to hear thunders outside of the house; the hallway was almost coming from a horror movie, The Glowing.

"He's not out, is he? The door ahead is open and I can hear the TV." Makoto asked everyone.

"I hope he didn't pass out or something… I mean, Boss is kind old, ain't he?"

"I don't think he is THAT old, Sakamoto."

"I'm a bit worried. Should we go in and check on him?" Ann was really concerned about it.

"Please excuse us…" After what Makoto said, we walked into the dark hallways of the house. Everything went normal until we got a blackout inside. We heard someone screaming. "A scream!? What was that!?" Makoto was getting a little panicky.

"H-How should I know?" Morgana replied.

We heard a strange sound but I could think of what was that exactly.

"Did you hear that?" Makoto was getting more anxious for each second.

"Let's get out of here, please? Can we just go?" Ann's voice was getting high pitched.

"Oh no, you guys dragged me into this, we should keep investigating." Why nobody listened to me when I do fair warning?

"What're you freakin' out for?" Sakamoto looked at Ann.

"I-I-I'm not freaking out!"

"Could it be Alibaba…? I mean, Futaba?" Morgana was really feeling uneasy due to our surroundings.

We kept walking to investigate the house even further, but it was so goddamn dark that I almost tripped on some furniture. I wished I brought my lighter or something to see better in that place. Makoto and Akira were behind us until they stopped for some reason.

"N-No… My legs won't move…" She was grabbing from Akira's shirts while almost falling to the floor. That is until she looked behind Akira's back."Aaaaaaah" She freaked the hell out so much that Makoto was grabbing Akira's leg. I almost wanted to laugh because I never saw her panicking with something childish.

"Alibaba! Futaba!" Ann tried to call her, but she did responded. "Hey! C'mon, where are you!? You're a hacker, right? Just show yourself!"

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! PleasesavemeSis…" Oh boy, I never knew that kind of side from Makoto.

"Are you Ok, Futaba!?" We heard Boss's voice coming from outside.

"Crap, he's home!"

"Everyone! Get in there quick!" I told to everyone as much we moved faster, Akira and Makoto were left behind because Miss Perfect was scare the shit out of it.

We were fast enough to hide, Boss opened the door. "Who the hell are you!? Don't move!" We tried to do not move single muscle. "You hear me!?" He got closer to the table until he grabbed and turned the flashlight. His face said all.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'mssoorrySis…Somebodypleasesaveme…"

"You…? What're you doing in my house?" Boss's reaction was priceless.

"Ah…" Makoto couldn't say a single word

"You're…" Boss looked at Makoto and Akira with perplexed expression.

"Oh… G-Good…evening, sir…We…didn't mean…To intrude…" Pretty smooth, Makoto.

"Niijima-san! Wait, are you two dating?" Boss asked both of them; I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating though.

"W-We're j-just friends!" I'm sure that would convince him after of what he saw, Makoto.

"Friends nowadays get that close to each other…?"

"That's not it! This, um…Things happened…and …"

We decided to step in front of Boss before Makoto would complicate more things of what we could handle.

"You kids are here too…!?" He looked even more surprised.

"Um, we brought you some sushi, but nobody answered when we rang the bell… The door was unlocked." At least Ann came up with the excuse without issues. "We could hear the TV though, so we got worried you might have passed out or something…"

"The door was unlocked?"

"Yes." Ann looked so apologetic.

"…I do that sometimes. Guess I'm getting old."

"Um, excuse me. There's something we'd like to ask." Makoto finally regained her composure.

"Hm? You wanna ask me?" Boss looked curious on Makoto.

"There's someone else living here… isn't there?" The environment felt pretty heavy after she asked.

"Yeah… My daughter."

"Could she be Sakura Futaba…?"

"You told Niijima-san too!?" Boss was unpleased about that question.

"U-Um… is there any way we could meet with Futaba-san? I think we may have frightened her earlier, so we'd like to apologize if at all possible…"

"Be grateful she didn't have a heart attack or something." I interjected.

"Well…That's…"

"Is she sick?"

"No it's not like that." Boss looked at us with a really ashamed expression, but it wasn't to us. "I don't want you all getting the wrong idea… I shouldn't have kept this a secret from you. Let's talk at my shop. She'll hear us if we stay here."

* * *

We did like what Boss told us to do and following him to Leblanc so he could gave us a good explanation. Once inside, we took places around him to listen to his version of the story. From here and on, things were thick for us.

"Now where do I start…? Futaba's mother and I knew each other long before Futaba was born. Her mother was a bit of a weird one, but we got along well for some reason… She was sharp-witted, somewhat stern, a little socially inept, but always carefree… She truly was a great woman."

"I see…" Makoto commented in really sad expression.

"When something piqued her interest, that'd be all she focused on. She always worked deep into the night. I thought that'd change after her kid was born, but having Futaba didn't do much. Even with that, she always took good care of her."

"Working and watch over a child at the same time sounds rough…" It is rough, Ann, it is.

"I guess raising Futaba alone turned out to be tough on her in more ways than one…"

"What about the father?" Akira asked Boss.

"There wasn't a father."

"Do you mean…" Yusuke was about to ask something, maybe out context but really concerned.

"Well, there probably was one. I didn't know him though. She never said a word about him, either. She was single when gave birth to Futaba, and single when she raised her. They were an ordinary, loving family. You could really tell how much she cared for Futaba. *sigh* But one day, she left… leaving Futaba behind."

"Did she die…?" Akira asked Boss once more, he just nodded at him.

"Yes. She committed suicide." Everyone were shocked, but I couldn't handle pretty well.

"Oh my…damn…shit…." I was stumbling between words, without a way to speak clearly because of that.

"Suicide…!?" Ann yelled.

"Threw herself into the street, right in front of Futaba's eyes…"

"Shocking doesn't begin to describe that…"

"That's gotta be devastating for a kid."

Makoto and Sakamoto commented with long faces. I kept quiet.

"So… Well, a lot happened after that, but I ended up taking custody of Futaba… First, she was so depressed she…she wouldn't even talk to me."

"Was that because she couldn't get over her mother's suicide…?" Ann asked.

"I kept talking to her though, and she started opening up to me little by little. That's when I found out… Futaba blames herself for her mother's death."

"What…!? But why!?" Ann asked Boss again, I coulnd believe of what I was hearing. It just was painful.

"That part she's never told me. I wanted to know what led her to believing that, but I decided not to rub salt in the wound. Then, a few months ago… She srted getting real scared, even when nothing was happening. She'd say things like, 'I hear voices…' and, 'Mom is looking at me…'"

"Visual and auditory hallucinations…Have you taken Futaba to a doctor?" Yusuke added of what exactly was and asked.

"I wanted to, but she refused. Even when I had a doctor come, she locked herself away in her room. Since then, she's become what you'd call a shut-in. She won't take a single step outside the house, or even try to see other people."

"What about you?" Yusuke asked Boss.

"She doesn't even let me come in her room."

"That's pretty harsh…" I agreed, Sakamoto.

"Futaba is, well, a unique girl. She's so quick-minded that conversations with her tend to jump from one topic to then next… It seems like she's always coming to conclusions in her head. There's a lot I don't get about her…"

"Hmm…" Something bothered Makoto.

"So yeah… her situation is why I couldn't let Akira in my house."

"Don't worry about it." Akira replied to Boss.

"Thanks." Boss smiled. "What Futaba needs is a safe place where nobody will threaten her. Somewhere she can be at ease. That's why I won't do anything she doesn't want. I don't make her do anything she's unwilling to either. Then again, I know that's no way for her to live. It's all I can do though…"

Boss…

"What does Futaba want?" Akira asked him.

"I don't know. She just asks me for things that she wants, like food or these complicated books…Well, that's that. So can you just… leave her be?" Akira nodded at Boss. "I'm gonna head back then. You all had better head home soon too." And just like that, Boss left Leblanc without a word.

After he left, I stood up and decided to walk to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked me.

"I will be outside for a moment… I just need a moment alone..." I just kept walking until I was outside, leaving the others talking inside the coffee shop. I got so many things inside my head. I got nothing but pain, guilt and maybe anger towards life. She doesn't deserve that. She doesn't at all. This world was so rotten to the core. Why to Goro? Why to Souta? Why to Futaba? None of them deserve that kind of suffering and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever done, and maybe the most emotional that still hits me pretty hard. I didn't want to divided in two parts because how important it is.


	15. The Pain of a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"What are you doing here? I told you that I needed a moment alone…" I saw Akira coming outside of Leblanc.

"I needed to tell you that we cannot start the conversation without you." He was concerned.

"Yes you can start without me." My back was still against a wall while looking to the alleyway.

"I noticed, you become quiet since Boss mentioned about Futaba's mom death. Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you care about it? It is none of your concern." My tone became a little hostile than usual.

"I can understand the feeling of losing a parent." Akira tried to talk more with me. "I can understand the same way as Futaba had to endure of that kind of situation. Why you so down? You didn't lose your parents."

"It's not me…" I spoke on a lower tone. "It's everyone…everyone I know had lost someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why everyone I know in this life had to suffer? It is not fair."

"Fair? I don't really understand what you are talking about. If something is bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me or Makoto."

"That's the thing, is something I can't tell neither of you."

"Why not? Is it really that bad of what you don't want to tell us about it?"

I was speaking too much, I couldn't tell about Goro without making things worse. I had to gather courage to tell him.

"Do you remember Souta? My childhood friend you met the other day?"

"Yes…"

"Well…we had another friend that was orphan since we were younger, and his life was a total wreck." I couldn't mention his name. "And after hearing about Futaba, it made me think that life is really unfair for people around me. Why everyone had to deal with this kind of problems while I'm fucking useless? I never lost someone but it pains me see others like that."

"Katsuo…"

"Maybe I'm exaggerating but I met a woman that owns an orphanage with her fiancé, and they are trying to help other kids while I'm in the dark doing nothing. I really can't handle death and lost, even if is from someone else's."

"I never knew that."

"Don't blame you; I don't like to share it with other people. It's almost like I'm a magnet for tragedies or something. An unlucky charm if I could describe it better."

"I know it's hard for you but you can't blame yourself for anything that is happening around you. You are just making thing worse for yourself over nothing..."

"How can you be so calm about this kind of topic? Why you bother with me when I'm being so pitiful?"

"…Because we are friends, and friends listen to each other. You show a lot of sympathy toward others and that is sometimes I can envy you. You are better than that, hold yourself together, Katsuo." He sounded more straightforward instead of his docile behavior. "I'm sure that you are stronger than that, don't let other people's problems affects you."

"I…" I couldn't say much until I analyzed of what he told me, I finally understood. "Y-You're right, I should not let others affects me. Now I have the power to help anyone, thanks to you and the others." I stood up firmly, like I was feeling indestructible thanks to Akira's words encouragement. "I don't know how you make people feel better with just talking, but that is something I should try it sometime."

"I'm sure you can handle anyone with just talking as well." Akira smiled.

"You are full us surprises, no wonder why you are our leader." I cracked a smile.

"No problem, I'm just a good listener."

"One hell of a listener I must say, but thanks."

Akira patted me on the back; I was feeling better now that there's someone I can count on my problems. Maybe telling him about Goro wouldn't be so bad after all the next time we talk. Shortly after done talking, Makoto was on the door calling us.

"Hey is everything alright?" She asked us.

"We are fine…" Akira replied to her while she got inside. "We shouldn't make the others wait."

"Agreed, let go back." We walked inside Leblanc while the others were still sitting in silent. We were on the center of the store while forming a circle.

"Are you okay, dude?" Sakamoto asked me in concerned manner.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." I tried to make an ensured smile.

"I feel awful for prying into his personal affairs…" Makoto was the first to spoke about this awful topic.

"No way in hell he'd abusin' her." The punk added.

"The reason why Futaba wants her heart stolen must be related to what happened to her mother."

"That must be the case, Ann." I commented.

"So she'd like to discard her feelings of pain, but can't do anything about it herself." Yusuke added.

"Will changing her heart really help her though?" Ann wondered about it.

"If we can help her, we may be able to stand up to Medjed."

"We do need clues…" Akira replied to Yusuke.

"Hold on a sec. Do we even know if she has a Palace?"

"That's an interesting question, Sakamoto. Let's check it out." I told to everyone while Akira pulled out his phone.

" 'The Sakura Futaba that lives at Sakura Sojiro's house.' Is that gonna be enough?" Sakamoto spoke to the app.

" _Candidate found_." The app spoke. Much for our surprises, Futaba had indeed a Palace, odd…

"What the…?"

"The hell…?"

Yusuke and I were pretty much synchronized for that unexpected turn.

"She's got one…" Sakamoto commented while his eyes were wide-open.

"So someone can have a Palace even if they're not evil? Hey, Morgana…" Ann fell in silent because that cat wasn't there with us. "Where's Morgana?"

"I haven't seen him for some time." Yusuke added.

"So, ever since we went inside Boss's house?"

"Do you think he is still inside that house?" I asked like Makoto.

"…Some there 'round there. He'll be fine though. He's a cat, after all. The trains're gonna be shuttin' down for the night soon, so we should prolyl be headin' home." Sakamoto wasn't really worried about him, no surprise though.

"We have to go to school in the morning, after all." Makoto added.

"Ohhh, right. The urgent assembly." Ann looked annoyed.

"An assembly? What about?"

"Shujin has been garnering a lot of attention ever since Medjed called out the Phantom Thieves. So, they need to remind us not to say arbitrary stuff online and add more fuel to the fire."

"Tch, like hell they even care about the students anyways…" I didn't like of what Ann said about the assembly.

"We've gotta meet up for every goddamn little thing. Talk about a pain in the ass." More than agree, Sakamoto.

"I mean, it is our fault." Ann added, not really pleased though…

"Anyway, let's contact each other afterward." After what Makoto said, everyone nodded and decided to leave Leblanc.

Well, thing became interesting with Futaba having, even she is more a victim in this case. So much pain for a girl…

* * *

It was Monday 25th; we went to Akira's attic at Leblanc after everyone was done with Shujin's assembly. Morgana was with us this time with new info that we could use. We accommodated the table to the center of the room and putted some snacks.

"Man, that assembly had me bored to tears." Sakamoto was whining like always.

"Huh? Did you have school too, Yusuke?" Ann asked.

"I'm doing laundry, so these are the only clothes I had to wear."

"You really should buy a couple more outfits…"

"Come now, we didn't gather here to talk, now did we? Let's get to Alibaba's case." Makoto interrupted them while I commented.

"Yes, we should not waste any more time. Tell us what you got, Banderas."

"Well then, I'll start. It looks like Futaba was listening in on Leblanc." Morgana explained with a serious tone.

"But why would she want to listen on the café?"

"I have no idea." Morgana replied to Ann.

"It's just like Boss said…She's a tough nut to crack." Sakamoto commented.

"In any case, her hacking skills will be absolutely necessary if we wish to stand up Medjed." Makoto continued talking. "Going by what she has told us, we may even be able to identify who they are."

"We'll have to trust in her skills for now then." That seems the case, Yusuke.

"Anyway, we found out that Futaba has a Palace… but can someone who isn't evil have one?"

"That doesn't matter." Morgana replied to Ann's question. "A Palace is the materialization of distorted cognitions brought about by strong desires… That's all."

"Well, that explains SO much…" I said it with my sarcastic tone.

"It just so happens that a lot of warped people turn out evil."

"She's so young though… The pain she's gone through must be cause of her distortion." Makoto looked sad about, me too.

"Maybe that has something to do with why she calls herself Alibaba." Ann added.

"According to the chief's story, Futaba has auditory and visual hallucinations, right?"

"Most likely, Morgana." I replied.

"There's a chance those related to some important memories she's holding. It's hard to explain… but those memories may have been warped by the distortions."

"Basically we just gotta steal her Treasure, right?" Sakamoto asked.

"Well, yeah."

"So do we all agree about taking on Futaba's Palace?"

"She's asked us to do so. I don't think that part is an issue." Makoto interjected to Ann's proposal. "If we heal Futaba's heart, it will not only help Boss, but she can then assist us with Medjed."

"I agree." Yusuke added.

"I've been wonderin' about how Boss said 'a lot happened' after Futaba's mom died too." Sakamoto had something in his mind, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hold on a second…Our investigation of her Palace may not go like anything we've done to this point." Morgana interjected, it didn't sound good.

"Why's that?"

"Having and individual ask you to steal their heart is an extremely irregular case. There's no telling what the Palace ruler's disposition will be like, or the distortion that's be there. We may sun into unforeseen situations. Do you still want to go in?" I didn't like Morgana's explanation, but that wouldn't stop me anyways.

"Yeah, let's do it" Akira replied.

"Then I will do everything to help that poor girl, I promise." I said proudly

"All right. Let's make sure we're cautious."

"Well, let's get crackin' on those keywords, huh?" Sakamoto commented.

"The ones we have at the moment are 'Sakura Futaba' and 'Sakura Sojiro's house.' " Makoto added.

"We got the 'who' and the 'where' so all that's left is the 'what,' right?"

"Let us try going to their house first." Yusuke spoke.

"Boss is busy running the café, isn't he? We should make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

"Smart call, Annie." I said as everyone stood up and walked down stairs to go at Boss's house. Akira and Morgana we behind us talking, I decided to not interfere. We were outside of the house with already son inconveniences.

"The last keywords…" Makoto was lost in thought.

"She's a shut-in, so we just gotta figure out 'what' she thinks her house is. If she can' get out, maybe a prison?" Sakamoto suggested, but it was rejected by the app.

"Perhaps a labyrinth with an unknown exit?" Makoto's suggestion was rejected too.

"Hmm…Maybe an oasis?" It was a no-no for Ann to.

"Nothing so far. In that case, how about hell?" It rejected once more.

"This isn't a comedy, Yusuke." I commented.

"We don't have nearly enough clues…" Ann got exasperated like everyone else.

"If only we could ask her directly…"

"We can. C'mon, let's go see Futaba." Yusuke's idea wasn't so far-fetched for Sakamoto.

"But what will say to get in?" Makoto asked.

"Whaddya mean? We're sneakin' in."

"Again!? Are you being serious, Sakamoto?" I didn't like the idea.

"Dead serious."

"You have to be joking." Makoto was agreed with me at least. "Won't the door be looked for sure this time?"

"I'll take care of that. Oh, and I figured out where Futaba's room was when I snuck in last night." Morgana's investigation was worth it, but I still refused to get inside again.

"What if we run into Boss though? There's no way we'll be able to avoid his questions this time."

"He's at work now, so I think we should be fine." Ann didn't bother with what Makoto said.

"Can I stay outside in case he comes back here?" I volunteered myself.

"No."

"Getting' cold feet, you two? Don't worry, it'll be nothing. We've gone through loads of shit like this already." How that punk can smile in situation like this?

"…This is our only choice, right?" Makoto just gave up.

"We have NO choice. *sigh*" I gave up as well.

"I suppose Futaba did get in contact with Akira-kun… Perhaps she'll at least be willing to speak with him…Very well. Let's do this." From the last thing Makoto said, we followed Akira and Morgana inside the house. It was pretty dark but not by much like last night. Morgana showed us the door where Futaba's room was, with signs of not enter all over it.

"This is Futaba's room." Morgana pointed to the door.

"Futaba-chan? You're in there, right?" Makoto tried to call her while knocking the door.

….

"There's no answer…" Morgana commented.

"Futaba-chan. Are you there?" Makoto tried once more, no response either.

"I'm sorry for being startled and screaming yesterday. It was so dark that I got scared." Not response.

"No reaction whatsoever."

"I noticed, Yusuke." Do I need to explain how I felt?

"This is gonna be hard…" Sakamoto commented.

"At this rate, if she doesn't respond I will have to pull off the Big Bad Wolf act into this door." My patience was running low.

"Don't do that…" Ann berated me.

"You're listening, right, Alibaba?" Makoto made contact, though Akira's phone at least. "Is it Alibaba?"

 **Alibaba** : Why are you here?

"Why's she only reaction to that name…?" Morgana asked.

"You're Sakura Futaba, aren't you?" Makoto tried to keep talking to the hacker.

"She's not responding again." Yusuke commented.

"Does she not like us saying her name?" Ann looked sad.

"We don't have time to dally around. We need her keyword before dealing with Alibaba's identity." Morgan tried to rush us.

"We want to learn more about you. If we don't do so, we can't steal your heart. The reason why we came here is because we need the keyword to enter your Palace. That's why we want to talk with Futaba Sakura herself, and not Alibaba." I hoped Makoto finally made her understand. "You don't have to show yourself. Just answer some questions for us. Chat messages are fine."

 **Alibaba** : OK

"All right then…" Makoto finally made it. "Our leader, the guy who lives in Leblanc's attic wants to speak with you. We're counting on you, Akira-kun. Try and get a keyword out of her."

 **Alibaba** : What do you want to hear?

 **Akira** : What's this house to you?

 **Alibaba** : A house is a house.

"It looks like you should ask something different." Makoto suggested a different approach for Akira.

 **Alibaba** : What do you want to hear?

 **Akira** : How is living in this house?

 **Alibaba** : It's painful…

 **Akira** : Why don't you go out?

 **Alibaba** : I can't leave this place.

 **Alibaba** : I'm going to die here.

"Wha-Die…?" Ann reacted by surprise.

"Poor girl…" I commented with painful expression in my face.

 **Alibaba** : Is this going to continue?

 **Akira** : Why do you think that?

 **Alibaba** : Why?

 **Alibaba** : This place is my tomb.

Akira was done with the conversation.

"Tomb?" Makoto looked surprised.

"You think that's it?" Sakamoto asked.

"Try entering 'tomb.' " As soon Morgana said, Akira tried to put the last keyword into the app, it was a hit.

" _Input accepted. Searching for route to destination_." The app spoke.

"We got it…!" Morgana said it gleefully.

 **Alibaba** : Was that enough?

"Yes. It was plenty." Makoto told her with a satisfactory smile. "You haven't forgotten your promise of helping us if we complete your request, right?"

 **Alibaba** : I haven't. We made a deal.

"Okay everyone, now we should go out and then…" Before I could say anything else, Sakamoto interrupted me.

"Well then, let's hurry up and go. Aaaand clicky." He just took Akira's phone and started to use the app.

"You idiot, don't activate it here!" Morgana and I tried to stop him, it was already too late.

Slowly we were transported into the Metaverse without noting the changes until the worst came to us. We were transported in the middle of a dessert.

* * *

"It's a desert…" Yusuke's reaction was…unamused.

"Yeah, we see that." That punk replied sarcastically. "Wait, what the…Our clothes are still the same?"

"Futaba herself is asking us to steal her heart. It'd be odd if she saw us as a threat. If she doesn't see us as an enemy, then your clothes don't change. That's how it works." Morgana kept explaining until he became mad at him. "But more importantlhy, I told you to be cautious! Why'd you activate it like that!?"

"Is that why we ended up in a desert? Where's the tomb? It's so damn hot here."

"YOU NUMBSKULL! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE!" I was yelling at him because that was the stupidest thing he could ever done.

"Sorry sorry, geez…" He wasn't sincere with that apology.

"I think I'm getting a little dizzy right now..." I was not feeling well.

"Even though we entered right in front of her room, we didn't end up inside it." Ann commented.

"She must really want to keep people away from her." Makoto replied to her.

"I see…"

"What a bleak feeling this place has…It's the complete opposite of Kaneshiro's bank."

"Let's hurry up and get goin'. Where's the Palace?" Sakamoto looked pretty exhausted.

"Is it that way?" Morgana pointed to our left.

"Oh yeah, there's somethin' shiny."

"A tomb in the desert…I see. Anyway, let's make our way there." Makoto added.

"Isn't that kinda far?" Ann was looking the distance between where we were standing and the tomb.

"Can we go before things become…? Oh shit…."

"What's wrong Katsuo?" Makoto asked me.

"Ooooooooh crap…." I collapsed in mere seconds.

"Wh-What's going on with Katsuo!? He just fell!" Ann was looking worried. Everyone tried to get close to me and see what was wrong with me.

"Hey what's into him? Do you think he collapsed because he is not accustomed to the Metaverse yet?" Makoto was getting a little of panic due to my state. I was lying on the sand.

"What should we do…?" Sakamoto was behaving like that too.

"aaaaher…" My voice was really weak.

"What are you trying to say!?"

"waaaaaah….eeeeerrr…"

"Huh?"

"waaaaaateeeer…."

"Somebody give him water, now!" Akira ordered to everyone until Ann gave Makoto a bottle of mineral water. I started to drink it just small amount.

"Thank goodness, he was just getting dehydrated…." Makoto was feeling relief like everyone else.

"He just needed water? Man…." Sakamoto just made a long face.

"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked me while holding my head between her hands.

"I…hate…..Palaces….." That was the only thing I could say.

"Can we just go now?" Ann asked Morgana.

"Sure, let's go!" Morgana transformed into the Bus Form, the guys carried me and put me in the third row while they took the second row, Ann and Makoto were on front. With no time to waste, we started traveling in the middle of the hot desert, and that was the worst experience I could ever get in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuo Rank 4  
> Skill: Maven Talk
> 
> It seems too fast developing the confidant too earlier, that is because the next rank won't happen for a while until the plot progresses further.


	16. Walk Like an Egyptian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"It's stuffy…" Ann was feeling weak due to the harsh environment.

"Yes, I know… But it's still beats opening the windows to the hot desert air." Makoto was feeling the same. Ann sighed.

It was a complete nightmare, at least Kaneshiro's Palace was comfortable the first time I entered into the Metaverse. The desert was killing us as Morgana's AC didn't work and no one other than Ann brought water. I got the whole third row for myself because the heat was cooking me, and even with the open shirt wasn't enough to deal with that forsaken environment, too bad the girls couldn't do the same because those guy can be perverts. No denying I can be too but not at the same level as them.

"Hey, Ann. Can I have a drink? Didn't you have mineral water?" Makoto asked while she was on top of the steering wheel, tired.

"Katsuo and I drank it already…" Ann was trying to get some air because her school shirt was feeling tight due to the sweat.

I couldn't tell for how long we were traveling across the desert, it felt like an eternity. I fucking blamed Sakamoto for making us go to that shit. I would make him lift more weight the next we go to the gym. Two girls, four guys and a cat-mobile was a bad combination for this kind of ecosystem because you know how those guys can behave when they see girls in wet clothes.

"How're the guys…?" Makoto asked Ann with a rather weaker tone. The worst came for us.

As soon Ann turned her head to the guys, they were peeking at those two girls; Sakamoto looked like a goddamn monkey in the least subtle way possible. Ann was absolutely furious with them.

"Take this!" She accommodated her seat to beat those guys behind her. The whole vehicle was stumbling from left to right. The commotion not only broke one of the windows but also launched Sakamoto on my side which I got hit by him. Just when I thought I was relaxing for a moment and that happened.

"The hell…? Move aside you punk!" I was trying to move Sakamoto as he was invading my space.

"Mrooowgh! Knock it off!" Morgana was also a victim like due to those guys' shenanigans.

"Morons." Ann said to them with an upset attitude. At least was better than dealing with Makoto or those guys would be screwed.

While the boys were in pain and Ann upset, Akira noted something shiny in front of us, we were getting closer to a pyramid with a town nearby. We finally reached our destination before I could die of dehydration again. Morgana returned to his default form while every were worn-out, trying to catch breath.

"It's so hot…" Ann commented.

"The AC ain't workin' at all! The hell was that lukewarm air about!?" Sakamoto was complaining to Morgana.

"That was the best I could do, so quit your yapping!"

"For real, you are so half-assed!"

"What was that!? You wanna fight, punk!?"

"Geez, shut up! It's hot, so don't make me more irritated!" Good thing Ann intervened between those two because I was so weak to not even to yell or something, not even a comment.

"To think her Palace would be a pyramid…"

"Be glad we didn't end up in space or something, Makoto." I just commented on being glad we didn't get a worse place.

After gaining so energy and stretching limbs, we looked at the pyramid, which kind of made me curious of that place because Egypt is an interesting touristic country.

"Hey, a pyramid's a tomb, right?" Sakamoto asked while we were still looking at it.

"Yes. It's a pharaoh's tomb." Yusuke replied.

"That's how it's mostly known. There are variety of theories on it. For instance, it's even said to be device for reviving the dead." Makoto explained a little bit about the significance of pyramids

"Reviving the dead, hm…" Yusuke commented.

"That's usually one of them; it also interprets a perfect balance between power, pride and progress from oneself." I also shared a little bit of info about pyramids, so far I could tell.

"It's beautiful nonetheless… It's perfectly conformed to the golden ration…" Yusuke was smiling while trying to form a frame with his hands.

"Dammit, I wish my camera could work in the Metaverse." Taking picture could have been nice anyways.

"Hey, guys, can we go in already? I'm gonna melt…" After what Sakamoto said, we decided to move towards the pyramid. "Ughhh… So frickin' hot…"

"I was the one who almost died, you know?" I replied to him.

"C'mon, let get inside…"

"Futaba's Palace… So this is how she thinks of that house." Makoto was certainly worried.

"Who knows what may await us within… What is your call, Joker? Shall we head inside?" Yusuke asked Akira bout getting in or not, I wasn't sure of it yet.

"Let's go."

"OK. We'll find out more about Futaba's secrets in here, right?" Ann commented.

"Indeed. Well, let's head inside." Makoto and Akira started to push that huge door to get inside the pyramid. It was pleasant surprise that it looked like the movies interior. Walking downs stairs we felt the area more refreshing that I could expect it

"Oh glory me! This place now feels so much better." I was extending my arms while feeling the small breezes coming from that place.

"Whoa, it's so nice inside! Is this place air conditioned or something!?" Sakamoto was feeling the same way.

"It may be because Futaba's room in reality has AC pumping through it. Either way, this is a relief…" Makoto commented, good thing we don't have to deal with the heat anymore.

"Huh, our clothes still haven't changed even now. This has never happened to us before." Ann commented while looking at everyone's appearance

"It is refreshing that she doesn't see us as a threat… but we are completely surrounded by wall." Yusuke was right; our chances of conflict were pretty low.

"I guess this is a tomb… It's probably not made to be easy to get into. Anyway, let's explore." We were starting looking around as soon as Morgana was done talking.

On the middle of the room were a pit with sand and some pillars, we had to jump on them if we wanted to cross to the other side. Our movements were the same inside even we weren't wearing our outfits, which was convenient. On the other side, there was a long staircase.

"These stairs go pretty far." Ann commented.

"There're way too goddamn many…" Sakamoto complained.

"I rather chose the stairs than staying outside…" I added.

"Don't ask for too much. You should be happy we're not being attacked as we ascend." Morgana remarked about the area, he's attitude became more excited from one moment to another. "More importantly, I can totally sense the Treasure ahead. We're getting pretty close now!"

"These stairs seem to be headed into the heart of the pyramid. I wonder if that's where the Treasure waits…" Makoto commented, I was curious if that was the case.

"Welp, time to keep climbin' the. Let's go" Sakamoto was right; we shouldn't waste any more time talking when we were having the chance.

We began to climb the stairs. Akira was leading us while we were commenting about the area.

"Man, no enemies or nothin'? I'm all for shit like this."

"It seems too easy to be true." I replied to Sakamoto.

"Do you think it's because she's not a criminal?"

"She did welcome us in here, after all." Morgana replied to Ann.

"Don't let your guard down, guys. This is a pyramid, so there may still be traps." Makoto warned us. Well, I wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

"So this is the mystique of a bygone era… The real thing surpasses any picture." Yusuke couldn't stop admiring the interior.

"I don't think you can call this the real thing…"

"Let him enjoy the moment because this place is going to disappear after we are done." Seriously, you don't have to be a killjoy with everyone, Makoto.

After a long walk, we almost reached the heart of the pyramid but we saw a little girl standing on our way.

"Hm? There's someone there!" Morgana commented while pointing at her.

We stopped for a moment to see who she was.

"Hey, is this…?" Sakamoto started talking.

"That's Futaba's Shadow. It isn't the real her." Morgana explained to us.

"Are you serious? She is so…tiny to be a teenager." I almost confused her for a little girl.

"Oh yeah, you've seen her face. True. This one's kinda dressed like a queen." Sakamoto commented.

"So you're Sakura Futaba…" Makoto was trying to make contact with the ruler.

"…" She didn't respond to us, just staring with those creepy yellow eyes.

"Hey, where's the Treasure." Sakamoto was getting closer to the ruler while asking.

"It's doubtful that you wouldn't know where it is." Makoto commented.

"Hey, say something." The punk was getting impatient about the ruler.

"Don't be like that!" Ann scolded him for his rudeness. "I'm sorry, Futaba-chan. It's OK, there no need to be scared." She tried to make a more subtle approach with the ruler. "So, can you tell us where your most treasure possession is?"

"This is going nowhere." Yusuke took the words right out of my mouth.

"Let's just leave her." Sakamoto suggested with an annoyed attitude.

"Will you guys shut up for a bit!?" Ann scolded them.

"Those who plunder my tomb. Why have you came?" The ruler finally spoke, her voice was distorted.

"She talked… but…" Ann was surprised.

"What're you sayin'? You want us to steal it, right?" Sakamoto commented.

"If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might." I didn't like what the ruler said.

"That's rather defiant sounding." Morgana was suspecting the same as me.

"Perhaps this is that 'tsundere' thing where someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood." Yusuke commented, I got irritated.

"Dammit Ann! Did you told anything to Yusuke!?" I was really upset with her because of the last time we talked.

"I didn't say anything, I swear." Ann was excusing her, at least she was being honest from her tone of voice.

"What are you two talking about? Did something happen?" Makoto asked both me and Ann.

"Nothing important…" I replied.

"Considering the state that my Palace is in… There is no way that you can steal it."

"Oh shit…" I said to myself, that was pretty bad news from the ruler.

We started to hear voices coming from everywhere, things like 'creepy child' and 'plague'.

"What are these voices?" Yusuke commented while the voices became louder to the point that the ruler kneeled and covered her hears, she looked scared.

"Murderer…" Makoto repeated as one of the voices said that. The insults from those voices became harsher by each second.

"This is horrible…" Ann looked sad about it.

"Hey, the hell is this?" Sakamoto was pretty confused.

As the insults where loud, the ruler started to become transparent while floating in the air.

"… That's right. I did it."

"What…?" The punk was even more confused of what the ruler just said.

"I am the one who killed my mother."

There was a loud roar coming from outside of the pyramid, shaking the place with dirt falling to us.

"What was that!?" Ann commented while everyone was shocked.

"My mother exists here. I will remain here. I will do so until I die."

After she was done talking, she disappeared into the air. Our clothes changed into our thieves outfits. That only was bad news for us.

"Our clothes…!?" Queen was the first to spoke out it.

"She sees us as a threat now… What's going on!?"

"I don't know…but I fucking knew that was too easy to be true!" I was feeling pretty anxious as how thing turned on us.

"Dammit! What the hell…?" Skull didn't like it

"This is bad…I'm having a hard time getting a grasp of our situation. We should regroup and…" Before Queen could say anything to us, the worst came to us. The whole place was getting more agitated and everyone was getting panicky.

"What now!?" Panther got her eyes wide open.

The first bad thing that happened to us was a giant boulder blocking our path to the Treasure and it starting to roll towards us.

"Oh crap…! Bad, bad, bad! Ruuuuuuuuun!" Mona yelled at us while we were running for our lives.

I knew the Palace was bad news, we ran at full speed while going downstairs and being chased by that boulder. I just when I thought my luck changed for good and now that happened. We reached the center of the room but Mona almost fell into it, I grabbed him in time. We took cover while the boulder kept rolling until it destroyed some pillars and fell into the pit.

If it wasn't bad enough for us, a door started to block our path to the Treasure.

"We're safe… That was too close." Queen looked exhausted.

"No shit. We fell for a cliché trap and almost died. I really hate Palaces!" I was getting angry of how everything went downhill.

"Now what!?" Panther asked to the others.

"Even if we wanted to ask Futaba what's going on, it seems the door is shut. What should we do?"

"I think our best option is retreating for now." Mona suggested to everyone."This won't be as simple as we expected. Why don't we prepare a little, then come back?"

"My thought's exactly." Joker replied.

"Good, because I refuse to come back here without bringing water, sunscreen or a cool attitude..." I just wanted to get out of the Palace.

"Then let's retreat for now and return to the Palace another day." After Queen was done talking, Joker used the app to come back to the real world.

* * *

Once in reality, we decided to go at Leblanc and plan our next course of action, the TV was already on so we started to hear the news, it was about Medjed again.

" _The date that Medjed has set for the alleged cleanse is 8/21. That day is fast approaching. The Phantom Thieves, whom they singled out, have not made any notable actions at this time. Will Medjed carry put their cyberterroris?"_ The TV Reporter was done talking, we started to discuss about it.

"In order to stop them, we need to help Sakura Futaba before the 21st. Our deadline is about two days prior, so the 19th." Makoto commented in a serious look.

"That's less than a month… That's a lot of time but we need to solve this as soon as possible." I added.

"Meetin' up in Shibuya then comin' here's a pain, right? Let's make this place out hideout for a while."

"Convenient." Akira replied.

"That's the smartest thing you could ever say, Sakamoto." I complemented him, Leblanc was perfect for us.

"Is everyone fine with this place being our next hideout then?" Makoto asked to everyone, we nodded in agreement.

"We must take care not to be discovered by Boss." Yusuke added.

"There's no telling what may happen inside that pyramid. We all need to be cautious so that place doesn't become our graveyard." I gulped for what Morgana warned us.

"Man, this is gonna be one crazy summer vacation." Sakamoto was smiling by excitement. "We're dealin' with international hackers and lookin' for a Treasure in a pyramind."

"How can you be enjoying this? This is a crisis of whether or not our group continues on, you know?" Ann and I were thinking the same about Sakamoto's reaction.

"I know that!" No you don't, punk.

"That reminds me. While we were in the Mona car, you were staring at me with a dirty look, you perv."

"Shuddup! It was a great view! You guys were lookin' too, am I right!?"

"Indeed. The pyramid's golden ratio was truly a sight to behold." Yusuke commented with a smile.

"That's ain't what I'm talkin' about…"

"Don't include me punk, because I was dying on the back row." I commented.

"I wasn't staring, Lady Ann. I'm a gentleman, after all." Morgana was trying to excuse himself; we all knew the real reason though.

"It's not that you 'weren't,' but that you 'couldn't' since you were transformed, am I right?" Morgana shut himself of what Ann said.

"She got you there, whiskers." I commented, that was a pretty clever response for Ann.

"Will we be all right like this…?" Makoto looked worried while she accommodated her hair.

After finally done talking, we took our separate ways and decided to rest because today was horrible day for me. I got nothing but sweat and sand all over my clothes. I had to fill the tub to wash myself from everything left. It is weird that some sand was able to carry to reality.

* * *

I was finally relaxing in the bathtub while thinking about of what happened on the day. What a bad first impression I got from Futaba's Palace. That was going to be my first time going to a Palace with the others from beginning to end. I hoped stealing her heart would help her to recover from emotional wounds.

After done with washing myself, I checked the phone if there were any new messages. I got two, one from the group and the other from Lala-chan.

 **Ryuji** : Well that sucked.

 **Ann** : Is doing this really going to help us do something about Medjed?

 **Yusuke** : Do they truly intend to follow through on their threat? It'd be a shame if our efforts were a waste.

 **Alibaba** : Medjed will definitely make a move.

 **Ann** : Alibaba!

 **Katsuo** : Oh hi Alibaba! I never thought you were part of the chat to begin with.

 **Alibaba** : Keep your smart comments to yourself, Fujin-san.

 **Katsuo** : Well damn, you really made your homework about me. I won't say any smarter comments then.

 **Alibaba** : I'm checking in on your progress. How much longer will it take?

 **Makoto** : Your heart is more problematic than we had anticipated.

 **Ryuji** : Hey, Alibaba!

 **Ryuji** : Can you really do something about Medjed?

 **Alibaba** : Of course.

 **Yusuke** : Unfortunately, we have next to no evidence to support that.

 **Alibaba** : Your work will be rewarded. I promise.

 **Alibaba** : Besides… You have no other option, do you?

 **Makoto** : I suppose that's true…

 **Katsuo** : We never got ANY other option anyways.

 **Ryuji** : Can you do stuff like take down a server? Show us.

 **Makoto** : Hey! Don't start any trouble.

 **Katsuo** : Please, excuse that numbskull. He likes to talk too much without thinking first.

 **Ryuji** : Look who's talking!

 **Alibaba** : That's all it would take to convince you?

 **Alibaba** : All right. I ask that you take care of this quickly.

 **Alibaba** : Until then.

 **Ann** : Wait! Are you ditching us again?

 **Makoto** : This is troubling, but… we need to do what we can at the moment.

 **Yusuke** : I have concern for Futaba herself during all this.

 **Ryuji** : Man, why'd this have to be during summer vacation?

 **Ann** : We don't have any other choice.

 **Makoto** : Akira-kun. As always, we'll leave it to you to call us together.

 **Katsuo** : Just call the shots and I will jump right into it.

We were done talking. Alibaba would be watching our progress and things were just bad for us. It was Akira's choice of when we would start navigating the Palace.

I had to check the messages from Lala-chan and tell her that I was going to be busy on that week.

 **Lala-chan** : Katsuo, my boy. You didn't come to work, did something happened?

 **Katsuo** : I got wrapped up with some other things, and most likely I'll be busy on this week too.

 **Katsuo** : Sorry if I made you worried.

 **Lala-chan** : It is fine; I know that you can get busy sometimes.

 **Lala-chan** : Just don't overdo it, OK?

 **Katsuo** : Don't worry, it won't take that much. Say hi to Ohya-san for me, would you?

 **Lala-chan** : I will do, take care my dear boy.

After talking to her, the only thing left for me was to sleep and see if we are going to Futaba's Palace on the next day. Better bring a lot of water and sunscreen because that place is going to causes us so much trouble.

Oh boy…what a way to start the week, huh?


	17. A Samaritan's Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

**Akira** : Everyone, to the hideout now.

We saw our leader's message and everyone gathered to Leblanc. We were sitting around the table on the attic while Morgana was over it. He started to comment about our situation.

"I'm honestly the time… Everywhere we looked was just desert."

"Oh yeah, all the other ones until now have just been normal cities outside of the distortion itself." Ann commented about previous Palaces, what a shame I got this one.

"Thanks to that, we didn't even know we were in a Palace our first time goin' into Kamoshida's." Sakamoto added.

"Now that you mention it, when I got into Kaneshiro's by myself, the train station and Shibuya weren't different except for the ATM people around and the UFO Bank. It was weird seeing different from a familiar location." I commented to about my first time experience into a Palace, at least was city and nothing else.

"That's still part of the Palace though. The city may not have been distorted, but it was cognition. The Palace rulers may have been criminals, but they were social enough to know the city layout. But Futaba probably doesn't… In fact, I'd bet she isn't even interested in the outside world."

"Hence why the whole thing is a bleak desert… Understandable, considering her lifestyle." Yusuke pointed out.

"Isolated from society, huh? I can relate to that…" I commented, she was an extreme case compared to myself that I only worked or talked with few people before joining.

"I doubt many famous criminals are shut-ins like her though." Ann commented about the difference between this one and previous targets. "Hopefully that means we won't have to go through all this desert business in the future."

"That might not necessarily be the case." Makoto interjected. "Many upper-class citizens travel by limo or place, so they don't know or care about city life…"

"Hmph, what a bunch of snobs…" I added.

"A plane…!? Damn, that sounds pretty good!" Sakamoto looked awfully pleasant. "I mean, wouldn't Sakamoto looked awfully pleasant. "I mean, wouldn't you wanna go to a Palace wayyy up above the clouds if you could?"

"Totally." Akira replied to him.

"I think a flying bank is quite enough, thanks…" Makoto didn't like the idea.

"Same…" I got enough trouble to deal with heights.

"I have to say though, the topic of the area outside the distortion is fascinating. Depending of the criminal, there may be an exact replica of Tokyo within their Palace." Yusuke started to smile about it. "I would love to examine the aesthetics of such a strange place at least once."

"You don't got a damn thing but art in that head of yours, huh?"

"Let him enjoy what he likes to do, Sakamoto, because at least he has ambition." I would say I kind of admired Yusuke's devotion to his talent, only wish he could get his priorities straight more often.

"But it's true that an observant criminal could have a true to reality city in their Palace… Although even if such a place did exist, it's not like we'd have any use for it." Morgana was done explaining, Akira told us we are not going to the Palace just yet.

"Huh? Why not? What is the reason you called us here then?" I asked to our leader.

"We have some Mementos' requests."

"I told you to call me if is for the Palace or something much important." I couldn't waste time on small fry criminals unless is personal.

"Actually it is important. Mona, do you mind to share the Intel?" Akira asked to him about sharing the info from our targets.

"Sure thing, Joker." He got on the table and started to share the targets' names and reason. "Listen up; this Intel is on the couple related to Kawakami's former student. They are quite the foul pair of people."

"Wait a moment…Kawakami? Are you talking about Kawakami-sensei?" I got my eyes wide-open of knowing my former teacher was in trouble.

"Yes, seems you are still remembering her." Morgana commented to my reaction.

"Of course I do, she was one of the best teachers that I got during high school. Despite that she likes to complain and all but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Tell more of that would you?"

"Sure, as I was saying, they are using the incident where that child died to try and extort money from Kawakami."

"What...? Threating her is bad enough by itself, but using a deceased child to do it… That's just too much. We have to do this." Ann was really serious of helping her homeroom teacher.

"That's so fucking low for them; I will make them repent, that's for sure!" I was pretty fired up to helping someone I really admired as a teacher.

"Mh-hm. I'll show off my skills in front of Lady Ann." Keep dreaming, whiskers. "There are still more. This is about that doctor in Yongen-Jaya, Takemi. She's in a real pinch right now. An old boss of hers, Oyamada, is trying to crush her clinic to save himself."

"This is the doctor in Yongen? Shit…" Sakamoto commented while doing an angry expression.

"Takemi…Isn't she the doctor that provided us that strong medicine for our infiltrations?" I asked them.

"The very same." Akira replied.

"Well then, we should repay her generosity by beating that old man that causes trouble to her." I wanted to at least help the person who provided with the medicine that saved our lives a couple of times.

"This guy is hiding some serious medical mistakes. It turns out he's quite the criminal." Morgana was done explaining about the target.

"All right, we gotta operate on that dude's rotten heart then!" Sakamoto really shows determination to take this serious at least.

"OK, it looks like we're all ready to do this! We already told Mishima, so the forum post is up and running. No objections, right?" Everyone nodded to Morgana. "Mm…we're good to go if you're OK with it. That's a unanimous decision! OK, all that's left now is to take down the target in Mementos!" Morgana was done talking; I started to check the list of our targets:

Bad Medicine Rank C

A Teacher Maid to Suffer Rank C

Teacher Maid? What an odd name for an operation but seems that we were doing some cleaning after all. I saw past requests and the got a pretty good number of accomplishments. They were really busy helping people, maybe helping them with one or two that aren't personal could help me to make Hannibal stronger.

* * *

We were preparing everything before going to that place they called Mementos, which would be the first time I could ever set foot on it. We took the trains because Mementos was located in Shibuya down on the train stations. After some walking and taking an elevator, we were on the entrance, our clothes already changed.

"Man, it real feels good to use this again after some time." I said it while admiring my outfit.

"Well, this is it, welcome to Mementos." Joker showed me everything around the entrance, it looked like a train tunnels with warped railways. That place was far bizarre than any other Palace.

"This this is Mementos, huh? I'm not going to lie, the Palaces at least have some good taste on interiors, and this place looks nuts." I commented about everything around, and definitely I didn't like it. "So, aside of the requests, what is the purpose of this place?"

"That's we are not sure yet, but Mona says that his memories lay on the depth of Mementos." Joker explained me about what about the relation between Mona and Mementos.

"Is that true?"

"I'm not sure 100%, but I want to believe there must be answers." Mona replied me; well at least he had a good defined goal.

"Whatever is the case, I'm sure we would get some other time. For now, why not let's start smashing some of those freaks and assholes?" I was getting ready both of my weapons, it's been long time since the last time I used them.

"Easy there Faust. We need to give you some time to get accustomed here. How about starting with fighting some random Shadows first and then we start with the requests?" Queen suggested me to take smaller step before jumping into bigger action.

"Alright then, I was thinking on it anyways. Joker, could you lead me the way?" I was waiting for Joker's orders, he used the app to tele transport us into the last area of the first section, Aiyatsbus. Looking on my sides, I saw people entering on trains, but I couldn't tell of why though.

We went to the first area of Chemdah, the second section, to start fighting some random Shadows. Queen was driving Mona on his Cat Bus form while we traveled around; I wished Mona could have a radio because Mementos was dull as hell. After finding a big one, Queen ramped into it, giving us the first strike.

The group was composed by 3 Girls of the Hanging Tree (Hua-Po) and 2 Night-Walking Warrior (Mokoi), they were pretty weak but at least good for target practice.

"Bring it on then!" I was getting into positions, on the front lines we got me, Joker (as always), Mona and Fox. I begin with the first move. "Hannibal!" I summoned my Persona while holding my mask; I used Maeiha on them doing some good damage, they were weaklings after all.

"My turn, come Zorro!" Mona used Magaru to defeat on those Mokois. He did Baton Pass with me so I could get more synchronized with them when we could need to exchange moves. I used Maeiha again and it did more damage than before, killing everything with ace.

"Well, that was pretty lame to be honest." I commented as those Shadows died pretty easy.

"Those were low level Shadows, even someone like Panther can defeat them without relying on magic on a single strike." Joker explained me the difference of power.

"Why you say that? I'm sure she is more capable than me with fighting regardless of what she can do."

"Actually, Joker is not exaggerating." Panther interject our talk. "As you can see, my Strength, Endurance, and Agility aren't pretty good. Magic and Luck on the other hand are pretty higher than everyone else."

"How can be so sure about that?" I was curious of how they could measure they own strengths.

"Because Joker can see our stats."

"Stats? This isn't a videogame, you know?"

"Actually Faust, we DO have stats but Joker is the only one that can see them." Queen replied to my statement.

"Are you serious?" I was rather surprised that they weren't an exaggerating.

"Yes, and let me tell you that your stats are… rather unique at best." Joker made like a disdain face when he mentioned about my stats, I didn't like how it was going.

"OK, so how are my 'stats' good for?" I asked.

"Hannibal's stats are good with Strength and Luck; the other ones are average to lower."

"You gotta be kidding me… Strength is good but Luck? How Luck will help me in combat?" What I can tell at that moment, by not much.

"Well, it helps to land critical hits, make enemy's attacks to miss and status ailments to be more frequent. I mean, it is perfect when your skills have chances of succeed." Joker was done explaining about my capabilities, still not convinced though.

"Well, I guess so…." I was thinking about my skills, those were more chance-based attacks, which knowing my own Luck surely it will backfires me on some near future.

Nonetheless, we kept practicing with weaker Shadows because our first target was on the next floor, minus well get accustomed to Hannibal's power. The Shadows from that area were nothing but small fry; they really kept me bored the more we defeated them with only one or two strikes. I was hoping if the target at least could impose more of a challenge.

We moved to the next floor, I took the driver's seat and start driving Mona because I was the only one with a license, not even Makoto despite her Persona was fricking motorcycle. Joker was telling me where to go while Mona could sense the target's presence. When we opened a door, there was a black hole thing on our way; Mona told us that the doctor was there.

With no more hold back, we entered into that portal, leading us where he was waiting.

Once in the area, we saw an old man standing on the center of the room looking at us with a pretty shitty grin, what disgrace for the world of medicine.

"So that's the Shadow of that doctor, Oyamada." Mona confirming about the target, it was him indeed.

"That bastard looks like he's been eatin' well lately." Skull commented, kind of looking disappointed or something.

"Hm. He made a mistake in rushing a drug's development, and now intends for his subordinate to take the fall." Fox looked pretty serious; he was getting ready with his katana.

"People might die if we don't change his heart! And a good doctor will have to quit…" Panther was on fire, ready to make some punishment.

"Yeah. We gotta do something!" After what Skull said, we got pretty closer to the Shadow.

Taking a few step and he really was enjoying the moment.

"Fwahahaha! Everyone is trash…!" Oh god, here we go. "As head of the medical office, I'm superior to everyone! I deserve all your respect! You should be begging me to examine you! Be grateful I have the compassion to fix you trash!"

"Give it up!" Joker yelled at that asshole doctor, the Shadow wasn't pleased to see him.

"Ah, you're that kid who was at Takemi's. So how's she doing? She was sooo depressed when she heard her patient died. Oh, I'm so worried about her. Poor girl…Hehe…Hehehe…" He was doing a really sadistic smile. "Hahahahaha! It's been so long since I've felt so exhilarated! Did she quit being a doctor yet? If she hasn't, then tell her she better hurry it up!"

"You're the one who should quit." Nicely said, Joker.

"Wha-!? You dare talk to me, your superior, like that!?" He looked really upset of hearing someone defying him. "Grr…Your diagnosis is 'arrogance with no chance of recovery.' I better 'treat' you right away! And I'll blame your death on Takemi messing up again!" Done talking, the Shadow changed into a baboon while holding a book, that guy looked less intimidating than I could expect it. "Feel the power of medicine!"

"Daaaaw, look at that. Isn't that cute? He looks so pathetic." I was taunting him because of his form.

"Don't get too confident; we don't know what kind of power he has." Queen was trying to ruin my mood.

"It can't be that bad." I replied. Before I could notice he launched two energy balls to us, those were painful. "Gaaah! What the hell was that!? I never thought he would be that strong!"

"Megido, an Almighty spell." Joker told what kind of attack was.

"Megido? Like the one Madarame used against us?" Fox exclaimed with a surprised look.

"Yeah, but that was a cheap knock-off. This one is real!" Skull was feeling not so great about that attack.

"Is that so? Then allow me to give him a double dose of Vitamin 'Pain' on that ape!" I exclaimed while feeling anger of how stupid I looked for getting too cocky. "Rakunda!" I summoned Hannibal to decrease its defenses, giving us a better the advantage.

"Persona!" Skull summoned Captain Kidd while thinking what attack should be useful. "Assault Dive!" Cap rushed towards the Shadows, hitting from the ship's back, doing moderate damage.

"Matador! Swift Strike!" Joker used his persona dealing 4 hits on it, a lot of damage.

"Sukukaja!" Fox gave a boost on speed to himself, just in case.

"Concentrate!" The Shadows war charging for an attack, too bad he is not going to live for the next.

"Terror Claw!" I landed the last hit, that guy didn't stand a chance from the beginning.

"Gaaaaah…! Vital signs… diminishing…" Just like that, he returned to his original form.

Well that was too easy.

"*sob* How come…? How come I'm not good enough…? I want to save people's lives. And I want to do something great, and help make medical history. But I'm just a mediocre doctor. I've only gotten promoted because of my university connections." At least he was feeling some regrets, I didn't care though. "Takemi, though, was so creative. She had all these ideas, and her techniques were extraordinary…! Everything I ever wanted: fame, and prestige, she earned in just a few short years… I was jealous of her. That's why I tried to take all credit for her new drug…"

"You are an awful person." Joker commented, understandable.

"Ha…Haha… If only there were a medication that works on jealousy…" The Shadow fell silent for a moment. "Takemi's patient isn't dead." That surprised Joker of what he said. "I thought she wouldn't recover, so I moved her to the hospice wing for terminally ill patients. But that patient didn't believe my diagnosis. She ended up transferring to another hospital. Of course, transferring to another hospital makes our own hospital and university look really bad. That's why I made everyone tell the same lie: the patient chose to leave the hospice, and then died."

Oh boy….Surely people are petty.

"She doesn't have much time left, but maybe Takemi could do something about it." And just like that, the Shadow returned to his real self, leaving a card as his Treasure. Desperate times required desperate actions, but that was pettiness of what he did.

Bad Medicine: Completed

"Impressive leadership… Well, what's next? Do you want to continue exploring?" Fox asked to our leader for our next move.

"Yes, we should head for our next target." And so we moved on, but I kind of felt disappointed for some reason.

"Hey, it's something wrong Faust?" Queen asked me, pretty curious about my reaction.

"I was expecting more of a fight, but he didn't get the chance to counter attack." I couldn't tell much how I felt, not really impressed that's for sure.

"That's true that was a difference on strength, but we are not here just to fight Shadows. We are trying to help other people right now." Queen was trying to lecture me; sometimes I got annoyed when she does that.

"I know that, that's why I only come here when the requests are only personal. But kind of felt like an empty victory if you may ask." I even the targets on Mementos didn't impose much of a challenge.

We continue investigating around Mementos until we could find our next target: That couple who are threatening my old teacher, Kawakami-sensei. She was one of the teachers that I tolerated along with Inui-sensei. Usami and Ushimaru were the most they got on my nerves, and I thought Kamoshida was enough of a pain in the ass. Even she wasn't my homeroom teacher on any high school year; I still have my regards for at least being more tolerable and caring for any student.

The most I could was at least getting rigged of such pests for her.

We been exploring for quite a while, the random enemies ran way of us because they knew we were stronger, good to know at least. Such bore some made us talk about random topics like what did on the on the day or so.

"I've been workin' on the railroad, all the live long day~" Skull started to sing that old song.

"I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away~" Mona was following the lyric.

"Can't you hear the whistle blowing, rise up so early in the morn~" I joined on the singing, bringing old memories. Someone had to continue the song you know?

Exploring Mementos was still dull, nothing interesting happened, but at least the conversations kept my mind busy.

"Mhhh, with Ushimaru-sensei's chalk throwing, it really helps me to improve my reflexes against Shadows." Joker compared something between school and fighting.

"Is that old man still doing that? It looks like some things never change on that school." I replied, and Joker must be the new practice target since I left.

"I think today was the sale day at the supermarket near me!" Fox sounded awfully excited.

"You're a frugal shopper, I see. Impressive." Queen commented.

Driving the Mona Bus was pretty weird experience; he wasn't my bike that's for sure.

"I'm still not used to this outfit… I mean, I don't want to be used to it!" Queen was complaining about her Metaverse outfit.

"Really? I'm quite comfortable with mine. Your outfit is pretty badass as well if I have to be honest." I replied, I'm not fashion critic but one has to admit that the designs are cool.

Despite fighting random Shadows, they were nothing; even some of them die instantly when Joker ramped into them.

"I'm getting tired. Anyone else want a drink?" Panther asked while holding the cooler, pretty neat idea of hers.

"I could go for a particularly hot cup of tea." Fox suggested a hot drink when we only got cool ones.

"I smell coffee a lot these days. Is that coming from Joker?" Queen asked while everyone started to sniff, it was Joker indeed.

"Hey Joker! Where I can get that new fragrance for males? Hehehe…" I was just feeling playful, but he didn't like that and smacked me in the head while I was driving.

After an hour of exploring, we reached the 7th floor of the area; Mona detected the targets' presence on that floor.

"Alright everyone, stay focused." Mona told as we took our weapons and ready to crash some nasty people.

Once inside the portal, we saw a couple standing there, smiling with so much hatred.

"Those Shadows must be the guardians of the student named Takase." Mona affirmed.

"Those two look pretty sure of themselves. Real smug lookin'." Skull commented with disdain to them.

"So they're blackmailing that teacher, Kawakami, by using that incident where their child died." Fox didn't like about the situation.

"But Kawakami-sensei did nothing wrong, right? We have to help her!" Don't worry Panther; that's why we were there on the first place.

"Are you ready? Let's go." We started to get closer after what Mona said, and really they got on my nerves as soon they started talking.

"Money, money, money! Hurry and pay us your money! It's your 'responsibility'!" Spoke the husband

"Clothes, handbags, makeup…There's too many things I want!" The wife followed with the sentence.

Good grief… and I thought Kaneshiro was bad enough when it comes to being a greedy whore.

"Hm? You're Kawakami's students…? Did you come to bring me money?" The husband noticed Joker, he wasn't happy though. "That incompetent teacher is so worthless! She should be grateful to be a source of income for me!"

"You're incompetent!" Joker yelled them off in a really pissed tone; I should be careful when to make him angry.

"Damn straight! Get your own fucking money, you lazy bums!" I followed him too, I hated them already.

"Shut up! Kawakami got in my way! I was going to use what happened to my son to get back at people!" They were getting angry. "I'm not gonna lose… I won't lose to elitists like you!" After the husband was done talking, the couple transformed into two fairies.

Oh boy two by the price of one.

"I don't like your attitude!" Said the King Fairy

"Take them down!" The Queen Fairy added too.

Queen started the first strike, sending Mafrei to them, the King Fairy resisted but the other one didn't.

"Maragi!" Panther summoned Carmen, incinerating those two assholes; Queen Fairy was weak to fire. She used Baton Pass on Joker, getting a boost for the next attack.

"Neko Shogun!" Joker summoned a cat in samurai armor; casting Psio to the King Fairy and knocking him down, both Shadows were kissing the floor. "Do you want to do the honors, Faust?" Joker asked me to deal the final blow.

"It would be my pleasure." Joker gave me the Baton Pass while I made a slasher smile, I was feeling even stronger. "Eat Lead Suckers!" I pulled out my gun and started to empty the full clip, doing massive damage but not enough to defeat them.

"One more huh? Shiisa!" Joker changed for different Persona, he used Double Fang on the King Fairy, defeating him.

"My turn, Agilao!" Panther once more exploited the Queen Fairy's weakness, knocked her down."Queen, Baton Pass!" The girls exchanged places, making Queen even stronger.

"Feel my rage!" She used Freila on the remaining Shadow, finishing them once and for all.

"Y-You bastards…"

"They…took us down…"

They screamed in agony, despite of not posing much of a challenge I enjoyed hearing their suffering.

"You're looking down on me, too? Deep down inside, you're laughing at me, aren't you…?" I stopped smiling after hearing what the husband said.

"Names brands… Esthetic appointments… Without them, people will laugh…" The wife was feeling ashamed of herself due to their status, I felt pretty bad for mocking them

"What are you talking about?" Joker asked them, I just decided to turn my back and not look at them out of shame on myself.

"We're terrible human beings. Our son, Taiki, and his real parents were different… His parents were both high level elites at big name corporations. Always looking at us coldly… That's why I let our son experience what it's like to be forced to grovel!"

"It felt nice to see gradually break down from working so much…"

"You are terrible human beings." Joker scolded them.

"I guess this is why everyone's looked down on us… I'm not sure now if his birth parents really looked down on us…"

"I was happy as long as I was with Toshio, but I forgot all about it. I became obsessed with money…"

"Taiki really was a good kid…" Just like that, they returned to their real selves, leaving a whip as their Treasure. They were inexcusably evil yet poor. Is this what greed can drove people to act so horrible to others? So sorry, Souta…for making fun of them…

A Teacher Maid in Suffering: Completed

"That went well! What should we do now? Keep exploring?" Ann asked Joker with a satisfactory smile, me not so much.

"Let's go back to the entrance." Joker replied, and we moved to the main entrance of Mementos.

"Hey Queen, could you drive Mona? I don't feel good right now…"

"Sure, let's go back." She reluctantly accepted to be in charge of the steer wheel, but she looked at me with a weird expression.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Skull asked me in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine…maybe I'm just tired…thanks for asking, Skull." I tried to make a more cheerful expression; I hoped no one noticed how I was feeling.

We returned to the main entrance, I was quiet during the whole trip. We accomplished so much, but I couldn't tell much if it was worth it or not.

* * *

We returned to the real world after fighting all day. It kind of made me thinking that maybe I should do some initiative of doing things with the others more often. So I did something I never thought I would do in my life.

"Hey Sakamoto." I tried to start a conversation with him. "Do you want to eat some ramen on the way home? I heard there is a special in Ogikubo." That was the best excuse I could ever have.

"Sure, I'm all for it Big Bro." He sounded so excited, I still didn't like to being called like that.

"I…I will let that slide this time. Hey guys, want to come with us too?" I tried to ask everyone else, but they looked tired.

"Sorry, I need to rest for tomorrow." Makoto replied.

"I will be busy later, maybe some other time." Akira rejected the invitation too, but was understandable.

"Sorry guys, I really need to take a shower right now after all this fighting." Ann wasn't so reluctant about that idea.

"I can go with you; ramen sounds like a delightful idea for evenings." Yusuke at least accepted the invitation.

After saying goodbye to the others while Sakamoto and Yusuke followed me on the train station to go eat some good ramen. I wanted to change my routine at least once in a while when I can get the chance to know them better. I had questions for those two that I never got the time to ask.


	18. Extra: Best Wishes for Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter to celebrate Makoto's Birthday. This chapter takes a year after the events of Persona 5. So pretty much already jumped the gun here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"Man, I never thought college would become so dull." That was the only think I got in my head while getting some fuel for my bike. "I hoped to not miss the Featherman VS Bugcatchers new episode." I was checking my phone to see if anything important I could have on it. 2018 April 23…Something seems important but I couldn't recall what it was because I got so many things in my to-do list on that date.

"Let's see… Rent, essay about Freedom of Speech, Makoto's birthday…FUCKING HELL!" I just forgot my girlfriend's birthday. I was so fucking stupid that I didn't even call her, so I started to call her, hopefully not getting mad or something. Good thing I got that on the calendar as a reminder but still forgot to make plans or get her a present ready, goddammit I'm the worst boyfriend.

"Come on, pick it up…" I was getting anxious of how she would respond for not congratulating her earlier. She finally answered the phone.

" _Hello, Katsuo?"_ Makoto answered, doesn't sound so happy.

"Happy Birthday!" I just said that awkwardly, hoping the worst had to come.

" _Thank you so much! Honestly, I almost forgot about it though…"_ She did?

"Really why? I thought I was the one who keeps forgetting one's own birthday." I just dodged the bullet.

 _"Because I got so busy studying for my training on the police academy."_ She sounded embarrassed through the phone.

"It's alright, I understand that being busy. Anyways, are you free for today? We can go to celebrate it."

t

" _We can go to Leblanc and…"_

"Actually…" I interrupted her so abruptly. "I was thinking on take you somewhere more special."

" _Are you sure, I don't want you to spend too much since you had to repair your bike last month."_ Makoto was being modest, but I don't like to make things so half-assed for her.

"No worries, I still got some to spare. I will pick you up later at night alright?" I insisted.

_"Ok, I have to go; I will see you at 8 pm."_

"I love you."

" _Me too, drive safe."_ Makoto and I hung up our phones. Oh boy this is a nightmare, I didn't have a special place yet to go and eat. I had to check all possible places that would accept reservations on the same day, none of them were available. "Well…I'm doomed." I had to call Akira for some help, since he was the ladies expert. Each second I wasted of not having a good place, the deeper I was digging my own grave. I dialed to his phone, hoping he wasn't busy with someone else.

"Hey, Akira?" I spoke first.

" _Hi Katsuo, I'm surprised that you called me instead of sending a message."_ His sounded curious due to his tone of voice.

"Yeah yeah, listen I need your help!"

" _Let me guess, you forgot it was Makoto's Birthday and you don't have plans about it."_ Akira was really perceptive, as always.

"I'm not going to ask you to plan everything just, need some suggestions as you always can pull off with the women." I was losing my mind, as I couldn't get a nice place for her.

" _Give me a moment."_ Akira just ended the conversation out of the blue. That didn't looked good as he didn't even told me what I could do. That is until I got a message from group chat.

 **Akira:** Everyone to Leblanc now.

 **Ryuji:** What's the matter?

 **Akira:** It is an emergency of class S.

 **Futaba:** Katsuo forgot Makoto's birthday huh?

 **Katsuo:** Goddamit!

 **Ann:** Wow, I thought you were better than that.

 **Yusuke:** That is rather careless of you.

 **Haru:** I'm so sorry to hear about your problem.

 **Katsuo:** Yeah I'm the worst, but I didn't want to ask everyone, Akira.

 **Akira:** Everyone can come up with a better plan than just me.

 **Katsuo:** I don't want to be a bother with my personal problems.

 **Ryuji:** It is not a problem; remember you can count on us with everything.

 **Katsuo:** That is what I'm afraid of.

 **Ann:** In any case, I would be at Leblanc in not time.

 **Yusuke:** Same

 **Haru:** Don't worry; I will think something special for you and Mako-chan.

 **Katsuo:** I hate you, Kurusu!

Well, things turned out from bad to worse. I had to ride on a reasonably high-speed to get at Leblanc and talk with about this. Good thing Makoto gets really busy with her studies, because she wouldn't be able to hang out with anyone during those hours.

* * *

 

Once inside sitting at the coffee shop, I saw Akira and Boss on the counter and Futaba just sitting while using her laptop for homework. My legs were shaking by waiting the rest to come. So far they came one the following order: Ann, Yusuke, Haru, and Ryuji. With everyone inside, Boss stepped outside to let us plan everything. Why I didn't ask Boss first instead on letting Akira tell to everyone my personal problems?

"Alright, let's start with Operation: Dumb Yakuza Son Forgets His Girl's Birthday!" Futaba was the one speaking with a rather long title.

"The hell? That is a too damn long name for an operation!"

"No complains, Katsuo. You should be grateful that we decided to help you." Ann replied in serious tone.

"I didn't ask for your help you know?"

"That doesn't matter now that we are here. First, we need to find a place special for her." Morgana got bossy mode, it's been a long time he acted that way since the Metaverse was gone for good.

"Hey, didn't you and Makoto go to a fancy restaurant once?" Ryuji asked me.

"Yeah, but I wanted somewhere different. They didn't accepted last-minute reservations though."

"Then how about a surprise party at Leblanc?" Ann suggested, but that wasn't good.

"I told her not to go here, because I wanted something more special." I just complicated things.

"It seems that you got us out of options, Katsuo."

"I know, Yusuke. That is way I just wanted to ask Akira and no one else. I just need ideas for a good place."

"There is so many ways, so little time to make it work. I'm sure she will understand it if you can't today." Ann's suggestion made me losing my head.

"I can't give up now when I already promised her something good. This is so bad that there is not an ideal place for dinner, minus well we could eat on the wild and hopefully being killed by animals." I said it in my best sarcastic tone, as I was a lost cause.

"Wait a second, say that again." Something caught Ann's attention.

"Huh? About what? The part hopefully being killed by animals?"

"Not that! The other thing before it!"

"The thing I said before….? Are you kidding me right!?" I just realized what was about her idea.

"What is it, Ann-chan?" Haru asked, as she didn't get it at all what was with Blondie's idea.

"We can take them to eat on the outdoors, under the stars!" Ann really got excited about it, me not by much.

"Oh sure, we can go eat while having some fresh air. There's no place we can do that!"

"I can see it, but do you think is a good idea taking them to the park?" Ryuji asked her, I was just getting more anxious.

"Of course, as long we don't cause much trouble we can accommodate everything there. The only thing we would need is a table, two chairs, candles, blankets, music and…" Ann couldn't stop talking about that plan.

"Slow down! I'm not even sure if we can get all that in just 5 hours!"

"Mhhh, I can take care of that."

"What?" I replied with surprise about Haru's comment.

"I said I can ask some people about a permit to use the park for an event and staff for the tables and chairs." Well, that is pretty hand of her.

"Woah, nice! Then I suppose that leave us with the presents for her." Ryuji sounded so eager, as he was looking at me. "So, what you have in mind for her, Big Bro?"

"I…I know what I could give her, but not sure if is good enough." I wanted to remain silent about the present, which just made everyone curious.

"Oh so you already got something. Tell me what it is." Futaba asked me.

"I… rather not."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I want to keep it as secret."

"Oh come on, you can tell us." Futaba just kept pestering me.

"I said no dammit!"

"Oh you don't want to tell us? Fine I will look at your research history~" I saw that devilish grind of hers.

"Don't you dare, you gremlin…"

"Whoops, too late. Nyehehehehe." She was looking on her laptop. Her eyes got wide open once she was done. "Awwwww, you really have a heart."

"What is it, Futaba-chan?" Haru asked to that annoying gremlin.

"Something that really shows how much Katsuo loves Makoto."

"Let me see it!" Ann rushed towards Futaba's laptop; everyone looked and did a sinister smile at me.

"Awwwwwww~" Haru and Ann expressed with so much delight about it.

"So, it is…"

"Don't say it, Yusuke." I interjected, not letting anyone to say it.

"Yep, definitely is…"

"Shut up you punk!"

"You really are considered to give her a…"

"I dare you to say it, Akira. I fucking dare you!"

"It is Huge Buchimaru Plush!" Ann yelled with so much excitement.

"Graaaaaah!" I screamed while lowering my head to the table, I covered myself with the arms by embarrassment. I wanted to die.

"That is so cool idea, Katsuo-kun." Haru commented about the present.

"Yep, and seems he already ordered it." Futaba showed my shopping history to everyone, I really wanted to be death. Could it be too late to ask Doctor Takemi to give me some of her experimental drugs?

"I thought you forgot Makoto's birthday? It looks like you already got a present for her." Yusuke commented.

"I did, but that damn thing wasn't delivered yet."

"Well, we should start working everything right for now until 8 pm. Alright everyone let's move on!" Morgana told what to do to everyone: Haru made some calls to the people about reserving the park, Ann and Futaba checked for a cake and some presents, Yusuke left to get his art supplies. Akira and Ryuji decided to prepare everything like decorations and some lights while Morgana told me to return home and get dressed for the occasion. I never thought that even when I was no longer a Phantom Thief, we are still looking for each other's backs. Truly glad (most of the time) I got them as my friends, even when they really get on my nerves.

* * *

 

I obeyed that cat's orders and returned home to get ready for the big night. I sent a message to Makoto to get semi-formal as well. The good news was the present was coming today; the bad news was until 11 pm. "There's nothing to worry about it" I said to myself while doing some breathing exercises. "Everyone is doing their best, she would love it. Would she?" I was getting completely nervous as I'm doing everything on the last moment. I took a nice shirt, some clean shoes and pants, and finally shave a little to look presentable. I did everything while waiting for both Makoto and everyone's call.

I tried to slap myself on the face to relax several times, my cheeks started to fell numb. I finally got a message, but it from Makoto's.

 **Makoto:** I'm finally at home; give me some time before being ready to go out.

 **Katsuo:** Take your time, there's no rush.

There was it for me though.

 **Katsuo:** I'll be at your place in 30 minutes.

 **Makoto:** Alright, see you there.

Oh boy, the others weren't done yet with everything else. So the most I could do was to go and keep her busy until then. I left my department and rode my bike to Shibuya to buy some flowers. I didn't want to arrive at her home empty-handed. I asked for suggestion of which one are good for birthdays. The most I got were white, yellow and blue flowers, I had no idea what kind of flowers were.

Once I got to her apartment, Sae-san was already at home. Not the best time to be there.

"Good evening, Sae-san." I greeted formally, but I was getting out of breath.

"Fujin-san." Her tone was rather cold, so far I could tell. "You came to take Makoto out, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am, I will take her somewhere nice to dinner for birthday." I tried to keep my composure as much I could. Even though she already knew about our relationship, I was still afraid of being arrested or something despite she was working as a defense attorney.

"I see… I hope nothing shady to my little sister."

"No ma'am…"

"*Snicker* Relax, I'm sorry if I was intimating you, just I always wanted to give a good scare to Makoto's first boyfriend." Sae-san was smiling, completely enjoying about my suffering.

"Well, you did it pretty well. I almost fainted…" I did a weak laugh, trying to at least light the mood. Good grief, I can be a scary man with everyone else, but I'm afraid of my girlfriend's big sister.

"I'm ready." Makoto came from the hallway, she looked fantastic with a black dress and a white shoes.

"Alright...oh I almost forgot to give you this." I gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, those are beautiful." She looked pleased about the flowers. She gave the flowers to Sae-san since we can't take them on my bike.

"Well, I think it is time to go." I said while opening the door.

"Don't forget to bring her before 11 pm." Sae-san returned to her serious overprotective sister mode.

"Sis, I'm 20 now!" I can imagine she was as much embarrassed as I was. "Let's go, Katsuo."

"Well, have a nice night you two." She gave us the farewells while smiling.

"I hoped she didn't scare you." Makoto commented when we were about to ride my bike.

"Don't worry, she wasn't scary at all." I kept saying that to myself. "I hope you like the place."

She was sitting behind me while I rode to the park, good thing there wasn't much traffic because I couldn't let anything to ruin this day for her. Makoto found it odd when we arrived at the park.

"What are we doing here?" She asked with a strange expression.

"I was thinking to make a walk before getting dinner." I replied in a convincing tone.

"Ok…?" We began walking around, I was checking my phone if they were done with everything. Akira only sent me the exact place where they were at. I took her to the planned location and she saw some light on the distance. We got closer until her eyes became lively and brighter by everything around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!" Everyone yelled, much to Makoto's joy by looking at everyone there.

"Guys, I wasn't expecting to see you all here."

"You didn't?" Ann was smiling.

"Actually no. I already suspected the moment we stopped at the park." Makoto's detective senses were tingling. "What's with the butler and maid outfits?" We noticed that they were using those damn outfits when we explored Mementos long time ago.

"Someone needed to attend you for dinner." Akira commented, almost like enjoying his role a butler.

"Hold on a sec…where is Futaba?" I asked them when I noticed there was someone missing, not teasing me or else. I heard someone walking towards us. I saw Futaba and Morgana in maid outfits; I was surprised he got one from his own size.

"Sorry for being late I had to carry this through here." She commented while dragging a huge box on a wagon for kids.

"It is too big, what is it?" Makoto asked while examining the present.

"It is from Katsuo-kun, he made sure to give this to you." Oh boy, I knew what it was.

"Really? Let me see." Makoto started to tear apart the paper, she slowly took a look inside and her face became red the moment she saw her present. "OH MY GOD IS BUCHIMARU-KUN!" She really got excited for that dumb bear.

"Yeah despite I still don't care about that bear, it was hard to find one like that." I commented while just looking away. Did I tell you already how embarrassed I was so far?

"You are the best!" She hugged me with all her strength.

"How did you get that?" I asked to Futaba, since it wasn't supposed to get at home until later.

"I changed the delivery address and time of arrival, since you wouldn't be able to bring it here." Sometimes I love you gremlin, sometimes.

"You know? It would be great if you could get a Buchimaru costume for Katsuo. I'm sure Makoto would be happy about it." That punk commented with a smirk.

"Haha…fuck you too, Lil Bro." I replied in my usual sarcastic tone.

The table was ready, with spaghetti for dinner and music around. They brought a third chair to sit that bear with us on the side. Everyone gave presents to Makoto, but Haru brought an expensive wine for us. Yusuke was painting everything around with us on the center. That was truly a special night for everyone, but mostly for me and Makoto.

"I love you." I said it to her.

"I never thought you would say something that corny." She replied while doing a small laugh.

"Well excuse me Miss Perfect if wanted to be one at least."

"It's alright, I love you too." We smiled at each other, wishing the moment never ends.

"Hey Katsuo, I asked Futaba to order you a Buchimaru costume, what size are you again?"

"GODDAMMIT RYUJI!"


	19. Good Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hiatus is finally over, since semester is done. Let's continue with the story shall we? Also Yakuza DLC was announced for P5:DSN, so if could choose a character for Katsuo's outfit, it would be Shinada from Yakuza 5. Don't ask why.
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"So, what's up with you?" Sakamoto asked me once we took our seat at the Ramen Shop.

"Huh? What's what?" I replied, pretty much confused of his question.

"Yeah, I mean I'm surprised that you invited us to hangout instead of going back home or else like usual." Really perceptive for Sakamoto, I never thought he would mind about it.

"Well, I wanted to change a bit of my usual routine. After a long day in Mementos, minus well bring you with me to eat something." What else I could say? We couldn't talk much about personal stuff when we ate sushi.

"I think it is a good idea, we should reward ourselves with a fine dinner to enhance our comradery." Eloquent as always, Yusuke.

"Yeah, unless you want me to pay the food for you again…" Sakamoto wasn't really happy about paying Yusuke's order, so far I could say that he can't manage his money very well.

"Hey hey, guys. No worries because is on me the ramen tonight." I offered to pay everyone's ramen.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you to pay everything for us."

"Since when are you being so modest, Sakamoto? I don't really mind it since I'm the one who invited you guys." Well, at least for that day though because my paycheck would be on the following day anyways.

We ordered 3 specials for each one of us, Yusuke and me could sense the great aroma from the soup and noodles while Sakamoto was just mouthwatering. I usually don't eat ramen often when I had mostly instant noodles or milk at home after work. Not a so good balanced meal huh? I really haven't time to try cooking by myself, unless I do some grill. Maybe try practicing my cooking now that we were on summer.

With the big bowls on the table, we prayed for the food as usual and started digging it. Eggs, pork, beef, vegetables, thick noodles and great seasoning really helped us to regain our energy from earlier. It was a shame no one else came with us, but it didn't bother me at all as I couldn't afford more bowls for them. The bowls were pretty huge, so we started talk while eating just to slow our pace.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you about how was Madarame's Palace. If is not much of a problem for you of course." I tried to strike the conversation, hoping not ruin the mood.

"Not at all, since you joined us late is understandable to know about past targets." Yusuke's tone wasn't so pleased when I mentioned old wounds, but I was curious since I never met Madarame personally to know what kind of person he was exactly.

Sakamoto and Yusuke started to tell me the whole story; they weren't good with the narration like always. They explained that Madarame's Palace was a museum and his Shadow got feudal clothes. It really pissed me off how he pretended to live in poverty and he mistreated his pupils to live in such conditions when got the money to make their lives better. The story wasn't so bad so far until they had to fight Madarame's Shadow, when he told them the awful truth about Yusuke's mom. That old geezer let her die and took 'Sayuri' as his own, and taking care of Yusuke while living in poor conditions was really painful to hear.

"That's…so fucking messed up man. I'm so sorry to hear that, Yusuke." I was so moody, regretting to ask about it.

"It's alright; it was awful at first knowing such horrible truth until I met everyone. They helped me to finally confront the person who I once admired."

"Betray, huh? How familiar are you with Shakespeare?" I asked, knowing well how informed is Yusuke about literature.

"Plenty if you ask me, why?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow in an intrigued tone.

"Then you must know about Julius Caesar."

"Of course I do, why bringing it so sudden?"

"Because the idea from being betrayed by someone you knew for a long time is pretty painful than any kind of physical wound. That play is one of my favorites because how easy is to relate to anyone. I couldn't imagine myself if one of my friends would do such thing in a near future."

"Y'know we would never do that to anyone, man." Sakamoto commented.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but sometimes I get paranoid that the people I know would do something like that to me someday."

"Don't worry, old pal. You know me very well I would never turn my back to my 'numero dos', right?"

"That's true…wait, what?" I started to notice that someone else commented and it wasn't Sakamoto or Yusuke the one who said that. I turned my head behind me and a surprise came on that day.

"Sup' pal." Souta was sitting next to me out of nowhere.

"Hey man, I didn't see you coming."

"I just came a few minutes ago. It looks like you went to eat with friends without me, eh?" He said it in a playful tone, as always.

"Sorry. Guys, this is Hazama Souta, he is a childhood friend. Souta, this is Sakamoto Ryuji and Kitagawa Yusuke, friends of mine and Akira." I just presented each other, kind of awkward moment to be honest.

"Hoo so they are friends of the guy with glasses. Nice to meet you two" Souta waved his hand to them.

"Yo."

"Greetings"

"You have been doing more friends on the last 6 year huh?"

"Not really, I just met them this year." I was being reserved.

"How exactly?" Souta was intrigued about them.

"Let's say I met them while I was doing some 'social services' since June." If by social services means helping people from criminals and assholes, yeah it was pretty accurate.

"Interesting, but it doesn't sound as much fun for me."

"Why you say that?" Yusuke asked him.

"What can I say? It's simple, because no matter what you do, it doesn't do much of a change."

"And what kind of changes are you referrin' at?" Sakamoto asked him as well.

"Changes like the Phantom Thieves of course!" Our eyes got wide open when Souta mentioned us. "Those guys are doing one hell of a job kicking criminal asses. Are you familiar with them?"

That wasn't good for me, even if he praised us he would mention Goro in front of them and I wasn't ready to tell the truth yet. "Yeah, sort of…why?" I replied on an unsure tone.

"Because I wanted to ask them something."

"And what question could it be?" Yusuke asked while looking worried as well.

"What do you think about that rivalry between them and Akechi Goro?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, which side are you with?" Oh shit, the thing I feared the most was about to happen.

"Well we are definitely more on the side of the Phantom Thieves." Sakamoto replied, not keeping his mouth shut as always.

"I see…the reason I asked you that is because this guy and I are…" I had to think quickly to not letting them know. The most that got on my mind was Sakamoto's drink was on the edge, on point to fall in any moment. I had to make a small kick to shake the table, enough to make his drink spilled on him.

"Gaaah! What the hell? Why this always happens to me every time I eat ramen?" He didn't notice I did that on purpose, sorry to do this on you Sakamoto. "*Sigh* I need to go to the restroom and clean my T-shirt." He said while lamenting.

"I'll go with you." Yusuke commented.

"Dude, are you a chick? I can go by myself." He replied while looking annoying.

"I just need to use the restroom, that's all."

"Fine, but don't take too long alright? We will be back for a moment." Those two stood up and went to the restroom. It wasn't the best idea but good thing it was the drink and not the ramen that fell on him.

Once alone with Souta, he looked at me with an odd expression. "What?" I asked.

"That was a bold move, pal." He complemented at me for no reason.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm not dumb you know? I saw you're still using the same trick from 6 years ago." Souta caught me doing that to that punk. "Tell me, do they know we are friends with Goro?"

"No." I felt a little embarrassed.

"I see, the guy with blond hair said that they are more fans of the Phantom Thieves."

"Yeah, and they don't really like of Goro that much."

"I can see that, he's really getting a lot of crap lately around media. Why hiding it though?"

"It is not that simple, I was thinking to tell them anyways until the moment arises."

"I got you, don't worry I won't mention him in front of them." Souta was being understandable with me, good to hear at least. "But don't take it too long, or they will know sooner or later by their own. It will be a shitty situation if you don't tell them by yourself."

"I know that. Since when did you become an advisor?"

"When I stopped hanging out with you and Goro." Souta's tone became pretty melancholic. "Even if we were friends for just a single year, you two were brothers for me."

"That is awfully sentimental of you."

"Hehe, I'm trying to be the very at least." We fist bumped together, years of taking care of each other's backs and now things are getting better to a certain degree. It didn't too long after Sakamoto and Yusuke came back from the restroom.

They took their respective seats and started to apologize for taking so long. "Hey man, what were you saying before I got stuff on my clothes?" Sakamoto asked to Souta, still curious about his answer.

"Oh yeah I was about to say that me and this guy are Phanboys." He said in his really upbeat tone. "But you have to cut some slack for Akechi, you know?"

"What?" Sakamoto replied not so happy attitude about it.

"I mean, he is trying to do his job. I'm sure both sides have their league of haters anyways. It wouldn't be fair being one sided all the time when both are trying to do their best." That was pretty smooth of Souta to being on Goro's side without really saying it.

"I suppose." Yusuke commented, being fair about criticizing the other.

"Whatever is the case, I have to go."

"Leaving so soon? I thought you would accompany us to eat." I got surprised that Souta couldn't stay a bit longer.

"I ordered as take-out, because I got important stuff to do for the right now." He grabbed a bag with his food, while looking at his phone. "Oh I almost forgot, I didn't ask your phone number since the last time I talked with you."

"Sure, here is mine." We exchanged numbers, hoping to do something now that summer was here.

"Welp, time to go, it was a great to meet you too." He said goodbye to everyone, leaving the ramen shop with us still wondering if he heard a chunk of us or something.

Sakamoto and Yusuke were looking at me with curiosity, why everyone gave me that expression? "So, that was odd." Yusuke commented.

"About what?"

"That you never told us about your friend." Sakamoto commented as well.

"What is odd about that I got friends besides you guys?"

"Well…we always thought you would be the antisocial type before meeting you."

"Say that again, you punk." I was dumbfounded rather than mad of how they thought me as that kind of person. "What make you think I can't make friends outside of the group?"

"I'm just saying, y'know?"

"Whatever man…" I made a small smile. I putted my hand under my chin while lowering my head, thinking. "But is just an old friend, there is nothing remarkable about it."

"I think it is good to have friends from a long time, most of us didn't have many friends before joining the group." That was awfully reassuring of Sakamoto. "Well that doesn't matter that we are friends, don't ya think?"

"I'm agreed with Ryuji as well, being a Phantom Thief changed my life as I didn't know many people besides Madarame and some of the few pupils. It may sound like fate is tied to us." Yusuke commented about his own experience, feeling grateful about it.

"Fate… huh?" It is hard to believe life is already written down for us. "Maybe or maybe not, I guess I shouldn't complain so much now that I'm with you guys."

"I think you are becoming grumpy of how old you are… hehehe"

"I'm just 19, Sakamoto... I guess I'm becoming one like my old man." I couldn't think anymore, before I stand up from my seat, Yusuke stopped me.

"Hold on, Katsuo!"

"What? Is something wrong Yusuke?" It caught me by surprise how he overreacted.

"It was perfect."

"Huh?"

"That posture… the hunch and hand under the chin. You looked like 'The Thinker' from Rodin. I wished I could have something to draft it right now." Seriously? It was just that?

"I thought was something more important…*sigh* don't give that kind of surprises, Yusuke" I mean, he took his art way too seriously. "Hey Sakamoto, you are living with just you mother?"

"Yeah, why though…?" I gave some money to the punk. "Huh? What's with this?"

"Get some dinner for your mom on your way back home, she most but worried for coming late."

"For real!? Dude this is great! Now you are becomin' our friendly neighbor gangster?"

"Don't push your luck by calling me like that, punk." I paid the ramen from all of us and one more as take-out for Sakamoto's mother. It is really tough for single mothers raising a punk like him, a good guy but unable to control himself. I parted ways with them to get back home.

It was quite a pleasant surprise to see Souta once more, although unexpected as he keeps appearing out of nowhere. I was thinking of choosing my words carefully in public the next time because I don't want him to hear our conversations involved with Phantom Thieves activities. It was a productive day to visit Mementos for the first time and trying to get along with the others, but something bothered me about the targets in that place. Greed was a pretty cliché motive and their Shadows were so much of a letdown, almost wishing for better fights. What a day.

* * *

Another day of summer in Tokyo, Akira didn't tell us any plans about Futaba's Palace, which most likely wanted to get supplies and other stuff ready for that place. At least I was able to work normally on the day and relax in the meanwhile. I stopped at Jinbocho to buy some new books. After finally done reading about reincarnation, I was hoping to find more books related to it. I was really low in money that day after paying Sakamoto's and Yusuke's ramen from the previous night, so finding a store where books were cheaper or in special sales was important for me. I still didn't get my paycheck yet, but I couldn't wait anymore to get a new book.

I was looking in a really old store, where books were so awfully stacked on each other. The place was unorganized and pretty much full of books that they had some of them outside due to lack of space inside. There weren't many people inside so I took a look around. With that kind of quantity of books, I had to ask to the store owner about references.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have books related to reincarnation or other types of afterlife?"

"Pretty odd to being interested about it, do you practice it or something?" The store owner replied, curious of my interests.

"Not really, but I find it interesting that concept."

"Sadly, I don't have any books about it, young man." I felt disappointed of his answer.

"Is that so? Well it's alright I guess…"

"But I do have a book about Hinduism, which pretty much covers topics related to it." I was interested about Hinduism, as how ridicule but fascinating for some of the tales have. "Sure, where do you have it?"

"It's on the second floor, shelf H." The owner gave me a paper with the necessary info about the book and location. I thanked him for at least tell me he had a book that I could use. I walked towards the upstairs and still being shocked of how the pile of books never ends, someone should hire and assistant or something to make that place more presentable.

"Almost there…" I heard a girl's voice on the same floor, the book store wasn't deserted at the very at least. I saw her trying to reach a book on shelf G, but the book out of her reach due to the height. Why she didn't use a ladder?

"Need some help?" I asked the girl.

"Oh no, it is fine. I can get by myself." She politely rejected my help, but I wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? It looks like you are having a hard time to reach it." I mean, the girl was around or even shorter than Makoto's height. "Let me get it for you." I extended my arm to the highest part of the shelf. I noticed it was a book about gardening while handing it to her. "There you have it."

"Thank you so much, you are truly a gentleman." She complemented me while smiling.

"Sure, no problem." I replied while kept walking to shelf H, looking for mine. So many books that I couldn't see where it was. I checked on each level but it wasn't there, did the owner gave me the wrong location?

"Are you looking for something?" The girl asked me while I was still looking at.

"Yeah, but it seems that I can't find anywhere." I was rather annoyed of how unorganized the place was.

"Let me help you as well."

"Nah it is fine, I don't want to bother you with this."

"Let me repay you for what you did for me a moment ago." She was being so modest about helping me finding my book; I couldn't reject the offer as how cheerful she looked.

"Alright then, take a look at this." I gave her the paper with the book's info.

"Oh I saw it before."

"Really? Where is it?"

"There…" She pointed at the stack of books, saying it was on the bottom of them.

"Are you kidding me?" I didn't like how bad it was, the pile of books should collapse on the moment I get my mine out of them. I walked towards them and kneeled to reach it. I slowly moved some of the books out of the way. Long story short, it didn't end well for me.

"Fuuuuuu…!" The moment I grabbed my book, the pile fell over me like an avalanche. It was a mess to see all those books on the floor. I didn't get hurt but damn, I hated my own luck for that.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked me while looking concerned for my wellbeing.

"I'm fine, no broken bones but I caused such a ruckus huh?" I said it with a joking tone, not that it would help me with the mess though. "Would you help me to accommodate everything back?"

"Of course." She started to pick some of the books while I stacked them where they were, in a more orderly manner since no one else would have to deal with that bullshit ever again.

"So, gardening huh? Sounds like interesting hobby." I tried to make a conversation with her. Don't get me the wrong idea; I wasn't thinking to hit on her or something. I was doing a casual talk to light a bit the mood.

"It is… I do a lot at home and school." She replied while being busy with the books.

"Are you a high schooler?"

"Third year at Shujin, and you?"

"Me? I already graduated from there."

"So you are a college student?"

"Not for the moment, I'm only working right now to save some money for my studies."

"I see… Are you having financial problems?"" She looked at me with curiosity.

"Not really, I just wanted to live independently from my family."

"Why independently?"

"Well, it is complicated stuff… If I could describe it better, I wanted to live away from them."

"Oh…I can understand it." Her expression became sad, like something was bothering her as well. Not really smooth of me to make her feel that way. "Have we met each other before?"

"Not so sure to be honest."

We were finally done accommodating everything; it didn't take us that long as the conversation went good while being busy. From what I could tell, she looked like a nice person, almost like Ann or Makoto. She had sophisticated clothes, which I could assume she was upper class or something. It is quite rare to find that kind of people on places like those.

"Finally, everything looks good now." She commented while looking around how the place was much better than before.

"But there still too many books, seems that people doesn't read quite often." I replied in disappointment.

"True, it is a shame that most people doesn't like to read books now days."

"This store looks rather old; I'm surprised it is still open despite of the small space."

"Hey, would you like to drink some tea with me? I heard the owner offered some to the clients after buying books."

"That sounds good, but I have to back to work right now." Tea and books sounded as good as coffee and books. It was sad that I couldn't have enough time for either.

"It's fine, I would like to know your name the next time we see each other."

"Sure, my name is Ryuunosuke Katsuo and you?"

"Okumura Haru, I'm glad to be acquainted with you Ryuunosuke-san."

"The same goes for me, Okumura-san. I will see you some other time, take care of yourself."

"Take care too." We said goodbye to each other while I went downstairs to pay the book.

Once in the cashier, the owner was reading his newspaper while drinking tea, awfully relaxed despite of how messy the place was. "Did you have what you were looking for?" The owner asked me.

"Yeah, despite of how difficult was to find in this place."

"I must apologize for the mess. Usually my wife helps me to organize everything but she is out for the weekend." Good thing he was aware of that place or I almost make a complaint.

"Don't worry; at least I got the book."

"What sweet girl she is, don't you think?" The owner asked me about Okumura-san.

"She is nice for sure, why asking me though?"

"Well, I saw you two helping me to organize the books from the second floor."

"More like fixing the disaster I caused." I said it with honesty while feeling embarrassed.

"That's not a problem…Tell you what, I will give you a discount for the book for helping me with the second floor. Deal?"

"Alright deal." I paid half the price for the book while the owner gave me the receipt; it really helped me to save some money until I could get my paycheck. The owner offered me some tea but I declined and told that Okumura-san offered me the same thing. He looked happy while I was leaving the store.

I wanted to check my book first to see what kind of information could have about Hinduism, and funny enough was compilation of stories about the 'Devas' while fighting against the 'Asuras'. The Asuras were usually portrayed as six arms and three faces demigods, known to be entities of rage or vengeance. They were beings that took pleasure about violent acts in society. Despite the interesting premise, it disgusted me the idea of enjoying fighting for no good reason. I hoped to never fall for that path ever again.


	20. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than expected, but I'm sure things should go smoothly after this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"What do you mean I can't get my paycheck!?"

" _Sorry Katsuo-san, but we ran into some issues lately on the company."_ Well, he sounded so unsure about it. I got the feeling my boss was telling me bullshit.

"What kind of 'issues' are you talking about?"

" _Well…It's been a change in management, then the low demand from last month, and some of the couriers left the company as well. It is just some minor issues."_ Oddly calm for some minor issues.

"Yeah, it sounds SO unimportant for the company." I said that in my sarcastic tone.

" _I will try to get your payment before the end of the month, I promise."_ The call was cut so abruptly, it really pissed me off.

"Grrrrrr…the nerve with that wimp!" I said that about my employer, I refused to call him my boss as how weak-willed that guy was. Delivery job became worse lately, and money became scarce for me. It would be hard for me to change jobs, since being a courier got more money than working at Crossroads. I was sitting on the bench next to the dog's statue at Shibuya, being desperate while looking at the ground with total disappointment. I checked my phone for any recent news about Medjed, nothing interesting came out of the official website. "What should I do now?" I asked to myself, pretty unsure that probably I would lose my job.

"Then what about applying for college?" I heard someone saying that while turning my head around to see who said that. She was the only person I would hate to hear about it.

"Yeah right, I would rather be dragged on the highway from the neck than studying in a college from this country."

"Then stop complaining of not knowing what to do." Makoto just tried to give me a sermon about education and that stupid shit she would only care about.

"That is none of your business, alright?" I was getting annoyed by her stupid habit of getting in someone's private stuff. Despite of my attitude, I switched to a more neutral mood since she wasn't doing anything else to bother me. "So, what brings you here? Just passing by?"

"I just assumed you would be here taking a break from work." It sounded like she was looking for me, odd.

"Oh yeah? Why I have the feeling you are not here just to say hello to me?"

"That's right. I want to ask you a favor, if you are not too busy of course." Oh no…

"What kind of favor?" I replied, pretty much on an unenthusiastic tone.

"Well…" She was struggling between words. What it was the favor, I wouldn't like it regardless. "I want you to teach me how to ride a motorcycle."

"…" I fell in silence for a moment while thinking in retrospective about the favor. "You want me to teach you how to ride a bike?" I asked to make sure I wasn't hearing something else.

"Yes…"

"But…your Persona is damn bike! How you expect me to teach you how to ride one if you already can do?" I was certain that she is not that dumb, but I felt like my intelligence got insulted by that kind of logic.

"That's the thing! I can only ride Johanna in the Metaverse, but not one in the real world." She replied with a straight up tone, really serious about it.

"Ok before going into details. Why that sudden need to learn on riding a bike? Most importantly why specifically me though?"

"Well…a couple of days ago, I was doing some shopping with Ann. She was complementing about how cool it was to ride Johanna, but I told her that I couldn't do that in real world. She was surprised about it and asked me why I didn't learn yet. I told her that Sis has one, but never got the time or place to teach me properly." That was too much for Makoto's explanation.

"Then how you got the idea I could teach you?" I asked her while being raising an eyebrow.

"Ann suggested me that you could teach me, since you helped her with acting tips."

"Oh, is that so?" Damn you Blondie, she was going to pay me for that. "I'm not so sure if is a good idea to teach you." I barely can explain the basics, since I only learnt how to ride one without anybody's help.

"It can't be that hard to learn to be honest."

"Sorry, but I'm sure you have more important things to do than just learning this." I stood up and walked away, not really interested in teaching her how to ride a bike. Most importantly, I don't allow anyone to touch my motorcycle.

"Hey! You are fine to help the others but not me?" Makoto complained, as like I really didn't care about helping her.

"Yeah sorry, but I have my own problems to deal with right now." You may think I was being an asshole with her, but we needed to be realist about it. Unlike the others, I'm not always available for full-time lessons. Sakamoto with the gym was more like making some company while training and Ann was just giving her an advice.

"You promised Akira to help everyone, remember?" She tried to persuade me about giving my word to our leader. "Also, I don't think you would be able to work on delivery since you are having trouble with your employer."

"Stick your nose on somewhere else, because my problems do not concern you, Miss Perfect." Oh boy not again, this is the result of two mature people not being agreed with each other. No matter how many time I refused to help her, she always will come up with something to convince. Why all Niijimas are so persuasive and nosy? No matter how much I want to be so nice with her, that habit of hers doesn't really help me.

"Oh so you are disrespecting Akira's promise? That sounds like a real shame. I wonder what he would say if he knows about it." Makoto was getting in my nerves, knowing that I never break a promise to anyone. How the hell she knew about that?

"You wouldn't dare…" I was frowning, as she reached the lowest level on abusing authority. My fingers were between my eyes out of frustration. The only option I got was to comply, but that would be under my own terms. "Grrrr…Fine, but let's make a couple things clear for you." I was thinking about the rules of she wants me to teach her. "Number 1, I choose the place to teach you. Number 2, you will do what I say, no complains if I making things rough for you. And number 3, get your own helmet. I want to avoid accidents if you get careless." I would be strict with her, since riding a motorcycle is not that easy.

"See? It is not that hard to help others." She was smiling with satisfaction, but I wasn't happy about.

"Yeah yeah, don't make me regret this." Before I could go with my life, I remembered something important to give her if she wants to really get into the lessons. I pulled out a manual from my backpack, and I handed for her. "One more thing; you should read this before we could start with the practice. I can't explain you about all technical stuff; you are more capable to understand this and get a good idea how traffic laws works." That should keep her busy.

"Interesting, it doesn't look that much to learn though." Makoto commented while peeking on the pages.

"Yeah but the truth is, there is stuff that is not in the manual. So use it as reference in the meanwhile until we get to the real lessons." If you thought teaching Sakamoto for his exams was bad enough, now imagine teaching someone like Makoto should be a more insufferable thing to do in my opinion. "Now, when you finally done learning about the manual, send me a message to take you to the appointed place."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"I actually do, but I need to ask permission first. Don't worry about it." There weren't many open spaces in Tokyo to practice without bothering anyone. Except one, but I was hoping they could let us practice it on that terrain. I parted ways with Makoto after saying goodbye.

If you were thinking a place to practice without disturbing, take a second wild guess. You already did it? Good, because it was the Geminis Orphanage. I wasn't sure if they would allow me to help Makoto's lessons in that place. That was the first thing that came out of my mind since the area was really far from any other houses, with a flat terrain for any vehicle. Despite that place looked perfect at first glance as I was worried to disturb the other kids with the noise, and definitely I don't want to get the bad side of Aragaki-san.

* * *

I finally arrived to that place, I saw some kids playing outside. I parked my bike on the side of the orphanage so nobody would get near it. The place looked lively than the last time I came, but still needs some paint job. There weren't many kids outside, probably there were more inside. I knocked to the front door, but it seems that no one answered. I knocked again, but this time was Aragaki's and Arisato's daughter Yuki, who opened the door.

"Hello, mister!" She greeted me in an energetic tone.

"Hey, Yuki-chan. Is your parents at home?" I kneeled myself to talk to her directly on the eyes. She nodded and started shouting inside.

"Mommy! Mr. Biker is here!" What the…? Did she call me Mr. Biker? After that, Arisato-san came from the first floor and received me with her usual cheerful behavior. "It is a surprise to see you again, Kat-kun." She was covered in flour and chocolate.

"Yeah, same thing I could say. Are you doing some cleaning?" I asked he while she looked herself with all that mess on her.

"Oh sorry, I was teaching to the other kids about bakery. Things started to look good until we ended in a food fight. I think Shinji-kun is going to lose his mind when he sees what we did to the kitchen." I got a sweatdrop by noting of how she can be so carefree about it.

"Yeah, I can see it. Speaking of which, where is Aragaki-san?"

"Oh he is buying some food for dinner." She sounded so excited about it, seems that she really enjoys cooking.

"That sounds good, are planning something in particular?"

"Oh no, Shinji-kun is the one who will make the dinner." I was surprised that her fiancé was the cooker and not Arisato-san.

"Really? I didn't expect Aragaki-san to be that kind of person to do cooking." I mean, that guy looked like one of my family's enforcers.

"Yeah and he is the best! Is weird for a man doing the cooking?"

"N-no no no absolutely not…" I replied nervously. "I think is a good thing for man to know how to cook. I'm more jealous to be honest." Comparing to the kind of food I had in my apartment, I would be a disgrace for any healthy alimentation program.

"That is good to hear." She took off the bandana from her head while looking what the other children were doing. "Would you like to accompany us tonight? Shinji-kun tends to do more than enough for all of us." I guess I didn't have much option since I still need to ask the permission from both of them.

"Sure, I don't have anything important for the moment." Literally, I had nothing else to do. I stepped inside the place, and kind of picked my curiosity around how much stuff they got around. A naginata hanged on the wall? It was a fake though, but that was definitely something else. On the living room they got a lot of pictures over some shelfs, some of the looked like photos when they were in high school due to the uniforms they were wearing. My interest grew more as the pictures showed group photos; it was easy to pinpoint Arisato-san and Aragaki-san but something felt odd about the guy with blue hair, with the bangs covering one of his eyes. Was he important for them? It was none of my business anyways.

"So, why you came here?" Arisato-san asked me since it was odd of me to visit them without any delivery work.

"Oh? I wanted to ask you and your fiancé about something, a minor thing."

"Really, now that makes me curious." She said as we walked to the kitchen. That place looked like a hurricane came with so many ingredients on the walls and tables. "Huh, I swear it was messier than before." Is she serious? Oh boy I started to doubt if it was a good idea to ask her first than Aragaki-san, but he would decline it in a matter of seconds. Either way, there was no turning back.

"Fire on the hole!" One of the kids launched a pie across the room; I reacted in time to avoid that cliché slapstick routine.

"Dumbass! The game was already over!" Another kid commented in annoyance.

"Not fair, Aunty Minako got the highest score!"

"Adults do not count!"

"You don't count!"

"Shut up you two, we have a visit." A girl with matured attitude intervened between those two boys.

"Kids, say hello to Katsuo-kun." Arisato-san presented me in front of the children. They greeted me cheerfully. "Kat-kun, I want you to present Nishi, Maki, and Jun. You already knew Yuki-chan, and the ones outside are Rita, Sochi, Saya, and Kei." 7 orphans to take care, oh my…

"Hi…" I was feeling embarrassed of how they were looking at me.

"Mister, are you in a biker gang?" The kid called Nishi asked me in not so subtle way.

"What!?" I felt insulted to be compared to one of those guys.

"Yeah I saw his bike outside, and he looks kinda scary like Uncle Shinji." Jun followed the comment.

"No way, I don't think Uncle Shinji is that scary."

"He isn't? Have you seen him how angry he was by the last time you broke the fence!?"

"Because you pushed me!" Nishi was getting upset with Jun.

"It was an accident, dumbass!"

"Nah-huh…it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" Someone should give me a break, the mood of those two changed from one second to another.

"Enough with you two!" Maki stopped the bickering between Nishi and Jun, well looks like she got used to it. "I want to apologize; those two like to discuss a lot with each other."

"Not a problem, I understood the feeling." It reminded me how bad the arguments between Morgana and Sakamoto were bad enough to give me a migraine. "So, are you trying to bake something?" I asked to the kids, since they were trying to learn from Arisato-san.

"Some cookies, banana cupcakes, and other sweets…until SOMEONE threw flour on my face." Maki was glaring at Nishi.

"Calm dawn everyone, we were just having fun, right?" How can she be so relaxed and forgiving? Sometimes I wondered if Arisota-san was the adult in that place. "Let's just finish cleaning before Shinji-kun comes back."

"Yes Aunty Minako!" The kids replied in unison, while starting working with the cleaning. Yuki-chan also began to help them despite she couldn't do much. Arisato-san told me wait on the living room in the meanwhile.

It was a surprise that this place was running smoothly for them. I usually got stories of how bad the orphanages tend to be: Kids starving, mistreatment, and physical abuse, all about suffering. I never could imagine that this place looked like paradise compared to other places. Yeah, society is rotten to the core. Sometimes I felt I was part of the problem too.

"So what do you think?" She asked me while I was looking around.

"About what?"

"It seems something caught your attention."

"Yeah, I would like to know why you have naginata on the wall."

"Oh that old relic? It is part of my collection when I was in high school." What kind of teenager collects weapons? She was definitely an odd person.

"Collection? That sounds…peculiar if I can be honest with you."

"Yeah it is…" Her face turned serious, almost like something was bothering her. "You know? Sometimes I felt like life is too short every time I see that."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Oh nothing important, I was just mumbling." Yeah quickly got in to her more joyful face, it was weird too see her not happy or something.

"I'm kind of curious of how you can maintain this place, I would like to know."

"Well, I work as a call center agent. Pretty much hearing people's problems and client complains. Shinji-kun works two shifts on different jobs." It sounded tough for them.

"And are you alright with that? It sounds a lot for you."

"We are fine, we sometimes received help from our friend, and despite we insisted her to not bother with that."

"Why turned down her offer of help?" Her friend sounded like resourceful person.

"It is a complicated matter, all I can say is we wanted to handle things independently from her." Her reason sounded awfully familiar for some reason. "Don't get the wrong idea, we are still good friends with her. The thing is we wanted her to focus more on her job than being worried about us."

"Oh my…" They chose to make things for themselves, really humble of them. It really made me jealous in a way. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked her since it was too much history for someone like me.

"Because I got the feeling that you would understand everything than most people." What? Is she some sort of fortune teller like Mifune-san? Or Am I that easy to read for other people? "And you know? I would ask a favor for you if you are willing to do it."

Is this 'Ask Katuo a favor day'…? I already got too much to deal with Makoto. Whatever would be Arisato's favor, I couldn't turn her down since she is being too honest with me. "I suppose I can help you with something."

"Really? Great!"

"Just under one condition, Arisato-san"

"Oh what is it Kat-kun?"

"Well…" It was hard to tell it straight to her since it would be like abusing her hospitability. "It is the reason I came here on the first place, to ask permission to bring a friend of mine here to teach her how to ride my motorcycle."

"She? Oh your friend is a girl? Are you two dating? Is she cute?" Oh for the love of… She started to make way to many questions.

"It is nothing like that alright? I'm just asking you take help her with that. Nothing else…"

"It is perfect actually." She sounded so excited, and I didn't like how the conversation was going.

"Why perfect?"

"I would like you and your friend to tutor some of my kids."

"Wait…What?" I was almost speechless of what she asked me for. "You want me, and my friend to tutor some of your kids?" I restated.

"Yes."

"Ok….but why?" I mean, do I look like a teacher for you?

"Because most of our kids can't always have a decent education, or go to a normal school. I can barely teach them some basic topics and Shinji-kun not always has the patience to teach someone else. We are getting busy lately with our respective jobs and we couldn't find good tutors for them." Well that made sense of asking me that. They are taking care of 8 children, including their own daughter. I would feel bad not helping them with that at least.

"Alright, my friend and I will help you with some of your kids. She is an outstanding academic person anyways." Having Makoto to teach some of my most hated classes, it certainly helps.

"Wonderful, we'll be waiting for you." Arisato-san was reluctant about my answer. In mere seconds, Aragaki-san came back from buying the groceries. He looked tired with that expression on his eyes.

"Sorry for getting late, I had to go on different stores to find the remaining ingredients." He turned to me while was walking on the living room. "Oh it's you again." He wasn't really pleased to see me again.

"Shijiiiiiii-kun~" Arisato-san just leaped towards him, expecting to being cached on his arms. "I have some good news for you!"

"What is it, Minako?" He was totally lost, not knowing what was going on in his absence.

"We finally have tutors for the kids!"

"Oh that's good, who exactly?" She pointed at me for him. "Him? Are you serious!?"

"Yep, and he will bring a friend to help us as well." Aragaki-san was rather dumbfounded about what she said. He was looking at me in disbelief.

"Hey if it helps to comfort you, it wasn't my idea on the first place, alright?" I had to excuse myself so he wouldn't get even madder at me. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen without saying a word.

"Mhh, I wonder if they were done cleaning the kitchen…" Arisato-san asked to herself. It was already too late anyways.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!?" We heard him yelling.

"I guess that answers the question." I commented while trying to keep my cool. "It seems that dinner would be for another time; try to explain him the detail for me, would you?"

"Yes, I hope to see you again, Kat-kun." I said goodbye to her and the kids while tiptoeing towards the exit. I grabbed my bike and left the area as soon as possible.

I have to say, that was quite an unlucky day for me. First the book store, then not getting my paycheck, and finally becoming the teacher for Makoto and those kids of the orphanage. Why I'm always being dragged in those kinds of problems?

On my way home, I received a message from Yusuke.

 **Yusuke:** Hey, would you like to accompany me tomorrow for an art exhibition? I would like your opinion about my latest paint.

Things never end for me, huh? I finally understood how Akira was feeling about helping other people on every day. "What I did on my past life to deserve this?" I said that in a beaten tone.


	21. Forgiveness Above All Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a whole month without any updates, sorry for for that since I can't help myself of writing a different story. Don't worry, I'm sure it won't take too long for the next chapter. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

July 28th, it was an open exhibition on an Art Gallery. Yusuke asked me to accompany him for his latest piece. He told me that he has been working for weeks, and Akira was helping him to find the inspiration to make it. He titled it as 'Desire and Hope,' it kind of looked like something from Mementos but with bright colors, odd.

"So what do you think?" Yusuke asked me on regard his piece.

"To be honest, it is quite…colorful?" I felt unsure of how to express about his painting. "Sorry, but I'm not really good as an art appreciator."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can give it a try. You only have to take a look and reflect about it."

"I guess… I will try it again." I started to focus my sight on his painting, but nothing could give the slightest idea of what to say. My eyes started to hurt of how much I was staring at it without blinking. "*Sigh* it's no use, I can have opinions about a lot of things but not art itself." I looked like a fool of not having anything good to say in general.

"Mhhh… Maybe we should walk a little and see the other paintings."

"Why though? I mean, if can't give you an honest opinion with yours, then I can't from other people."

"I was thinking about to lite that spark in yours."

"Beg your pardon? What are you talking about?"

"You never went to an art gallery before, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Then looking around could help you to create a criticism and develop some interest about art in general." Yusuke's logic was really off putting for me at times, but it sounded like it made sense in context.

"Oh so you want me to build an opinion in base of everyone's works?"

"Precisely."

"…" I couldn't argue much about it. "Alright, minus well I can expand a little my taste for art."

"Excellent." Yusuke was delightful about it.

"But there is something I don't get it. Why asking my opinion instead of some who knows more about art than me? I mean, Akira helped you right? Why not him?"

"He already did that yesterday. The reason of asking you is because I remembered when you mentioned Shakespeare two days ago."

"Yeah but what Shakespeare has to do with any of this?" I'm making too many questions, huh?

"You seem like a person with a refined taste for theater and classic literature. Art is not so different when it comes to your own imagination and opinions in regard of visuals."

"I never thought about it before." I was really interested with Yusuke's argument.

"Also, you once said about studying on Europe. If you accomplish that goal, I want to at least give you some ideas in case you visit any museum. I'm pretty jealous if you may ask."

"Maybe… You are the most likely to go to Europe before I could ever have the chance." I should be the jealous one, since he has an amazing talent. We started walking around and see the other pieces of work from other artists: some of them were quite eye-catching, others not by much. But I had to admit that really brings quite interesting visuals and styles. The most that caught my eye was an abstract one, with psychedelic colors and weird figures.

"Mhhh? I'd never saw that kind of style before." Yusuke commented while being impressed by that weird painting.

"Tell me about it; even I got intrigued by that." To describe better the painting, it looked like from a fantasy world. Like mirrors and inverted colors, bizarre design and wild. "Who painted this?" Yusuke and I checked on the labels to see the title of the painting and its author.

" _A Butterfly Dream_ by Inaba Masao… I never heard of him before." Yusuke was certainly curious about that guy.

"He must be a really obscured artist, let me check if there is any info about him." I started checking my phone to see any other work from that artist. "Inaba Masao, former graffiti artist who moved to America after graduating from St. Hermelin High School. Well, he has quite a private life since not much info about him is being shown in public."

"I see… it is quite a shame but understandable of not seeking recognition. I wish I could talk to him personally about it." The same could be said for me, such talent and not really caring about fame or else. "You know, that is something I learnt yesterday."

"And what is it?" I asked.

"That my friendship with everyone was my biggest inspiration. You could say I got a _resolution_ about learning _past mistakes_ and moving forward. I finally made peace with myself about Madarame's misdeeds. At the end, I am the one making my own choices for my _future._ " Yusuke's words were quite inspiring. I felt like he forgave his former mentor despite of the bad thing he did, but I guess letting things go was for the best for him.

"I see, that sounds a good thing to hear. And you know? I guess I can try to analyze your paint one more time." Yusuke nodded on my response, as hoping to give finally give an opinion.

Once finally standing in front of 'Desire and Hope', I looked carefully every detail while the place started to play some classical music. Combining the visuals with the music really gave some imagination as I was closing my eyes to reflect about it.

I felt…jealousy.

I didn't want to exaggerate with a painting, but it gave me some emotions. Something felt weird about seeing that paint. It was weird, maybe I was feeling tired of taking the tour around the gallery. One thing for sure was I got my head filled with thoughts I could never expect. Was the passion of a person? Someone with true ambitions and goals…? To be honest, I felt lacking on some of those areas. Yusuke was definitely more determined and passionate than before like the first time I met him along with everyone.

"So what do you think?" Yusuke asked me once more about his painting.

"I'm still not sure yet, but I think I finally grasped about what art means in general. Maybe I should appreciate about other paintings before I can finally give you a honest and more semi-professional opinion."

"I understand it, good thing you finally started to appreciate art."

"Yeah, I got some fun actually. Coming here was better than just staying at home doing nothing." I mean seriously, there is nothing besides reading to do at my apartment. After doing some small talk, we left the gallery as it was getting late. I had to go and work at Crossroads like usual.

* * *

"My dear boy, are you done with that important business?"

"Mhhh? Why asking that, Lala-chan?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't come this week. But it seems you were able to come yesterday and today." Ohya-san commented as well.

"Well, it is mostly unpredictable about thing I have to do on the day." I commented. We only went to Mementos after visiting Futaba's Palace. You know? I started to be bored of not doing anything of activities as a Phantom Thief. Who could ever think that I would miss doing some action, even if I still hate Palaces? At the end, it didn't matter for me, just doing the usual routine as I always did.

"Tell me, is this something you are not telling us?" Ohya-san started to ask me like if I was in one of her interviews.

"It is nothing important if you ask me."

"Is this a girl? I would like to hear it!" Ohya-san sounded so excited, I was getting annoyed.

"There is nothing like that, alright?"

"Aww come on, just tell me. You already understand that teenage-love drama never sells good stories."

"Ohya my dear, I don't think you need to pressure him for that kind of stuff." Lala-chan tried to intervene on our talk, if 'talk' was the right word to describe it better.

"But then where is the fun of not teasing him~?"

"Oh you better start…" Before I could reply to her, I started to sniff something odd about the place. It smelled like someone got drown in liquor. "Ohya-san…is me or you are drunk already?"

"What? It isn't the first time you see me like that, Katsuo." She was being defensive about it, not that it helped her though.

"But this is just your second glass, how the hell did you get drunk that fast!?"

"I dunno." She just gave that half-assed answer.

"Don't know, huh? Then I can't serve you anymore of you don't know." I took away the bottle from her, just to avoid mild inconveniences.

"Sorry I've been working a lot lately on my next article about the Phantom Thieves vs Medjed. So I was drinking too much at home and wanted to take a break at least." Well, Ohya-san was sincere because of how difficult was for her on the last couple of weeks.

"Ah yes, that's been on the news lately. There is still something I don't understand what Medjed really do." Lala-chan commented about the conflict we had with them at the moment. I didn't like to talk about this with other people but it was unavoidable wherever I go.

"Oh that? I think is not really important…"

"It is!" Ohya-san interrupted me. "You know what it means? This is big news since two unknown groups are going against each other!" She sounded way excited for something that is pretty much is a whole nation and reputation on our shoulders. "So tell me, what do you think about it?"

"Me? The most I can say is stupid from Medjed."

"Why though?"

"People didn't care about them or else since they were minding their own business. Now that the Phantom Thieves gained popularity lately, Medjed declared war out of jealousy." I really hated those hypocrites, no matter from what angle I have to explain about it.

"You really have a biased opinion about them. Are you a Phan-boy too?" The only thing I didn't want to hear from that reporter.

"Not by much…It just baffles me how they wanted attention now after so long."

"I know right? They started to become more active since they Phantom Thieves gained victories on a really short amount of time. It is suspicious if you ask me." Everything was always suspicious for you, Ohya-san.

"How knows? The only one thing we can do is wait how it develops." Or in my case, wait for Akira's orders to start helping Futaba, so she can help us to deal with those suckers. I started to feel anxious of how mush precious time we were wasting. From one side was fine since I could focus on work, but by the other side I didn't want to procrastinate with that kind of issues later. The sooner we were done with the Palace, the better I could sleep knowing there we were done.

I kept working for my usual hours since hearing Ohya-san complaining about her boss became dull and boring. I was in automatic mode while cleaning and picking up glasses from other clients. My phone was ringing constantly to the point of driving me insane. When I was done, I checked who sent me so many messages during my working hours. It was Sakamoto sending me in a non-stop way. I got 20 messages in a span of 2 minutes; I hate when people send messages between words and not full sentences.

 **Katsuo:** What the hell you want? I'm working.

 **Ryuji:** Sorry man this is just an emergency.

 **Katsuo:** What kind of emergency?

 **Ryuji:** Well…

 **Ryuji:** Let's say I missed my train on the way back home.

 **Katsuo:** Yeah, so?

 **Ryuji:** Could you give me a ride or something?

 **Katsuo:** …

 **Katsuo:** You must be joking, right?

From all things, all day and in this fucking reality, I have to take him back to home like a little kind.

 **Ryuji:** Come on! You know how much help I need since you are the only one with a vehicle and I don't even have enough for a taxi!

 **Katsuo:** Just tell me one thing, how did you miss your train?

 **Ryuji:** That is not important; I just need a way to get back home.

 **Katsuo:** Grrrr…you owe me one, understood?

 **Ryuji:** Thank you Big Bro!

 **Katsuo:** Call me Big Bro again and I will throw you on the next trash can I see. Tell me where you are.

 **Ryuji:** I'm in Yonge-Jaya, close where Akira lives.

 **Katsuo:** I know exactly where, just stay there alright?

Just like that, I was annoyed to go and help that punk. "Sorry Lala-chan, but I must leave earlier than usual."

"And why that urgency to leave, dear boy?" She asked me with concerned.

"I got my friend stuck in one place and doesn't have transport. So I'm the one helping him for the moment."

"That is such a sweet gesture of you to help others, just be careful out there." If only Lala-chan could know what kind of friends I have.

"I'll do, see you next time." I said it while taking my helmet and heading straight to pick up that loud punk who was being stranded far from home. Then again, I don't want to be an asshole since I could be in the same situation if I didn't have a bike back then. The must I could do was asking again why he missed his train. I was getting closer to the area until I saw him waiting on front of a clinic while holding a plastic bag.

"Yo!" He greeted me while raising a hand.

"Hey, could you tell me what happened?" I asked him.

"Well, I was eating ramen with Akira at training for hours and on the last minute I got a call from my mother that she was feeling sick."

"Is she alright?"

"Not really since I couldn't get the medicine from there so Akira told me to buy some here." He pointed out the neighborhood's clinic.

"I see, so you got enough medicine?"

"Yeah but I only wished I could have enough money for the bus or else at least." He look like got some regret of calling me. "I didn't want you to bother while working."

"Nah, if it is to help your mother I wouldn't mind. Now we may have to break some traffic rules since I don't have a spare helmet. I will have to avoid the fuzz in the meanwhile."

"Are you sure? I don't want you get you in trouble just for that."

"What? Are you chicken out already? Come on there is no time to waste. To make one thing clear, I'm only doing an exception with you about touching my bike, so don't make me regret it." Sakamoto nodded as we went through Tokyo while evading traffic officers, it was a literal pain in the ass as he was sitting behind me. I'm sure it would be the same problem when I will start teaching Makoto how to ride. We were going pretty slowly due to the additional weight from another person. That was the worst, seriously why I kept accepting favors from everyone?

"Hey be careful with the bumps!" Sakamoto yelled to my ear as the road was becoming unsteady.

"Don't tell me what to do; I'm risking my neck for you right now!" I replied.

"Couldn't get any faster?"

"Stop whining like a bitch and let me focus on the road..."

"WOAH! I almost fell from the bike for being reckless!"

"Do you want me to go faster or slower? Make up your goddamn mind already!"

After going through the worst time of my life, we finally arrived to his home. He lived in a small apartment with his mother. I wondered what happened to his father. I waited outside while he gave the medicine to her. The neighborhood looked rather quiet, too quiet to be honest. That made me kind of paranoiac. I just felt déjà vu for some reason.

"Yo…" Sakamoto came outside and greeted me.

"Hey how's your mother?"

"She will be fine, just restin' on her bed after givin' her the medicine. Those things are rather potent."

"I know, hard to believe are home-made from your local black alley doctor."

"It really saved our asses so many times before, good thing we helped her out from that shitty doctor from Mementos."

"Yeah, we did it…" I was lost on my thought for a moment. The silence felt awkward as it was just me and the punk sitting outside of the house like old people. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Mhh? Sure go ahead." Sakamoto replied.

"I know this might sound personal, but where is your father?"

"Oh, him…" He fell in silence for a moment. "He left us when we were young long time ago."

"I see…sorry for asking."

"Nah it is fine, I don't really care about him anyways."

"Are you sure? Did it never bother you before or something?"

"Maybe a couple of times during middle-school, but I stopped minding about him since I tried to help mom around. I still do not forgive him for leaving us, but that shouldn't affect me for who I am right now." Sakamoto's words felt mature than usual, it really surprised me that a loud punk like him really got enough courage to no caring about past issues.

"That sounds, rather understandable for you. I guess you can't always forgive people for their actions, family or not."

"Why askin' though? You looked like somethin' was botherin' you when we arrived here."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Hey I'm not that dense, y'know? Your eyes dilated when I told you about my dad. You got some issues about it?" Did Sakamoto became more perceptive, or I became more obvious?

"It's…more complicated than that. You know that my old man is pretty much the big fish of the criminal underworld. I never felt proud of myself about it since I got nothing but shame. You and the others know that, I can't escape that kind of life no matter where I go. I got into a lot of fights when I was younger, thinking that I could take that frustration out for being the son of criminal boss. It wasn't enough, and living honesty didn't work out either. I'm just trapped between being a civil, and a criminal. How you can live fine by that?"

"That's simple; we are not criminal at all."

"Bullshit, isn't what Phantom Thieves are supposed to be?"

"Criminals ruin the life of others; a Phantom Thief tries to help them. In a way we are more like heroes for the one who can't stand for themselves."

"Well I can't consider myself a hero either."

"You don't like to be a hero, or more like you are afraid of being one?" Ouch.

"Heh, maybe afraid…" Well, he was right quite shocking. "Dammit, this is what happens when I hang out with you."

"You know I'm always here when you have problems."

"Oh sorry Akira, I didn't know you were here."

"Hehe, I guess he did some influence on me earlier after we talked. I finally _understood_ after he helped to solve my problem about the track team."

"Oh what happened?"

"They are finally back together after so long, but I refused to join them again since you guys are much more important for me." He sounded cheerful and more secure of himself.

"That's good to hear, you are following your own passion."

"' _Don't think, feel._ ' That's a great line after watching that Kung-Fu movie."

"I hope you don't start imitating such moves, I got already enough with Miss Perfect on our team by doing karate moves." I replied in a joking manner, since I started to feel better after talking with someone.

"Speaking of it, what's the deal between you and Miss President.?"

"What's the deal between you and Blondie?"

"Touché…" We laugh at each other; despite I hated that statement about me and Makoto.

"Well, I think it's already late, I have to rest for tomorrow work or in case we finally get to the Palace. Could you say hello to your mother for me?"

"Sure thing, be careful on your way back home Big Bro." And he did it again.

"*Sigh* you see this?" I was touching my index finger with my thumb, forming a zero. "You were this close, so close to almost make me start calling you for your name."

"Well excuse me for ruining the moment, since when you become such dramatic?"

"Since the moment I met you, numbskull."

"Take care, dick." We said goodbye to each other on a friendly way as he was getting inside while I was riding my back. It felt jealous of Sakamoto and Yusuke; they kept moving on despite of their troubled pasts. As they mentioned, Akira really helped them to mature and become better as people. I hoped he could help me to no longer being afraid of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, opinions, feel free of you have something to say about the chapter.


	22. Thieves of the Lost NEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

**Akira** : Everyone, to LeBlanc now!

I got the message earlier in the morning; it was pretty clear what the deal was. I grabbed everything necessary, including a huge bottle of water and sunscreen. I refused to go back at that Palace without some of that and it will be a long day for us, no breaks or pause, we are going to finish that place in one go. I went to the hideout the fastest I could, everyone were already on the attic minding their own business. The only person missing was Sakamoto, as always.

"There you are…" Akira greeted me when I walked upstairs. "... You came just in time."

"What took you so long? I started to think that you were forgetting about our dilemma with Medjed." I replied on my sarcastic tone.

"Sorry but I had to make a lot of preparations before starting with the Palace." The leader started to grab some boxes where our equipment was stored. He showed my shotgun on the table. "I asked Iwai to make some modification, I'm sure it will help you to kill some Shadows a lot faster."

"Hey thanks, I guess the wait was worthwhile." I said while examining my upgraded shotgun, ' _Lupara Mk II._ ' I was wondering what would make it different than before. "What else got you busy?"

"You will see once we get to there." He got his trademark smirk, waiting for some surprises. We started to hear someone else coming from downstairs.

"Sorry for the wait, I got stuck in of the trains." The punk finally arrived, huzza!

"Is everyone ready? Good because this is going to be different than other times." Morgana jumped on top of the table with everyone around. "We are not here to steal a criminal's heart; we are here to save someone's life. As you saw there from last time, we are not going to expect a warm welcome. And as she knows we are going to steal her Treasure, it is going to be most likely to be on alert."

"I'm really afraid that we are going to cause some sort of damage on her if we make a mistake." Ann commented with a long face.

"That's not going to happen, as long we keep doing everything as always it is less likely to hurt her, either mentally or emotionally."

"I'll make sure we don't screw up, for Futaba's sake." Everyone nodded of what I said. Akira grabbed his phone to use the App.

" _Starting Navigation"_ We go transported back to that damn desert. Unlike last time, we were at least closer to the pyramid, but we still need Mona to get there. The bad thing was we were still considered as threat, so we were wearing our Metaverse outfits. We were dying of heat since most of us got black clothes with leather. Queen and Panther got the worse since their outfits were tight.

"Goddamn, this still hot!" Skull yelled as he tried to get some fresh air.

"Well, what else did you expected!? This is why brought this with me." I showed a cooler as I was carrying it from my back.

"We are not here for a picnic!"

"I know that, idiot. Keep questioning me and you won't get water."

"Alright enough you two, let's just get to the pyramid." Queen interrupted us while Joker was a head of us. We got inside the pyramid, still fresh and cold, and jumped between pillars to cross to the other side of the room. There was still the same door blocking our direct route to the Treasure.

"So it still won't open. We might just have to give up on it." Mona commented with everyone standing in front of it.

I tried to make some little knocks on it to see if there was some sort of secret button or something. No luck thought as that thing was definitely impenetrable. "I guess we can't anything about this thing. Any ideas?"

"No point sittin' around though. Whaddaya wanna do, Joker?" Skull asked to our leader.

"Look for another entrance, if there is one anyways."

"Not a bad idea. Considering how humongous this building is, there have to be other ways in." Mona's explanation made sense since all pyramids must have one.

"We will have to investigate every suspicious place we see, both inside the pyramid and out."

"Do we have to go outside, Fox?" I didn't like the idea of leaving the pyramid.

"Ugh, outside…!? You mean we gotta deal with that heat!?" Skull and I were agreed in something at least.

"No complaining. Let's begin our investigation right away." Queen ordered us like always. We decided to go back to the entrance and find clues of how to get through that giant door or another way around. The moment we reached the entrance, we heard a voice.

"Are you leaving?" We turned our back to see who was talking, was Futaba's Shadow. "Come back here. Let's talk for a moment."

"Now that's odd." I whispered to the others.

"Let's just do what she says, for now at least." Joker went back to the room to listen what the rulers wants to talk about. She was standing there like nothing; it felt weird that a Shadow didn't behave hostile towards us.

"Welcome back. I had thought I would never see you again." She said in a creepy monotone voice.

"We're only here 'cause we gotta be! I can't believe you tried to drop a boulder on us! You want us to steal your goddamn Treasure or not?" Skull couldn't shut his mouth for a second, true she tried to kill us but we were in her domain, so any wrong move could be the end for us.

"Hm, why don't we make a deal? You wish to proceed further, yes?"

"A deal, you say?" Fox was curious about the ruler's offer.

"There is a town nearby. I would like you to take back that which the bandit there stile from me."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing a town on the way here." Panther commented about it.

"If you bring what was stolen back to me, I will give you a reward. I'll even tell you how to proceed." That sounded rather too convenient for us.

"Can't you tell us any more details? Anything about this bandit, or what was stolen?"

"You'll learn all the information you need to know once you arrive." The Shadow refused to answer Queen's question. Of course, nothing can be that easy for us.

"…We'll need to head outside if we want to go to the town. We can go when you're ready, Joker."

"Hey can you go to the town while I wait here inside, just in case?"

"Nope." Joker rejected my request, much to my dismay. We left the pyramid, back to that damn weather.

"So, how're we supposed to get to this town?" Skull asked to everyone.

"She said it's nearby…We could probably see it from here, right?"

"Good point, Panther. Let us observe the surroundings and search for any town that may lie about here." I guess we didn't have any more options anyways, Fox. We walked around the area to get some clue if there was a town nearby. Even from the pyramid we couldn't get a good view from said town. When we stood on a platform, we noticed something.

"Hey, isn't a town off in the distance?" We tried to focus our sight to the direction where Panther was pointing at.

"Are sure we are not seeing a mirage?" I asked since it was hard to believe for me.

"Yes, I can see what appear to be buildings over there." Fox confirmer its existence.

"Want to head over to the town, Joker? It's pretty far away, so this is my chance to shine!" Being show off as always, eh Mona?

"Let's go." As soon Joker gave the order, Mona changed form and went to the town. It wasn't really far from the pyramid so there wasn't much to worry about. The town looked pretty old like the movies about treasure hunters.

"We've arrived. This has to be the town Futaba's Shadow mentioned.

"It looks quite desolate… She said only bandits reside here, but still."

"I understand the feeling, Fox. This place makes me uneasy as well." I commented while looking around. The place felt empty for some, as there wasn't a single Shadow or bandit. We went around circles but we couldn't find anything. No matter how peaceful it was, I didn't like it. After getting to the center of the place, it was a dead end for us.

"I have to say, the mood of this town of definitely strange. I can't sense anyone around." Mona felt the same thing as me.

"I think we should go back and…"

"Hey, guys. You lookin' for something?" Joker got interrupted by someone else's voice. We turned out heads to notice there was someone behind us. "Heh, I thought I heard someone rustlin' around out here… and here y'all are. Welcome to the desert, fellow trader."

"Hm? What does he mean by 'trader'?" Isn't that obvious, Fox?

"We don't care about your welcomes. You're a bandit, right? Just cough up the thing you stole." Skull, you are a dumbass.

"Ha! Well ain't this interestin'. A group of criminals comin' after a fellow trader…Well, you're gonna have to catch me if you want it." The bandit ran away from us, all thanks to that numbskull.

"Wait…! Ughhh, you just had to scare him off, Skull!" Panther complained to the punk.

"Me!?"

"Yes you, if you only could shut your mouth for a second, we could get a smarter approach to get the stolen object." I was pretty upset for his actions. Why couldn't get an easier time?

"Hey if you are so mad for not talking, why don't you do somethin' about it, huh?"

"Alright that's enough; we'll have time to talk later. Let's get after him." Queen got between our arguments to focus back on the bandit. We started to chase him down around the town, but taunted us as we run in circles. Between streets and some tight alleyways, the bandit was way too fast for us. It started to feel annoying. No matter where we go, he kept running away from us making us going in circles.

"Hahaha, you tired already? What a bunch of losers… Grave-robbing is a game of stamina, y'know?" I started to hate that guy, just like everyone else.

"Urghhh, he got away again! This is really pissing me off!" Panther wasn't on the best mood.

"We'll never catch him if we do nothing but follow his path… We should corner him somewhere."

"Corner him? But how?" Fox asked Queen about the idea, isn't that simple?

"Let's use that square from earlier. We can sneak around him and trap him there!"

"In that case, let me chase him down while you go around and cut his exits." Everyone nodded as I kept chasing the bandit like always. As he was running away, Skull blocked the way to the main street, leaving the small alleyway. Fox blocked the main street again and Panther blocked the stairways. I made him running in circles as Joker and Queen appeared in front of him, forcing him to go to the appointed area.

"There he goes…! We finally chased him into square!"

"Perfect. He had nowhere else to run now… Let's do this, Joker!" Our leader advanced after Queen was done talking. He started to approach him slowly; hoping things don't get any more complicated than before.

"Yo, bandit! What's the matter? Not runnin' anymore?"

"Tch… Don't even think about comin' one step closer." He was getting more hostile as we beat him on his own game.

"Give us what you stole." Joker was the one negotiating with him.

"Heh, don't be ridiculous. You've gotta let me go. I mean you guys came to raid that tomb too, right? Why don't we work together and share the plunder?"

"We got enough of your tricks; can we do this on the easy and nice way? Or do you want on the harsh and painful way?" I tried to threating him, like hell we would cooperate with him.

"Don't talk to us like we're the same as you! We came here to save Futaba-chan. Now give us back what you stole!" Panther got already tired of the bandit as well.

"So you wanna do this no matter what, huh? Well in that case… I guess I don't have a choice!" The bandit transformed into a huge bird, no longer wanting to negotiate with us.

"*Sigh* I guess it is going to be on the hard way. Fine by me, all this heat started to make me irritated anyways." Everyone was getting ready to fight him, with him doing the first move.

"Magarudyne!" The Raging Bird God launched wind at us; everyone suffered massive damage with the Skill getting knocked out while Mona and Fox didn't even flinch. "Ominous Words!" He casted some spell that made me feel a little depressed.

"This is useless…" I didn't feel like my usual self, almost like I was driven by fear and sadness.

"Energy Shower!" Queen acted quickly and cured me from that ailment. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell was that spell? I never felt so depressed since high school!" I stood on my feet while trying to shoot at him with my gun, but that Shadow was moving way too fast for us.

"Let me handle him." Joker was preparing his Persona, with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Go, David!" He summoned one that we didn't saw before; it was a skeleton with pink clothes while playing a violin. He looked goofy to be honest. "Sukunda!"

The Shadow was losing speed, but sadly he was way out of our reach. "Brain Shake!" Its attack hit Mona, he was looking weird.

"Mreeeeow…" He started to attack against us for no reason. He started to shoot at us with his slingshot, making us take cover.

"This isn't good, he is affected with Brainwash!" Queen tried to analyze him while looking at his behavior, just more bad news for us.

"Well I guess there is one way to snap him out of it." Everyone started to look at Panther, she didn't object about making that cat going back to his senses while we were still on our cover.

"Easy Mona, it's me Panther." She approached him like he was a stray cat. "Put that weapon down please?" Mona leaped towards her started to scratch her with his paws. She got angry because the cat left scars on…*ahem*…her bust. "Oh you little…!" Panther was really furious that slapped him on the head that made him fall unconscious. "Sorry!"

"Well, that's one way to stop him…" I commented while we looked at each other with fear. We focused in the Shadow by shooting at the air as it was flying around. He tried to use Garu spells but we were avoiding them pretty quickly.

"Arsene, Snap!" Joker used his Persona to stop our enemy from the air. The attack knocked down the Shadow. "Baton Pass!" He changed places with Fox, as they looked at each other with confidence.

"Allow me to end this…Go, Kamu Susano-o!" This caught me off guard. That wasn't Goemon. "Rising Slash!" His new Persona swung his huge sword with all his might, killing the Shadow instantly with a critical/buffed attack. I had to admit, it was cool.

After the battle, everyone tried to wake up Skull and Mona. "Mhhh…w-what happened? We won?"

"Yep, we won Skull, and he dropped something." I tried to lift him while I was holding the Stolen Papyrus.

"Owww, what happened to me, why my head hurts…?" Mona didn't remember anything about moments ago. "Panther, what happened to you?"

"Ask yourself…" She was really mad at him; it took a few seconds until he realized something.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Alright I know it wasn't your fault. Buuuuut I think Joker should get you to cut those claws."

"No please." It seems Mona doesn't like to get 'pawdicure' after all.

"Enough fooling around, do anyone know what this thing says? I don't know Egyptian." I showed to Mona the object.

"Is this… some kind of papyrus parchment? It looks like there's something written inside."

"Hey, no peeking at a girl's belongings without her permission!" Panther commented.

"Y'know, just what the hell's happenin' in her heart?" Skull made an interesting question. "There's this bandit, those weird voices sayin' 'you killed her,' and who knows what else… It's a total effin' mess."

"Futaba's supposed to be the queen of this Palace, but even she can't control it?"

"I don't know, Panther…I've never seen a case like this…" Mona looked really worried, as we couldn't get any answers about it.

"Regardless, we have no more business in this town. Shall we head back, Joker?" Fox asked to out leader, he nodded in return. Everyone started walking around the town, but I was left behind for a couple of seconds, thinking. Queen looked at me as she noticed something was bothering me.

"Do you think…she really did it?" I asked while feeling uncomfortable.

"Doing what…?" Queen replied.

"Futaba killing her mom, do you think she was capable of doing such thing?"

"That's something we are not so sure about it, but I don't think she did it."

"How can be so sure? I'm afraid that her guilt will consume her mind and soul. It's almost like…never mind, I'm thinking way too much." I tried to looks straight as nothing bad was wrong with me, but Queen wasn't convinced enough. "Let's keep going." We walked until got to the town's exit, where the pyramid is at.

"Sweet, we did what we had to do. Let's start headin' back to the pyramid." Skull commend while we looked at the pyramid from a far distance.

"Let's go back." Mona transformed after Joker gave the order. It took us a couple of minutes to reach or destination. Damn, the sun was still killing me.

"Well, what now?" Skull asked.

"We've completed Futaba-chan's request. Let's go see her again."

"Sounds good, Queen. I'm curious about that reward too!"

"I'm not…" I replied to Mona in my worst mood. We walked all the way back to the pyramid, nothing out of usual and Shadow Futaba was still waiting in the middle of the room. At least things didn't look that bad for us at the moment.

"We're back. This is the thing you said they stole, right?" Skull showed the object to the ruler.

"Well done. It is yours now."

"Wait, what…? Didn't you want us to get it back because it's important?" Panther was pretty confused about what the Shadow told us.

"That is a map of the tomb, stolen by the bandit to aid in his ransacking of this place." She opened the papyrus, showing us that it was indeed a map, neat.

"Why are you letting them just do whatever they want? This is your Palace, isn't it?" Queen was curious about the odd behavior about the Shadows from this place. I didn't think about it.

"All that matters is that the map is now yours. Just come further in and…Oh." The pyramid did shake for a brief moment.

"What in the…?" Before Fox could say anything, the ruler disappeared in thin air.

"Huh? Futaba-chan disa…"

A trap door opened beneath us, falling into the darkness. "Goddammiiiiiiiiiit!" Skull and I yelled in unison.

* * *

Typical, why there's always trap doors in pyramids? I knew that was way too easy for us. The hole was way too dark, everyone were terrified for the fall. We stop screaming when we touched what was supposed to be safe ground, but it was still way too damn dark to know.

"Owww, what happened? Did Futaba-chan trick us again?" I heard Panther.

"Mreoooooow! Who is stepping on my tail…!?" That was definitely Mona.

"My apologies..." Fox was there too.

"The hell man…? I can't see." Skull spoke too.

"WHERE ARE WE!? WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DARK!? PLEASE SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Well, at least we know Queen was with us, composed as always.

"Everyone calm down." I heard the leader's voice, everyone felt less agitated than before.

"Thank you Joker, one of the things I hate the most is too much noise in dark places." I tried to get on my feet, but with this darkness we couldn't see jack shit where we were. "Fucking hell, this is the second time we fell for another cliché trap in this goddamn place."

"So what happened? Why Futaba would trick us after helping her?"

"I don't know, but we can ask her ourselves after we are done of getting out of here. Skull, Panther, could give us some light?"

"Sure thing Joker, give us a moment." We waited to let them use their Personas, but nothing happened for a whole minute.

"Any time, guys." I commented as how desperate I was getting at. "What's the hold up with you two?"

"Well, how do we explain…?" Skull was hesitating to answer us.

"We can't use our Personas." Panther replied, leaving everyone in shock.

"What do you mean you can't use them!?" Queen asked in a rather scary tone.

"It's like; something doesn't let us to use them."

"Then what are we going to do!? We are trapped! We must find a way to out and…!"

"Calm down, Queen. I know we are having a problem, but we can solve this if…"

"Calm down!? How I can calm down when we can't see! We are going to die!"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at her. "Sorry, but we can't lose our shit right now."

"Sorry…" She apologized, as it was like the night at Boss' house.

"By the way, it's you the one holding my arm?" I was feeling a strong grip from left arm; I knew it was Queen because I was got some spikes touching my shoulder.

"Well, I guess your knight in shiny armor is on your side. Don't you think, Faust?" Panther was chuckling while I frowned.

"Shut it, blondie…*Sigh* I think I got something to give us some light." I tried to look on my pockets, hoping I didn't forget it this time. "Got it…!" I found my old lighter, as I illuminated the room by extending my arm on the center. We were inside of a box as the space felt tight for us.

"What is this thing?" Mona asked as we saw the walls and ground having some green lines on them.

"I don't know, but I can assume this place is why doesn't let us use our Personas." Joker commented as he tried to summon any of his, with no results.

"So how do we get out of here? There must be a button or something?" Skull tried to move around, but the he couldn't move.

"Hey Faust… Why do you have a lighter with you? Are you a smoking person?" Queen looked at me with some sort of interrogation glare.

"I think it is not the time to ask that, Queen. More importantly, Skull is right, this kind of traps always have an emergency button or else like the movies. Do any of you ever watch an _Illinois James_ movie before?"

"Nope"

"Nah-huh"

"Sorry…"

"Who?"

"*Sigh* Well, this is great." I rubbed my eyes while thinking, much to my dismay.

"What do we do, Joker?" Mona asked to our leader, hoping he might have an idea.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Faust may know since he knows this kind of stuff."

"You want to pass the bucket, huh? Well the most I can tell you is, do not touch the walls. I don't want to activate another trap or else." Everyone gathered around to the center, with me holding the lighter even higher to illuminate the room.

"Well, what's next?" Fox asked me, with everyone looking at me for instructions.

"I guess can try to see around and look for something out of place." We focused our sights on everything, but couldn't pin-point something.

"Are you sure of what are you doing?" Panther started to doubt about me.

"Hey you are the one who make me do the orders…huh, look!" I pointed out to a wall, everyone noticed the same thing.

"Interesting… there some Medjed symbols." Queen looked carefully at the wall.

"Medjed? Like those hypocrites or the god?" I asked.

"Those people, it is the same symbol they got on their website."

"Why she has those here? Do you think she had some relation between her and Medjed?"

"All we can know is they are rivals, that's all we can say for sure."

"Whatever is, we must find a way to…*Click* uh-oh…"

"What do you mean by 'uh-oh', Skull?" I made an angry glare at him, like he did something bad.

"How should I know!? I just tried to stretch my leg and then I heard somethin'."

"You stepped on something, did you?" Panther wasn't so happy about it either.

"It was accidental, alright!? This place is crammed anyways!"

"I hope that is the case…" The place box started to agitate, as we heard some chains being detached. Everything fell in silence for a moment as we tried to not move. "…oh crap." The box got destroyed, making us fall once again.

"Shiiiiiiiit!" That punk screamed as we were falling into something.

"Ngh, is this…"

"Quicksand! Everyone, swim with all your might!" We did what that cat said. Everyone swam on different directions as we tried to get out of that pool. Seriously, the pyramid got nothing but more cliché traps. As we finally reached ground, we got separated into two groups on opposite sides of the room.

"…Hey, you guys still alive?"

"No thanks to you, numbskull." I yelled from the other side, as I ended with Fox and Mona.

"Oww… First a boulder, then a box, now this…? Did we piss her odd somehow?" Panther was at her limit, just like myself.

"I don't think it has anything to do with us angering her…"

"Then what is it then?" I asked to the cat, almost losing my patience after this bullshit.

"I suspect the problem is that she can't control her instinct to push people away from her."

"A simple defense mechanism… Considering what she's been through, I don't blame her for mistrusting others." Queen explained simple.

"I know that feeling…" I mumbled.

"Joker, let's save her! We've gotta help Futaba-chan open that door to her heart!"

"Of course, Panther."

"I have no objections, but we should worry about ourselves first and foremost." Mona was getting serious. "Come on; let's reunite and look for a way back above ground. Otherwise this place is going to end up our tomb too." We nodded, as we started to move on.

The road back to the outside wouldn't be easy task for us, but we had to survive until we get to the Treasure. That place, where a girl was hiding with shame on herself, I couldn't let another orphan die on me. I wouldn't stop until we could save her. Sakura Futaba, I gave my word to save you no matter what, because I know you are not like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Opinion? Feel free to leave one.


	23. The Pyramid of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.  
> Warning: This chapter doesn't contain sadistic monochromatic bears.

"Out of my way, fucking freaks!" Fox, Mona and me were fighting while trying to climb in the same room where we landed on the quicksand. The others were fighting as well on the other side. It was weird because we were fighting mummies, which it was creepy the way those things moved.

"Mamudo!" I used the new skill that Hannibal learned after fighting those new enemies. Most of those enemies were weak to either ice or wind, which it was easy for my group but not so much for Joker's group since he was the only one being able to use those elements.

"Magaru!" Mona fought some Cavern Snakemen were blocking our path. That place was huge and we didn't even explore the whole damn pyramid yet.

"Vicious Strike!" Fox's new Persona was really pretty useful for us since he looked stronger, but there's something oddly familiar about him.

"Hey can we take a break? I'm getting tired of climbing this place." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Sure thing, I don't think the others are in mood to continue either." Mona said as we saw Joker, Skull, Panther, and Queen were sitting for moment.

"I suppose I can my time to capture the room's interior." Fox pulled out some paper and brushes.

"Do you think it is a good time to paint something right now?"

"Why not? Going to Mementos is what helped me to finish my latest piece." One he got something in his mind, I couldn't stop him until his is done.

"Suit yourself then…" I grabbed the cooler from my back to grab some drinks. I remembered that everyone else must feel thirsty. "Hey! Do you want some drinks too!?" I yelled to the other group as they were a couple of floors below us.

"Sure drop them to us!" Joker replied as I grabbed water bottles and let them fall from a long distance. They caught them all and we got a moment to see our surroundings, too bad still didn't get a safe room yet. The much we fought, the more I realized something odd about Fox's new Persona.

"Hey Fox, what happened to Goemon?"

"I don't have an idea to be honest. **Kamu Susano-o** appeared to me today."

"Mona, you know more about this stuff. Do you know why he got a different Persona?" I asked.

"That's actually new to me as well. So far I could tell that Joker is the only one to change different ones, but we can't."

"But the things, I can still _feel_ Goemon, but now stronger than before." Fox's idea made sense, but it still doesn't explain how or when he was able to change it.

"Your Persona sounds awfully familiar." I was trying to recall from where I heard that name before.

"He is one of the oldest deities from Japan. He is The God of Storms." Fox told me about him, I finally got the idea.

"Oh that's right; I used to read a lot of them from my books. So what, that makes you a god as well?"

"I don't I could ever reach that kind of status, but definitely I feel much powerful physically and emotionally." That's a downer, but I guess is that good for him.

"Do you think I will able to get one too?" Mona sounded excited by that idea. "You say you can still feel your previous Persona, right? The most logical explanation would that he _evolved_ with the possibility of changing attributes."

"Now that you mention it, I'm stronger against wind spells, and immune to ice. So evolving sounds rather fitting." Fox chuckled for a moment.

"I think we got enough talk, let's continue." Mona ordered us around, that's what happens when you got a cat like him as second in command.

Evolving a Persona, huh? That's definitely interesting as it is the power from the heart. I wondered what made him change him; I guess he putted his shit together or something. In a way, I felt proud that he looked much mature than before. Mona made a good question before, that if it is possible for everyone else doing the same too.

Too be frank, I'm not so sure if can do that as well. I felt…powerless somehow. I couldn't know why but I felt that I'm unable to change. Maybe there are some facts that you can't avoid about yourself.

We kept fighting on our way until finally we got reunited with everyone else on the door. As we went through the door, we saw a light from the distance. "Hey… Ain't that light the exit!? I'm kinda surprised how close it ended up bein'!" Skull noticed too, I could feel the freedom.

"*Sigh* Thank god we can finally get out of here. This was all around a horrible experience."

"Oh don't be so moody, Mona, we can at least leave this place and plan our next move." Joker tried to light his mood. He felt reassured like everyone else. I never thought that I could ever want to go outside despite the horrible environment.

Of course, freedom it's never that easy. We got some dog guards roaming around. Joker sneaked and took out its mask, revealing its true form. It was a Chanting Baboon. "What the… isn't the same form as that shitty doctor from Mementos?" I asked while Queen analyzed the Shadow.

"Yes it is the same, but much weaker. Be cautious though…"

"Don't worry; I won't lower my guard that easy again." I hold my mask while summoning my Persona. "Terror Claw!" Hannibal did a huge swing as it inflicted fear on the Shadow.

"My turn…Go David!" Joker used Psio on the Shadow, knocking it down. "Hold Up!" We were surrounding it with our guns, but it wasn't worth the damn to assault him with an All Out Attack. "Give me your wallet."

"Please don't hurt me." The Shadow was still under the effect of fear.

"I guess we can't negotiate with it until he returns to normal." Mona explained while waiting to stop being afraid of us.

"Ah, so what do you want?" The Shadow got normal, Joker tried to request money again. "Huh? I was part of you once; can't we talk about it again?"

"Sorry, can't do."

"Mhhh…fine I guess if this is what you want." It dropped 3,748 yens and left us in peace. That felt rather boring that he couldn't continue but I guess it was for the best for us.

"Another victory, eh Joker?" We continued moving forward. The more we were getting closer to the exit, the more enemies were patrolling on the hallways. We tried to avoid most of them until we found a bigger one behind some pillars. "Let's not bother with him yet, let's just get to the exit." I was agreed with the cat, better prepared first before starting to fight that thing.

We finally reached the exit and left the place from the back door. "We made it out! Damn it's hot though. My ass is all sweaty…"

"Yeah, I don't want to know the rest." I made one of my famous lines with my usual tone.

"At least we have secured our escape route. We can finally go about exploring this place now."

"Let's use this as our entrance from here forward. It should be more stable than the front." I don't Queen, teleporting sounded more efficient than using the backdoor anyways. We formed a circle to make our next move.

"So, what do we do to the big guy from before?" I asked to them, since I got a bad feeling about it.

"We are not sure, but won't know until we face him directly." Skull sounded so relaxed, as he got something on his sleeves.

"Planning is always important. Don't get too confident about it, Skull." Queen sounded really serious and I couldn't blame her too.

"I know that, just sayin' that today I'm feelin' pumped for some reason."

"If that's the case, take the front line for now." Joker formed the team. I got for back up just in case. I didn't mind though since I wasn't much in the mood to fight at the moment. Only me, Queen and Panther were behind if things go bad. We came back to the underground chamber and got ready to confront that Mummy.

He was standing there like he doesn't care. "Look how tranquil it is. It appears to be different from the Shadows we've encountered prior."

"Heh, you don't gotta freak out about it, Fox! Let's beat its ass!" Just don't screw this up, Skull.

"Here we go." Joker ordered to charge against it.

"Brace yourselves. This is definitely no normal enemy!" Mona warned us before we could approach it for the fight.

"…FOOLISH CRAVE ROBBERS. YOU HAVE ENRAGED THE GUARDIAN OF THIS PLACE. HENCE, THERE SHALL BE NO PATH FORWARD FOR YOU. IT IS TIME YOU PERISH!" It transformed into a Coffin-borne God. We got into our positions and prepared to take it down. I guess there's no break for me as it would attack anyone.

"Rakunda!" I made the first move just to give everyone the honor to beat the crap out of it.

"TRAPPED RAT!" A creepy hand came out of the coffin, doing a weird spell on me.

"Squeeeeeeeak!(Translation: Fuuuuuuuuuck)" That motherfucking Shadow transformed me into a mouse, making me absolutely useless.

"This is not good, watch out everyone with that attack!" Queen warned us while I had to hide behind her until the effect goes away. "Freila!" She attcked while moving away of its sight.

"COME, MY SERVANT." The Shadow called reinforcements. It was a Slithering Snakewoman.

"Agilao!" The minion attacked Fox, but he evaded it with ease.

"Foolish Shadow, Bufula!" Our good old artist knocked down that snake, giving us another move. "Mona!" He initiated Baton Pass with Whiskers.

"Alright then, Garula!" Mona used on the big one, making it kiss the floor too.

"Me, me, me!" Skull was asking to make a Baton Pass chain too. Mona rolled his eyes but he complied without any issue. Skull felt more power due to the chain-link.

"Time to bust some moves, c'mere Seiten…TAISEI!" What the hell, the punk too!? "SWIFT STRIKE!" That attack killed the minion while doing massive damage to the Shadows. We were not done yet. "Crap, that thing is resilient as hell!"

"Then keep kicking his ass!" I yelled despite still being in mouse form.

"What the…you can talk?" Panther was surprised of hearing me.

"Of course I do, I think it is not so different of what Mona can do in the real world." I kept talking while Queen carried me on her hands.

"MEGIDO!" It casted energy spheres that did a lot of damage to everyone, Queen tried to cover me while withstanding the blow for me. Things started to look bad for us.

"Garula!" Joker used Matador to stop the Shadow again. "Fox!" They switched place as he was preparing for another attack.

"Rising Slash!" That made significant damage, but that thing was too strong even for its weakness.

"This is not enough; it won't give up that easily, Panther!" Queen ordered to the blonde, she nodded back as they knew what to do.

"Carmen! Tarunda!" The Shadow's attack should be weaker for the moment. That Megido is so far dangerous for us.

"MINIONS, COME TO ME…" The Shadows summoned the same Slithering Snakewoman and a Cavern Snakeman to aid him. Things started to look good for us, huh?

"Zionga!" the Snakeman used electricity against Mona, he went down so easily. "Marakukaja!" It took his time to increases everyone's defenses. More Shadows, more trouble for us.

"Omnious Words!" Snake woman tried inflict it to Joker, bad luck it worked on him.

"Hey pull yourself together man!" Skull used a paper fan to cure him from despair. That was a close one. "Phew, don't worry I got your back." Skull was getting ready to attack again with his new looking Persona. "Bad Beat!" He swung with his staff with nails that made some cuts that caused despair status on the Snakeman.

After so long, the effect worn out and I regained my original form. "That's it, I'm furious!" I grabbed my mask out of anger. I never felt so much anger that inside after wasting my time as a mouse. Hannibal was composed as waiting for me to unleash my anger on them. "Oni Kagura!" He rushed and started to stab on all enemies with his claws. The Snakewoman got angry by the attack.

"Let's keep going everyone, we are almost done…" Joker was preparing a skill against all of them. "David, Mapsi!" It did technical damage to the minions, killing them out of the bat.

That think was opening the coffin while showing his hand again. "TRAPPED RAT!" It did that stupid spell but with Fox.

"Oh my…this is rather 'micerable' for me." Did I hear that right? Did he just make a pun? That was…actually funny, not clever but it made chuckle.

"Damn, it will keep giving us trouble as long he comes out of that coffin." Mona analyzed its behavior while thinking a better strategy.

"Then let's make sure it never shows its ugly face again." I started to run towards it while he threw Megidos at me, but I dodge them pretty fast. Joker ordered everyone else to distract the Shadow until I could get closer to it.

It worked.

"I got you, sucker!" I used my weapon to wrap the chain around of it and making it impossible to open or even do anything to defend itself. "Skull, take the chance now!" I said while pulling the chain.

"On it…Assault Dive!" Seiten Taisen's weapon increased size and stroke down with a lot of force that killed the Shadow. We finally were done with the fine and it broke the spell, making Fox regaining his human form.

"Grrr… goddamn that was a tough one…"

"…but we managed to scrape through that somehow! Let's keep it up and head for the Treasure!" I couldn't know how Panther could be in high spirits after that. I definitely prefer to be on back up.

"We should make sure we don't get reckless though. It's better to proceed one step at a time" At least Queen was being rational. Everyone felt tired of that.

We kept continued with our infiltration while fighting through our way inside the pyramid. The place was a complete mess, even more than Kaneshiro's. Pits, traps, pillars and platforms, hell even a giant crossbow to destroy a wall and give us more places to go. We fought and sneaked around Shadows and yet everything got tougher.

Something was starting to get my attention; Skull got a new Persona like Fox. He looked like a monkey with Mohawk and an angry cloud instead of a boat. Ok I knew that one but was far over the top with the designs. I mean, I couldn't believe someone like him was able to evolve too.

We finally reached the end of the section, pretty much above of the main entrance where the huge sealed door was. We tried to move a light with small sphere that we found on our way. As we activated that thing, the door opened after so long. Unfortunately for us, it was just the first of many doors on our way to the treasure. I guess some god really hated my guts because we already dealt with the same shit at Kaneshiro's.

"Oh for fuck's sake… more doors? Seriously?" I was feeling annoyed of it, but at least we found a safe room on the stairs. We decided to take another break with some drinks from the cooler.

"*Gulp* phew, dude how long did we explored this place?"

"We don't know Skull, the time in the Metaverse moves different than the real world. I can assume like 2 hours here." Joker explained as he was taking another drink.

"2 hours could like 30 minutes, maybe." That's sounded rather useful from Mona's part.

"Well at least we did some progress, but do you think we can accomplish in one day? We still got a lot of time before the dead line."

"Nah I can still goin' for a bit more. With my new Persona I can go through everything."

"By the way Skull, you forgot to mention of when did you get one too?" I got that question for quite some time since the fight against that Shadow coffin.

"Don't know I just got **Seiten Taisei** today as well. Although I got caught off guard because Fox got one too."

"We already talk about it on the room with the quicksand. And you said Mona didn't get an idea about it either." Queen got her hand on her chin while lost in thought.

"Hah! So even the so called 'Master Thief' has no idea about it either!"

"Don't call me useless, you moron. None of us, not even Joker could know about it either." Oh boy, there goes those two bickering again.

"Still, I guess that's beneficial for us since Skull now got stronger against fire like me." Panther pointed something interesting, their evolutions makes them stronger to different elements.

"But you got any idea how he evolved Capt. Kidd into…well, that?" I still got a lot of question, but no one couldn't, not even Joker was able to answer us despite he could switch between Personas.

"Well, I think it doesn't matter right now. Let's keep going everyone." Our break was over after our leader gave us the order. The enemies were getting stronger the further we got deeper; among those enemies were those irritating Bearers of Scales.

"No hold backs!" Skull yelled while preparing for fight. "Zionga!" It got enough some damage but got affected with shock status.

"Cornered Fang!" I made technical damage on it, but things never were simple.

"Makouga!" The Shadow used against everyone, but I was weak to it. I was on my knee as it took advantage of my predicament. "Hamaon!" It was lights out for me.

"Son of a…" I lost conscious while everyone tried to take cover from other possible move that might kill them too.

"Faust is down! Be careful everyone!" Mona told to the others as he started to fight back. "Lucky Punch!" It took care of it as they did the rest of the work on executing it.

"Faust, are you alright?" Joker asked as he helped to stand on my own.

"Not really, as I know how it feels to be affected by instant-death skills. A shame those guys are immune to both bless and curse." I said while trying to wipe some dust off my cape. "I guess I will stay on the sidelines in the meanwhile, I'm not good to fight on this place anyways." I knew when to leave a fight that I couldn't win; too bad I never did that at some point when I was a rascal.

As we made a lot of progress, sometimes we encountered the ruler on different points of the Palace, and boy she started to get on my nerves for each time she leaded us to one trap after another. If it wasn't bad enough, we had to solve puzzles from murals. The worst thing wasn't to solve them because those weren't really complicated, but the voices started to narrate from her perspective. Awful memories, family and people thinking she was a burden for causing her mom's death. The murals were a bit graphic by showing the events, from a letter delivered by men in black to the day of the death. Her mother died on her eyes, by jumping to the street.

No matter how much we were able to open the doors to the Treasure, hearing all those horrible memories from each mural made unable to concentrate. Why such hate could exist to a child? Why do they deserve such treatment? Pointless questions, as those were the kind of truth I didn't want to know. As we were getting closer to safe room inside the Chamber of Sanctuary, we got ambushed by a weird type of Shadow.

"Watch out everyone, those guys are dangerous." Mona warned as we were surrendered by weird skulls with snakes inside. We called them Sinister Scars and they were ugly as hell.

"MaTaRuNdA!" One of those suckers weakens our offensive power, if it wasn't already a bad situation.

"LiFe DrAiN!" The second one sucked my health like nothing, I really hated that skill.

"MaMuDo!" It only instantly KO'ed Panther and Fox, we were in deep trouble.

"I got enough, Oni Kagura!" I fought back, but I only missed one out of three.

"Magaru!" Mona tried, but all of them resisted to wind.

"Flash Bomb!" Queen tried the new skill she learned, it cause one enemy to enter in dizziness.

"Ame no Uzame, Makouha!" Joker responded with another attack, which to guys were weak to bless. With all of them knocked down, we initiated an All Out Attack. Sadly, we couldn't kill them because of our weak attacks.

We were no longer surrounded, but those guys were pretty dangerous for us. "Lucky Punch!" Mona tried a different tactic by knocking them down faster, but he couldn't land a critical and the damage was so pitiful.

"Swift Strike!" Skull was doing rushed and tried to kill them, at least was better for us.

"Makouha!" Joker used bless once again, he was able to let only one alive and starting a hold up. "Lend me your power." Joker started a negotiation with the remaining Shadow.

"Oh, A hUmAn SpEakIn' To Me? ThAt Is A sUrPrIsE." The Shadow replied, he sounded irritable. "TeLl Me SoMeThIn', WhY yOuNgStErS NoWdAyS dOeSn'T rEsPeCt ThEiR eLdErS aNyMoRe?" Isn't that horrible the kind of voice it has?

"I guess a difference of generations." Joker's answer wasn't good as it didn't explained much.

"GRRRR… WhAt KiNd Of AnSwEr Is ThAt? YoU'rE tHe KiNd Of PeOpLe ThAt RuInS AnYoNe'S dAy. I gUeSs ThErE's NoT mUcH tO tAlK…"

"Hey wait a second, sir." I interjected in the conversation. "Cut some slack to my friend, would you? You are not the only one having a bad day right now. At least listen what he has to say."

"MHHH, I gUeSs I cAn GiVe YoU aNoThEr ChAnCe." It worked; Joker thanked me by just nodding at me. "IsN't HoT tHiS pLaCe? WhAt WoUlD bE YoUr IdEaL pLaCe FoR vAcAtIoN?"

"Exploring the woods with a nice lake sounds good for me." That sounded a good answer, but I was hoping the Shadow would like it as well.

"OoOh, I lIkE tHe IdEa, YoU rEmInD mE tO mY yOuTh WhEn, AhHh…" The Shadow stopped talking as he realized something. "…I rEmEmBer NoW, I'm LoA. I'm FrOm ThE sEa Of SoUlS. LeT's BuIlD a FuTuRe ToGeThEr." And thus, the Shadow transformed in a mask, giving his loyalty to Joker.

That went well for most of us at least. We helped Panther and Fox to recovers after we were done fighting. Everyone advanced towards the safe room where we could recover ourselves after so many boulders, spears, hidden enemies and so we had to deal until that point. Mona and Queen were helping everyone to recover our wounds while Skull and I were counting our ammo.

"Dammit, I'm running low in shotgun shells."

"I still have plenty, Faust. But I think you should use more your chain and hook instead of using your gun." Skull commented with a serious tone.

"But guns are supposed to be more powerful than anything. Why bother with using this rusty chain when I can use something like my gun?"

"I mean, it is better using our melee weapons than just using guns or our Personas themselves." Queen commented while helping with Joker's bruises.

"Yeah I don't think so; even this chain with hook can't even do enough damage compared to Hannibal's skills. Also I can't still control it very well."

"Then why not using your fists? You told us that you got into a lot of fights when you were younger." I felt uncomfortable about Skull's question.

"I think I'm fine, Queen is already specialized on that. As long someone can heal me, I can use Hannibal as much I want."

"Sorry Faust, but it is a lot riskier to use only physical attacks. I know most of the enemies in this Palace are also immune to curse spells, but you can't rely on your Persona or gun all the time." Joker tried to lecture me; I couldn't tell if it was better or worse than Queen lecturing me instead.

"We are not having this discussion, are we? Everything is fine, even if I can't use brute force minus well I can make the enemies fall in fear or support. Don't worry about me." I felt pretty confident of myself; I learnt my lesson already since the previous target.

"If you say so…" Queen wasn't really convinced of what I said, that didn't matter for me though. As long I kept fighting smart, things should go good for us.

"Alright everyone, let's go back exploring." We putted everything back and headed out of the safe room. At the end of the hallway, there was strange area with coffins on the walls. Somethings felt odd about there.

"Wait up! Look, there she is." Skull pointed out to something at the end of the room. It was the ruler. "It's suck if we had to go through hell again 'cause we walked up to her without thinkin' first."

"After so many traps, I guess is better to take caution of her right now." I was being worried too.

"So... what's your call? You wanna keep goin'?"

"Let's go" Our leader gave us the order.

"OK, but we should be careful." We were agreed with Panther. We walked towards the ruler who was sitting on top of a bigger sarcophagus. Good grief those yellow eyes were really creepy.

"You're late. I thought all of you had died." The ruler spoke as she was concerned about us. Spoiler alert, she really wasn't.

"We almost did thanks to you! I mean, do you really wanna help us!? Make up your goddamn mind!" Skull stole those words right out of my mouth.

"…I'm not sure. There's not much left at this point though." Just like that, she ditched us again.

"Oh… Not again!" This is all because you picked on her, Skull!"

"Don't get angry at him, I'm pretty much feeling the same as him right now." I said that to Panther. Moments later, black goo came out of the sarcophagus. It was a man with a helmet of a fish with horns while he was holding a cup. Great, more trouble.

"Your short temper has created more work for us." Fox wasn't please for his behavior.

"This is my fault!?"

"Mhhh, debatable…" I remarked, since I could say the same thing to her.

"…WHO DARES INTRUDE UPON THE PEACE OF THIS HOLY GROUND? THIS IS THE PHARAOH'S TOMB. NONE MAY DISTURB HER SLUMBER." The Reviled Dictator was preparing to fight us.

"Ngh, we can't retreat now. We'll just have to do this!" We go into positions, taking a more defensive stance in case he does a dangerous move.

"MAGARUDYNE!" The Shadow started with the worst, knocking out Skull right on the first turn. "TARUKAJA." He was getting stronger without leaving us time to react.

"Rakukaja!" Queen increased Joker's defenses. We tried to move fast in order to confuse our enemy.

"Agilao!" Panther used her fire, but the Shadow resisted the element.

"Fire is no good." Mona summoned Zorro while preparing to attack. "Garula!" Of course, not only the Shadow didn't receive damage but got healed by that. Mona was even more useless against it.

"It drained!? This is pretty bad for us." I got my gun ready, after shooting it did nothing as it was completely bulletproof. "…Oh crap."

"I guess it became useless right now." Joker said while changing Persona. "David, Psio!" He tried to make with another element, the Shadow was neutral but it wasn't enough.

"Bufuala!" Fox tried another element, it was resistant as well. How resilient can be this Shadow?

"MARAGIDYNE!" He used heavy fire on everyone which it made Fox went out of commission. "CHARGE!"

"He is charging a physical attack! Everyone stay cautious!" Queen yelled at use while tried to drag our fallen allies out of the fight just in case.

"AYAMUR!" The Shadow made some sort of karate-chops three times, it launched Mona out of the room. All our allies were falling one by one.

"Eiga!" I tried as well if it was weak to it, still nothing good. How can we defeat it if it was stronger against all attributes?

"Ameno no Uzame, Kouga!" Joker tried and he failed as it wasn't good too.

"OK, magic and guns are useless against it. Let's do things the other way around." Queen got her Persona and rushed by doing a drift on it. "Flash Bomb!" It was pretty effective but no enough damage.

"Let me use my whip." Panther got her weapon ready and swung it, but it didn't do much though. The Shadow used counter attack that actually made more damage to her.

"AYAMUR!" It went against Blondie, she was fragile that couldn't.

"Panther!" We got worried about her that Joker run faster to take her out of the battle. The Shadow prepared another attack against our leader while catching him off guard. Queen and I tried to stop it, but someone already went ahead of us.

"Take this!"

"Be gone!"

Skull and Fox made a surprise attack by going to different directions as it was distracted by Joker. Our leader made it safe while those two took the blow for him. We thought they were already out but I guess they got enough strength to save Joker's life. I had go and get them out of the way though.

"This is pretty bad, even physical attacks are a risk for us." Queen said to me and our leader as we tried to revive our teammates.

"Do you have any other plan? I we can't even get close to it without making us kissing the floor in pain!" I was rubbing my eyes out of desperation, as we were getting out of options.

"I will go in circles while you attack him from the back."

"Are you crazy!? You are going to suffer if you do that!" I objected to her plan, since the Reviled Dictator was pretty fast for any of us.

"I agree, don't take the risk." Joker refuse the plan too, but I guess wasn't enough to convince our advisor.

"Sorry but there is no other way." She summoned her bike and started to ride at high speed while avoiding the attacks. She tried with Freila and punches but it wasn't enough. Joker and I had to make our move and take it down as soon as possible.

The moment the Shadow saw us, he got aware of her plan and grabbed from her neck. She tried to free herself but the grip was strong that started to suffocate her. He used Magarudyne on us, but Joker reacted quickly and used Zionga but failed as it threw Joker against the wall, ending up pretty bad.

I was starting to get angry at it for what it was doing to my friends.

Queen was fast enough to finally getting out of its hand and fight back, but it ended bad as you may expect it. "AYAMUR!" The Shadow made three powerful strikes against her, falling to the floor unconscious. That was the last straw, it was just stomping her and kicking her like a homeless dog. On my eyes, there was fire.

"Leave her alone!" The moment the Shadow focused its sight on me, he already got a punch on the face. It stepped back and tried to counter-attack; I didn't want to leave any chances to it so I tied his arm with my chain. He fell to its knees while trying to free itself, but I kept punching it until it was on the floor. I was beating it from left to right; I couldn't stop myself from punching it as I got black goo over my hands and face.

My head, I started to get images on my eyes, blurry and grey as there was something in my mind. The more I punch it, the more the images were getting on my way.

Everyone was waking up as they saw me punching the Shadow on the floor, as they were looking a street fight. Even if I was beating a Shadow, they look horrified as I was beating someone to death, and they weren't wrong. I kept punching it over and over again until that thing didn't have a face anymore. Joker and Skull tried to stop me, but pushed them off aside while I let my anger took control of my actions. The images were getting clearer as I continued to beat the Shadow; even voices were in my head.

"Stop, it's already dead!" I heard Queen's voice, but I ignored her. "It's dead!" I heard it again, but this time it wasn't her voice or any my fellow thieves. It was a kid, a normal kid yelling in horror. I was slowing down with as the images and sounds came to me. I got old memories, really bad and painful things to remember.

The moment I stopped punching the Shadow, I looked at my hands covered in black goo while it was dissolving. I saw it just like him. "No…not again…nononononono…NO AGAIN!" I was feeling sick, as I wanted to throw up. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran back to the safe room with the others looking confused at me. Despite that we won the fight, they were worried of my actions, as something possessed me and made me a monster.

I was using a trash can or vase or whatever it was to vomit inside. I was feeling weak, more than before. I never thought to ever experience that again. The same kind of feeling from six years ago, it was hard to believe. No matter how much I wanted to block those image and sounds from my head, I was being haunted again. I guess Futaba wasn't the only person with that kind of problems.

"Hey what happened to you?" Joker asked me while I was sitting on the corner.

"Nothing important…" I said in a weak tone of voice.

"Hey don't evade the question, tell us what was that moments ago."

"It doesn't concern to none of you, alright?" I replied to Queen while being upset. I stood up went to the door, but all of that were blocking my way. "Move aside, we have to save Futaba already."

"No"

"What?"

"We are not letting go through until you explain us what happened to you." Queen looked concerned about me, like everyone else.

"I'm just feeling sick, that's all…"

"Are you sure? I want you to tell us the whole truth because it was far for sickness." Queen was crossing her arms, interrogating me like certain person I knew with the same glare on her eyes.

"You want me to tell the truth? Fine you get the truth, junior detective." I took a seat while everyone was around me, waiting to hear me out. "You know how much I was denying being a criminal when I met you, right? Well, it wasn't about my family that the reason I didn't want to acknowledge I was a criminal. There was something much more dangerous inside me, just like Futaba, the guilt was eating me alive since I was 12."

"Aren't implying that…?" Queen got her eyes wide open, as she knew what I was about to say.

"Yes…I…just like Futaba…I killed someone before. I killed an orphan six years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Skills: Oni Kagura & Mamudo
> 
> Well, now that we are getting into more drama, I would like to ask to the reader an opinion about Katsuo himself as a character. When I write characters, I want to make them original and interesting as possible, but sometime I feel that they fall flat and not good enough to hold the story. The reason to ask is simple, as I don't know how many people think about him if it good addition or not. At the end, it is mostly subjective for the readers so I can't say much. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	24. The Last Struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's been almost more than half of a year since my last update. I know I didn't continue without saying a word, but I was busy with my other story while trying to improve my writing skills before I could keep working on this story. A lot happened in between, Persona Q2, Joker in Smash, and so on that, you probably would be interested to know what I think. I don't have much to say but I'm pretty excited to play as our favorite Phantom Thief in Smash.
> 
> Also one last thing, I will go back to old chapters and try to make a lot of corrections. It won't be 100% perfect but at least should be enough before I have time to look for an editor in the future since I'm using Grammarly and it isn't always accurate. Don't worry everyone, I will finish this story and I' make sure you get the best experience. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will work on the next one soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 Characters except Ryuunosuke Katsuo belongs to Atlus, this fanfic has no commercial purpose.

"That's…that's horrible…" Queen responded as she was covering her mouth with disgust.

"Dude, are you serious?" Skull was feeling the same.

"I wish I weren't, but that kid and some more were living in a horrible orphanage, so bad that the staff didn't even care if he was alive or not. The parents living around the area reported the incident, and some spoke to testify against me. I got scot-free, but things went from bad to worse. I ended up moving after my family stopped hiding. I brought a lot of hell to anyone around me back then."

"So that's why you been acting weird about Futaba lately." Joker just realized about me.

"I don't want the guilt on her could cause some unrepairable damage on the future. We already heard how many people were calling her a monster for killing her mother, but me...? I was set free for any charges due to my family's influences, and yet, I was a coward for not accepting the responsibility."

"It is hard to believe you've done something like that." Panther was in disbelief.

"You already saw my anger back when we dealt with Kaneshiro; you stopped me of killing his Shadow. I wasn't afraid of doing it since he tried to kill us, Joker convinced me that we are not killers, but in the end, I'm one after all." Everyone was looking at each other with long faces; I was truly ashamed of myself.

"But you are not really like other people we targeted before. You are at least trying to do something good at the end…"

"How can be so sure!?" I interrupted Queen for a moment. "I am not better than any of those suckers! Do you think I even deserve to be a Phantom Thief after telling you this...!? Because there's nothing that I can do to fix it."

"There is one way…" Joker spoke as everyone started to look at him. "…Maybe you can't bring that kid back to life, but you can at least save another one this time."

"Huh?"

"Joker is right; you can't just lament something from the past when you can do something good for someone now. I assure you this; things will change after saving Futaba." In an assuring tone, Queen told me while I started to understand it. I can't keep whining for something was already done.

"I'm not sure about it; I will need to keep my shit together. We are just close to Futaba's Treasure anyways." I said with doubt; everyone nodded back as we were ready to be back at business. "Hope Futaba isn't going to lead us through another trap."

"Speaking of Futaba… the hell's up with her, dammit!?" Skull was furious while complaining about how she sent a Shadow to attack us back then.

"Could you try to calm down? Nothing good of letting your temper flare up like that." Queen tried to reason with the punk, although I was guilty too.

"She did say 'there's not much left' though. The end of this Palace may be drawing close." Fox commented about what the Ruler mentioned off hand. He wasn't kidding; we kept advancing our way through what got left at the end of the chamber.

So far, we dealt with boulders, teleporting platforms, arrows from walls and other kinds of stuff that minus well should be in Destinyland if I would want to die. The rest of the infiltration was nothing out of the usual with avoiding Shadows or using those glowing things to letting us walk on midair across the already explored rooms.

As things started to get complicated, we returned to the room where there were two giant statues at the beginning of the same chamber we entered. The difference was that we were so close to them that we climbed on them to get at the other side. Good thing those statues were intact or else.

We finally reached the room with the puzzles we been solving from previous chambers, and of course, none of us would be happy to learn more about Futaba's painful past. "The mural should display on the front wall now, right?" Panther asked.

"I'd expect so. Joker, if you please." Queen said to our leader; he started to use the machine to project the mural. It was showing all the pieces in such a mess.

"Wait, what!? I can't even begin to tell what this one is." Neither do I, Panther.

"It may be a rather difficult puzzle for us to solve…"

"And then you ask me why I prefer crosswords anyway," I replied to Queen. Joker started to move the pieces by rotating some of them.

"Let me give you a hand." Skull tried to help Joker, but he was more on the way than helping.

"Step aside, let a real genius to solve it." Mona tried as well, but it still not better than before.

"You morons, you are doing it worse," I complained as for how backward the mural was looking.

"Allow me to do it instead," Queen asked the leader to solve it instead. He didn't have an issue and let her work on the puzzle. She made it look much more comfortable and faster than any of us could ever do.

"Way to go, Queen." Joker complemented her, at least we don't have to waste any more time. In just a matter of minutes, the mural was taking a better image than before.

"Yes! We finished it!" Panther exclaimed at the finished mural.

"A child pulling on her mother's clothes?" Fox commented as he analyzed that piece. I didn't like it one bit of it until we heard it.

"… _Mom…"_  We heard Futaba's voice once again.

"More voices, this isn't good…" Panther said with a long face.

" _I'm… I'm tired of eating dinner alone all the time. It's always just convenience store bentos… I wanna go somewhere. Take me on a trip!"_

"The one clinging to her mother would be Futaba-chan, right?"

"It definitely is, I can't keep looking at it," I said to Panther as both of us couldn't stop feeling melancholic by hearing it. It was painful to keep listening to it.

" _Don't be so selfish! You know I'm working hard to support you, right!? Ugh!"_  We heard a woman's voice coming from the mural; it was clear from who it was. The pyramid was shaking for a brief moment before the light aimed at the mural, destroying the final seal to open the door. The way through the treasure is clean, at last.

"She seemed pretty angry…" Queen looked sad as the rest of the group. "Is that the maternity neurosis the voice from earlier mentioned?"

"I thought it was pretty normal for a child to want to spend time with their parents though…"

"Yeah. It looks like Futaba was pretty lonely kid growin' up" Skull replied to Panther, as they knew the that kind of feeling from experience.

"So, these incidents compounded, forcing her mother to suicide…?"

"And things are just getting worse from there," I said it to Fox, what kind of mother would take her own life like that? As we were looking at the hallway, Futaba's Shadow appeared in front of us once again.

"…I must die." She caught us off-guard with that out of the blue. "I killed her… That's why I'm here in this tomb…"

"Don't say that!" Panther tried to reason with her, but it was no use.

"I will die…" She disappeared in a split of a second. We remained silent briefly as we processed in our minds about what just happened. Panther tried to call for her, but nothing happened.

"Why'd she gets so quiet all of the sudden? What happened to that snarky personality!?"

"I don't know, Skull. She is not the same as before." I wondered.

"Could her heart perhaps be growing weaker?" Fox asked, which wasn't so far-fetched for us.

"We have to hurry and save her!"

"Right, Panther. Alright everyone, let's move one." Joker said to us as we started to jump down to where the main hallway was. Once down, we run upstairs while approaching the door; it was the end of the road. It opened it, showing a weird green glow coming from there.

"It's open… but what's this!?" Panther said as we started to scrutinize it. Skull put his hand on it and tried to figure out how can we go through it. There was nothing on it.

"Hey, this ain't openin'… Think there's a way to open it somewhere else?"

"Is this a dead end? You have to be kidding me…" I frowned of the situation, but Queen got her eyes wide open, as she noticed something peculiar.

"Hm? This door…"

"It looks familiar…" Mona was acting the same way.

"Oh! Futaba's room!"

"That's it!" I guess we finally got our answer, for the most part.

"Why ain't it openin'?" Skulled to those two.

"It must be her cognition that no one can enter it." As Mona explained, it was clear that we weren't done yet.

"I'm surprised that you made it this far." Futaba's shadow appeared out of nowhere once again. She made me jump of surprise.

"Geez, stop doing that. What do you want now?" I asked with my usual annoyed attitude.

"Beyond lies the Pharaoh's Chamber." The Shadow explanation was pretty clear as we looked at each other.

"So, the Treasure's through here?" Skulled asked the Palace's Ruler.

"Indeed. However, you need my permission to open this door."

"Then open it for us."

"I cannot. You must have her invite you in." Hold on a second. From what the shadow replied to Skull, we need her permission to get in, but SHE can't do that. I was pretty confused about what the Shadow meant.

"What the eff. Ain't this your Palace?" Skull thought the same.

"What's she means, Mona?"

"The Shadow is Futaba, but not Futaba herself." The cat replied to the blonde's question. "In other words, we need the real Futaba's permission."

"So, we need to have Futaba-chan open her room and let us in?" Panther commented.

"Considering that you made it all the way here, you may be able to do it…" She disappeared into thin air again. That was getting old pretty quickly.

"Looks like we'll have to return reality once."

"I guess so, Panther, but I remember Boss saying that she won't let anyone in." Queen recalled it.

"Right. She's a serious shut-it." Things are never easy for us, heh, Skull?

"How will we convince her to allow us entry?"

"I don't know, Fox. Do you think a bribe might work for her?" I made another of my smart comments; I knew it wouldn't help anyways.

"Standing around here won't help. We'll just have to give it a try…"

"Seriously? Do you expect us to knock her door and let us in? Just like that?" I replied to Queen, hard to believe from my part.

"That's what she wants, after all."

"I think that we should do it too, even if it means we have to force ourselves in." Panther was fine with the idea.

"Someone sure is stoked about this…" Skull surely was surprised too.

"We have no choice but to sneak in again." Fox was right. There's no other way. Although, I wished there was another one at least.

"Joker, it's your call when doing this. Make sure you think of some excuses just in case Bosses catches us."

"Leave it to me." Our confident leader replied to Panther, not even slightly worried about the odds.

"We're countin' on you, leader," Skull said with enthusiasm.

"On that note, is everyone clear on what needs doing?"

"Can I wait outside of the house this time? Just in case if Boss appears." The cat crossed his arms, refusing my idea. I was pretty disappointed.

"Oh, that reminds me. Gimme the calling card. The one Alibaba sent us."

"What are you going to do with it?" Fox asked to that punk.

"We're the Phantom Thieves, you know? We gotta announce this. If the Treasure's there when we get the room open, givin' this to her will let us take it right away." Skull knew his gig; I guess I can't judge him on that. "Queen, help me think of what to write."

"I suppose…"

"Yes, please. I already had a hard time by tutoring him. Will you have it ready before the heist?" I asked to Skull.

"We got this covered! Joker decides on a good time we barge into her room! That's all him!" He was excited about it. Our leader nodded, and we started to walk out of the Palace. Outside in that goddamn desert, we were waiting for Mona to transform and return to reality.

"We've secured our route to the Treasure…Do you want to get out of here?" The cat asked Joker, just in case there wasn't anything else missing. Everything was good, and he opened the app from his phone.

"Return to the real world," Joker spoke to the app. Mona transformed into his bus form, and we boarded while the app did the rest.

"Now returning to the real world from Futaba's Palace. Thank you for your hard work." The app's voice said as our surroundings were changing. As we were transporting, everyone checked our progress on the infiltration log.

"We finally secured our route to the Treasure! All we need to do now is send the calling card." Mona said while we were reading the log.

"You are right…And once we send it, the heist is the only thing left… We have to succeed…" Panther said with a calm tone; she changed it with her usual energetic one. "I'll let you decide when we do it, Joker. Let's make sure we're ready before then!" We returned to reality, right on the alleyway in front of Leblanc. It didn't take too long to go on our separate ways with Akira and Morgana going back to the cafe, Yusuke and Ann went to the train station, Makoto and Sakamoto went to another place to work on that calling card, and myself riding my bike to return home.

It felt like a long and tedious day for me, never thought they would know about my problem at the Palace. How long had I been holding myself? Who knows, but I exploded. I hope they forget it because nothing could be the same. My mind became numb as I used the bathtub to wash me off that sand. I did nothing but looking at the ceiling until I received another message from my phone.

 **Ryuji:**  Calling card's ready!

 **Ann:**  That was fast!

 **Ryuji:**  I mean, I already wrote three of 'em before this, remember?

 **Makoto:**  But I came up with almost all of the sentences…

 **Katsuo:**  Well, that explains a lot.

 **Ryuji:**  You don't gotta mention that!

 **Makoto:**  Smooth, Ryuji…

 **Yusuke:**  The real question here is when we should go to Futaba's room…

 **Makoto:**  Well, um…

 **Makoto:**  I think our leader should decide.

 **Ryuji:**  Look who's the smooth one now…

 **Katsuo:**  So, we just have to wait for Akira's order like always.

 **Makoto:**  It really should be up to him though, don't you think?

 **Yusuke:**  Absolutely. We have no choice but to carry this out.

 **Ann:**  It's all on you, Akira!

Something for sure, we wouldn't go to the next day and just wait when we are ready to act. I took advantage of it to at least stay at my apartment for the whole day on July 30th.

Nothing happened on that day as I stayed at home on my bed. My job at delivery was becoming stale and probably worse as other couriers started to receive less work. I started to hate that job. My day was nothing but reading my new book about Hinduism; its mythology was pretty weird between all those different stories.

Well, nothing weirder from what I been experienced on the last couple of months.

 **Ryuji:**  Just what's Medjed gonna do?

I received another message from the group chat during the evening.

 **Yusuke:**  It is hard for me to even fathom what it could be.

 **Ann:**  People have really been in arms about the whole cleanse thing…

 **Makoto:**  To think a global hacker group would be targeting us…

 **Katsuo:**  This is just getting out of hand!

 **Ryuji:**  Should we just ignore 'em?

 **Akira:**  If only we could.

 **Ryuji:**  Yeah, I guess it'd be easy if that was one of our options…

 **Yusuke:**  No matter how you look at it, we need a countermeasure.

 **Ann:**  Our best bet would be Alibaba.

 **Katsuo:**  I'm not sure if that would work, though.

 **Makoto:**  She may not be capable of it in her current state.

 **Ann:**  I guess we should think if some other ways to then.

 **Yusuke:**  Yes, it would be best to have as many solutions as possible.

 **Ryuji:**  Hey Katsuo, don't you have family contacts to help us with this or something?

 **Katsuo:**  Oh sure, let me look at my catalog of hackers that could help us. That sounds like a great idea.

 **Ryuji:**  Alright, alright, I get it, you don't know either.

 **Ryuji:**  Well we still got time, so let's come up with something good, k?

We were done talking, and I started to doubt about the fact that helping Futaba could the solution for us. I was wondering, even if we can't make her help us to get rid off those hacker clowns. How far we already reached for the Treasure. You know what? After this heist, minus well stop being a Phantom Thief for a while unless something else forces me to do so.

"Screw it, I need some air," I said to myself as I grabbed my jacket and left my apartment for a walk. I walked downstairs and just left the building; it is a surprise that the night was rather cold despite dying of heat on the same day. On the street, I saw a lot of posters from this year's election for Prime Minister, one of the candidates was a bald guy who wore shades. That guy looked like douche. 'Let's sail for a bright future' That was the slogan on the poster.

Bright future, yeah right.

As I walked to the convenience store, I looked around what to buy. The usual cheap stuff you find, from bentos to drinks. I got the stomach somewhat uneasy, so I bought some milk just relax. Why milk? Because I still like it to drink it, even if I was 19.

After paying the snack to the cashier, I walked to the street while looking around all those people being so calm. How can everyone be like that when Medjed threated this country because of us? One of the biggest mysteries in the world, and I don't want to know either.

Without expectations, my phone started to ring without a rest. As I looked who was calling me, something caught my attention. "Goro?" I said with surprise. I wasn't sure if to answer him as I wanted to be alone for the moment. However, the last time I talked with him was when we played darts. Minus well not leaving him waiting. "Hello?" I sat on a bench while talking.

" _Katsuo-san? Good evening."_ He replied on his usual friendly tone.

"Hey, Goro. What's up?"

" _Nothing, I thought if you had time for another match, with Pool this time."_

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not really on the mood to go out for the moment," I said it politely, I hurt me to say no but I just wanted to be away from everyone on the moment.

" _I see, how unfortunate. I guess I will as ask you another time."_

"Hey, can I ask you something? Since you are a detective and all."

" _What a surprise. What is your question?"_ He replied with amaze.

"Well, it is a complicated thing but… let's say you hate someone, and that person is the cause of all your problems. Would you forget that person after so many years and move with your life or would you try change thing for said person? Hypothetically." What a mouthful question I made to Goro.

" _I…do not follow your question since I don't think it would need my skills as a detective_." Goro sounded somewhat troubled; I guess my question was way confusing.  _"Do you hate someone in specific?"_

"Let's say, that person is always next to me." I sighed.

" _Well, if I'm perfectly honest with you, I say you should try to change things around with that person. Nothing is going to be solved if you let things be."_  Goro's tone sounded pretty assuring, expected from a detective.

"Is that so? I will think about it, but thanks for the advice."

" _No problem, I hope that works for you. Oh, I have another call. Talk to you another time."_

"Sure, next time." We ended the conversation. As far from what he told me, I need to change. I can't drag things any longer. The others already knew about what I did in my past, there's no way I can fix it, but there's the next chance. Funny, Goro's advice made me remember what Akira told me at the Palace.

If I want to get over it, I need to save Futaba from hurting herself. That's what I needed.

I stood up and returned to my apartment with determination on my mind. I needed to sleep early so I could be ready in case we have to go for the next morning. Maybe I can't have much of a future for me, but Futaba can at least.

Whenever we return to that pyramid, I won't hesitate or doubt anymore. I'm not sure if things will end well, but I wouldn't lose another life on me again. After tomorrow, I'll be ready for anything.


End file.
